PATHOS
by Dika137
Summary: Chapter 12 UPDATE "Sungmin tidak tahu, namun ketika terbangun. Yang didapatinya adalah dia tertidur diatas tempat tidur mewah dalam keadaan polos, bersih tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Dan diujung tempat tidur, Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai manis." A KYUMIN FANFICTION, YAOI, BxB, M!Warning. M-Preg, BERANI BACA, BERANI KOMEN XD
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**.

.

.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bulshit.

Namun, terpesona pada pandangan pertama itu keindahan.

Keindahan yang terselimuti oleh gairah.

Kyuhyun tak berkutik, laki-laki tampan dengan balutan toxedo hitam mewah miliknya sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap sosok dihadapannya. Sosok bertubuh mungil yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Berteriak marah walau Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suaranya didalam mobil mewah yang dikendarainya.

Rambutnya acak-acakan, semakin acak karena tangan mungilnya sesekali singgah disana.

Matanya mengerjap, namun ada raut tidak puas dan sorot mengancam disana. Mata yang Kyuhyun suka, walau mata itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Hidungnya terpahat sempurna disana, seolah mempertegas bahwa sosok itu benar-benar indah.

Bibirnya, bibir shape berbentuk M yang begitu merah karena digigit oleh pemiliknya. Seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah berkacak pinggang dipinggir jalan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tanpa sadar mengerluarkan ponsel miliknya, I Phone terbaru yang dengan sempurna menangkap beragam pose yang sosok mungil itu ciptakan, mendelik, mengumpat, menatap tajam, dan pose terakhir yang sangat terekam jelas dalam ingatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Pose ketika kedua bibir merah itu berpaut, mata yang mendelik dan menciptakan wajah kekanakan yang menggemaskan. Pose sederhana yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terdiam.

Terpikat-

Dan akhirnya terpesona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

Gadis cantik ber nametag Park Jihyo membungkuk sopan, mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun yang memasuki sebuah gedung mewah berlantai 37, hanya salah satu gedung tinggi diantara gedung tinggi lainnya dikota Beijing. Rambutnya yang tersanggul rapi seolah mempertegas posisinya sebagai seorang sekretaris, kaki jenjangnya yang mulus dihiasi _Hels_ setinggi 7 cm yang sama sekali tidak menganggu langkahnya untuk mengejar langkah cepat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jam berapa mereka akan bertemu denganku?"

Jihyo ikut melangkah masuk kedalam lift, memposisikan dirinya berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab. "Pukul Tujuh malam di Restoran Garden At lama Temple, Tuan. "

"Pastikan aku tidak menunggu."

Jihyo mengangguk, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melihatnya, Mungkin, jika Kyuhyun tidak ada kerjaan untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mendengarku?"

Jihyo mengerjap gugup. "Maaf Tuan, saya mengerti." Badan langsingnya sontak membungkuk, walau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melihatnya-lagi. "Saya pastikan tuan tidak akan menunggu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain matanya yang menatap dingin ke depan, seolah tidak tersentuh.

Jihyo ikut melangkah keluar saat bunyi 'Ting' dari lift yang mereka naiki terdengar, lagi-lagi kaki jenjangnya harus bergerak cepat untuk mengejar langkah Kyuhyun yang pasti, tegap, dan tentu saja mempesona walau hanya menatap punggungnya sekalipun.

Sebuah punggung yang membuat wanita normal dimanapun rela melemparkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Park Jihyo-ssi."

Jihyo sontak menegang, menghentikan langkahnya yang untung saja tidak menabrak Kyuhyun dan menatap sosok tampan itu dengan posisi tegap, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ya, tuan?"

"Panggilkan Shim Changmin ke ruanganku." Jihyo mengangguk, bersiap melangkah menuju meja kerjanya sebelum suara Kyuhyun yang seperti magnet langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan pastikan aku tidak menunggu lama."

"Baik tuan."

Dan seolah tidak peduli, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu coklat mewah didepannya tanpa memperdulikan respon yang diberikan Jihyo padanya, Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya dan meninggalkan aura dingin dan panas yang mencekam.

"Dia sangat tampan-" Jihyo mendesah, mengangkat ganggang telepon dengan jantung berdebar keras dan menekan beberapa nomor. "Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh, Tuhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya menyeringai dari tadi, mata tajamnya yang mampu mempesona semua wanita hanya terfokus ke satu titik, ke sebuah wajah yang tertangkap di kamera ponsel canggihnya.

Sebuah wajah yang mampu menggetarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa dia malaikat, Tuhan?"

Suara bassnya terdengar, walau suara itu terdengar lembut, namun ada ada getaran aneh disana, getaran yang bahkan membuat ribuan kupu-kupu didalam dadanya seolah berterbangan secara berjamaah.

"Masuk."

Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya, menatap pintu ruangannya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja yang melangkah masuk, membungkuk sopan kearahnya sebelum melempar senyum.

"Kenapa memanggilku, tuan?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, melangkah keluar dari singasananya dan memeluk lelaki yang tidak kalah jangkung darinya, menepuk punggung namja itu bersahabat.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan, Changmin."

Changmin menyeringai, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa kau memanggilku? Ini bukan urusan kantor bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, mengambil ponsel diatas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin.

Changmin sontak menggeleng mahfum, menerima ponsel itu tanpa bertanya seolah biasa dan menatap beberapa foto yang jelas diambil secara diam-diam dari dalam mobil. Matanya mendelik sebelum kemudian manatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tanya.

"Ini bukan calon klienmu kan? Karena penampilannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dia seorang pengusaha."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi apapun disana. "Bukan." Suaranya terdengar mantap, dan tangannya terulur untuk kembali menyimpan ponselnya yang digenggam oleh Changmin, seolah-olah menyentuh ponsel dengan gambar yang membuatnya terpesona saja tidak boleh. "Pastikan aku menerima informasinya secara lengkap, sore ini juga."

Changmin mendelik, menatap sahabat sekaligus anak direktur perusahaannya itu dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Kau yang benar saja. Kau hanya memberiku selembar foto dan tanpa informasi apapun, dan kau hanya memberiku waktu tiga jam sebelum jam pulang kantor. Kau tidak gila kan Cho?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah, ada seringai tampan disana. "Jika kau tidak telat semenitpun-" Changmin menatap sahabat sekaligusnya bosnya dengan tubuh merinding, jelas apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun kemudian bukan main-main. "Aku akan memberimu Lamborgini yang aku gunakan tadi dari bandara."

Changmin ikut menyeringai, melangkah menuju jendela dan melihat sebuah Lamborgini hitam metalik tengah terparkir mulus disana, meliriknya seolah menunggu Changmin untuk menaikinya. "Oke, pemuda itu seperti pemuda biasa yang biasa sekali-"  
Changmin sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku akan memberikan informasi selengkapnya kepadamu nanti sore tanpa terlambat sedetikpun, tapi pastikan STNKnya sudah atas namaku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, menatap wajah yang ada didalam ponsel dengan mata menggelap, seolah ada kerinduan yang tak terbaca disana.

"Changmin-ah."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak keluar, berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan isyarat mata bertanya.

"Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku tidak suka ada kesalahan kan?"

Changmin mengibaskan kedua tangannya bosan, melangkah menuju pintu sebelum kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Oh ya, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel, jelas merasa sangat terganggu. "Informasi mengenai calon klien barumu ada diatas meja, aku serahkan pada sekretarismu tadi pagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, mengabaikan Changmin yang melangkah keluar dan bergerak kembali menuju kursi berwarna hitam dibalik meja kerjanya, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap sosok didalam foto dengan sebuah tatapan berbeda.

Tatapan tertarik,

Yang terjerat oleh pesona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau bertengkar lagi, Lee Sungmin? Apalagi yang kau bela hari ini hah."

Sosok yang dipanggil Sungmin mendengus, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu melempar tasnya secara asal sebelum mendaratkan tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit berisi, Sungmin tidak akan mau menyebutnya gemuk. Dan adiknya, Baekhyun menyebutnya montok.

"Ada pengendara sepeda motor yang ugal-ugalan didepan kafe kita tadi, dia menabrak seorang gadis kecil dan memarahi gadis kecil itu. Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Dan kau menantangnya lagi?"

Sungmin mengabaikan Baekhyun yang mendelik, memang tubuh adiknya terbilang mungil seperti dirinya. Namun percayalah, suara Baekhyun mampu mengalahkan suara puluhan ibu-ibu arisan yang digabungkan menjadi satu, dan percayalah Sungmin berlebihan.

"Aku tidak menantangnya Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran."

"Sedikit kau bilang?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi berteriak, dan dengan gemas menyentuh sudut bibir Sungmin yang masih dihiasi darah segar yang mengering. "Aku baru menyentuhnya dan kau sudah meringis, kapan kau bisa berhenti membuatku kahwatir, hyung."

Sungmin mendesah, menatap satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya itu dengan tatapan mengalah. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Kau berkata seperti itu setiap hari, Hyung. Dan kau juga mengulanginya setiap hari. Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu hah?"

Sungmin bungkam, membiarkan Baekhyun membersihkan sudut bibirnya yang baru kering kini terluka lagi dengan handuk yang dipasahi dengan air hangat, menatap bulu mata lentik adiknya dengan kerjapan lemah. "Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, percayalah. Tatapan yang mampu membuat seorang mafia luluh sekalipun. "Aku hanya punya kau, Hyung."

Sungmin mengangguk, mengambil alih handuk ditangan Baekhyun dan menempelkannya dengan lembut dipipi kirinya yang membengkak, sesekali meringis disana. "Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Jangan ingatkan bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan skripsiku, Hyung."

"Itu maksudku, Baek."

Dan Sungmin tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya meringis, merutuk bibirnya yang serasa berkedut-kedut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namanya Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat tangannya, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan memicing. "Lee?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia orang korea, namun karena ibunya menikah lagi dengan orang China makanya Sungmin bisa mendarat di China."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar kata 'mendarat' yang digunakan Changmin, namun sama sekali tidak ada komentar yang keluar dari bibir yang digilai semua wanita miliknya, tangannya hanya mengibas untuk meminta Changmin melanjutkan laporannya.

"Dia lahir Di korea, 1 januari 1986. Kau tahu umurnya sekarang?"

Changmin sontak terkekeh saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, tangannya melambai santai sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia lulusan salah satu Universitas bergengsi di China jurusan Akuntasi, lulus dengan nilai sempurna dalam waktu tiga tahun empat bulan."

Changmin mencibir saat Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai semakin lebar, dan Changmin bersumpah bahwa dia melihat bibir tebal Kyuhyun seolah-olah mengatakan.

'Itu gadisku.'

Percayalah, Changmin yakin bahwa Sungmin itu laki-laki. Dan apa-apaan bosnya itu.

Dan bersyukurlah, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar pikiran Changmin.

"Sungmin mengelola sebuah Kafe dipinggir jalan Kwang tsu, kafe tersebut merupakan peninggalan ayah tirinya. Dia dan Bekhyun-"

Changmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah menyebut nama Baekhyun dapat diartikan sebagai kematian. Ayolah, itu berlebihan.

"Byun Baekhyun, adik tiri Sungmin yang kini menginjak semester akhir di Universitas yang sama seperti Sungmin dan sama jeniusnya dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, seolah tidak berbuat salah dan meminta Changmin melanjutkan. "Dia menyukai semua hal yang berwarna Pink, takut dengan yang namanya kegelapan saat hujan lebat, memiliki trauma dengan yang namanya kecelakaan, dan sangat suka menolong orang lain hingga dia selalu terlibat masalah karena sifat patriotiknya."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merengut tidak suka. Seolah-olah dia benci jika ada yang menyakiti Sungmin-nya.

Dan lagi, itu menurut Changmin.

"Sungmin suka manis, suka salju dan senang bermain dengan anak-anak, dia pandai memasak." Dan changmin mendesah bosan saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terlihat bangga. "Dan masakan dikafenya sudah diakui sangat enak oleh pelanggan tetap miliknya, dan itu tidak sedikit."

"Pastikan kafe itu tutup besok."

"Kyu." Changmin sontak mendelik, menatap tak percaya sahabatnya yang juga tengah mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau ingin membuat Sungmin hidup melarat hah? Itu satu-satunya penghasilan keluarganya."

"Tentu tidak." Kyuhyun berujar dingin. "Aku yang akan menanggung semua kehidupannya, dan tentu saja aku akan membawanya kembali ke Korea bersamaku."

"Kau siapa untuk Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Mungkin Changmin bosan hidup, namun pertanyaan berhasil membuat namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu terdiam dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Bisa aku pastikan dia akan bangun disamping tempat tidurku setiap hari."

Changmin mendesah, menatap was-was kearah Kyuhyun. "Dan ini yang paling penting tentang Sungmin, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, seolah-olah dia dapat menebak bahwa apa yang dikatakan Changmin akan membuatnya marah.

"Sungmin memiliki kekasih sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Dan yang Changmin lihat, tangan Kyuhyun terkepal begitu erat. Matanya menyorot dingin, dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis yang sangat tipis.

"Siapa?"

Changmin bersumpah bahwa Kyuhyun didepannya sangat mengerikan. Oke, Kyuhyun biasanya memang seorang pemuda yang mengerikan, namun yang ada didepannya sekarang berbeda, dia terlihat seperti-

Changmin mendesah.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon. Klien yang akan bekerja sama denganmu."

Dan, Kyuhyun menyeringai seperti-

Iblis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Map ditangannya sudah hancur tak berbentuk, entah seberapa kuat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun hingga map yang berisikan sebuah berkas itu seolah menjadi rongsokan yang tak berguna sekarang.

"Siwon, seorang pengusaha muda yang tengah menapaki karirnya menjadi seorang bisnismen terkenal. Lahir dan tumbuh di China, namun dalam beberapa tahun terakhir dia berkembang menjadi salah satu Banker ternama Di China." Kyuhyun menguap bosan." "Digosipkan tengah dekat dengan Li Yue Wen, gadis cantik anak direktur utama Bank besar di China. Kedekatan mereka dikabarkan akan semakin menunjung kesuksesan Choi Siwon untuk menjadi Banker terbaik di China, apalagi jika lelaki tampan berlesung pipit." Kyuhyun mendecih. "Berhasil melakukan kerja sama dengan Direktur **ICBC** , sebuah perusahan dengan omset terbesar di dunia."

Kyuhyun mengulang kembali apa yang telah dibacanya dari kertas yang kini menjadi sebuah rongsokan. Tangannya mengepal erat saat kata-kata yang menurutnya tidak pantas itu meluncur dengan mudah dari bibirnya, salahkan kejeniusannya yang sekali baca saja, semua informasi milik Siwon itu terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Informasi tidak penting yang membuatnya sangat marah.

"Kau menjalin kasih dengan Sungmin-" Bibir tebal Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. "Tapi kau tidak berani mengakuinya, apa kau malu jika pasanganmu seorang laki-laki hah?"

Tangannya terkepal erat, matanya memicing tajam menatap gemerlap kota China yang begitu indah pada senja hari, beberapa menit lagi sebelum dirinya harus menemui sosok yang membuatnya gatal untuk memaki.

Percayalah, tidak hanya memaki.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tangan mengepal erat, matanya memicing tajam seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar dapat melihat sosok Siwon didepannya, tengah menyeringai dan menantangnya untuk merebut Sungmin.

Dan percayalah, itu hanya khayalan.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya dan sudah tergila-gila." Mata hitam Kyuhyun seolah-oleh menggelap, memperlihatkan sebuah kilaupan bayangan. "Tapi kau yang sudah tujuh tahun dicintai oleh Sungminku." Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, seolah-olah emosinya bergerumul ingin terlepas. "Tapi kau Sama sekali tidak berani mengakuinya, kau benar-benar laki-laki brengsek, Choi Siwon."

Bibir merahnya tertarik tipis, ada senyuman sinis yang terpahat diwajah bak malaikatnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan merapikan dasi Merah bergradasi hitam miliknya dan menatap pantulan tubuh tanpa cacat miliknya dengan tatapan menghujam.

"Aku akan merebut Sungmin dengan cara apapun-" Mata hitamnya semakin menggelap. "Bahkan dengan membeli Bank besar milik kekasih yang digosipkan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan dari namja tampan dihadapannya dan membungkuk kecil, menarik kursi mewah disampingnya dan melangkah duduk dengan santai.

"Selamat malam, Choi Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, menahan tangannya yang gatal ingin mendaratkan sebuah pukulan perkenalan diwajah tampan milik Siwon.

"Selamat Malam, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya, sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum sopan ke arahnya. Seorang gadis yang duduk berdampingan dengan Siwon.

'Aku kira itu hanya gosip.'

Kyuhyun menahan gemeletukan giginya dengan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan erat, sebelah alisnya terangkat dengan wajah memicing dan menatap gadis yang sontak menunduk itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

"Kau bersama kekasihmu Choi Siwon-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat Siwon terlihat gugup, lelaki tampan dengan jas elegan miliknya seolah begitu kebingungan saat Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan sederhana yang mengejutkan.

"Er, dia anak dari Direktur Li Yu Park, Kyuhyun-ssi. Salah satu perusahaan yang berada didalam naungan **ICBC** milikmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun sama sekali tidak ada senyum diwajahnya. Matanya masih setajam pertama kali dia datang. "Selamat malam, Nona Li Yu Wen."

Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat gadis itu menarik nafas tertahan, menatap Siwon dengan tatapan takut sebelum melempar senyum gelisah ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mencibir dalam hati, gadis itu terlihat begitu polos dan rapuh diwaktu bersamaan, namun mata tidak bisa berbohong. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahwa Li Yu Wen tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai, Predator pintar yang sangat licik.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu tersentak, matanya yang menipu seolah menatap Siwon dengan tatapan takut. Percayalah, menjadi bisnismen muda dengan aset melimpah menuntut seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk mampu menguasai keadaan, apalagi jika hanya membaca prilaku dan gerak-gerik seseorang. Itu makanan sehari-hari pekerjaannya.

Dan kedekatan mereka bukan hanya dalam kerjasama bisnis. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Lagi-lagi kedua pasangan yang duduk dihadapannya tersentak, Kyuhyun akui Laki-laki bermarga Choi itu mampu menguasai keadaan, hal itu semakin membuatnya membenci Siwon.

"Saya fikir, Kyuhyun-ssi tidak peduli dengan gosip."

Jelas, Siwon bukan pemuda sembarangan, dia menyadari Kyuhyun tidak sedang bercanda, dan ada bentuk perlawanan harga diri disana. Mata tajam Kyuhyun sontak mengerjap, dan dengan terlatih bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian tampan.

"Saya tidak peduli dengan gosip." Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, percayalah. Senyuman tersebut mampu membuat gadis cantik disamping Siwon benar-benar merinding, dan Kyuhyun yakin Li Yu Wen tengah menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan genggaman erat dibawah sana. Dibawah meja yang melindungi genggaman itu dari tatapan sinis milik Kyuhyun. "Tapi saya akan senang bekerja sama dengan kalian, jika kalian benar-benar menikah."

Dan-

Bukankah sekali mendayung, dua pulau dikuasai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa dia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan intens, pandangan berani yang seolah menelanjangi tubuhnya. Dan itu dari tadi.

"Hyung, meja nomor 4 memesan dua mangkuk Wonton dengan isi udang."

Sungmin mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tanya.

"Dua mangkuk Wonton isi udang untuk meja nomor 4, Hyung." Baekhyun mengulang dengan nada sebal. "Bisakah kau jangan melamun disaat pengunjung begitu padat, aku ingin cepat pulang dan beristirahat."

Sungmin mencibir, mengibaskan tangannya gemas dan bergerak mempersiapkan apa yang diminta oleh Baekhyun, menggoreng Siomay yang berisi udang untuk dua mangkuk dan tangannya dengan cekatan memotong beberapa sayur sawi yang dimasukkan dengan Mie yang sudah berkuah.

Sungmin mengerjap, matanya tanpa disadarinya lagi-lagi menoleh menatap sosok yang sama, sosok yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya merinding.

Ada magnet tersendiri yang membuatnya seolah selalu ingin menatap lelaki itu, lelaki yang mau tidak mau diakuinya sangat tampan.

"Hyung, meja nomor empat sudah siap?"

Sungmin tersentak, mengangkat jempol kanannya dan dengan sigap mengangkat Siomay yang sudah digoreng dan menyajikannya diatas soup dengan Mie dan potongan sawi didalamnya.

"Kau aneh malam ini, Sungmin-ge."

Sungmin mendengus, menyerahkan dua mangkuk Wanton menggiurkan dihadapannya ketangan Baekhyun. "Jangan memanggilku Sungmin-ge, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mencibir, dan ketika berbalik mengantar pesanan pelanggan, kedua sudut bibirnya sudah tertarik membentuk senyuman menggemaskan.

"Anak itu." Sungmin tersenyum manis, merapikan meja dapurnya karena yang tadi pesanan terakhir. Matanya mengerjap dan dirinya tiba-tiba merasa aneh.

Lelaki itu menghilang begitu saja.

Dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa tidak rela.

"Bukankah bagus dia pergi." Sungmin bermonolog asal, tangannya dengan cekatan merapikan dan membersihkan meja dapur kesayangannya. "Tapi kenapa aku masih penasaran."

Sungmin mendesah, menatap Baekhyun yang melangkah mendekat dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku lelah, Hyung. Aku pulang duluan tanpa membantumu membersihkan cafe tidak apa kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis, mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat. "Pulanglah, setelah pelanggan terakhir pulang aku juga akan pulang."

"Kau akan dijemput Siwon hyung, kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia ada pertemuan sangat penting malam ini, aku pulang sendiri saja seperti biasa."

Baekhyun mendengus, mata indahnya yang dihiasi eyerliner tampak memicing. "Kapan lelaki menyebalkan itu berani mengakuimu, Hyung?"

Sungmin mendesah, mengambil tas Baekhyun yang ada dibelakang dan menyerahkannya dengan gaya mengusir. "Berhenti meragukan Siwon, sana pulang dan fokuslah pada skripsimu."

"Yak." Baekhyun mendelik, memakai ranselnya secara asal. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada skripsi."

Sungmin terkekeh, mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Sana, pulanglah."

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. "Cepat pulang dan jangan kemalaman, Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dan menarik nafas lelah, tangannya terkepal tanpa disadarinya.

"Terkadang-" Bibirnya bergetar, namun tidak ada perubahan emosi diwajah tampan mendekati cantik miliknya. "Kau memaksaku menyerah dengan ketidakberanianmu, Siwon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap Cafe yang perlahan gelap saat lampu cafe satu persatu dimatikan, ini sudah tiga jam sejak namja yang diyakininya sebagai adik tiri Sungmin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cafe dan meninggalkan Sungmin bekerja seorang diri disana.

Tangannya yang dihiasi sebuah Jam Rolex terlihat menggenggam stir kemudi dengan erat, matanya memicing menatap pintu kafe yang belum juga memunculkan orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin.

Sangat, Tuhan.

Dan perlahan, Pintu cafe terbuka dan Sungmin melangkah keluar. Laki-laki tampan yang mengenakan celana tanggung dengan baju kaos berwarna putih itu terlihat mengunci pintu kafe sebelum berdiam diri disana.

Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, Sungmin menarik nafas gusar sebelum melangkah dengan pasti. Tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang jujur saja membuat Kyuhyun merinding didalam mobil.

"Kalau Sungmin sakit-" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia merutuk dari tadi, matanya memicing dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan mengikuti Sungmin. Langkah kakinya yang pelan seolah menggoda Kyuhyun dengan bongkahan kenyal dibalik celana tanggung yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak akan diam."

Sungmin masih berjalan tidak peduli, langkahnya ringan seolah terbiasa. Hal biasa yang membuat Kyuhyun merutuk dibalik mobil, matanya tetap waspada memantau Sungmin dari dalam mobilnya.

Percayalah,

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun begitu repot-repot memperhatikan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

Seseorang yang tidak menghasilkan uang baginya.

Namun membuatnya bergairah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya saat Sungmin berhenti diujung lintasan penyebrang jalan, mata kelincinya mengerjap lembut menunggu lampu merah berubah warna menjadi hijau, hal sederhana yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar dibalik kemudi.

"Tidak ada orang yang lewat sayang-" Kyuhyun berujar parau, memagang stir kemudi dengan erat. "Tapi kau tetap mematuhi peraturan. Aku makin suka." Dan suaranya terdengar semakin berat.

Sungmin tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya saat lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau. Kaki mungilnya yang dilapisi sepatu Nike berwarna putih abu-abu terlihat melangkah dengan santai.

Semuanya hanya berjalan dengan sedetik, seperti roll film yang tiba-tiba diperlambat, Kyuhyun hanya terpaku saat sebuah mobil silver melaju dengan cepat, sangat cepat dan menabrak Sungmin-nya dengan beringas.

Meninggalkan tubuh mungil itu terbaring dipinggir jalan setelah sebelumnya terlempar keudara.

Kyuhyun terpaku.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya terkejut, karena dialah yang selalu membuat orang lain terkejut.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu rasanya ketakutan hingga tubuhnya serasa kaku, karena hal tersebutlah keahlian seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun sekarang,

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat turun dari mobil, tangannya begitu dingin saat melangkah takut menuju tubuh Sungmin yang bermandikan darah, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk.

"Ming-" Suara Kyuhyun seolah tercekat, bahkan Kyuhyun ragu suara mengerikan tadi adalah suara seksi miliknya.

Tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan stelan Tuxedo yang dikenakannya saat bertemu dengan Siwon walau jas hitamnya sudah dia lepas sangat kontras dengan tubuh Sungmin yang cerah berwarnakan darah.

Tangannya bergetar, dan begitu tangan dinginnya menyentuh kulit Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia dilahirkan.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, tangannya bergetar membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya, memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih bermandikan darah segar itu dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan bau amis dan darah Sungmin yang juga mengotori tubuhnya.

"Ming-" Suara parau itu kembali terdengar, tangannya mengusap wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap, noda darah yang seolah menjadi hiasan membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin basah, mengalir dikedua pipinya tanpa dia sadari. "Bangun, sayang."

Mungkin, jika Sungmin sadar dia akan merinding saat Kyuhyun berbisik begitu mesra ditelinganya. Namun sosok cantik itu, sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Changmin." Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak saat Changmin mengangkat telfon darinya di dering pertama.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli teriakan dan omelan Changmin dari Line seberang, matanya hanya dibutakan darah Sungmin yang seolah menggodanya seperti film rusak.

Dirinya terlihat menyedihkan dengan sosok Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri, masih ada dalam pelukannya.

"Jemput aku dengan ambulan di Jalan Kwang Tsu sekarang Changmin, dan Apartemenku di China jadi milikmu."

Dan tanpa peduli jawaban dari Line seberang, Kyuhyun kembali mematikan telpon secara sepihak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ganti bajumu Cho Kyuhyun, kau terlihat mengerikan."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, matanya masih tertuju pada Sungmin yang terlelap setelah dioperasi delapan jam. Dan percayalah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Sungmin bahkan untuk membersihkan diri sekalipun.

"Yak. Kau juga harus peduli pada kesehatanmu."

Dan Changmin hanya bisa mendesah saat Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahnya, sama sekali tidak ada ucapan namun berhasil membuat Changmin bungkam.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bukan kau yang melakukan ini kan?"

Jika Kyuhyun seorang Vampire, maka Changmin yakin dia sudah menjadi mayat hidup sekarang.

"Cari tahu siapa yang membuat Sungmin-ku begini."

Changmin merinding, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jengah miliknya. "Apalagi yang kau mau , Kyu?"

"Selain Apartemen dan mobil, apalagi yang kau mau?"

Kini Changmin yang bungkam, matanya mendelik tajam dan tanpa disadarinya dia mengangguk. "Baik, sebelum Sungmin sadar-" Changmin mengabaikan aura dingin yang seolah siap menguliti tubuhnya. "Kau sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada Sungmin-mu."

Changmin mengerjap, merasa aneh saat lidahnya menyebut kata kepemilikan pada nama Sungmin, seolah-olah memang seharusnya begitulah nama Sungmin disebut.

"Terima Kasih."

Changmin bersumpah.

Demi semua kekayaan Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat semua orang tidak percaya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar Kyuyhyun mengucapkan terima Kasih.

Apalagi untuknya.

Changmin tidak mimpi kan?

"Er, sama-sama."

Saat cinta membuat seorang iblis menjadi malaikat, saat itulah Changmin melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin menyentuh tangan Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

Pandangan sederhana yang membuat Changmin mau tidak mau tersentuh.

"Kau perlu jet pribadi?"

Changmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, Sungmin bahkan berhasil membuat kejeniusan Kyuhyun yang mengerikan tidak berarti apa-apa.

Siapa sebenarnya Sungmin?

Changmin mendesah, menatap wajah polos yang tertidur dengan bantuan selang pernapasan. Dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak beranjak disampingnya dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu tersentuh.

"Tidak berniat membawa Sungmin ke Korea?"

Dan-

Kyuhyun menyeringai seperti iblis.

-lagi.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF : ICBC** itu Bank yang menjadi sebuah perusahaan terbesar didunia dengan aset 43.186 Triliun. **ICBC** merupakan singkatan dari Indrustrial Commercial Bank of China. Bank dengan 462.282 pegawai dan berbasis di Beijing, China.

Jadi ceritanya disini, Kyuhyun merupakan direktur ICBC yang menaungi semua Bank hampir diseluruh kawasan ASEAN, jadi Bank milik ayah Li Yu Wen, sebenarnya juga berada dinauangan milik Kyuhyun ini, jadi bayangin dong gimana kayanya daddy Kyu *Mikirkeras

Oh ya, Salah satu temenku meminta **Omoide Ni Ikiru** yang terhapus buat dilanjut, Maaf karena Dika tidak mungkin Me-Replace ulang sampai delapan belas chapter. Hal itu pasti membosankan bukan? Jadi buat kamu Penggemar Kyumin yang bikin Dika gemes, Apa FF Yaoi kedua, Dika ini bisa jadi hiburan atau mungkin menggantikan FF sebelumnya yang tidak bisa Dika selesaikan?

FF ini sudah Dika ketik tiga chapter, entahlah tiba-tiba semangat menulis diwaktu libur, seperti halnya author lain yang ingin karyanya di hargai, Dika juga berharap seperti itu.

Jadi, tidak keberatan meninggalkan jejak kan Joy?

Kalau iya, Tinggalkan jejak ya Joy :')


	2. Chapter 2

Luas, semu dan tidak tersentuh. Kumpulan awan itu seolah menyapa dan akhirnya tertinggal, menyisahkan pemandangan yang sama sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Changmin mengerjap tidak percaya, manusia tampan dengan tinggi yang sedikit diatas normal itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lautan awan dan menatap dekorasi mewah jet pribadi milik Kyuhyun.

Disana, Kyuhyun tengah menatap seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan bantuan selang pernapasan dengan mata tidak terbaca. Tangan Kyuhyun masih berada disana, ditangan pucat milik Sungmin.

Laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya, namun sudah menjungkir balikkan kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Changmin menyadari itu dengan baik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, bahkan mungkin jika orang terdekat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, tidak akan ada yang percaya. Bahwa Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum begitu lembut, Bahkan Changmin sekalipun.

"Membawanya pulang bersamaku." Mungkin jika Changmin seorang wanita, dia akan terpesona pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Ada aura yang berbeda disana. Aura yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lembut. "Bukankah kau yang memberi saran?"

"Yak." Changmin tanpa sadar berteriak. Laki-laki tampan itu mendesah frustasi. "Aku gila, hilang akal, bodoh atau apapun namanya itu, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu tadi. Sejak kapan kau mau mendengar saran dariku."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya sejak pesawat lepas landas, matanya yang tidak terbaca menatap Changmin. "Aku akan menjadikan Sungmin milikku, dan tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya." Changmin mendesah berat. "Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi Kyu-" Changmin mengindahkan tatapan protes dari Kyuhyun. "Sungmin memiliki kehidupan sendiri, bagaimana mungkin kau ingin mengambil kehidupan Sungmin dengan kemauanmu yang harus selalu terpenuhi itu."

Mungkin jika orang lain yang mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk melemparnya keluar dari pesawat, namun disana adalah Changmin, sahabat dan orang kepercayaan keluarganya sejak mereka belum bisa melangkah bersama.

"Aku tidak mengambil kehidupan Sungmin," Changmin merasakan aura yang berbeda disana. "Aku hanya memberikan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik untuk Sungmin."

"Baik untukmu atau Sungmin, Kyu?"

"Untukku dan juga Sungmin."

Dan Kyuhyun menjawabnya seolah dia mengatakan akan menikahi Sungmin besok bagaimanapu caranya. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun rintangan yang akan dihadapinya.

Teguh, pasti, dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau Gay?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, dan Changmin heran bagaimana dia berani untuk ikut menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku berfikir aku tidak Gay." Kyuhyun menjawab yakin, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memakai infus dengan lembut. "Aku tidak menyukaimu yang notebane seorang laki-laki, sedikitpun tidak."

Entah Changmin harus merasa tersinggung atau tidak.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki manapun."

Tanpa sadar Changmin mendesah lega, seolah Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukainya –sedikitpun tidak- merupakan sebuah penghinaan besar.

"Karena aku hanya menyukai satu laki-laki untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, dan itu hanya-" Changmin lagi-lagi tersentuh, saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap lembut ke arah. "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan perasaan mudah tersentuhnya dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jika Sungmin sadar dan dia menolakmu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Changmin dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Dia tidak akan bisa menolak Cho Kyuhyun."

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, kau fikir bagaimana khawatirnya Sungmin jika sadar nanti?"

"Aku bisa menyingkirkannya." Changmin tanpa sadar melempar tatapan horor. "Tapi aku fikir masih ada cara lain yang lebih mudah, itu sederhana."

Changmin mendesis, hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya jika tidak ingat sabuk pengaman yang masih dikenakannya. "Kau tidak mengenal Sungmin, Kyu. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan dia merubah semua hidupmu dalam waktu singkat. Kau tidak gila kan?"

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kau menyebutku gila karena Sungmin."

"YAK." Changmin sontak menarik nafasnya dengan gusar. "Dia bukan laki-laki biasa seperti yang kau kira."

"Apa yang tidak kau katakan tentang Sungmin padaku kemarin?" Kyuhyun bertanya dingin, bahkan teramat sangan dingin, benar-benar merasa terganggu disana.

Changmin mendesah gusar, merapikan posisi duduknya dan dengan berani balas menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatap intimidasi ke arahnya, tatapan yang dijamin akan membuat seorang yang memiliki penyakit asma akan pingsan secara mendadak.

"Alasan Sungmin dan Ibunya pindah ke China karena keluarganya kecelakaan di Korea, hanya dia dan Ibunya yang selamat. Sungjin adiknya, dan ayahnya meninggal ditempat."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tapi tatapan intimidasinya berubah datar secara perlahan tanpa disadarinya.

Semua tentang Sungmin, mempengaruhi emosinya.

"Dia lupa ingatan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sejak kecelakaan sampai ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan keluarga Byun dan menetap bersama mereka di China."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Oke, Changmin menyesal, suara Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar berbeda. "Aku fikir kau hanya bermain-main dengannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik dalam diri laki-laki polos sepertinya yang menurutku akan membuatmu begitu tertarik. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai sejauh ini."

"Jangan menghina Sungmin."

Changmin mendesah frustasi. "Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan sekarang-" Tangannya lagi-lagi mengibas, gerakan aneh yang timbul saat dirinya begitu gelisah. "Ibu dan ayah tiri Sungmin meninggal karena sebab yang sama Kyu, Kecelakaan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak wajar."

Kyuhyun diam, matanya sontak menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun tetap saja, wajah si tampan bermarga Cho itu terlihat begitu datar. "Apa maksudmu ini semua kesengajaan?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah. "Menurutku itu bukan kecelakaan biasa, dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih kabur dengan masalalunya. Dia tidak benar-benar hidup sebagai Lee Sungmin."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?"

Changmin menggeleng frustasi, sama frustasinya dengan tatapan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. "Yang jelas, Hidup Sungmin dipermainkan oleh seseorang."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat, dan yang Changmin lihat. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan pucat itu dengan posesif. Ada pancaran tidak biasa disana.

Pancaran yang membuatnya sadar-

Kyuhyun benar-benar terikat dengan Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bosan, hanya tatapan karena wajahnya sedatar papan seluncuran. "Aku bosan mendengar pertanyaan tidak kreatif milikmu."

"Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu, ini terlalu cepat dan tidak masuk akal. Da dia-" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Laki-laki?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Dan sama cepatnya dengan wajah Changmin yang sontak berubah, menatap emosi ke arah Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sahabat yang begitu mirip dengan iblis.

"Baik, sekarang kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke Rumah sakit? Dia terluka, dan jelas butuh perawatan lebih untuk kesembuhannya."

"Kau fikir kenapa aku membawanya ke apartemenku?"

Changmin terdiam, menatap tak mengerti ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin merawatnya seorang diri?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tanpa emosi miliknya. "Yang pasti Sungmin akan kembali sehat."

Baik, Changmin menyerah. Dia hanya mengangguk dan urung bertanya karena dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah secara sukarela menjawab pertanyaannya. Tentu saja. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Manusia dingin berhati iblis yang kini tergila-gila dengan pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sebuah keajaiban lain untuk hari ini. Yang Changmin tahu, dan dia yakin dia tidak amnesia. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya, bahkan saudara laki-laki ataupun perempuannya sekalipun.

Tapi sekarang?

Changmin mendesah, menatap gadis yang kini membungkuk sopan kearah Kyuhyun. Gadis yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar yang kini ditempati Sungmin, kamar milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang membuka pintunya saja Changmin tidak pernah.

Oke, Changmin iri dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Saya sudah merapikan semua kebutuhan teman anda, saya sudah memastikan bahwa infus, selang pernapasan, dan pendeteksi jantungnya berjalan dengan baik. Ada lagi yang anda inginkan, tuan?"

Kyuhyun kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang biasa, seorang pewaris keluarga Cho yang dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Tugasmu selesai sekarang." Suara bassnya yang dingin namun anehnya digilai semua wanita terdengar singkat, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah cek kosong. "Kau bisa isi berapapun yang kau mau, tapi pastikan kau melupakan semua yang kau lakukan hari ini."

Tanpa uangpun, Changmin yakin gadis itu sama sekali tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Tatapan Kyuhyun, seorang iblis pun akan merasa iri dengan tatapannya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Baik tuan." Gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sontak membungkuk, menerima uluran cek kosong dari Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Saya permisi."

Dan seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tidak tahu rasanya jadi patung, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika tubuhnya mati suri, Kyuhyun tidak tahu rasanya menjadi kaku. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari saat dirinya merasakan itu semua sekarang.

Tubuhnya yang terdiam bagai patung dipinggir tempat tidur mewah miliknya, kakinya yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa melangkah seolah mati suri, atau bahkan kedua matanya yang serasa kaku bahkan untuk mengerjap sekalipun.

Kyuhyun kebingungan, tangannya terkepal erat saat retina matanya menangkap gambar Sungmin yang tertidur diatas tempat tidur miliknya, tubuhnya yang terbungkus banyak perban mengenakan sebuah piama lembut berwarna biru, ada selimut besar berwarna putih yang membungkus kakinya hingga pinggang, seolah memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Sungmin yang terlelap.

"Hai sayang," Kyuhyun berujar parau, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin, kembali menggenggam tangan lembut Sungmin yang tidak bertenaga, tangan yang begitu pas dalam genggamannya dan kini ada selang infus yang menganggu disana. "Aku, Kyuhyun. Kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan jawaban, karena dia tahu belum saatnya Sungmin-nya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Ada suara parau disana. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Terkadang aku menyesal, kenapa aku baru sekarang melihat malaikat sepertimu."

Mata onixnya mengerjap lembut, menatap wajah tampan mendekati cantik milik Sungmin yang kini terlihat pucat. Ada perban yang membungkus kepala dengan surai hitam milik Sungmin, mata beningnya yang Kyuhyun suka tengah terpejam dengan bulu mata lentiknya yang seolah memberikan keindahan tersendiri disana, Hidung bangirnya tertutupi oleh selang pernapasan yang membantu nafas Sungmin. Dan disana, bibir merahnya yang berbentuk M kini pucat dan terkatup rapat.

Namun dimata Kyuhyun,

Semuanya tetap indah.

"Kau tidak melupakan aku kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Changmin kini memasuki kamarnya, dan Kyuhyun juga tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Changmin kini menilai dan menatap kemewahan kamarnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Bersyukurlah karena ada Sungmin, karena kalau tidak. Kyuhyun tidak perlu berfikir dua kali untuk mengusir Changmin sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak tahu kamarmu semenarik ini."

Changmin tidak heran saat Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak menganggapnya ada, dia sudah kehabisan rasa terkejut semenjak kedatangan Sungmin.

Percayalah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan rekaman medis milik Sungmin karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Dan Changmin serasa ingin memaki saat Kyuhyun kini menatapnya, menatap fokus ke arahnya.

Oke, Changmin harus ingat jika yang ada didalam otak Cho Kyuhyun sekarang hanya Sungmin, Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin.

"Aku mencetaknya di ruang kerjamu tadi, tidak masalah kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, dan Changmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak marah, hal yang biasanya akan membuatnya pulang dengan kaki pincang. Dulu, sebelum ada Sungmin.

Kini tidak,

Oke, ini karena Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menerimanya, membukanya dan membacanya dengan serius, mengabaikan Changmin dan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

Oke, yang di China Kyuhyun hanya khilaf. Atau Changmin yang berhalusinasi mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Baik." Changmin mendesah pasrah. "Karena aku tidak diperlukan, aku akan kembali ke China, tapi mungkin aku ingin menghubungi calon kekasihku terlebih dulu."

Kyuhyun sama tidak peduli, bahkan ketika Changmin jelas-jelas menyindir dengan kata-kata 'Calon Kekasih' yang sangat sensitif untuk Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Changmin menyerah, hendak melangkah keluar sebelum Kyuhyun menghentikannya sesuka hati.

"Pastikan Donghae Hyung kemari sekarang juga."

"YAK." Changmin tanpa sadar berteriak, melempar tatapan frustasinya kearah Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah datar tanpa pose miliknya. Wajah yang membuat semua kaum hawa menjerit frustasi karena terpesona.

"Sungmin-ku tidur, Shim."

Changmin melotot geram, menahan tangannya yang mengepal. "Donghae itu seorang dokter spesialis Cho, dia memiliki pasien dan juga tugasnya sendiri dirumah sakit. Bagaimana bisa kau memerintah sesuka hati hah?"

"Pernahkah aku meminta sesuatu yang normal?"

Urat kesabaran seorang Shim Changmin hampir putus. Matanya melotot gemas. "Tapi kau tidak ingan identitas Sungmin diketahui orang lain kan."

"Benar." Kyuhyun menjawab datar, lagi-lagi sedatar papan seluncuran. "Tapi kau tahu Donghae Hyung bukan orang lain kan? Dia hanya menunggu restu dari Eommaku untuk menikahi Eunhyuk hyung."

Changmin kalah, matanya mengerjap lemah sebelum melangkah menuju pintu, meninggalkan kamar 'menarik' milik Kyuhyun dengan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tidak peduli.

Heran, bagaimana bisa Changmin begitu sabar menghadapi sebuah iblis tidak berperasaan.

"Shim."

Changmin mengulurkan kepalanya dari celah pintu, sungguh mengherankan bagaimana bisa dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu datar dari dalam kamar. Mungkinkah bisikan Kyuhyun seperti alarm ditelinga Changmin?

Entahlah. Changmin mendesah, dan menatap pasrah ke arah Kyuhyun. Apapun perintah Kyuhyun, itu kewajiban untuknya.

"Pastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

Changmin tidak jadi memaki walau Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan mengabaikan kehadirannya untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

Menenggelamkan dunianya disana.

Tapi yang Changmin tahu, Kyuhyun juga memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

Dan dia terlihat sedikit, err-

Manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengabaikan laptop berlayar hitam dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, tangannya berada diatas keabord, namun tidak ada pergerakan berarti disana.

Layar laptop sudah menjadi hitam entah sejak kapan, lampu birunya berkelap-kelip tanda bahwa laptop itu lama tak tersentuh. Laki-laki manis dengan wajah pucat itu hanya menatap kosong pada jendela yang terbuka didepannya, membiarkan angin pagi dan malam menyapanya.

Entah sejak kapan dia duduk disana.

Ponsel _Nakia_ lama miliknya bergetar, dengan enggan tangannya terulur untuk melihat sebuah pesan baru. Dan disana ada sebuah laporan dari Bank dengan nomor rekening miliknya.

Baekhyun membukanya dengan malas, namun matanya sontak mengerjap tidak percaya.

From : BNC

 _TRX. Rek 557225467-1534 : Transfer to BYUN BAEKHYUN sebesar 100.000.000 yen pada tanggal 23/07/15 pukul 07.15.08_

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap ponsel jadul miliknya dan jam weker dimeja belajarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi lebih lima belas menit.

"Hal aneh apalagi ini?"

Bibirnya mendesis, tangannya gemetar memegang ponsel ditangannya, matanya mengerjap gelisah menatap matahari pagi yang mulai bersinar.

"Kemana kau, Hyung?" Suaranya lantas bergetar, ada bayang-bayang air mata dimata bening miliknya. "Apalagi yang sekarang terjadi padamu?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah manis miliknya disela kedua tangannya yang terlipat, terisak takut disana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan suara isakannya lantas teredam.

"Sekarang, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap datar kearahnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku memeriksanya jika kau melarang stetoskopku menyentuhnya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap datar, menjauhkan tangannya dan diam saat Donghae, Calon kakak ipar yang belum diterimanya untuk melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan terhadap Sungmin, calon kekasihnya yang sudah pasti diterima.

Kyuhyun masih diam, mengepalkan tangannya saat Donghae menyentuhkan benda bulat bernama stetoskop didada putih –oh milik Sungmin, menatap serius kesana lalu menjauhkan tangannya tepat saat emosi Kyuhyun mulai tidak normal.

"Detak jantungnya lemah namun gerakan nadinya normal."

"Apa artinya?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap datar kearahnya, namun satu yang membuatnya bingung dari tadi, tangan Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari tangan laki-laki atau perempuan, entahlah. Yang diperiksanya, -sejak kedatangannya.

"Dia dalam masa _Trans_." Donghae mengangguk mengerti saat Kyuhyun menatapnya datar, namun dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang bertanya, ada kebingungan dan juga rasa takut disana. "Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti tidur yang panjang, dia tidur layaknya kita, namun ada kesakitan yang tetap saja tidak menganggunya."

"Koma?"

"Bukan." Donghae mendesah, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Ini berbeda dengan koma, koma membutuhkan perawatan intensif, tapi dia tidak." Donghae menatapnya ragu, jelas pemuda itu mengalami sebuah benturan keras dikepalanya, dan banyak luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. "Dia seperti sudah 'biasa' mengalami ini, tubuhnya tidak merespon sakit ini secara berlebihan, jadi lebih terlihat bahwa dia sedang tidur panjang dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk bangun. Kau bisa menyebutnya 'Mati rasa' pada tubuhnya sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, ada kilatan khawatir dimata hitam miliknya, tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus lembut tangan milik Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, namun dia menggeleng tetap dengan wajah super datar miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan aku yakin Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu." Donghae diam saat Kyuhyun menatap sedikit dingin kearahnya, lelaki itu mendesah sebelum mengangguk. "Baik, aku hanya ingin kau menyiapkan nutrisi di infusnya, karena aku yakin itu yang sekarang dia butuhkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kapan dia akan sadar?"

Donghae fikir Kyuhyun sariawan atau mungkin bisu mendadak, namun dia sontak menggeleng menghilangkan fikiran konyolnya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu pasti kapan dia akan bangun Kyu, hal ini biasanya dipengaruhi oleh faktor eksternal. Ada yang beberapa hari, tapi ada yang sampai berbulan-bulan."

"Tidak untuk sungmin kan, Hyung?"

Namanya Sungmin, Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Kita berharap saja seperti itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun sontak mendesah, matanya mengerjap pelan sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin, mengabaikan tatapan tertarik yang jelas-jelas dilayangkan Donghae kearahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun kan?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. "Termaksud Eunhyuk dan saudarimu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Baik, aku ikuti kemauan keluarga pasien." Dia tersenyum kecil, merapikan tas dokternya dan beranjak bangun. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit, tapi aku akan tetap mengontrol Sungmin dan membawa obat yang dibutuhkannya."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Eunhyuk –Kakak laki-lakinya menerima Donghae. Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur mengenal Donghae.

"Hyung."

Donghae menghentikan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu, berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Baru kali ini aku benar-benar bersyukur Eunhyuk Hyung memiliki kekasih sepertimu."

Donghae terpana, mengerjap pelan saat Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, meninggalkan Donghae yang terpaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Dia berbisik tak percaya, menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar tanpa di sadarinya. "Tinggal menunggu restu dari Eommamu saja Eunhyukie sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya mengerjap datar, mata beningnya yang berwarna coklat kebiruan menatap aktifitas dihadapannya dengan tatapan bosan, rambut panjangnya yang tebal tersanggul diatas kepalanya, menyisahkan beberapa helai yang jatuh sembarangan, memperlihatkan wajah manis khas Asia.

Tubuhnya tinggi untuk seorang wanita, baju kaos kebesaran berwarna putih bergradasi merah muda yang dikenakannya hanya mampu menutupi separuh paha putih miliknya yang tanpa cela, sesekali celana lepis hitam pendek miliknya terlihat saat dia melangkah dengan sebuah koper berwarna pink ada ditangan kanannya.

Mata dengan bulu mata panjang dan lentik miliknya sesekali mengerjap, matanya menyusuri area penjemput dibandara Incheon Airport dengan mata memicing, mencari seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya.

Bibir tebalnya yang berwarna pink tertarik membantuk senyuman kecil, tangan kirinya ikut melambai saat orang yang dikenalnya melambai disana. Dia tersenyum manis dan mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri sesosok laki-laki tampan yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak berfikir akan melihatmu secantik ini Noona."

Gadis itu lantas terkekeh, membiarkan sosok tampan itu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku juga tidak berfikir sepupuku yang dulu pendek dan jelek kini terlihat begitu tampan."

Dia mendengus, menggandeng lengan gadis cantik itu dengan tangan kanannya, dan membawa koper dengan tangan kirinya, mengabaikan beberapa penumpang yang jelas menatap mereka dengan tertarik.

Seperti pasangan muda yang terlihat begitu serasi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kyura Noona, puas bersenang-senang?"

Gadis cantik itu, Kyura. Cho Kyura, saudara kembar Cho Kyuhyun dan satu-satunya anak perempuan dikeluarga Cho. Sama jeniusnya seperti Kyuhyun, Sama rupawannya seperti Kyuhyun, dan sama 'uniknya' seperti Kyuhyun.

Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'Cho Kyuhyun' versi wanita.

"Aku fikir aku bahagia, tapi tetap saja bukan itu yang aku mau."

Laki-laki tampan yang menggandeng Kyura tersenyum, memasukkan koper milik saudara sepupunya itu kedalam bagasi dan menyusul Kyura memasuki mobil audy hitam miliknya. Memposisikan dirinya disamping kemudi dan menjalankan mobil meninggalkan bandara.

"Noona akan menetap di Korea?"

Kyura mendesah, mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Dan kau Park, aku tidak menyangka menemukan fotomu dimajalah _Cice Magazine_ , sejak kapan kau berfikir untuk menjadi artis hah?"

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Saudara sepupu keluarga Cho itu sontak terkekeh, mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki area jalan tol. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya bosan jika harus mengikuti seluruh keluarga kita yang terjun dibisnis. Aku bosan mendengar marga Cho dan Park menguasai industri Korea."

Kyura terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Kau benar, keturunan kita mengerikan. Hingga rasanya untuk bernafas saja selalu ada orang yang ingin memperhatikan. Seperti kau hidup dalam sebuah kaca yang dipertontonkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sebuah garis tipis dibibir merahnya yang digilai oleh seluruh penggemarnya. "Besok kau harus mau menemaniku datang diacara peluncuran film terbaruku. Dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya Cho Kyura."

"Untukmu, apa yang tidak sayang."

Dan Chanyeol semakin tertawa, menatap wajah cantik saudara perempuannya yang khas. Ada kesan dingin yang mengundang semua laki-laki untuk menyukainya, sekali lihat semua orang tahu satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarga Cho itu sangat menarik. Apalagi kesuksesannya dalam meraih Master manajemen hanya berjarak satu tahun dari si jenius Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya.

"Kau ingin kemana Noona?"

Kyura mengerjap, menatap ponselnya dengan walpaper keluarganya. Ada ayah dan ibunya. Ada kakak laki-laki tertuanya, Cho HyukJae, ada dia dan saudara kembarnya Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka tengah tersenyum, namun senyum khas keluarga Cho.

"Kau tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kesibukanku bisa kau bilang sebanding dengan Kyuhyun Hyung, Noona." Dan dia lantas terkekeh, merasa lucu sendiri mendengar ucapannya. "Tapi terakhir kali aku dengar, Kyuhyun Hyung sedang mengurus ICBC di China."

Kyura mendesah, ada raut kecewa dimata indah miliknya. "Kenapa susah sekali menemui si pabo Cho itu, satu tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungiku. Dasar saudara menyebalkan dan Eunhyuk oppa juga sama sibuknya."

"Mereka sibuk, tentu saja." Chanyeol terkekeh, sesekali melirik gadis cantik disampingnya. "Mungkin kau yang harus menemuinya Noona, bahkan aku dengar dia tidak pernah pulang ke Mansion Cho dalam waktu yang lama. Dan percayalah, ummamu mengamuk Noona."

Kyura lantas tersenyum, ada raut rindu disana. "Aku jadi merindukan Umma, antar aku kesana ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membalas senyum yang dilemparkan Kyura kearahnya. Mungkin Kyura memang menarik, dan jelas menarik semua perhatian kaum laki-laki.

Namun entahlah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan ketertarikan apapun untuk saudaranya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

Dia hanya menyayanginya, dan tentu saja menghormatinya.

Tapi tidak ada getaran mendebarkan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya terlapisi baju kaos berwarna putih, mencetak tubuhnya yang kini mulai berotot. Kaki jenjangnya terlapisi celana kain pendek berwarna coklat, tampilan sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, tapi tetap saja Cho Kyuhyun memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Cho Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi santai miliknya yang diposisikan berada diujung tempat tidur miliknya yang ditiduri Sungmin, sebuah lokasi yang memperlihatkan gambar paling sempurna untuk memperhatikan Sungmin.

Tangannya yang masih terhiaskan sebuah jam bermerk terlihat memegang secangkir Teh, dengan aroma camomile yang menghias udara, memberikan warna manis ditengah-tengah kamar mewah milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya, menekan beberapa keaword sebelum mengirimkannya pada Changmin. Kembali meletakkan ponsel canggih itu kesaku celananya, dan matanya kembali tertuju pada Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Mungkin seseorang akan bosan, jenuh, dan berfikir untuk pergi daripada melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, menatap Sungmin tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Layaknya robot yang tidak membutuhkan gerakan, hanya tarikan nafas yang teratur dan mata yang mengerjap normal menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berubah menjadi patung.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap balkon kamarnya yang dia biarkan terbuka, membiarkan angin malam berhembus masuk secara perlahan. Mengantarkan angin musim semi yang mendekati akhir.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, tanpa sadar berdiri saat retina matanya menangkap gerakan tak nyaman dari Sungmin, ada keringat dingin diwajah pucatnya yang terlelap, dan tarikan nafasnya tidak senormal yang Kyuhyun lihat sejak tadi.

Dan itu membuatnya panik.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan walau Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon apapun, hanya keringat yang semakin deras dan tarikan nafas yang tidak normal, seolah ada hal yang mengganggunya dalam tidur.

Hal yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Tangannya bergerak cepat, menghubungi nomor Donghae yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Tangannya mengepal erat, mencoba mengirim pesan kemudian.

Sungmin masih gelisah, tubuhnya seolah bergerak walau tidak ada gerakan yang jelas. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa Sungmin tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, dan kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa panik.

Dia berdiri, menatap kamar mewahnya dengan tatapan bingung, tidak ada kata yang atau komentar yang keluar dari bibir sexynya, namun matanya mengerjap gelisah. Menarik nafas berat saat mendapati Sungmin masih dalam keadaan sama.

Kyuhyun benci kebingungan, apalagi jika kebingungan itu membahayakan Lee Sungmin.

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah menuju kamar mandi dikamar mewahnya, mengambil sebuah handuk putih bersih dan menyiramnya dengan air dingin dari wastafel. Tangannya memeras handuk putih itu dengan telaten sebelum gerakannya terhenti, matanya mengerjap menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin.

Disana, seorang laki-laki tampan tengah terdiam. Raut tampannya yang biasa datar kini menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya, rambutnya terlihat lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya, namun memperlihat keseksian seorang cho Kyuhyun disana.

Kyuhyun mendesah, mengalihkan pandangannya dan melangkah cepat menuju tempat tidur yang ditiduri Sungmin, membawa handuk basah ditangannya mendekati wajah pucat milik Sungmin, menempelkannya dengan lembut disana.

Seseorang mungkin tidak akan percaya, bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal begitu dingin, kini tengah merawat seorang Lee Sungmin, yang notebanenya seorang pemuda yang baru ditemuinya dengan begitu lembut, mengusap leher Sungmin yang tereskpos dengan gerakan begitu sabar, seolah tidak ingin menyakiti kulit putih yang menurutnya sangat rapuh.

Layaknya seorang manusia sehat yang mengerti ketulusan seseorang, getaran di tubuh Sungmin perlahan berkurang, hal sederhana yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Membiarkan getaran sensasi itu dinikmati oleh tubuhnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, sayang."

Kyuhyun berbisik parau, mengelus pipi pucat milik Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, sesekali memejamkan matanya tanpa sadar.

Menikmati getaran aneh yang memabukkan.

' **Ting'**

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap sebuah pesan baru yang memasuki ponselnya, dirinya tanpa sadar mendesah lega saat melihat nama Donghae disana.

 _From : Lee Donghae._

 _Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kyu. Tadi ada operasi yang memaksaku terlambat membalas pesanmu._

 _Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang harus kau khawatirkan, itu respon positif yang menandakan Sungmin perlahan menemukan kesadarannya, namun jika itu tidak membuatmu nyaman. Usahan lakukan sesuatu yang akan menghentikan getarannya, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Dan aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkan saran dariku._

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel itu dengan wajah datar, namun tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Membentuk senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa aku begitu sabar menghadapimu, aku bukan pembantumu, tapi sekarang aku terlihat seperti pembantumu. Dan kau sama sekali terlihat tidak menyesal."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, membuat Changmin semakin mendesah frustasi saat mendapati tatapan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

Datar, lagi- sedatar papan seluncuran.

"Setelah melihat Kyura-"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengambil kantung belanjaan ditangan Changmin dan meminta penjelasan melalui tatapannya. "Kyura?"

Changmin mendecih sinis, hampir melempar puluhan kantung belanjaan ditangannya kewajah datar menyebalkan milik Kyuhyun. "Kau seolah terisolasi dari dunia nyata Kyu, kau bahkan tidak tahu saudari kembarmu, calon kekasihku baru kembali dari Barcelona."

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Tadi, dan menyebalkannya dia jemput oleh sepupumu yang sangat jangkung itu. Bagaimana tega dia tidak memintaku untuk menjemputnya."

"Kau juga jangkung, Shim."

Dan Changmin terdiam, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. Changmin sudah bilang kan? Bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti iblis.

"Kau tidak menemuinya kan?"

"Kenapa?" Changmin mendesis. "Kau ingin melarangku menemui calon kekasih hatiku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun masih datar. "Aku tidak ingin Kyura tahu aku ada diKorea, apalagi jika dia sampai melihat Sungmin. Kau tahu dia begitu posesiv terhadapku."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, merasa cemburu saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada keposesifan Kyura terhadap saudara kembarnya yang seperti seorang iblis.

"Percayalah, Kyu." Changmin mendesah tidak bertenaga, menyerahkan sisa terakhir belanjaan milik Kyuhyun yang dipesankan untuk Sungmin yang mana Kyuhyun memerintahkannya hanya melalui sebuah pesan, dan tentu saja ada ancaman yang membuatnya harus bergerak cepat. Mengingatnya Changmin semakin mendesah frustasi. "Percayalah, kau jauh lebih posesiv terhadap Sungmin dibanding Kyura."

"Benarkah?"

Changmin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, Kyuhyun bertanya namun wajahnya tetap datar. Dia manusia atau papan seluncuran?

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri nanti, aku lelah untuk menjelaskan."

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, dirinya tahu Changmin terlalu lelah karena tingkahnya hari ini. Mereka baru mendarat dari China tadi shubuh, dia sama sekali tidak memberi Changmin waktu istirahat karena tanpa sadar, dia menyerahkan semua urusan Sungmin kepadanya. Bahkan untuk urusan Baekhyun sekalipun.

"Maaf Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun berujar tulus, memasang wajah tampannya untuk terlihat lebih normal.

"Aku tidak memiliki stok terkejut lagi Kyu. Maafmu aku terima."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Changmin menyandar disofa empuk miliknya. "Ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin kau lakukan, Shim."

"Lagi?" Changmin bertanya tanpa tenaga.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyerahkan selembar amplop yang ada dikantung celananya dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Sogokan apalagi ini." Changmin mendesah, mengambil amplop itu dengan malas sebelum matanya berbinar tanpa disadarinya. "Apalagi sekarang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya mengepal tanpa disadarinya.

"Pastikan aku tahu siapa yang mengancam hidup Sungmin. Bukan hanya penyebab kecelakannya."

Changmin tanpa sadar terbangun, tangannya menggenggam amplop yang berisikan tiket berlibur seminggu penuh dipantai Miami dengan erat, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu terganggu.

"Tanpa kau perintahpun, aku akan mencari pelakunya."

Kyuhyun diam, menahan kepalan tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, hanya temaram lampu ditempat tidur mewahnya yang mengeluarkan cahaya, menerangi kamar mewahnya yang gelap gulita. Disana, diatas tempat tidur Sungmin masih terlelap dengan damai.

Kyuhyun mendesah, melangkah kakinya mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin, mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku lelah, Ming."

Kyuhyun berbisik parau, menatap pintu balkon kamarnya yang sesekali mengantarkan angin malam. Matanya mengerjap lelah, dan tangannya terulur menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang dingin dan berkeringat.

Kyuhyun menggenggamnya lembut, mengangkat tangan lembut milik Sungmin begitu perlahan dan mendekatkan kearah bibirnya, menyatukan dua kulit berbeda itu dan menciumnya.

Membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh kulit Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya, dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya terpejam, dengan setetes air mata menetes disana.

"Aku merasa, bahwa aku benar-benar sangat menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun berujar parau, masih mencium tangan Sungmin dengan lembut, matanya terpejam dan tanpa sadar menikmati kehangatan yang seolah melingkupinya.

Memberikan rasa nyaman pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu seberapa lama dia mencium tangan Sungmin, matanya mengerjap saat mendapati jam di dinding kamarnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul tiga dinihari, baru satu jam yang lalu Changmin meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sahabatnya itu,

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap tubuh Sungmin yang masih terbungkus piama, tidak ada getaran halus ataupun tarikan nafas yang tidak normal, namun Kyuhyun menyadari tubuh Sungmin terlihat berkeringat.

 _Usahan lakukan sesuatu yang akan menghentikan getarannya, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Dan aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkan saran dariku._

Mata onix Kyuhyun seolah bersinar ditengah gelapnya kamar. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mendesah, dan matanya mengerjap. Menatap tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur dengan balutan sebuah piyama.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini kemauanku atau ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu nyaman." Kyuhyun berbicara yang nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan erotis ditengah keremangan malam, matanya lagi-lagi menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertidur sebelum disadarinya bahwa tangannya bergerak menuju kancing piyama Sungmin.

Jantungnya berdetak lembut, seolah ada kupu-kupu yang baru belajar terbang didadanya, menyentaknya dan memberi kesan aneh disana, kesan aneh yang mendebarkan.

Satu kancing terlepas disusul kancing lainnya, dan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik nafas. Membiarkan kedua mata onixnya merekam tubuh atas Sungmin yang terlihat begitu bercahaya, ranum dan oh- mengundang.

Semua kancing terlepas, dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat kedua benda mungil yang menonjol disana lantas mengeras karena sapuan angin malam, berwarna merah muda seolah mengundang api gairah dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menyentuh pundak Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, sentuhan yang sialnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar tanpa disadarinya, seolah ada sengatan listrik yang mengantarkan getaran pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dia begitu sabar melepas pakaian Sungmin secara utuh tanpa berakhir dengan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan ditubuh Sungmin yang seolah menggoda untuk disentuh.

Matanya mengerjap gelisah, menghilangkan gairah yang seolah terpancar begitu jelas dikedua bola matanya. Matanya seolah menyelidiki setiap inci tubuh Sungmin yang polos, benar-benar polos yang kini terbaring dihadapannya.

Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Mengundangnya, dan tanpa sadar membuatnya benar-benar bergetar. Ingin menyatukan tubuh Sungmin dna tubuhnya dalam sebuah permainan panjang.

Permainan yang membuatnya sadar, bahwa dia butuh Sungmin membuka kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, menatap tonjolan diantara kedua paha Sungmin yang tidak sebesar miliknya, tubuh poolosnya yang terlihat begitu rapuh namun menggoda kini menjadi hiasan yang sialnya tidak ingin Kyuhyun tutupi. Seolah-olah dia tidak akan pernah bosan menatapnya, menyentuhnya, dan meletakkan hak kepemilikannya disana.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu suaranya yang bergetar dikarenakan angin malam atau karena gairahnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak, celannya yang tiba-tiba mengetat menandakan bahwa miliknya kini benar-benar bangun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik selimut putih tebal miliknya dan membawa selimut itu membungkus hingga dada putih milik Sungmin, menutupi kedua tonjolan yang ingin Kyuhyun kecup, cium dan memanjakannya hingga Sungmin berteriak puas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, memposisikan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang tertidur dengan tatapan lembut, mengabaikan kebutuhan adik kecilnya dan menyelami kepolosan Sungmin saat tidur, terlihat begitu damai dan tidak terganggu. Seolah-olah keputusan sepihak Kyuhyun, juga membuat Sungmin nyaman.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, membaringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya memeluk Pinggang Sungmin, hanya meletakkannya disana tanpa berniat membawa Sungmin dalam kehangatan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya bersabar, karena Kyuhyun tahu sebentar lagi dia akan berbagi kehangatan yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Hanya bersabar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menjulurkan wajah tampannya, dan mencium bibir Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Ciuman selamat tidur yang manis.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

 **Yang bergaris miring itu, you know that. Dika gak mau dibilang ngiklan. Haha XD**

 **Soal Liuwen eonni, Dika sengaja. Dika nggak mau menunjukkan bahwa itu sebenarnya dia, makanya Dika pake nama Li Yu Wen, tapi sepertinya Joyer emang pada pinter.**

 **Oh ya, sebenarnya Siwon itu orang Korea, maaf ya dichapter satu salah ketik. Dia orang korea namun bangun bisnisnya di China.**

 **Buat nama twitter, dika jarang main twitter, kalau mau bikin hastag buat SJ aja baru kesana *nyengirmanis**

 **Dan please, Dika perempuan bukan laki-laki *Hag**

KYAAAA. TERIMA KASIH. 100 REVIEW, ASTAGA. BAHKAN DIKA NGGAK KEPIKIRAN SAMPAI SEBANYAK ITU. READER CANTIK TERIMA KASIIIH XD. REVIEW KALIAN GAK BISA BIKIN DIKA BERENTI SENYUM, ITS SO, AMAZING XD

Oke, Dika gak tahu harus bilang apa, terima kasih buat semuanya. Dika hanya bisa bilang bahwa Dika akan mengusahakan yang terbaik buat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin *eh

Karena ada yang bilang bagusnya di update sebelum waktu sekolah dimulai jadi Dika mengiyakan *lagi bahagia XD. Takutnya besok gak bisa update, jadi sekarang diusahakan update, jika masih ada typo anggap saja bonus yaa. Selamat membaca readers sayang XD

Berniat meninggalkan jejak lagi, Joy? *eh XD


	3. Chapter 3

Tetesan air jatuh perlahan, menelusuri kulit putihnya yang mendekati pucat. Setetes demi tetes seolah membelai kulit kencangnya dengan sapuan lembut, menenangkan dan menggoda sekaligus.

Matanya mengerjap, bola mata dengan keindahan tersendiri miliknya menyelusuri kamar mewahnya, dan dengan sendirinya terhenti disatu titik. Kesebuah tempat tidur dengan sosok 'cantik' miliknya masih tertidur dengan nyenyak disana.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, melangkahkan kakinya yang masih mengenakan alas kaki rumahan dengan sebuah handuk putih yang tergantung diantara pinggang dan lututnya, menutupi bagian vital tanpa mampu menutupi tubuh lainnya, memperlihatkan tubuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mulai berbentuk, sebuah tubuh yang dimimpikan semua wanita normal yang waras.

Tubuh yang menggoda.

Dan tubuh yang jatuh cinta pada sentuhan seorang pemuda. Sungmin, yang masih betah dengan tidur lelapnya.

Rambut ikalnya yang basah jatuh membingkai wajah tampannya, dan setetes air jatuh secara perlahan dari sana, menelusuri wajah tampannya hingga terkadang turun kebawah, melintasi lekuk tubuhnya dan menyapa lembut disana.

Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, langkahnya dengan pasti mendekati Sungmin. Mengecup kening Sungmin yang tidak lagi terperban dengan lembut, dan berdiam diri disana.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Kyuhyun tidak pernah lelah, tidak pernah berhenti dan tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyerah meski Sungmin belum menunjukkan respon apapun, wajah tampan mendekati cantik miliknya masih terlelap meski raut pucat itu perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan raut wajah Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

Segar dan manis.

Namun belum seutuhnya, Dan Kyuhyun bisa bersabar untuk itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan, menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang mampu menutupi tubuhnya begitu saja kelantai, melangkah mendekati sebuah lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa stell pakaian.

Begitu santai, dan menggoda.

Sebuah baju kaos berlengan pendek berwarna coklat dan celana katun pendek berwarna senada menjadi pilihannya. Iris kelamnya sesekali menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak memakai pakaian pilihannya, menutupi lekuk tubuh indahnya yang telanjang tadi.

Tangannya terangkat secara perlahan, merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang serasa kaku, matanya lantas mengerjap bosan saat bertatapan dengan sebuah meja disudut tempat tidur Sungmin, ada sebuah kursi nyaman dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas miliknya yang menghias disana, mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya selain memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa bosan, namun itu tidak mengubah apapun.

Sungmin tetap menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin yang berdiri di sudut. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat pantulan tubuhnya secara sempurna disana. Berdiri dengan wajah kaku dan sorot mata yang tajam, seolah menantang pantulan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Menantang sampai mana batas kesabarannya dalam menjaga Sungmin?

Dan tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, hanya garis tipis yang menambah pesona diwajah tampannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak perlu mencari jawaban karena dia sudah menemukannya secepat dia memikirkan pertanyaannya.

Jawabannya sederhana.

Dan dia berjalan perlahan kearah kamar mandi, mengisi baskom kecil berwarna putih dengan air hangat dan sebuah sabun ber aroma vanilla. Mengambil sebuah handuk bersih berwarna putih dan membawanya bersama mendekati tempat tidur milik Sungmin, mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Saatnya membersihkan dirimu, Sayang."

Kyuhyun orang pembosan, dia menyadari itu dengan baik. Banyak hal indah yang selalu membuatnya cepat bosan. Namun dia begitu heran saat mendapati dirinya tertarik dan semakin tertarik setiap harinya dengan Sungmin, wajahnya, lekuk tubuhnya yang mempesona, bahkan detakan jantungnya yang berdetak lembut.

Hal sederhana yang mampu membuat feromonnya sebagai lelaki normal bekerja tidak semestinya.

Dan hal itu berlangsung setiap hari, sejak dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuh Sungmin dengan jari-jemarinya sendiri, setiap hari.

Seperti Narkoba, Kyuhyun tahu tubuh Sungmin berbahaya untuk nafsunya. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak. Seperti heroin, ada kandungan nikotin disana yang selalu membuatnya merasa candu, ingin menyentuhnya- lagi dan lagi.

Iris kelamnya menggelap, matanya bergerak liar merekam tubuh Sungmin yang mulai berisi, luka-luka yang menghias tubuhnya perlahan memudar, Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa disadarinya, bersyukur bahwa kerajinannya untuk mengobati luka ditubuh Sungmin memberikan hasil.

Dia sudah merawat Sungmin selama tujuh hari. Dan tidak ada kata bosan untuk itu, dirinya semakin tertarik, semakin penasaran, dan semakin terpesona.

Tangannya bergerak pelan mengangkat lengan Sungmin yang tidak terpasang infus, membersihkan tangan Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, mengusapnya dengan sabar dari atas kebawah, menghilangkan debu atau kotoran yang mustahil menghinggap disana.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin-nya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membawa tangan Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang serasa dingin. Berharap Sungmin mampu memberikan kehangatan disana, kehangatan ditengah perasaannya yang mendingin.

Matanya terpejam secara perlahan, menikmati sapuan tangan Sungmin dipipi kanannya.

Kyuhyun menemukan jawabannya, jawaban sederhana dari pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja menghantuinya, tadi.

Sampai kapan dia akan sabar menjaga Sungmin?

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Menghujam wajah Sungmin yang masih terlelap dengan tatapan sekelam malam miliknya.

Sampai Sungmin mampu membalas tatapannya. Dan itu artinya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempersalahkan waktu.

Karena dia menikmatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

Donghae melangkah masuk dengan tas dokternya ada ditangan kiri, matanya bergerak menyusuri apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun yang sepi, tidak ada suara dan seolah tidak berpenghuni.

Namun Donghae tahu ada Kyuhyun disini, dan satu-satunya tempat yang dia pikirkan adalah kamar dimana Sungmin dirawat, dan tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum membayangkannya.

Hanya tujuh hari, dan Donghae seolah melihat hal lain dari diri Kyuhyun. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama mengenal Kyuhyun sebelum ini, banyak hal dan itu membuatnya begitu kagum dengan calon adik iparnya.

Donghae tersenyum lagi tanpa disadarinya, kakinya hendak melangkah menuju kamar mewah Kyuhyun diarah timur sebelum telinganya menangkap sebuah langkah yang menyusul, kakinya terhenti dan tubuhnya refleks menoleh.

Dan disana, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dengan stelan rapinya. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan rambut coklatnya yang khas, dan dia tengah menatap Donghae dengan tajam.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, sayang." Ada nada sarkastis disana, dan Donghae tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah marah.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Eunhyuk berteriak, memberikan sedikit efek gema diapartemen mewah Kyuhyun yang kedap suara, mata coklatnya memicing tajam menatap Donghae. "Kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kau membatalkan janji makan malam kita karena urusan pasien katamu, tetapi kenapa kau ada diapartemen Kyuhyun? Kau berselingkuh dengan adik kandungku sendiri? Begitu Lee Donghae?"

Sosok yang disebut namanya menarik nafas tanpa sadar, wajahnya yang tampan menampilkan raut tidak percaya dan kaget.

Tadi apa katanya, berselingkuh dengan Kyuhyun?

Hell.

Membayangkannya saja Donghae enggan.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa berselingkuh darimu Cho Eunhyuk. Bahkan ketika kau menawarkannya, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berfikir seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mendesis, menatap satu-satunya laki-laki yang di izinkannya untuk membuatnya berbelok dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ada di Korea? Bahkan aku hyungnya sendiri tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang."

"Kalian sama-sama sibuk." Donghae mendesah, melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk yang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menyentuh pundak Eunhyuk yang hampir setara dengannya, jika Eunhyuk semakin tinggi. Donghae mendengus tanpa disadarinya. "Ada hal penting dimana Kyuhyun membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Kyuhyun sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng, menghilangkan raut khawatir yang sempat hinggap diwajah tampan mendekati manis milik kekasihnya. "Jika kau tahu, maka kau tidak akan percaya."

"Kyuhyun menghamili anak gadis orang?" Donghae terpana beberapa saat. "Tapi tidak mungkin, dia enggan melirik wanita lain sejak Seohyun meninggal."

Donghae mendesah, menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan membimbingnya untuk melangkah bersama. "Jangan pernah berfikir untuk berteriak."

"Kau fikir aku seorang gadis, aku tidak pernah berteriak."

Donghae mengangguk pasrah, menatap Eunhyuk yang mengikutinya tanpa bertanya. "Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sejak kau membatalkan makan malam kita lima hari yang lalu."

Donghae merinding, menatap tangan lembut yang begitu nyaman digenggamnya. Oke, Donghae lupa bahwa Eunhyuk juga bermarga Cho, dan seorang Cho selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu pacarku semengerikan itu."

Eunhyuk menyeringai santai, menghentikan langkah Donghae dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos miliknya, dan tangannya bergerak begitu lihai memeluk sosok Donghae dengan erat.

"Aku hanya bertingkah seperti ini untukmu, kau tahu."

Donghae mengangguk, ikut memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Aku tahu itu mengerikan," Donghae berbisik parau, mendekatkan wajah tampan miliknya mendekati wajah tak kalah tampan kekasihnya. "Tapi aku menyukainya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, menjinjitkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan ciuman panas disana. Dibibir Donghae yang menyambutnya dengan manis.

"Berniat untuk masuk disalah satu kamar Kyuhyun yang kosong?"

Eunhyuk mendesah saat Donghae berbisik disela ciuman panjang mereka, bibir tipis kekasihnya memanjanya dengan begitu lembut, menggoda bibir Eunhyuk untuk membuka.

"Tidak." Eunhyuk menggeleng keras, menggigit bibir Donghae erotis sebelum menjauhkan wajah mereka, sontak menarik nafasnya secara berlebihan. "Jika aku mengikutimu, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau dan Kyuhyun sembunyikan."

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Percayalah, tidak ada hal yang berbahaya."

"Aku percaya." Eunhyuk mendengus saat Donghae menciumnya lagi, menahan dada bidang kekasihnya dan berucap dengan nada serius. "Sekarang ada apa dikamar Kyuhyun? Dan sejak kapan anak nakal itu membiarkan orang lain memasuki kamarnya selain Aku dan Kyura?"

Donghae menarik nafas pasrah, memegang handle pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Jangan pernah berteriak, sayang."

Eunhyuk mendelik gemas. "Aku bukan wanita yang mudah berteriak."

Donghae mengangguk, mendorong pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tidak berteriak, tapi wajahnya yang kaku dan tubuhnya yang mematung cukup membuat Donghae tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu terkejut.

Matanya mengerjap polos berkali-kali, seolah mengingatkan Donghae untuk tidak menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Oh, kekasihnya menggemaskan Tuhan.

"Siapa dia?"

Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk dengan lembut, membimbing kekasihnya untuk melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, dimana Kyuhyun tengah terlelap dengan tangan yang memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Begitu manis.

"Siapa dia, Hae?"

"Sungmin, orang yang membuat Kyuhyun tergila-gila."

"Sejak kapan?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk, dan raut wajah Eunhyuk sulit tertebak. Kaget jelas tergambarkan secara jelas diwajah tampannya, namun ada raut lain yang membuat Donghae terpana.

Pandangan memuja?

"Satu minggu yang lalu, dan Kyuhyun merawatnya seorang diri."

"Dia terluka?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang entah sejak kapan menyiratkan rasa khawatir. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu padaku?"

"Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mengizinkan." Donghae menjawab cepat, meletakkan tas kerjanya disisi tempat tidur. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia terluka, tapi yang jelas dia membutuhkan perawatan dariku."

"Hae." Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan erat, meremas kuat disana. "Sejak kapan Kyuhyun-ku terlihat begitu manis ketika tidur, oh Tuhan." Eunhyuk nyaris berteriak. "Mereka menggemaskan."

"Kau merestuinya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae seolah perkataan Donghae berasal dari planet entah berantah. "Tentu saja aku menyutujuinya, mereka menggemaskan. Seharusnya kita nikahkan mereka sekarang juga."

"Kita dulu Cho Eunhyuk, baru mereka."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, melepas genggamannya dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggih miliknya. "Iya, kita dulu." Dan Donghae tersenyum kecil saat wajah Eunhyuk merona secara perlahan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan, menekan Icon kamera dan memotret pasangan yang masih terlelap itu berkali-kali, terkikik senang sebelum memasukkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

Mengambil gambar tanpa izin?

Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga seperti itu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan folder khusus untuk mereka."

Donghae mendesah, menatap serius kearah Eunhyuk. "Kau terlihat begitu bahagia, ada apa sebenarnya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengalungkannya dikedua sisi leher Donghae. "Kyuhyun sekali menyukai seseorang, maka orang itu tidak akan lepas darinya. Ketika Kyuhyun bisa melupakan Seohyun, itu artinya Kyuhyun mulai membuka hidupnya lagi untuk orang lain. Dan siapapun yang disukai Kyuhyun sekarang, aku akan mendukungnya."

"Seohyun? Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia tunangan Kyuhyun ketika bocah itu masih berumur 19 tahun. Dia tidak ingin melepas Seohyun makanya dia minta ditunangkan bahkan sebelum umurnya menginjak usia dewasa. Dia kekanakan, bukan?"

Donghae menatap ada raut sendu disana, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap kedua pipi Eunhyuk. "Dia tidak kekanakan, itu membuktikan bahwa Kyuhyun seorang yang bertanggung jawab."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Kau juga bertanggung jawab, Hae."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Seohyun?"

"Penyakit, dia meninggal karena Leukimia."

"Dan Kyuhyun begitu terpukul?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, memeluk Donghae dengan erat. "Dia susah untuk jatuh cinta dan juga susah untuk menemukan penggantinya. Sekali dia memilih, maka sampai akhir dia akan bertahan dengan pilihannya."

"Sudah puas menceritakan masalaluku?"

Eunhyuk terpaku, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang menyandar disisi tempat tidur, menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Sejak kapan kau menguping?" Eunhyuk mendelik, mengabaikan wajah kaget Donghae disampingnya.

"Aku tidak menguping." Kyuhyun menguap bosan. "Kau menceritakan tentang masalaluku, jadi buat apa aku menguping hal yang sudah aku alami."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Eunhyuk mendesis geram, mendelik saat Donghae menahan kedua lengannya. "Jadi sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kalian melangkah masuk."

Eunhyuk mengeram, satu hal yang dia lupa. Telingan Kyuhyun begitu sensitif.

Oh, dan apa saja yang sudah mereka bahas tadi.

Tidak ada yang memalukan bukan?

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dia dari kami?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih terlelap disampingnya, tangannya bergerak dengan lembut mengusap rambut hitam milik Sungmin. "Dia hanya untukku, Hyung."

"Tidak ada yang akan merebutnya darimu, setidaknya perkenalkan dengan kami."

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab datar. "Aku tidak ingin kalian memonopoli Sungmin."

"Sungmin?" Eunhyuk berteriak kecil. "Nama yang manis, aku akan mengatakannya pada Umma."

"Cho Eunhyuk." Kyuhyun berujar datar, menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengintimidasiku, Cho." Eunhyuk mencibir, menatap Donghae yang seperti patung disampingnya. "Selesaikan urusanmu, dan kita bertemu di basemant."

Kyuhyun mendelik saat Eunhyuk melangkah keluar begitu saja, meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri kaku disisi tempat tidur.

"Dia mengikutiku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika dia mengikutiku Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, lagi-lagi wajahnya datar tidak terbaca. "Sudah kuduga dia akan datang Hyung, malah dia terlambat dari perkiraanku sebelumnya."

Donghae mengerjap. "Kau tidak marah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, melangkah keluar dari tempat tidur. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak kemauan seorang Cho, dan Eunhyuk Hyung bermarga Cho bukan?"

Donghae mengangguk, mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding saat Kyuhyun melangkah kearah kamar mandi dengan wajah tidak peduli miliknya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Hanya Donghae yang panik disini?

Yang benar saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa kali tangannya mengetuk pintu berwarna abu-abu dihadapannya, namun belum ada respon yang menandakan ada seseorang disana. Mata tajamnya mengerjap gelisah, sesekali melirik jam Rolex yang dikenakannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit, kemana mereka?"

Ada nada khawatir disana, matanya menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa apartemen yang ditempati oleh kekasihnya juga dalam keadaan sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Sekali lagi, Siwon. Namja tampan dengan stelan mewahnya mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya dia mendengar ada respon didalam sana, pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuh seorang namja mungil disana.

Tengah bersedekap, dengan matanya yang tanpa eyerliner dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Dimana Sungmin hyung, Baekhyunie?"

Siwon mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, ada raut tidak suka yang jelas-jelas tertuju untuknya, namun Siwon tidak peduli untuk kali ini.

"Sungmin Hyung? Kau masih mencarinya?" Siwon tidak tahu bahwa namja manis seperti Baekhyun bisa berbicara begitu dingin, tatapan mata yang menusuk dan postur tubuh yang jelas menunjukkan pose menantang, namun mata tajam Siwon mampu melihat raut lelah dan takut disana.

"Tentu saja aku mencarinya, aku khawatir padanya dan seingatku aku masih kekasihnya."

"Kekasihnya?" Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan suaranya bisa terdengar sesinis itu. "Aku tahu kau kekasihnya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu kau pernah mengakui Hyung-ku sebagai kekasihmu pada orang lain selama tujuh tahun ini."

Wajah tampan Siwon berubah pias seketika. "Ucapanmu kelewatan Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan lelah, wajah sinisnya perlahan memudar dan memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya yang mengerikan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih kelewatan disini, aku atau kau. Tapi yang pasti, Sungmin hyung tidak membutuhkan kepedulian darimu."

Baekhyun tersentak saat lengannya digenggam erat oleh Siwon, matanya memicing tajam hingga kedua alis tebalnya seolah akan menyatu. "Apa maumu, Choi?" Baekhyun berujar sinis, tanpa takut balik menatap tajam kearah Siwon.

"Aku bertanya, Dimana Sungmin Hyung?" Baekhyun terdiam, suara Siwon jelas terdengar begitu dingin dan tidak bermain-main, namun matanya mengerjap saat menangkap ada pancaran khawatir disana, seperti yang sekarang dialaminya.

Baekhyun mendesah, seminggu ini dia benar-benar lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Waktunya terbuang percuma karena mencari Sungmin yang seolah menghilang tanpa jejak, tidak ada informasi sedikitpun.

"Sungmin hyung menghilang seminggu yang lalu."

"Menghilang?" Baekhyun melihatnya dengan jelas, wajah tampan milik Siwon berubah pucat.

"Dia menghilang tanpa kabar, seolah lenyap begitu saja. Sekarang kau khawatir?"

Siwon tidak peduli jika Baekhyun menyindirnya, tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Baekhyun mulai memerah, menandakan betapa erat namja bermarga Choi itu menggenggamnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Sungmin Hyung menghilang, aku bisa mencari dan menemukannya."

"Aku tidak berfikir kau akan peduli pada Sungmin Hyung." Baekhyun tahu dirinya benar-benar terlalu berani, tangannya yang begitu kecil melepas genggaman Siwon dilengannya dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak berfikir bahwa dengan memberitahumu bahwa Sungmin hyung hilang, Sungmin hyung dapat ditemukan."

"Aku bisa mencarinya dan memastikan dia selamat."

"Aku tahu kau mampu dengan segala kekayaan milikmu Siwon-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, percayalah bukan senyuman manis disana. "Tapi aku juga tahu itulah alasanmu tidak berani mengakui Sungmin hyung. Jika kau malu mengakui pacarmu seorang laki-laki, kenapa kau mesti memacarinya?"

Siwon bungkam, wajah tampannya terdiam dengan mata menyorot tajam. Menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seribu arti miliknya. "Jangan hanya menilai pada satu titik Baekhyunie, semua tidak sesederhana yang kau fikirkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, jelas mengabaikan ucapan Siwon. "Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat, jika kau benar-benar menemukan Sungmin hyung. Itu bagus."

Siwon terdiam, menatap Baekhyun yang berlalu meninggalkannya dengan wajah datar. Menutup pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri, dengan tangan terkepal erat, dan mata tajam yang kosong.

Terlalu banyak makna disana,

Dan Siwon seolah tidak peduli.

Bibirnya yang tipis hanya menyuarakan nama Sungmin tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan, dan itu bukan karena Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, matanya terasa perih menatap layar laptop yang memperlihatkan beragam tabel dengan berjuta angka. File sederhana yang mengandung milyaran yuan.

Lehernya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, mencoba merileksasikan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku, punggung tegapnya perlahan menyandar dan matanya menemukan Sungmin yang masih terlelap.

Di atas tempat tidur, dengan dirinya yang berada disudut memperhatikan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, membawa kedua tangannya terlipat diatas kepala. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang menunggu dan memilih menatap Sungmin. Berharap namja mungil yang tengah terlelap itu bergerak dan menyapanya dengan mata mengerjap polos.

Permintaan sederhana miliknya yang tulus.

Namun hal sederhana itu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun beli dengan uang.

Ponselnya bergetar diatas meja, menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa ada pesan masuk disana. Dirinya menguap kecil sebelum tangannya terulur mengambil ponsel, melirik nama Changmin disana.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _ **Changmin, Shim.**_

 _ **Aku sudah mengirimkan sedikit uang direkening Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, tidak ada laporan mengenai penggunaan uang yang aku kirimkan kerekeningnya.**_

 _ **Dan satu hal penting yang aku lihat hari ini, Siwon menemui Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu, aku fikir itu jam tujuh malam.**_

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mata tajamnya menyiratkan ketidak sukaan saat menemukan nama Siwon disana. Jelas merasa terganggu saat tahu bahwa namja bermarga Choi itu masih mencoba menemui kekasihnya yang terlelap.

Dan Kyuhyun lantas menatap Sungmin, dengan tatapan posesif miliknya.

 **Pastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.**

 **Temukan pelaku dibalik kecelakaan Sungmin, dan pastikan kau juga mengawasi Siwon.**

 **Send Message.**

Pesan yang terkirim sedatar wajahnya, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dirinya mendesah gusar dan bergerak menuju laptop miliknya yang sempat tidak tersentuh, tangannya bergerak cepat dan membuka laporan kerjasama antara perusahaannya dengan milik Siwon yang juga bekerja sama dengan milik Li Yu Wen.

Matanya menatap laporan itu dan menemukan banyak keuntungan disana, jelas Siwon Banker muda terbaik milik China. Hal yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus geram.

Dering ponselnya kembali terdengar, tangannya bergerak cepat membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk, dan Kyuhyun tahu itu dari Changmin.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _ **Changmin, Shim.**_

 _ **Baekhyun baik-baik saja, tapi jelas dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, dia seperti zombie yang dalam fikirannya hanya cara bagaimana menemukan Sungmin. Tidak berfikir membawa Baekhyun ke Korea?**_

 _ **Aku fikir dia juga tidak menyukai Siwon sepertimu.**_

 _ **Setelah menemukan titik terang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu.**_

 _ **Dan, bagaimana dengan liburanku? Tiket ke Miami menungguku Cho. Kau tahu itu.**_

Kyuhyun mendesah, menekan keaword dilayar ponsel mahal miliknya dan menatap sebuah laporan yang masuk, sebuah pesan telah terkirim pada Changmin.

 **Akan aku fikirkan tentang Baekhyun.**

 **Pastikan semua terungkap tanpa ada kesalahan, Shim.**

 **Kau bisa berlibur ketika aku membawa Sungmin ke China untuk pernikahan Siwon, kau bisa menungguku untuk itu.**

 **Send Message.**

Kyuhyun mengerjap, matanya menggelap saat membaca ulang pesan yang dikirimnya.

Membawa Sungmin kepernikahan Siwon?

Jelas Kyuhyun menunggu untuk itu, dan dia akan memastikan itu benar—benar akan terjadi. Namun Kyuhyun mendesah, kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan melihat foto Siwon tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah piala penghargaan disana, dan disampingnya ada Li Yu Wen yang juga menggenggam piala yang sama.

"Kalau kau belum bisa melepas salah satu, bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan kebahagiaan Choi."

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat, seolah melihat Siwon dihadapannya dirinya akan kalap, mungkin menghajar Siwon tanpa ampun.

Jelas dia cemburu disana, karena bagaimanapun. Siwon adalah kekasih Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin,

Kyuhyun mendesah, menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih terlelap.

Dan Sungmin,

Berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, menggenggam ponsel canggihnya dan melangkah mendekati nyonya dikeluarga Cho.

"Umma." Dia berteriak kecil, mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk erat sosok cantik yang telah melahirkannya.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, melepaskan majalah bisnis yang dibacanya dan menatap kearah putra sulungnya, lelaki tampan dengan gumile smilenya yang khas. "Ada apa?" alisnya naik turun secara menggoda, bibir merahnya yang jarang tersenyum menampilkan senyum kecil yang manis sekarang. "Kau baru pulang kerja? Atau pulang berkencan dengan doktermu?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh, mengabaikan sindiran yang jelas tertuju untuknya. "Aku baru pulang Umma, dan kenapa belum tidur. Masih menunggu Appa?"

Heechul mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa empuk yang tengah didudukinya, matanya yang tajam menatap intens kearah Eunhyuk. "Ada apa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, meletakkan tas kerjanya disisi kursi dan menatap serius kearah Heechul. Sosok cantik yang telah melahirkannya, Kyuhyun dan kyura kedunia. "Jika Kyuhyun menyukai seseorang, apa Umma bahagia?"

Heechul terpana, tidak habis fikir jika Eunhyuk akan membahas hal yang cukup serius. "Kyuhyun menyukai seseorang?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, matanya lantas berkaca-kaca tanpa disadarinya. "Aku terkejut melihatnya umma, tapi aku pastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukainya. Seperti dia menyukai Seohyun dulu."

Heechul mengerjap, menatap serius putra sulungnya. "Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk tahu ibunya tidak bisa berkata-kata, dirinya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tapi jika dia menyukai laki-laki, kau bisa menerimanya?"

Heechul mengerjap, menatap Eunhyuk yang menatap serius kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada laki-laki untuk melupakan Seohyun?"

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, dirinya hanya mengangguk dan menatap sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan tatapan serius, wajah Heechul yang tanpa ekspresi membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun menyukainya, bukan pelarian dari Seohyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, balas menatap ibunya yang kini menatap intens kearahnya. "Aku fikir, Kyuhyun berbeda sekarang. Dia terlihat seperti-"

Heechul tersenyum kecil, mengambil ponsel ditangan Eunhyuk dan menatap sebuah foto disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Orang yang terobsesi."

Eunhyuk dan Heechul lantas mendongak, menatap Kyura yang melangkah duduk disamping Heechul, memposisikan dirinya disamping Heechul dan memeluk Sang umma dengan erat.

"Aku benar bukan?" Kyura berujar datar, menatap kedua keluarganya yang masih menatap intens kearahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Tidak berniat mengganggu Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyura mencibir saat Eunhyuk menatap sedikit intens ke arahnya, matanya mengerjap datar dan menatap sang Umma. "Kau merestuinya Umma?" Tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk, Kyura menatap intens kearah Heechul.

Heechul masih diam, sosok cantik yang kini menginjak usia kepala lima itu masih menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan matanya yang sesekali mengerjap, merekam gambar 'manis' itu dalam ingatannya.

"Dia manis."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Umma benar, dan mereka terlihat menggemaskan."

"Dia laki-laki Umma." Kyura berujar datar, dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan adik perempuannya.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan apapun, namun bibirnya yang tertarik membentuk senyuman cukup membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyura menatap intens kearah ibu mereka.

Menanti dengan sabar.

"Kapan kau melihat mereka, Eunhyukie?"

"Aku mengikuti Donghae tadi pagi, dan ternyata dia kerumah Kyuhyun untuk merawat Sungmin sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Namanya Sungmin?" Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan. "Dia terluka?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, dan tanpa sadar wajahnya berubah sendu. Mengabaikan cibiran dari Kyura. "Kyuhyun yang merawatnya Umma, dan dia terlihat manis. Seperti ketika dia merawat Seohyun seorang diri."

Kyura mendecih, wajahnya datar menatap kearah Heechul yang masih tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Umma akan menemuinya ketika dia sehat."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, mempelihatkan gumile smile diwajah tampannya. "Aku akan menemanimu dengan senang hati, Umma." Eunhyuk mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyura yang tidak berkomentar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sayang?"

Kyura tersenyum polos, namun mata hitamnya jelas tidak terbaca. "Aku yang akan menemui mereka terlebih dulu, aku fikir aku harus tahu bagaimana keadaan saudara kembarku terlebih dulu."

Eunhyuk mendesah, menatap serius kearah Kyura. "Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti Seohyun."

Kyura diam, memeluk ibunya dengan erat. "Eunhyuk oppa mencurigaiku Umma."

Heechul tersenyum kecil, mengelus rambut panjang Kyura dan menoleh menatap Eunhyuk. "Kau sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya. Bagaimana denganmu dan sang Dokter hum?"

Eunhyuk terpaku, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Donghae masih belum siap menemuimu Umma, kau terlalu mengintimidasi kekasihku."

"Itu karena Umma tidak suka jika kau menikah dengan laki-laki."

Eunhyuk mendelik, manatap tajam kearah adik bungsunya. "Aku fikir Umma juga laki-laki Kyura sayang, dia tidak memiliki buah dada sepertimu."

Kyura terdiam, menatap horor kearah Eunhyuk. Dia kalah bicara.

Jelas itu,

Dan dia tidak suka.

"Tapi Ummaku cantik. Tidak seperti kau, Oppa. Kalian itu wajah-wajah seme. Bagaimana mungkin kalian disamakan dengan Umma dan Appa."

Heechul tersenyum kecil, mengibas kedua tangan lentiknya dan mengabaikan protesan Kyura. Wajahnya yang cantik menatap serius kearah Eunhyuk.

"Jika kau serius dengan Donghae." Eunhyuk dan Kyura terdiam, menatap serius Ibu mereka. "Kau juga harus serius dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau hadapi, itu alasan kenapa Umma belum merestuimu, Umma menunggu kapan Donghae benar-benar siap menjagamu."

Eunhyuk bungkam, memejamkan matanya saat Heechul merunduk dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, melangkah pelan dan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Kyura, gadis cantik yang sontak memeluk Heechul dengan pelukan erat.

Mata gadis itu membayang oleh liquid air mata.

"Tapi kehadiran kalian membuat Umma sadar." Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat Heechul menatapnya dan Kyura bergantian, mungkin ibunya tidak sesempurna ibu lainnya didunia, namun yang Eunhyuk tahu. Dia dan seluruh keluarganya sangat menyayangi Cho Heechul, laki-laki tegar yang telah melahirkan mereka kedunia. "Tidak ada penyesalan menerima Appamu dulu. Karena Umma bisa memiliki kalian semua."

Cho Hangkyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya tersenyum. Menatap keluarga kecilnya dengan pandangan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dingin menyapa kulit, seolah membelainya dan memaksanya untuk bangun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dengan tangannya yang bergerak gelisah dibalik selimut.

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh ujung selimut yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut. Kedua bulu mata lentiknya bergerak perlahan, dan sinar temaram dari lampu diatasnya memaksa kedua matanya untuk kembali terpejam.

Ada silau yang menyakitkan.

Nafasnya terdengar gusar, dadanya naik turun dengan lembut. Matanya mengerjap lagi dan akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna abu-abu bergradasi hitam yang lembut, memanjakan matanya secara perlahan.

Sungmin mendesah, menarik nafasnya perlahan dan mulai merasakan anggota tubuhnya, ada rasa dingin yang menusuk namun seolah ada kehangatan yang melingkupinya, matanya mengerjap lembut dan menatap selimut putih yang diangkat oleh kedua tangannya. Selimut besar yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari rasa dingin.

Matanya mengerjap polos, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar yang mewah dan menatap tubuhnya, ada memar-memar kecil yang perlahan menhilang, seolah ada yang selalu mengobati lukanya dengan rajin.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung saat mendapati tubuh bagian atasnya polos, hal yang mengingatkannya akan rasa dingin yang cukup mengganggunya tadi, dirinya bergerak bangun dengan susah payah, gerakan pelan diatas ranjang empuk yang membuat tubuhnya serasa ikut bergoyang.

Selimutnya terjatuh, merosot hingga pinggangnya dan memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang polos, mulus, dan menggoda. Kedua nipple di dadanya sudah memerah saat suhu dingin diruangan menyapanya, tubuhnya bergidik dan tangannya menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

Dan satu hal lagi yang baru disadarinya.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, mengarahkan pandangannya kebalik selimut dan terdiam, tubuh bagian bawahnya juga polos.

Polos,

Bersih,

Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang mampu menutupinya.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, menelan semua pertanyaan yang menghinggapi fikirannya dan menatap sekeliling, dan matanya lantas terkunci disatu titik.

Disudut tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah kursi dan meja disana.

Dan disana,

Sungmin mengerjap polos, menatap intens seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menyeringai manis disana.

Menatap langsung kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

Yeay. Sungmin sadar, Sungmin sadar *senyum manis. Bagian yang disummary sudah hadir, eheemb.

Dika tunggu komentarnya ya XD

Selamat bersekolah lagi buat Joyer yang masih harus berkutat dengan pelajaran, Selamat hari 10 tahun debutnya ibu buat para Joyers, bagaimanapun banyaknya antis, tetap ada kami yang selalu ada dibelakangmu, **#Happy1oThDebutLeeSungmin** :*

 **Terima kasih buat semua review, masukan, saran** yang kesemuanya bikin Dika semangat buat ngedit chapter tiga. Ini masih update cepat kan? *Senyum manis lagi

Especially thanks buat **asdfghjKYU** , **Lee Minry, Jung Naera, DinaLee96, Yanna7997, Lizuka Miyori, KyuminaNa26, Za Kyumin, Cholee, ImKM1004, TiffyTifanny Lee, PumpkinEvil 137, maria8, Cofeemin137, Siska Febriana KyuminELF, BB137, and Guest** yang review dichapter dua kemarin bikin Dika nemuin banyak Clue baru buat lanjutan cerita, benar-benar terima kasih ya say, semangat dari kalian tidak sesederhana itu, percayalah, percayalah XD

Buat Siders, hemb sesekali unjuk diri gak apa kan? Jangan hanya memfollow atau Favorite. Oke? Tapi tetap terima kasih sudah mau baca walau diam-diam *senyum manis lagi

Berminat meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter ini lagi Joy? xD

I hope that, and Dika usahain buat selalu update dihari Weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan, mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lehernya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, menghilangkan rasa pegal karena menunduk menatap laptop sejak tadi.

"Hah." Kyuhyun menguap kecil, tangannya terulur dan memijit tengkuknya yang terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakkan, matanya mengerjap pelan. Menghalau rasa perih karena terlalu lama menatap benda elektronik dihadapannya.

Sebuah laptop yang menampilkan data pribadi tentang Siwon, seorang laki-laki yang dianggap saingan tanpa sadar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon anak presiden Korea saat ini, Choi Kangin. Tapi bagaimana bisa hal itu tersembunyi dengan baik." Kyuhyun berujar lirih, matanya yang hitam menggelap perlahan dan menatap intens foto Siwon bersama dengan keluarganya, ada dua pemuda tampan dan dua sosok dewasa yang berdiri berpasangan. Memperlihatkan sebuah keluarga harmonis yang lengkap.

Kyuhyun masih menatap foto Siwon dengan intens, tanpa sadar lehernya yang kaku kembali menunduk untuk menatap sebuah gambar dilayar laptopnya dengan tatapan datar, namun ada keseriusan yang terpancar disana.

Keseriusan yang dibumbui dengan rasa heran.

"Siapa sebenarnya Siwon?"

Kyuhyun bertanya heran, matanya masih menatap serius kelayar laptop yang berisi data tentang keluarga Siwon yang baru saja dikirim oleh Changmin. Data keluarga yang jelas saja sangat tersembunyi, bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sejak lama. Bahkan salah satu dari pemuda itu merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Choi Kibum.

Pemuda tampan yang berhasil mendirikan sebuah perusahaan otomotif sendiri, dan Kibum bekerja sama dengan Kyura. Saudara kembarnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, matanya mengerjap lelah tanpa disadarinya dan menatap Sungmin didepan sana yang masih terlelap, mata hitam kelamnya tertuju pada Sungmin, dan berubah lembut secara perlahan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang?"

Kyuhyun berujar frustasi, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar. Tangannya bergetar, dan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut sebuah kaos berlengan pendek menyandar disofa empuk yang didudukinya dengan perlahan, namun matanya yang menyorot datar masih tertuju pada Sungmin.

Seorang pemuda yang kini bergerak gelisah didalam selimut tebal yang membungkusnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tubuhnya tegak tanpa disadarinya dan menatap intens pergerakan pelan dari Sungmin didalam selimut. Tangannya terkepal erat disisi kursi. Menghujam Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, namun ekspresinya tetap sedatar papan seluncuran.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, bulu mata lentik yang disukainya bergerak perlahan dengan begitu lembut, seperti sebuah gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat untuk membuatnya terpesona.

Dan Sungmin berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun lupa caranya bernafas, Kyuhyun lupa caranya mengerjap, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin, pada pemuda yang diharapkannya untuk bangun dari delapan hari yang lalu.

Dan Kyuhyun rasa, kesabarannya menemukan sebuah akhir yang manis.

Kini, Sungmin tengah mengerjap begitu polos, rapuh, dan dimata Kyuhyun, Sungminnya terlihat begitu menggoda, seolah gerakan sederhana yang dilakukannya merupakan sebuah gerakan yang berhasil membangunkannya.

Menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang menderanya sejak tadi.

Oh, dan sepertinya tuan Cho begitu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tubuh Sungmin bergerak kaku untuk bangun. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya sudah dalam posisi berdiri siap berlari untuk menangkap Sungmin jika seandainya Sungmin akan jatuh.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sisi kursi, namun tubuhnya perlahan duduk saat Sungmin terlihat begitu kebingungan. Matanya yang Kyuhyun suka, kini tengah mengerjap begitu menggemaskan untuk menatap sekeliling kamar mewahnya.

Dan Kyuhyun memahaminya dengan jelas, Sungmin kebingungan namun ekspresinya tetap setenang ombak dilautan.

Menggoda dan menghanyutkan.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kasar, wajahnya datar. Namun tangannya disisi kursi mengepal erat tanda bahwa emosi Kyuhyun tidak sedatar tampilannya, Sungmin didepan sana tengah menatap ruangan dengan kerjapan polos, namun selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sejak tadi terjatuh dan hanya mampu menutupi pinggang hingga ujung kakinya.

Dan tubuh bagian atasnya, Kyuhyun diam. Dan tatapannya terkunci disana. Ditubuh putih Sungmin yang benar-benar mulus dan terpampang menggoda dihadapannya, bening, rapuh, dan jelas menunggu sentuhan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merutuk didalam hati. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya mengerjap perlahan menghilangkan fikiran nistanya yang ingin menyerang Sungmin didepan sana.

Oh, salah apa hingga Kyuhyun harus _hard_ disaat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tanpa ada tujuan untuk menggoda Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Ini keberuntungan atau musibah, Tuhan?

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, wajah tampannya yang datar kini menatap wajah cantik Sungmin dengan begitu intens, merekam dalam ingatannya tentang seberapa cantiknya laki-laki didepan sana ketika bangun tidur. Laki-laki bernama Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Balas menatap tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia menyeringai manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening, sama sekali tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Namun kedua mata indah yang masih saling bertatapan itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyerah, tidak ada sama sekali diantara mereka berdua yang ingin mengalihkan tatapan mereka terlebih dahulu.

Seolah menunggu sambil menikmati keindahan berbeda yang mereka miliki.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu intens.

Dan Sungmin, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

Ada yang aneh disini.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, kaki jenjangnya yang terlipat tadi kini perlahan turun. Mendaratkan kedua kakinya kelantai marmer yang dingin, namun mata hitamnya yang kelam masih menatap Sungmin.

Tidak ada yang ingin menyerah disana.

Sungmin menarik nafas pelan, mata beningnya mengerjap lembut dan tangannya menggenggam selimut berwarna putih yang digunakannya secara perlahan, namun seperti Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga tidak mengalihkan tatapannya.

Seolah merekam wajah tampan Kyuhyun, Yah, Kyuhyun tampan dengan wajah datarnya dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyebutnya seksi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya, namun didalam hatinya.

Sungmin menyerah, dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi, satu hal yang Sungmin lupa.

Bahwa dia memang telanjang sejak tadi, hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari pinggang kebawah.

Namun Sungmin, sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya. Hal sederhana, yang jika diteliti lebih lanjut mempengaruhi emosi Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

"Hai sayang."

Itu suara ter erotis yang mungkin pernah Sungmin dengar, matanya mengerjap kaget beberapa saat sebelum kembali terlihat polos. Bibir merahnya yang masih sedikit pucat bergerak pelan, namun sama sekali belum ada suara disana.

Kyuhyun sabar, tangannya yang terkepal erat kini tersembunyi dengan baik disisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tegak, dan jelas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya, aura Cho Kyuhyun menguar sejak tadi, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Dan Kyuhyun bingung akan itu, namun jangan harap Kyuhyun akan memperlihatkannya. Wajah tampannya masih terlihat datar, dan tatapannya masih mengunci Sungmin yang juga masih tetap menatapnya.

Dan Kyuhyun suka, seolah menatap Sungmin merupakan bayaran yang paling manis untuk kesabarannya selama ini.

Kesabaran yang bahkan membuatnya heran sendiri.

"Siapa kau?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin secara langsung dan suara itu tertuju untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut tanpa disadarinya, detak jantungnya yang tadinya berdetak keras karena pengaruh emosinya yang ingin menyentuh Sungmin kini bergerak perlahan, seolah berdetak lembut sesuai dengan suasana hatinya. Matanya yang sekelam malam kini semakin intens menatap Sungmin.

Seolah mengundang Sungmin melihat bagaimana rasa rindu Kyuhyun akan suara Sungmin. Hal sederhana yang membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Aku kekasihmu, sayang."

Dan suaranya seolah terlatih begitu lihai untuk berbohong, tidak ada rasa canggung apalagi takut. Dan semua itu berjalan dengan baik, bahkan sangat baik. Kyuhyun masih diam, seolah menikmati wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini tengah mengerjap begitu polos menatapnya.

Ada kebingungan yang Kyuhyun tangkap disana, namun seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Kau kekasihku?"

Ada nada tidak percaya yang sangat jelas disana, namun Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung.

Hey, Kyuhyun sudah memperkirakan semua dugaan atas apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin jika Sungmin sadar nanti. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan jawaban pintar dari otak jenius miliknya.

"Tentu saja, hanya aku yang pantas menjadi kekasihmu."

Jawaban Kyuhyun datar, dengan suara bassnya yang seksi dan ada nada menuntut disana. Seolah menekankan, bahwa Sungmin harus menerima itu dengan baik.

"Kau Gay?"

Hell.

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, menatap tak percaya saat mendengar lontaran pertanyaan sederhana yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan raut kaget yang menyergapnya tadi dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan serius miliknya. "Aku tidak Gay, karena aku hanya ingin kau yang jadi kekasihku. Aku tidak ingin yang lain."

Kyuhyun menjawabnya yakin, dan Sungmin terlihat kebingungan didepan sana. Namun jelas ada rona merah diantara pipi pucatnya, hanya sebentar namun Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Dan Kyuhyun suka, itu artinya Sungmin tidak benar-benar menolaknya.

"Tapi aku fikir, aku bukan seorang Gay."

Kini Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Matanya tidak lagi menyorot dengan datar, namun kini Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menatap tertarik kearah Sungmin, bukan hanya tertarik. Ada raut khawatir disana.

"Kau bilang, kau bukan Gay?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan yakin, dan Kyuhyun jelas-jelas melihat kesungguhan disana. Namun jelas ini mengganggunya.

Bukannya Sungmin menjadi kekasih Siwon yang notebane seorang laki-laki selama tujuh tahun.

Tapi kenapa Sungmin bilang dia bukan seorang Gay.

"Aku masih suka wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan dada yang montok, jangan lupakan body mereka yang menggemaskan." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan datar, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada raut jenaka dimata beningnya, seolah Sungmin benar-benar membayangkan seorang wanita seperti itu.

Eh?

Ada apa ini?

Kyuhyun tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang dia layangkan kearah Sungmin. Namun jelas wajahnya tidak lagi datar. Dan Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, dan kenakan pakaianmu selama aku keluar."

Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan keningnya yang tidak terperban tengah mengernyit. Mata beningnya yang cantik mengerjap beberapa kali dengan begitu polos.

"Dia benar-benar kekasihku?" Sungmin bertanya pada angin, matanya menatap kamar mewah yang ditempatinya dengan tatapan datar, mencari tempat yang mungkin digunakan oleh laki-laki yang tidak dia ketahui namanya itu untuk meletakkan baju miliknya. "Dia tampan, aku fikir wanita akan patah hati jika mereka tahu laki-laki seperti dia menyukaiku."

Sungmin mendesah, tidak ambil pusing dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, menahan selimut yang membungkus area pribadinya dan bergerak pelan untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Berusaha keras menuju lemari pakaian miliknya.

Atau mungkin milik laki-laki itu?

Sungmin tidak tahu, Sungmin tidak peduli dan dia hanya ingin membungkus tubuhnya dari rasa dingin.

Hell, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengomentari tubuh polosnya. Bersyukurlah, Cho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae tersenyum kecil, menurunkan stetoskop yang digunakan untuk memeriksa Sungmin. "Kau sudah sehat, dan semua organ tubuhmu juga bekerja dengan baik. Tidak ada masalah lagi yang mungkin akan mengganggumu."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mata beningnya menatap intens kearah Donghae. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, senyum profesionalnya masih menghias wajah tampannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit masalah yang menyebabkan kau pingsan kemarin."

Sungmin menatap Donghae intens, jelas bukan itu jawaban yang ingin dia dengar. Namun ada yang aneh disini, ada yang mengganjal fikirannya.

Dan Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal fikirannya.

"Terima Kasih." Sungmin berujar pelan, masih menatap Donghae dengan tatapan menilainya. "Kau kakak dari laki-laki tadi atau kau seorang dokter?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, merapikan jas kerjanya dan menatap lembut kearah Sungmin. "Aku seorang dokter, dan aku calon kakak ipar dari laki-laki yang telah merawatmu itu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini telah mengenakan piyama dan mengangguk saat Donghae berpamitan untuk meninggalkannya, melangkah keluar dari kamar mewah yang Sungmin tempati.

Dan didepan kamar, Kyuhyun tengah menatap Donghae dengan intens.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Seluruh organ tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik dan fisiknya hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan kekuatan miliknya."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, ada rasa lega yang terpancar diwajah tampannya meski minim ekspresi. Namun Donghae tahu, ada hal yang mengganjal fikiran Kyuhyun.

Donghae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari gerak tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak sekaku biasanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan bersyukur atau kau akan marah dengan berita ini, tapi aku fikir Sungmin terkena amnesia."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tubuhnya kaku dan matanya menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. "Jaga bicaramu, Hyung."

Suara Kyuhyun dingin, menusuk kulitnya seolah suara itu mampu menembusnya. "Sudah aku duga kau akan mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti itu." Donghae tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan raut tajam dari Kyuhyun dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut. "Aku sudah menduganya sejak pertama kali aku memeriksanya, akan ada yang tidak beres dengan sistem kerja otak Sungmin jika dia sadar nanti."

Kyuhyun masih diam, dan tatapan Kyuhyun masih tajam menghujam Donghae.

"Aku fikir kau harus membawa Sungmin untuk memeriksanya lebih intens kerumah sakit yang dikelola Eommamu." Donghae menggeleng, tidak menerima tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun layangkan. "Rumah sakit keluargamu adalah yang terbaik saat ini Kyu. Dan daripada aku salah, lebih baik kau membawanya kesana."

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, nada dingin dan frustasi bercampur menjadi satu disana, membuat Donghae dapat mendengar ada getaran disana.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, Kyu." Ada senyum lembut dan menenangkan yang Donghae layangkan disana. "Namun dugaanku, Sungmin terkena amnesia secara permanen."

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun pias, tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan mata yang kini menyorot tak percaya menatap Donghae. "Manusia tampa kenangan sama saja dengan mati, Hyung."

Donghae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Kyuhyun begitu tertekan dan khawatir. Hal yang semakin membuat Donghae yakin.

Bahwa Kyuhyun bukan terobsesi pada Sungmin.

Dia, benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

"Mungkin Sungmin lebih baik hidup tanpa kenangannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, hal yang sedikit membuat Donghae kebingungan disana. "Mungkin ada orang-orang yang tidak ingin Sungmin lupakan." Kyuhyun mengeram, menghilangkan senyum tampan Siwon didalam foto yang dia lihat tadi. "Bagaimanapun hancurnya kehidupan seseorang, dia tetap membutuhkan kenangan Hyung. Sebuah memori, yang menunjukkan bahwa dia pernah hidup."

Donghae terdiam, dirinya serasa tertampar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Hey, Kyuhyun terluka karena memikirkan kenangan Sungmin yang hilang, hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terlintas dibenak Donghae.

Apa dia akan berfikir seperti itu jika Eunhyuk yang tertimpa musibah seperti Sungmin? Apa yang ada dalam benaknya jika harus memikirkan bahwa bagaimana hancurnya hidup Eunhyuk jika dia sama sekali tidak memiliki memori? Seolah baru terlahir kembali dengan kemampuan layaknya manusia yang seharusnya memiliki banyak kenangan.

Dan tanpa sadar Donghae menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku." Donghae menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku berharap dugaanku salah Kyu. Tapi kau tetap harus menerima kenyataan itu."

Kyuhyun mengeram tertahan, tangannya memegang handle pintu kamar yang ditempati Sungmin dengan erat. "Baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa bingung."

Donghae mencoba mengangguk, menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan begitu sabar. "Satu hal yang mungkin juga harus kau ingat Kyu, kehilangan memori bukan berarti Sungmin kehilangan kemampuannya, dia tetap sejenius sebelum dia terlelap. Aku yakin itu."

Itu berita baik, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali belum puas. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia ingin membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta dengannya dan melupakan Siwon. Bukan dengan Sungmin yang lupa ingatan dan itu berarti melupakan Siwon.

Bukan, dan dia juga membutuhkan kenangan Sungmin untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin sendiri, untuk mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya menganggu hidup Sungmin selama ini.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin frustasi tanpa disadarinya.

"Hey, kau bisa menciptakan kenangan baru untuk Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, tatapannya sedatar biasanya. "Itu akan aku lakukan." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Donghae sekali lagi. "Tapi terkadang kenangan yang hilang lebih penting dari kenangan yang baru."

Donghae terdiam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Melangkah memasuki kamar mewahnya.

Dimana ada Sungmin disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai."

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. "Kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menganggukkan wajah tampannya. "Kau memang kekasihku, sayang."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, bergerak bangun dengan bantuan Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap membantunya, dirinya menyandar disisi tempat tidur dan menyamankan dirinya disana, menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Apa yang calon kakak iparmu katakan dan tidak dia katakan padaku."

Wajah Kyuhyun datar, tampan namun ada aura berbeda disana. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia bilang kau amnesia."

Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan sebuah respon yang berlebihan, namun respon yang Sungmin berikan membuatnya merasa sedikit berbeda. Sungmin tidak berteriak, dia tidak panik, dan juga khawatir. Hanya wajahnya yang berubah datar dan juga menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun. "Sudah aku duga." Suaranya serak, dan sama seperti Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga terluka, dan itu yang Kyuhyun hindari. Dia tidak ingin Sungmin-nya terluka.

"Maafkan Aku."

Mungkin jika Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun, dia akan tersentuh. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta maaf, meski itu adalah kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meminta maaf dengan raut seterluka itu.

"Entah kenapa aku yakin, bahwa ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, wajahnya datar dan matanya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin. Dirinya tersenyum lembut sebelum bergerak perlahan mendekati Sungmin, menarik tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Sungmin terisak tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres yang terjadi padaku saat aku bangun tadi." Suara Sungmin lirih, bahkan Kyuhyun seolah mendengar bisikan yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya, bisikan yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya juga ikut terluka. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi padaku."

Sungmin terisak hebat, hal sederhana yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu terluka. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dengan begitu lembut, membisikkan kata penenang disana.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku, aku tidak tahu kau siapa, aku bahkan melupakan keluargaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sabar dan tangannya yang masih memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut, menjadi pendengar yang sangat sabar. "Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, aku-" Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lirih, membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu terpukul disana. "Aku merasa takut."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar dan memberikan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Sungmin. "Kau tahu Ming, aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri sayang."

Sungmin tidak tahu, dia yakin dirinya normal dan dia masih suka wanita. Tapi dia juga yakin, bahwa dia nyaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, dan dia berharap Kyuhyun selalu memegang ucapannya.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dirinya mengerjap lembut dan menjauhkan sedikit pelukan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, matanya yang bening masih terhiasi sedikit air mata disana, namun tatapan itu begitu intens menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya, tangannya yang memeluk Sungmin terlepas perlahan dan memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik."

Sungmin tidak perlu jawaban lain, Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa namun dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, senyum tulus pertamanya yang dia layangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Pemuda tampan yang bisa kau bilang, orang yang Sungmin butuhkan saat ini.

"Siapa namaku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut, dan Sungmin tidak tahu wajahnya bisa merona saat Kyuhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang biasa datar kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil yang sama tulusnya dengan yang Sungmin layangkan tadi.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun menjawabnya mantap, seolah nama Sungmin adalah nama terindah yang pernah dia ucapkan.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mengulangnya kemudian, matanya mengerjap lembut dan masih ada senyum kecil yang menghias wajah menggemaskan miliknya. "Aku fikir, aku tidak asing dengan nama itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, sama sekali tidak menjauhkan wajah mereka yang masih terbilang dekat sejak tadi. "Dan siapa namamu?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menyisakan sedikit jarak untuk menyelami mata cantik Sungmin yang masih berani menatapnya, tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengangguk, memundurkan tubuh dan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Kau cocok dengan nama itu, seolah-olah kau memang terlahir dengan nama itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang berbeda. "Dan aku fikir aku juga akan merubah namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin secepatnya."

Sungmin terkekeh, melemparkan senyuman lebarnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku fikir aku masih normal Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi aku tidak tahu kau bisa berhasil apa tidak merubahnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak ada senyuman kekanakan lagi disana. Wajah tampannya kembali dingin seperti biasa, namun tatapannya masih selembut tadi saat menatap Sungmin.

"Membuatmu menyukaiku adalah tugas manis yang akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati sekaligus untuk membantumu menulis kenangan baru." Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk, ada cengiran diwajah cantiknya.

"Dan percayalah Ming," Sungmin mengerjap pelan saat Kyuhyun mendekat, menyentuh kening Sungmin dengan keningnya. "Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatmu berbelok, sayang."

Sungmin terdiam, refleks memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun berbisik begitu erotis tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

Apa Sungmin pernah bilang.

Bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan, dan itu tidak baik untuk orang yang mengaku normal seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin menguap bosan, matanya yang tidak sipit menatap layar laptop berbeda dihadapannya dengan tatapan frustasi. Tangannya bergerak lelah disampingnya.

"Cho sialan menyebalkan tapi sialnya kaya itu benar-benar ingin membunuhku." Changmin merutuk geram, melangkah bangun dari kursi yang entah sejak kapan didudukinya dan melangkah mendekati jendela, menikmati angin yang dihembuskan dari gedung tinggi dikantornya dengan ekspresi lelah. Matanya menatap langit yang mendekati senja dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyerahkan kasus Sungmin dan Perusahaan secara bersamaan. Dia ingin membunuhku." Bibirnya merutuk geram, tangannya mengepal gemas disisi tubuh jangkungnya. "Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin dan itu membuatku tersentuh, tapi Hey." Changmin merutuk entah pada siapa. "Tiket berlibur ke Miami menungguku, aku ingin mengajak Kyura kesana dan melihatnya berbikini seksi dihadapanku."

Dan Oh, wajah lelah itu sontak berubah mesum dalam waktu sekejap.

Changmin terkekeh kecil, tangannya menyentuh jendela dan menatap langit. "Seandainya Kyura berbikini seksi, tengah bermain ombak dan tubuhnya basah, ada sinar matahari yang membuat tubuhnya seolah bercahaya, Oh Tuhan." Changmin mengeram, menundukkan wajahnya dan frustasi saat junior kecilnya menegang disana.

"Oh shit." Dia mengeram, melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya dan menatap dua laptop yang menampilkan dua hal berbeda, Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan fikiran mesumnya yang tidak bisa dia cegah.

Jangan salahkan Changmin, salahkan Kyuhyun yang mengambil waktu kemanusiaannya.

Laptop berwarna putih dihadapannya menghitung mundur, membuat Changmin sontak terfokus seketika. Matanya menatap serius sebuah file yang perlahan terbuka disana, hasil dari penyusupannya ke Link informasi pribadi keluarga Choi.

"Apalagi ini?" Changmin mengerjap pelan, tangannya bergerak lincah diatas keyboard dengan matanya yang terfokus pada layar, menatap laporan yang dilampirkan dilayar laptopnya.

Dan fokusnya tertuju disana, mengabaikan junior kecilnya yang tidur sendiri secara perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah tikar yang terbentang disana, ada beberapa makanan yang terhias diatasnya. Dan seorang pemuda manis dengan piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya tengah duduk ditepi dengan matanya yang tertuju pada langit malam.

Sulit menemukan bintang diperalihan antara musim panas dan musim gugur.

"Hey, kau bisa kedinginan."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mendongakkan wajah cantiknya saat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dengan sebuah selimut kecil berwarna biru langit ada ditangannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat Dan menyelimutinya dengan lembut.

Membuat Sungmin tersentuh, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, memeluk selimut yang Kyuhyun sampirkan dengan erat. Ada rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya disana. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum disana. "Terima kasih, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, wajah tampannya sedatar yang biasanya dan matanya tertuju pada langit dihadapan mereka. Seolah menikmati kebersamaan sederhana yang membuat dadanya serasa berdebar.

Debaran bahagia yang membuatnya sulit untuk menahan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau ingin duduk disini, kau baru sehat dalam beberapa hari."

"Semalam ataupun hari ini." Sungmin menjawab cepat, mengabaikan dengusan Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Intinya aku sehat, dan aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah kertas yang ada disaku celanannya. Menggenggam buntalan kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau masih merasa kosong, Ming?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan terdiam saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya begitu intens. "Kosong?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menghela nafas tanpa sadar. "Aku fikir, tanpa memori kita tidak benar-benar hidup."

Sungmin mengangguk, tersentuh saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya begitu lembut, wajah Kyuhyun yang datar justru membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan.

"Mungkin aku benar-benar merasakan kekosongan. Kyu." Sungmin memberikan senyum kecil disana. "Tapi aku fikir, ketika kau bisa menerimanya itu semua bukan lagi masalah."

"Kau menerimanya?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. "Mau tidak mau, aku harus menerimanya, Kyu." Dia mengerjap lembut, mengeratkan selimut Kyuhyun ditubuhnya saat angin malam berhembus dibalkon kamar yang mereka duduki. "Hanya coba fikirkan bahwa ini tidak seburuk itu, mungkin akan ada kenangan baru yang lebih manis menungguku."

"Apa kenangan manis itu ada aku disana?"

Kyuhyun bertanya lirih, namun suara lirih Kyuhyun justru terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Sungmin, dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah berfikir jika jantungnya lantas berdetak lembut.

"Kau ada disampingku sekarang, kau mengaku bahwa kau kekasihku." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, entah kenapa dia terpaku disana. "Tapi jika kau benar-benar kekasihku, sejauh apapun aku menyangkal bahwa aku normal, aku fikir kau akan tetap ada dalam kenangan itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku yakin akan membuatmu tidak normal lagi."

Sungmin terkekeh, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan menatap kota Seoul yang terbentang indah dihadapannya, matanya melembut disana.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyura mendesah jengah, menatap frustasi kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah merangkul kekasihnya dengan erat, ada senyum bahagia diwajahnya dan senyum teramat kecil diwajah ibunya saat Donghae, kekasih Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah sadar.

Hey, Sungmin lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan, Hae?"

Donghae menatap kekasihnya dengan senyuman lembut, sedikit membuat Kyura tersentuh disana.

Dia tidak ingin menerima fakta bahwa kakaknya yang tampan mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang lebih tampan, Hey. Bagaimana nasib wanita cantik sepertinya?

Kyura mendengus, menatap Ibunya yang kini bertingkah seperti biasanya, wajahnya dingin, dan kesan cantik nan angkuh tercetak jelas disana. Namun kabar mengenai Sungmin yang sudah sadar membuat ada senyum tipis diwajah cantik ibunya.

"Kondisi tubuh dan fisiknya baik-baik saja. Tapi ada sedikit masalah dengan otaknya."

"Otak? Kenapa dengan otak Sungmin?" Heechul bertanya dengan nada datar, tapi Donghae masih merinding saat tatapan Heechul tertuju padanya, jangan lupakan bahwa dia bekerja di Rumah sakit yang diketuai oleh Heechul.

"Menurut analisaku," Donghae menghela nafas. "Dia terkena amnesia permanen, Cho Sajangnim."

Kyura tidak tahu bahwa wajahnya bisa berubah pias, matanya mengerjap pelan saat mendapati Eunhyuk dan ibunya juga sama sepertinya. Mungkin, jika dimata Donghae wajah mereka biasa saja, namun Kyura tahu bahwa Ibunya jelas terkejut dengan berita ini.

"Permanen? Sungmin amnesia permanen?"

Donghae mengangguk, mengelus lembut lengan Eunhyuk saat ada pekikan tak percaya disana.

"Bukankah itu berita bagus?" Donghae terpana saat Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya itu tengah menatap calon mertuanya dengan tatapan bahagia. "Kau bisa menjodohkan mereka dengan mudah jika Sungmin lupa ingatan Umma, aku benar bukan?"

Raut Heechul masih datar, dan tatapannya yang menurut Donghae tajam masih tertuju padanya. "Bagaimana respon Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mendelik, mengabaikan cibiran dari Kyura dan menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Aku fikir Kyuhyun akan senang." Donghae tersenyum kecil, menatap berani kearah Heechul. "Tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, dimataku bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat marah atas apa yang menimpa Sungmin."

Dan Donghae terpana, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Heechul, calon mertuanya tengah tersenyum begitu manis. Dulu Donghae berfikir dari mana senyum cantik diwajah Eunhyuk dan Kyura, tapi sekarang Donghae tahu.

Karena Heechul, juga memiliki senyum yang begitu manis.

"Kau boleh mengaturnya, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk dan Kyura mengerjap bersamaan. "Kau serius, Umma?"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, Umma?" Ini jelas suara protesan dari Kyura.

"Aku fikir Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah. Aku ingin menemui Sungmin secepatnya."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, memeluk Donghae dengan erat saat Heechul melangkah bangun, meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang keluarga Mansion Cho.

Kyura mendelik, mengabaikan senyuman manis yang Donghae layangkan.

"Aku yang akan menemuinya terlebih dulu, Cho Eunhyuk."

"Yak."

Dan seperti Heechul, Kyura melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Eunhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin ini tentangku dan juga tentangmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Sungmin membaca gulungan kertas yang tadi dia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Aku lulus dari sebuah Universitas jurusan Akutansi dalam waktu Tiga tahun empat bulan? Aku pintar?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil saat Sungmin bertanya dengan begitu menggemaskan, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Waja tampannya tidak terlalu datar disana.

"Aku suka hal-hal yang berbau Pink, apa itu sebabnya lemari pakaianku ada banyak yang berwarna Pink?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, bersyukur Changmin membelikan pakaian untuk Sungmin dengan 70% nya berwarna merah muda.

Sahabatnya itu, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku suka Anak-anak, aku suka yang manis-manis, Aku suka memasak, aku suka membaca, aku senang jalan-jalan ketaman bermain." Sungmin mengerjap pelan. "Hey, kenapa aku terdengar begitu cheesy disini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai Sungmin dengan gemas. "Kau uke yang manis untukku Ming, aku yakin itu."

Sungmin mendengus, menepuk tangan Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang mencibir. "Aku masih normal Cho, Aku yakin itu."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, matanya masih menatap lembut Sungmin yang tengah membaca.

"Hey, kau orang kaya?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan.

"Kau seorang Direktur ICBC yang beromset 43.000 Triliun lebih. Tapi kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menunjukkan aura seorang direktru?"

Oh, Kyuhyun harus ingat jika Sungmin lupa ingatan. Dan Kyuhyun juga harus ingat bahwa namja menggemaskan dihadapannya hanya melihat gaya santai Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Dia belum melihat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, Belum.

Kyuhyun mendesah, mengibaskan tangannya asal. "Jangan bahas kekayaan keluargaku, baca selanjutnya."

Sungmin mendengus, membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan menatap serius kesana. "Kau tidak suka sayur?" Sungmin berteriak tertahan, menatap kulit Kyuhyun yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang jangkung dan sedikit kurus, walau ada beberapa otot yang perlahan terbentuk disana. "Pantas saja kau seperti vampire, kau kekurangan gizi."

Kyuhyun mendesah lagi, dia hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menjawab. Wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan cukup menghibur, mesti komentar Sungmin sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya.

"Kau lulus Master Manajemen Ekonomi dari sebuah universitas bergengsi diusia 23 tahun? Wow, kau jenius sayang."

Sungmin terkekeh sendiri mendengar cibiran yang dlontarkannya, hal sederhana yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil tanpa disadarinya, tangannya terulur dan menarik kertas yang belum selesai dibaca Sungmin.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut, dan matanya lagi-lagi menatap intens kearah Sungmin.

Sebuah tautan mata yang tidak akan pernah ada kata bosan dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun mulai saat ini.

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"

Sungmin terdiam, cengirannya lantas menghilang begitu saja.

Tatapannya mengerjap lembut, matanya terkunci pada onix sekelam malam milik Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun gelap, seolah menyedot Sungmin untuk terus menatapnya, tapi tatapan itu juga meneduhkan diwaktu bersamaan. Seperti sungai yang berarus tenang tapi terkadang berarus kencang dan menghanyutkan. Mata Kyuhyun seperti itu, ada bayangan liar yang seolah mengundangnya, namun tersembunyi dengan apik dibalik bulu mata lentik miliknya.

Sungmin dapat melihatnya,

Tatapan Kyuhyun ibarat kelembutan yang diselimuti gairah.

Dan Sungmin terjebak disana,

Tanpa disadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POJOK FF :**

Duh, gak tahu kenapa Dika bahagia ngetik chapter ini. Interaksi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa rasanya maniiis banget *eh. Tapi, Selamat Weekend joyers sayang XD, Dika lega bisa nepatin janji buat update setiap Weekend, pokoknya selamat menikmati hari libur deh. Hilangkan sedikit kejenuhan kita terhadap rutinitas yang sama tapi wajib kita hadapi.

Dika lahir tahun 95 tanggal 17 bulan 8. Umur Dika sudah mau 20 tahun, dan Njiiir Dika baru sadar bahwa Dika udah tua. *eh, jadi buat joyers semua, jangan manggil author yaa, bagi yang lebih tua bisa manggil saeng kok *masih muda, bagi yang lebih muda boleh manggil eonni *gua ketuaan, dan yang sama umurnya (?) manggil Dika aja. Oke *senyum cantikk

Jangan manggil auhtor, rasanya gimana yaaa ..

Buat Joyers yang sudah ngasih semangat dari awal sampai sekarang, buat Siders yang juga melum menunjukkan diri (?) dan buat reader baru yang terkadang mereview dari awal. Dika gak tahu mesti bilang apa, tapi **terima kasih banyak :')**

Itu sederhana, tapi membahagiakan buat Dika. **Graciasssss** ~

Berminat tinggalkan jejak lagi, kan Joy? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Seseorang pernah mengatakan, mata adalah jendela tubuh yang paling jujur. Tidak akan ada kebohongan disana, karena mata berbicara melalui hati, bukan fikiran, atau perasaan.

Mata dihadapannya bening, menghanyutkan dan memperlihatkan sisi kelembutan. Namun, semakin kau melihatnya. Maka kau akan semakin tahu, ada pesona yang sulit dihindari disana, menyedot dan membuatmu tenggelam.

Dalam sebuah keindahan, yang menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya, dan sosok cantik dihadapannya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Seolah pertandingan, tidak akan ada yang ingin mengalah diantara mereka, menunggu, siapa yang pada akhirnya terpesona terlebih dulu dan akhirnya menyerah.

Sungmin terlihat polos didepan sana, mengerjap sesekali namun tidak mengurangi keintesan tatapan mereka, hal sederhana yang membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu bahagia.

Bahwasanya, mata yang disukainya kini ada dihadapannya, tengah bertatapan dengannya, dengan jerat pesona yang sama.

"Aku menyukai matamu." Sungmin berbisik lirih, dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya hampir bergetar ketika mengatakan kata-kata tersebut, tangannya memegang selimut dengan begitu erat, sedang matanya.

Sungmin masih tidak bisa melepaskannya, matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku jauh lebih menyukai matamu." Kyuhyun ikut menjawab, suara datarnya terdengar bergetar dengan tangannya yang bebas perlahan terulur, kertas mengenai data dirinya dan Sungmin dibiarkannya terjatuh diatas lantai, tergeletak dan menghias disana.

Sungmin hanya diam, saat tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa dingin, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan meninggalkan kehangatan yang berbekas disana, menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa Sungmin sadari.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, tangannya yang ada dipipi Sungmin bergerak berirama, mengusapnya dan memberikan kehangatan disana. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau sedang bertengkar. Kau marah-marah dengan ekspresimu yang ikut berubah-rubah." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, matanya mengerjap lembut saat ingatannya melayang pada saat dirinya pertama kali melihat Sungmin, dia didalam mobil, dan Sungmin didepan sana sedang bertengkar karena sifat kepeduliannya yang terlalu besar.

"Aku suka saat melihatmu marah, aku suka saat melihatmu cemberut, aku suka saat melihatmu terlihat begitu polos, bahkan aku suka saat melihatmu termenung dengan senyuman kecil ada dibibirmu." Sungmin mengerjap polos, dirinya hanya diam dan mendengarkan Kyuhyun dengan baik. "Tapi diantara semua itu, aku menyukai matamu. Ketika kau berekspresi, matamu menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik."

Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya saat jempol tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menuju matanya, mengusap kelopak matanya begitu lembut dan bermain-main dibulu matanya yang pendek namun berlengkung indah.

Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya begitu lembut. Usapannya terlihat seperti sapuan angin, hanya menyapa namun meninggalkan getaran diseluruh tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin tidak tahu jika dia menikmatinya, matanya hanya terpejam begitu intens.

Dan menikmati sentuhan lembut yang ada disana.

"Sekarang kau mulai menyukaiku?"

Dalam pejamnya, Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil dan membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun melayang beberapa senti dari kedua matanya. Tidak menyentuhnya, namun Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa tangan itu masih begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak secepat itu Kyu, kita baru berinteraksi dalam beberapa hari. Kau harus ingat bahwa aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, wajah tampannya juga minim ekspresi. Namun tangannya masih berada disana, perlahan kembali menyentuh kedua bagian pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tahu jika sekarang kau nyaman denganku."

Sungmin mengerjap lembut, dan secara perlahan matanya terbuka dan terfokus menatap Kyuhyun. Dimana kedua mata onixnya, masih menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak sadar, dan Mungkin juga Sungmin tidak tahu. Bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin, selalu sabar ketika menatap Sungmin dengan sebuah tatapan yang begitu lembut, yang menggetarkan dan tentu saja menghangatkan.

Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin belum menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong." Wajah cantik Sungmin sama datarnya dengan wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun. "Aku begitu nyaman denganmu, dan entah kenapa aku bersyukur." Sungmin mengerjap lembut, dan dirinya tersenyum lembut. "Bahwa kaulah orang pertama yang menyambutku saat aku membuka mata."

Jika senyum adalah virus, maka virus itu kini menular pada Kyuhyun. Bibir tebalnya yang begitu kaku akan selalu tanpa sadar akan tertarik, dan membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan sama lembutnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Sungmin mengerjap polos, matanya menatap intens wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya, ada keseriusan disana, dan ada gairah kecil yang juga mengundang Sungmin disana.

Namun Sungmin menggeleng, tangannya melepas selimut kecil yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan sangat erat dan menyentuh sudut bibir Kyuhyun, mengusapnya dengan lembut disana.

"Ketika aku berbelok." Sungmin nyaris terdengar berbisik, matanya mengerjap begitu perlahan. "Aku yang akan mulai menciummu untuk pertama kalinya, bukan kau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menganggukkan wajahnya dan memegang tangan Sungmin, menjauhkannya dari sudut bibirnya yang tanpa disadari Sungmin menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Tinggal menghitung waktu, Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua ujung hidung mancung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dan Sungmin berbisik lirih disana.

"Aku akan menghitung waktu bersamamu."

Dan suara itu,

Kyuhyun merutuk.

Terdengar begitu erotis ditelinganya

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Changmin menguap bosan, tangannya yang memegang stir mobil menganggur disana. Matanya yang terhiaskan kacamata minus sesekali melirik jam di dasbore mobil mewahnya.

Mobil Lamborgini, yang dulunya milik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lima jam dia disana, apa yang dilakukannya." Bibirnya yang merah merutuk kesal, matanya kembali terfokus menatap gedung besar didepan sana. Dan Changmin dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

' **Fakultas Seni dan Budaya, Universitas Beijing'**

"Dia tidak ada jam kuliah lagi, tapi kenapa dia kekampus dan begitu lama. Apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana."

Rutukannya panjang, dalam satu tarikan nafas dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar. Tanpa sadar Changmin menguap, menatap laptop putihnya yang ada dikursi kosong disebelahnya dengan tatapan bosan, hanya laptop putih itu yang setia menemaninya dalam mengintai.

Changmin hampir tertidur saat sosok yang dia ikuti sejak tadi melangkah keluar, ada beberapa orang yang bersamanya dan terlihat menepuk punggung sosok mungil itu dengan wajah bangga, selalu ada senyuman diwajah mereka.

Namun Changmin melihatnya dengan baik, sosok mungil bernama Baekhyun hanya membalas senyum mereka dengan datar, tidak ada makna dalam senyumannya.

Changmin merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa kaku, tangannya bergerak menghidupkan mesin mobil dan bersiap mengikuti Baekhyun lagi. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati ada pemuda tampan yang melangkah mendekat, dan Changmin yakin bahwa dia tidak salah lihat.

Siwon menemui Baekhyun, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyura melirik sosok disampingnya sesekali, tangannya yang indah memegang sebuah ponsel I Phone keluaran terbaru, namun matanya tidak benar-benar tertuju disana.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengantarku, Choi?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Choi itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, tangannya yang terhiaskan sebuah jam bermerk terlihat fokus memegang kemudi. Wajahnya datar, tidak ada senyuman disana, namun tetap saja terlihat begitu tampan.

"Hanya jangan bertanya, Cho."

Kyura lantas memutar kedua bola matanya saat jawaban yang sudah diduganya akan terdengar, dirinya bergerak pelan dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok disampingnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru langit, ada sebuah dasi berwarna merah marun yang menghias disana. Rambutnya tersisir rapi keatas, memperlihatkan kedua alis tebalnya yang mempesona.

Dia Kibum, sahabat Kyura yang sangat tampan.

"Kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"Sejak kapan aku tidak sibuk." Kyura menghela nafas saat Kibum menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu dingin, mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, namun rasanya sampai sekarang Kyura belum benar-benar bisa mengerti bagaimana sifat Kibum sebenarnya.

Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengerti.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seorang gadis jika sifatmu masih seperti ini, Choi Kibum."

Kibum mengerjap pelan, menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya mendengar rutukan gadis cantik disampingnya, matanya sesekali melirik Kyura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun ada raut kesal yang tergambar disana.

"Aku tidak perlu merubah apapun, semua gadis sudah mengejarku." Kyura terdiam, karena jawaban yang dilontarkan Kibum seratus persen benar, dan Kyura benci karena dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Tapi aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku dengan marga ayahku."

Kyura mengerjap polos, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tertarik dan menyesal diwaktu bersamaan. "Kau memiliki saudara dari ayah tirimu bukan?"

Kibum menatap Kyura, hanya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada kemudinya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Kyura mencibir gemas. "Aku hanya penasaran, setiap keluargamu berkumpul aku tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya."

"Aku juga tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya." Kyura tertegun saat Kibum menjawab dengan begitu pelan, suaranya sedingin yang biasanya, namun ada getaran berbeda dari yang biasanya sering Kyura dengar. "Dia tidak di Korea."

"Aku tahu, dan yang ku dengar dia bekerja sama dengan **ICBC** milik Kyuhyun di China." Kyura menghela nafas, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pundak Kibum dengan lembut, ada senyum diwajah cantiknya. "Kau merindukannya bukan?"

"Tidak." Jawabannya keluar begitu cepat, seolah Kibum tidak perlu berfikir untuk menjawabnya.

"Hey, dia masih saudaramu." Senyumn Kyura langsung menghilang, dan matanya menyorot tajam menatap Kibum. "Aku saja sangat merindukan Kyuhyun sekarang, bagaimana mungkin kau yang jarang dan sangat jarang melihat saudaramu, sama sekali tidak ada rasa untuk merindukannya."

"Kau cerewet sekarang."

Itu bukan jawaban, namun pernyataan mengalihkan. Dan Kyura memahaminya dengan baik. "Yah sesukamulah, aku menyerah Kim Kibum."

Kibum tidak menjawab, dirinya hanya menghela nafas dan sesekali melirik dasbore mobil, menatap GPS untuk melihat alamat yang ditujunya. "Sejak kapan Kyuhyun di Korea?"

"Hampir dua minggu." Ada raut kecewa diwajah cantik Kyura, dan Kibum bisa memahaminya dalam sekali lihat.

"Jadi kau pulang dari liburanmu di Barcelona hanya karena Kyuhyun? Bukan karena kau peduli terhadap pekerjaanmu yang semua kau limpahkan padaku?"

Kyura mendelik pelan. "Ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar keluar dari mulutmu Kim Kibum, tapi kenapa selalu kalimat yang menyindir hah." Kyura menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan malas kekursi mobil, namun tubuhnya masih miring dan menghadap Kibum. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun ke Korea, dan soal pekerjaan, aku benar-benar malas memikirkannya."

Kibum hanya menatap Kyura sekilas. "Kyuhyun lelah dengan keposesifan dan kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan."

Kyura mengangguk pelan, ada senyum tipis dibibir merahnya. "Percayalah, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang lelah Kibum-ie." Kyura terkekeh kecil, mengabaikan raut dingin Kibum yang sedikit memperlihatkan raut kebingungan. "Aku saudara kembarnya, kami lahir diwaktu yang sama. Dan kau tidak bisa memisahkannya sesederhana itu."

Kibum mengangguk pelan, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk stir kemudi dengan lembut. "Hanya percaya pada Kyuhyun, karena kau juga harus memikirkan masa depanmu."

Kyura tidak menggeleng, dan dia juga tidak mengangguk. Hanya tatapannya yang semakin intens menatap Kibum. "Aku akan percaya padanya jika aku benar-benar melihatnya yang dulu, bukan seorang pemuda yang mengalihkan dunianya dari rasa kecewa dan kehilangan dengan mengubur hidupnya pada karir. Mungkin orang lain melihatnya sebagai pengusaha muda yang cerdas dan dingin." Ada kesedihan yang bisa Kibum lihat dengan jelas dimata bening milik Kyura. "Namun aku bisa melihat hal yang berbeda yang bahkan tidak bisa dilihat Umma, Appa ataupun Eunhyuk oppa."

Kibum tidak menjawab, dirinya hanya menunggu dan sesekali melirik Kyura.

"Aku tahu dengan pasti, bahwa kegilaan yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya dan perusahaannya selama ini hanya bentuk pelampiasan, dirinya hanya tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa dia pernah kehilangan seorang gadis yang sampai sekarang bahkan menyebut namanya saja aku enggan." Kyura terkekeh sendiri, matanya mengerjap sendu menatap Kibum. "Aku fikir aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun bahagia dengan wanita pilihannya, namun hey." Tangan Kibum refleks terulur, mengusap pundak Kyura dengan begitu lembut. Mengurangi getaran tiba-tiba ditubuh Kyura. "Aku ingin merasa sedih untuk Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan, hidupnya bukan hanya untuk seorang wanita yang pergi meninggalkannya."

"Tapi dia tidak ingin meninggalkannya, Tuhan yang mengambilnya terlebih dulu."

Kyura menggeleng lirih, tangannya menggenggam sebelah tangan Kibum yang tadi terulur mneyentuh pundaknya. "Leukimia bukan penyakit yang menyebabkan penderitanya meninggal tiba-tiba, ada banyak proses perkembangan dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dia tahu bahwa dia sakit, dia tahu bahwa dia akan meninggal pada waktunya, namun dia tetap mendekati Kyuhyun, dia tetap memberi Kyuhyun harapan, dan meninggalkannya saat dia merasa bahwa dia sudah bahagia."

"Kau terdengar seolah menyalahkan dia dan penyakitnya, Kyura."

Kyura tidak mengggeleng, namun ada anggukan kecil disana. "Jika dia benar-benar menyayangi Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan menerima lamaran Kyuhyun disaat dia tahu bahwa Leukimianya sudah menginjak stadium akhir."

"Dia butuh Kyuhyun saat itu."

Kyura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, tangannya melepas tangan Kibum dan melipatnya dengan jengah. "Itu jawabannya Kibum, dia butuh Kyuhyun disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Namun dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ditinggalnya. Gadis itu."

Kibum menghela nafas, memarkir mobil mewahnya didepan sebuah gedung mewah dan mengusap tangan Kyura yang terlipat dengan lembut. "Itu semua masa lalu, jangan pernah membahasnya lagi."

Kyura mengangguk pelan, matanya melembut menatap tangannya yang dielus lembut oleh Kibum. "Kau yang paling mengerti aku."

Kibum tidak menjawab, hanya senyum kecilnya yang jarang terlihat terukir disana. "Kau cantik jika seperti itu."

Kyura terkekeh, melepas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya dan mengambil tas sampingnya yang berwarna putih bergradasi merah hati. "Kau juga tampan jika tersenyum begitu Choi, jika kau tidak sok misterius mungkin aku sudah memintamu menjadi kekasihku sejak dulu."

Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sudah tidak ada senyum kecil yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun, katakan padanya bahwa kita harus berkumpul."

Kyura mengangguk, melangkah turun dari mobil menatap Kibum sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya putra Presiden Choi."

Kibum tidak menjawab, dirinya hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan parkir apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, matanya menatap puas sarapan pagi yang dia siapkan diatas meja makan.

Ada beberapa roti tawar yang sudah dipanggang, berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dengan beberapa telur mata sapi menghias disana, ada beberapa sosis yang teriris rapi dan berwarna kecoklatan, mengeluarkan aroma daging yang menggiurkan.

Disudut ada bermacam-macam selai yang tersusun rapi, dengan sebuah teko kecil yang mengeluarkan aroma Espresso yang menggugah.

Sungmin mengangguk puas, tubuhnya bergerak begitu normal menuju lemari berwarna putih, tangannya terulur mengambil dua gelas keramik dengan piring kecil, meletakkannya dengan hati—hati keatas talenan yang juga berbahan keramik simple dan kembali melangkah menuju meja makan.

Meletakkannya disana dan sontak terdiam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali tanpa disadarinya.

Ada sesosok gadis cantik yang berdiri disana, tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kakinya jenjang dengan sebuah high hells rendah menghias disana. Rambutnya panjang, dan terurai lembut menghias wajah cantiknya yang sedikit chubby. Tidak ada riasan berlebihan disana, dan Sungmin melihatnya sebagai keindahan tersendiri.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya sebuah kemeja longgar berwarna merah hati, jatuh mulus dan menutupi celana pendeknya yang berwarna putih, ada tas cantik berwarna putih dengan gradasi merah hati ditangannya.

Dan gadis dihadapannya terlihat cantik, anggun, dan tomboy bersamaan. Dan tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Hai."

Kyura mengerjap polos, menghilangkan kekagetan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat diwajah datarnya, tangannya menggenggam tas tangannya dengan erat, dan matanya masih terfokus pada Sungmin.

Seorang pemuda dengan kaos longgar berwarna hijau toska, ada celana pendek berwarna coklat lembut yang tertutupi oleh apron berwarna putih bercorak merah hati, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, wajahnya putih polos dan bersih dari make up.

Namun senyumnya,

Kyura tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa lupa cara menarik nafas yang benar.

"Kau siapa, Nona?"

Kyura semakin mengerjap, dirinya menarik nafas gusar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menatap apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan sepi, selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin.

Seorang pemuda manis, yang entah kenapa memiliki senyum yang begitu lembut.

"Cho Kyura, saudara kembar Kyuhyun."

Ada raut kaget diwajah Sungmin selama beberapa saat, namun namja dengan mata bening itu sontak kembali tersenyum. "Pantas saja kau terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Kyuhyun." Kyura sedikit mengernyit bingung saat Sungmin bilang dia sedikit mirip dengan Kyuhyun, dia saudara kembarnya, seharusnya bukan kata sedikit yang diucapkan Sungmin, namun banyak. "Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Kyura mengangguk, melangkah perlahan mendekati Sungmin dengan sebuah meja makan menjadi pembatasnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Kyura mengerjap pelan, meletakkan tas tangannya dan menatap intens kearah Sungmin. "Bahwa ada seorang laki-laki bisa terlihat begitu cantik saat menggunakan apron."

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, sontak melepas apron yang dikenakannya dan melangkah duduk dikursi makan yang tepat berada dihadapan Kyura. "Aku laki-laki Kyura, dan aku tidak suka disebut cantik."

Kyura mengerjap pelan, menarik sebuah kursi dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin, melangkah duduk dengan posisi berhadapan. "Kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi kau benar-benar cantik, oppa."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya terulur menuangkan segelas espresso beraroma lembut dan mengulurkannya pada Kyura. "Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?"

Kyura mengerjap lembut, menerima segelas espresso beraroma wangi yang menggugah seleranya. Tangannya mengangkat gelas kecil tersebut, menghirup aromanya dan menikmatinya secara perlahan.

Manis dan pahit bercampur disana, memberikan rasa tenang tanpa disadarinya.

"Ini enak." Kyura tersenyum kecil, kembali meletakkan gelas espresso miliknya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih dengan sabar menatapnya. "Dan tentu saja aku mengenalmu, mungkin sebelum kau lupa ingatan."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, mata beningnya menatap Kyura dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf melupakan gadis cantik sepertimu."

Kyura mengerjap pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya saat kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah tanpa seizinnya. Matanya yang tajam menatap tidak fokus kearah Sungmin. "Aku fikir ini bukan salahmu, Oppa. Dan aku meminta maaf baru bisa menyapamu sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Kyura yang dingin dan sedikit bergetar. "Apa dulu aku dekat denganmu?"

Kyura lupa caranya bernafas, wajah cantiknya hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah menganggapku seperti adikmu sendiri."

Sungmin tidak tahu bahwa keluarga Cho terbiasa berbohong dengan baik, wajahnya yang polos hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum yang masih terhias disana. "Aku fikir aku normal, tapi ternyata memang tidak." Kyura mengerjap tidak mengerti, dengan matanya yang sesekali melirik tangannya yang digenggam Sungmin. "Kalau memang aku normal, Dulu seharusnya aku menjadi kekasihmu, bukan Kyuhyun."

Kyura tidak tahu apa ini, dirinya yang jenius hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti dan diam saat Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya. Ada senyum kecil menenangkan yang sejak tadi menghias diwajah cantik Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Kyura.

"Kau sangat terlambat dari perkiraanku, Cho."

Kyura hanya bisa memasang wajah datar saat Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dengan gayanya yang sangat-sangat biasa, dengan sebuah kaos yang senada dengan Sungmin dan celana pendek yang juga setipe dengan Sungmin, dan Kyura juga hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendapati rambut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama berantakannya.

Dan mereka terlihat begitu, kompak.

"Seingatku, kau tidak mengundangku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekati Kyura yang sudah berdiri dan memeluk saudara kembarnya itu dengan lembut, wajah tampannya yang datar mendekat dan mencium puncak kepala Kyura dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah memerlukan undanganku."

Kyura hanya mendengus, menatap Kyuhyun yang melepas pelukan mereka dan melangkah mendekat kearah Sungmin, melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin.

Dan dimata Kyura, entah kenapa mereka terlihat sangat manis.

Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menganggunya yang seperti difikirkannya selama ini.

Semuanya berlangsung seolah-olah memang hal itu yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Pagi, sayang."

Kyura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara Kyuhyun yang biasanya datar dan dingin kini terdengar sedikit lembut, ada sapaan menggoda yang entah kenapa membuat Kyura sadar, bahwa dia juga ikut bahagia melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlambat bangun, Cho."

Kyura hanya bisa mengerjap lembut, tersenyum kecil mendapati interaksi manis pasangan dihadapannya. Dimana Sungmin mencibir dengan wajah menggemaskan, dan Kyura bisa memahami dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun sama terpesonanya seperti yang Kyura rasakan saat ini.

"Kau sudah menyapa Kyura?"

Sungmin mengangguk, menarik Kyuhyun duduk dan memerintahkan Kyura untuk duduk dengan gerakan tangan, dirinya menyiapkan sarapan dengan begitu lihai dan menghidangkannya dengan apik untuk mereka bertiga. "Aku sempat berfikir kenapa dulu aku tidak berpacaran dengana adikmu saja ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Kyura hampir tersedak bersamaan, kedua saudara kembar itu saling melempar tatapan kaget bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Ming?" kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaan sederhana dari Sungmin membuatnya sangat terganggu.

Sungmin mencibir pelan, menikmati seteguk espresso miliknya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku berfikir, jika aku normal kenapa aku malah menjadi kekasihmu bukan kekasih Kyura."

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan sebelum tersenyum kecil, wajah datarnya terlihat menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya. "Karena kau memang tidak normal, Ming."

Sungmin mendengus, mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyura yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Apa sejak dulu kau merestuiku sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak untuk kedua kalinya, wajah tampannya yang datar menatap Kyura yang tidak tertebak didepan sana dengan mata memicing, tangannya menggenggam gelas espresso dengan erat.

Tanpa sadar Kyura tersenyum kecil, tangannya terlipat dan menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, ada binar kecil dimatanya saat mendapati bahwa saudaranya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memicing.

"Dulu aku tidak setuju." Kyuhyun masih tidak berkomentar, namun tangannya semakin menggenggam gelas dengan erat. "Karena dulu aku juga menyukaimu oppa."

Sungmin mengerjap tidak percaya, Kyuhyun terdiam kaku dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Kyura.

"Tapi sudah sejak dulu juga aku kalah." Kyura terkekeh, memasang senyum kecilnya yang menggemaskan. "Karena kalian saling menyayangi dan sulit terpisahkan. Dan entah kenapa aku menyukainya."

Kyura tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Sungmin tengah menatap lembut kearahnya, dan saudara kembarnya yang juga bermarga Cho itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mungkin terlihat sedatar biasanya.

Namun Kyura bisa melihat raut bahagia disana, raut bahagia yang sudah lama dan benar-benar Kyura rindukan.

Sepertinya ikut berbohong bersama Kyuhyun bukan masalah.

Karena Kyura tahu, bahwa tanpa sadar dia telah menerima Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau masih menemuiku?"

Siwon tidak peduli ucapan sinis dari Baekhyun, tangannya menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dan menarik pemuda itu dengan lembut untuk mengikutinya, melangkah menjauh dari keramaian kampus milik Baekhyun.

"Selamat atas gelar sarjanamu."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, menghentakkan tangannya hingga tangan Siwon terlepas dan mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memerah dengan lembut. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan tulus dari Siwon untuknya. "Kenapa kau masih menemuiku, Choi?" Ada suara tidak senang dan jelas terganggu disana.

"Aku butuh kabar Sungmin, Baekhyunie." Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan dan tatapan Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas merasa risih dan sangat terganggu berdekatan dengannya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kau tahu aku semakin lelah dan muak karenamu." Suara Baekhyun melemah, hanya tatapannya saja yang masih tajam menatap Siwon.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini tidak ada yang menganggumu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. "Aku tidak akan pernah mangatakan apapun padamu."

Siwon hanya mendesah, namja tampan itu terlihat begitu sabar menghadapi kekeraspalaan Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuknya. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan Sungmin."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mendongak dan menatap intens kearah Siwon. Tangannya menggenggam tali ranselnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dan tidak pernah menganggu aku dan Sungmin Hyung. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang asing yang sangat ingin ikut campur dimataku."

Siwon bungkam, mata tajamnya hanya terpaku menatap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berbalik dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya, menyisakan beribu bertanyaan dan kenyataan yang entah kenapa seperti menamparnya.

Sosok tampan bermarga Choi itu, benar-benar terdiam tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, menatap ponsel canggihnya yang bergetar dengan sebuah pesan masuk ada disana.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _ **Changmin, Shim.**_

 _ **Baekhyun resmi menjadi sarjana hari ini, tadi dia berhasil menyelesaikan sidang terakhirnya. Dia benar-benar jenius seperti Sungmin.**_

 _ **Dan aku melihat Siwon menemui Baekhyun lagi tadi, aku benar-benar belum bisa menarik kesimpulan dari masalah ini. Tapi aku fikir, ada baiknya jika Baekhyun ada di Korea.**_

Kyuhyun hanya diam, wajah tampannya yang datar menatap Sungmin yang terlihat begitu fokus memainkan laptop miliknya, berkas-berkas pekerjaannya bercecer dimeja yang ditempati Sungmin. Dan tangan lentik Sungmin memegang salah satu kertas yang ada disana dengan tatapan serius.

 _ **Temukan kesimpulan itu secepatnya.**_

 _ **Kau bisa mengatur keberangkatan Baekhyun ke Korea, sisanya aku yang akan mengatur dari sini.**_

 _ **Send Message.**_

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, menatap Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan ikut menatapnya.

"Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menaruh ponsel canggihnya keatas meja dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin, masih menatap Sungmin yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ada senyum kecil diwaja datarnya. "Kau mengerjakan laporanku dengan baik, ingin bekerja denganku?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, menjauhkan laptop yang sudah ditutupnya dan menatap serius kearah Kyuhyun. "Posisi apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padaku?"

Ada cibiran yang bisa Kyuhyun tangkap disana, namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman disofa empuk yang tidak diduduki Sungmin.

"Sekretaris pribadiku."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar jenius yang pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang terulur, menunggu Sungmin menyambutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menurut saat Kyuhyun menariknya untuk duduk berdampingan, disofa yang sebenarnya hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang.

"Jadi kau menerima tawaranku?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, merapikan posisi duduknya yang sedikit banyak menduduki paha Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan tawaran yang kau tahu tidak bisa aku tolak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kita akan bekerja dikantor cabang yang ada di Seoul terlebih dulu sebelum kita berangkat ke kantor pusat di China."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin tampan setiap harinya.

"Kapan aku akan bekerja?"

"Senin kau bisa mulai." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman ke lengan Sungmin. "Beberapa hari ini, aku masih ingin bersantai denganmu."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, tangannya dengan cekatan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih menyandar dengan santai ke lengannya.

"Apa tidak bisa kita satu kamar lagi, Ming?"

Sungmin menggeleng, tangannya masih mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku memiliki kamar yang lebih indah dan nyaman, tentu saja aku akan menempati kamarku."

Kyuhyun mendengus tanpa disadarinya, menyesali keteledorannya memperlihatkan kamar Kyura yang berada dilantai atas yang bercatkan warna merah muda, dan Kyuhyun masih menyesal sampai sekarang kenapa dengan bodohnya dia mengatakan itu kamar yang Sungmin tempati dulu sebelum kecelakaan.

"Tapi aku tidak suka tidur sendiri."

Jelas itu bohong, karena selama ini Kyuhyun tidak suka jika ada yang memasuki kamarnya, apalagi tidur bersamanya.

Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin lupa ingatan.

"Kita belum menikah." Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar dilengannya. "Jika aku sudah mengaku berbelok dan menikah denganmu, maka tanpa disuruh aku akan satu kamar denganmu."

"Kau bilang kau tidak normal, jadi kapan kau mau mengakui bahwa kau sudah berbelok?"

Ada dengusan tidak rela yang kekanakan, Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman yang masih menghias wajah cantiknya.

"Setidaknya tunggu aku bisa merasakan atau membayangkan sedikit saja masalalu tentang kita."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar disisi tubuhnya.

"Kita kerumah sakit untuk memerikasamu besok, oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk, wajah cantiknya yang datar hanya mengerjap pelan dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Entah kenapa, aku benar-benar merindukan masalaluku." Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, wajah tampan lelaki itu terlihat begitu datar. "Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan, dan aku benar-benar ingin mengenang bagaimana awal mula aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah cantik Sungmin sendu, laki-laki manis itu bergeser dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tidak menyadari bahwa wajah tampan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu pias dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~...~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil _Ferari spider 3.800_ berwarna biru milik Kyuhyun berhenti sempurna didepan sebuah gedung mewah berlantai 86. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan melangkah turun, meninggalkan kunci mobil dan membiarkan pintu mobil masih terbuka. Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun saat seorang penjaga keamanan melangkah mendekat dan membungkuk hormat kearahnya, mengambil alih mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun dan memarkirnya dengan rapi tanpa ada perintah dari Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendongak, dan kedua mata tajamnya dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah tulisan besar dipuncak gedung berjumlahkan 86 lantai, matanya sedikit memicing saat sinar matahari sedikit membuatnya silau. Tangannya memegang sebuah map berwarna biru.

' _CHO Net Entertaiment'_

Tertulis dengan megah dipuncak gedung, salah satu stasiun TV terbesar di Korea dengan kepemilikan sendiri hak siar televisi, artis-artis multitalent Korea sebahagian besar bernaung disana, sampai tempat lokasi syuting juga tersedia didalam sana.

Dan kesemua itu diatas kepemilikan putra sulung keluarga Cho, Cho Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, tidak memperdulikan dan mengindahkan sama sekali tatapan atau bahkan senyuman yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang bahkan sebahagian besar merupakan seorang artis besar, mata Kyuhyun hanya tertuju kedapan, dan langkahnya pasti dan tidak terganggu.

Membuat beratus-ratus gadis yang melintas menghentikan langkah mereka tanpa sadar, menatap Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya bukanlah itu.

Cho Kyuhyun bukan hanya putra dari keluarga Cho, bukan hanya adik laki-laki dari pemilik _Cho Net Entertaiment_ , Bukan hanya seorang direktur dari Bank terbesar didunia, namun dibalik semua itu, Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemuda dengan fisik yang terlalu sempurna.

Kesempurnaan yang terkadang tidak normal dimata seorang gadis kebanyakan pada umumnya.

Kyuhyun jenius, memiliki suara merdu yang jarang diperdengarkan.

Dan kesetiaan Kyuhyun yang terbungkus oleh sifat _tak tersentuhnya_ lah yang membuat gadis normal pada umumnya rela menyerahkan diri mereka secara percuma.

Namun Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun, sekali terikat, maka sampai akhir ikatan itu tidak akan terlepas.

Seorang gadis membungkuk sopan, tanpa suara dirinya melangkah cepat dan membukakan sebuah pintu untuk Kyuhyun masuki, menutupnya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melangkah masuk disana, disebuah ruangan megah yang tersusun dengan apik, khas, dan menarik.

Didepan sana ada Eunhyuk, dengan kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna hijau toska, ada dasi berwarna merah marun yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan resmi diwaktu bersamaan, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terbentuk rapi dengan poninya yang jatuh dengan indah diwajahnya, matanya terfokus pada laptop dengan sebuah earphone berwarna putih menutupi kedua telinganya.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menyapa, tidak berniat memberi salam, dan hanya melangkah dengan santai kesebuah kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan meja Eunhyuk, dirinya melangkah duduk dan menatap Eunhyuk yang tersentak kaget menatapnya.

Ada delikan tidak terima yang Cho Sulung itu layangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Beri salam setidaknya Cho Kyuhyun."

Jika Kyuhyun peduli, maka bukan Kyuhyun namanya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu hal padamu, Hyung."

Eunhyuk mendesah lelah, pasrah dengan sifat kekurang ajaran dan ketidak adanya rasa sopan Kyuhyun padanya. Tangannya bergerak cepat dan melepas earphone yang sedari tadi menemani pekerjaannya, Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menatap serius kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sampai kau mau jauh-jauh datang kesini Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah map yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, tapi saat Eunhyuk menggapainya, Map itu sama sekali belum Kyuhyun lepaskan. Matanya tertuju serius menatap Eunhyuk. "Jaga dia untukku, Hyung."

Ada keseriusan disana, dan Eunhyuk juga tidak ragu ada nada permintaan yang Kyuhyun layangkan disana, hal yang sangat jarang Kyuhyun tujukan untuknya. Karena Kyuhyun, terbiasa melakukan semuanya seorang diri.

Mungkin, karena Eunhyuk tidak tahu ada Changmin dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, melepas map itu kemudian dan membiarkan Eunhyuk membacanya, putra sulung dari keluarga Cho itu terlihat begitu serius membaca barisan kata dihadapannya, ada binaran dan juga rasa tertarik yang Eunhyuk perlihatkan kemudian.

"Jenius, Tampan, Menarik dan berbakat." Eunhyuk tidak bisa mencegah rasa puas dari suaranya, matanya menatap serius kearah Kyuhyun. "Siapa dia, Cho?"

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, tampak menimang sebelum kembali fokus menatap Eunhyuk. "Berjanjilah terlebih dulu, bahwa kau akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya."

Eunhyuk mendesah, matanya kembali menatap lembaran dihadapannya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ada senyum kecil diwajah tampannya. "Kau bisa mempercayai janji seorang Cho."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, walau matanya menyiratkan rasa terima kasih, namun wajah tampannya masih sedatar papan seluncuran. "Dia Baekhyun, adik tiri Sungmin."

Eunhyuk tidak berkomentar, semua pertanyaan yang menghinggap dikepalanya tertelan begitu saja, matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah Kyuhyun. "Adik tiri Sungmin?"

"Dia satu-satunya keluarga Sungmin yang tersisa, jadi jaga dia Hyung." Bukan jawaban, namun sebuah pernyataan yang terselimuti sebuah perintah.

Ribuan pertanyaan bersemayam dalam fikirannya, Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ingin tahunya, namun seperti keluarga Cho yang lainnya, tidak akan ada jawaban yang memuaskan yang akan Kyuhyun berikan, dan Eunhyuk cukup menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kapan dia akan datang?"

"Sebentar lagi, dia dalam perjalanan." Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, menatap sekeliling dan sedikit bergidik melihat dekorasi ruangan Eunhyuk, bukan seperti dekorasi ruangan keluarga Cho pada umumnya yang terbilang resmi dan angkuh, ruangan Eunhyuk bisa terbilang semi formal dan menarik, dan jelas itu mencerminkan diri Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya. "Panggilkan Chanyeol sekarang, Hyung." Dan tambahan ucapan dari Kyuhyun hanya membuat Eunhyuk mendengus malas tanpa disadarinya, tangannya bergerak memencet telepon dan berbicara selama beberapa saat disana.

"Bagaimana keadaan calon adik iparku?"

Tanpa sadar sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat naik, matanya memicing menatap Eunhyuk. "Kenapa calon suamimu itu menceritakan semua keadaan Sungmin pada kalian, benar-benar membuatku gemas."

Eunhyuk balik mendelik. "Hey, Donghae itu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, jadi sudah seharusnya dia mengatakan semuanya pada kami. Dan itu juga salahmu yang terlalu tertutup pada keluargamu sendiri."

"Sungmin hanya milikku."

"Oh." Eunhyuk terperangah, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan gemas miliknya. "Sungmin memang milikmu Cho, tapi setidaknya kami keluargamu, itu artinya kami juga keluarga Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tidak ada respon yang diucapkan untuk rutukan tidak terima yang Eunhyuk layangkan, membuat pemuda sulung keluarga Cho semakin mendelik karena kesal.

"Umma dan Appa juga ingin mengenal calon menantu mereka, Hey setidaknya fikirkan itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, mengalihkan tatapannya saat seorang pemuda jangkung melangkah masuk.

"Ada apa memanggilku Eunhyuk Hyung?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya kasar saat salah satu keluarganya yang bermarga Park itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sopan santun kepada direkturnya. Mungkin Eunhyuk harus ingat, bahwa seluruh keluarga Cho ataupun saudaranya memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Aku yang memanggilmu, Chanyeol."

"Eh, Ada apa memanggilku Kyuhyun Hyung?" Chanyeol tersentak, pemuda berwajah tampan itu sontak menunduk sopan dan menatap sedikit takut kearah Kyuhyun, diantara semua keluarga Cho.

Hanya Cho Hangkyung dan Cho Kyuhyun lah yang ditakutinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan diwajah tampan milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melangkah cepat dan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri ditengah ruangan, tangannya bergerak, mengajak dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk dihadapannya.

Chanyeol hanya menurut, diam dan mengikuti semua perintah Kyuhyun, wajah tampannya yang terlihat kekanakan berubah sama datarnya dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga seseorang untukku."

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, menatap tak percaya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang menurut pendengarannya sangat aneh, Kyuhyun memerintahnya dengan nada dingin, namun jelas ada tekanan kata permohonan disana.

"Menjaga seseorang?" Chanyeol seolah membeo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan selembar foto dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Dan seperti Vampire yang jatuh cinta pada tawanannya melalui selembar foto di Fanfik sebelah, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kesadarannya seolah tertuju disana, kesebuah wajah manis yang tampak mendongak menatap langit, air hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya hanya seperti angin lalu yang sekedar menyapa, sama sekali tidak ada respon dan ekspresi yang berarti.

Namun entah kenapa, dimata Chanyeol pemuda itu terlihat berbeda.

"Siapa dia, Hyung?" Chanyeol sontak bertanya saat beberapa saat yang lalu suaranya seolah tertelan.

"Hanya cukup fikirkan bahwa dia salah satu orang penting dalam hidupmu yang harus kau jaga."

Chanyeol tidak perlu berfikir dua kali bahwa apa yang Kyuhyun katakan sekarang merupakan kebenaran yang tidak dapat disangkalnya.

Kepalanya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah anggukan.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dan jaga dia untukku Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, matanya kembali tertuju pada foto dihadapannya dan terpaku disana, tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak lirih.

"Aku akan menjagamu-" Ada jeda selama beberapa saat. "Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

Hai semuaaa XD, uwoow Dika gak sadar sudah sampai chapter lima, chapter ini kompleks iya kan, iya kan ya *eh. Aduh maaf gak bisa nepatin janji buat update weekend, ini bukan weekend ya kan ya?

Dika harus terbang minggu pagi sekitar jam 9 ke Pekanbaru, jadi Dika takut besok malam gak bisa update makanya Dika update sekarang, dan buat yang mau ultah tanggal 18, yang kemarin bilang, selamat ulang tahun ya say XD selalu semakin semakin semakin buat kamu.

Ternyata dika ketuaan Broh, banyak yang dibawah Dika ternyata, tapi banyak juga kok yang diatas Dika *hay eonni-eonni *kedip cantik, buat yang seusia, salam manis broh *sok kece

Aduuh buat yang nuduh Kyura itu incest, pelaseee pada minta maaf *eh, Kyura gak incest bro, dia gak suka Kyuhyun kok, tapi yang seperti Kyura jelasin ke Kibum, bahwa rasa sayang antar saudara kembar itu beda, yang punya temen atau keluarganya saudara kembar pasti tahu kan yaa *senyum sok polos

Dan yang comment Cuma buat minta NC, ASTAGA pura-pura kaget, yah seharusnya cerita itu ada tahapannya, moment romantis antara Kyumin juga ada prosesnya, Insya Allah, tapi gak jani, bakalan ada NC untuk mereka, tapi yah ikuti perkembangan cerita. Bukan langsung maksa mereka NC-an broh, mereka masih suci, cucii *eh

Aduh, dika kebanyakan ngajak curhat kali yak. Maaf ya, and Buat Joyers yang sudah ngasih semangat dari awal sampai sekarang, buat Siders yang juga belum rajin untuk menunjukkan diri (?) dan buat reader baru yang terkadang mereview dari awal. Dika gak tahu mesti bilang apa, tapi **terima kasih banyak :')**

Itu sederhana, tapi membahagiakan buat Dika. **Graciasssss** ~

Berminat tinggalkan jejak lagi, kan Joy? XD


	6. Chapter 6

Sungmin mungkin tidak mengenal Kyuhyun begitu baik sekarang, Sungmin juga tidak mengenal Kyura begitu baik, namun Sungmin mengetahuinya dengan baik. Bahwa antara Kyura dan Kyuhyun, mereka jelas-jelas berbeda.

Perbedaan yang entah kenapa, dimata Sungmin terlihat begitu jelas.

Sungmin melempar senyum manisnya, menatap Kyura yang terlihat begitu serius menonton televisi, gadis cantik itu datang tidak lama sejak Kyuhyun menghilang dan pergi tanpa pamit.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Kyura sontak mendongak, mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi dan menatap Sungmin, wajah cantiknya berbinar, seolah terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Itu apa, Oppa?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyura dan meletakkan sebuah nampan dengan dua buah cake ada disana. Tangannya dengan cekatan meletakkan dua cake itu diatas meja dengan dua gelas jus strawberry sudah terlebih dulu ada disana.

"Itu terlihat enak." Mata Kyura sontak berbinar, wajah cantiknya yang biasanya terlihat datar kini terlihat begitu hidup, bibir tebalnya yang merah senantiasa mengukir senyuman manis.

"Cake Rainbow, tapi aku fikir itu tidak terlalu manis."

Kyura tersenyum kecil, matanya mengerjap nakal menatap Sungmin. "Pasti karena Kyuhyun oppa tidak suka hal-hal yang berbau manis kan?"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh, menyerahkan Cake cantik buatannya ke tangan Kyura yang menengadah, jelas menunggu Sungmin meletakkannya diatas sana."Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku fikir aku terbiasa membuat sesuatu sesuai selera Kyuhyun sekarang."

Kyura tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum manisnya, matanya yang sedikit bulat menatap lembut ke arah Sungmin. "Pasti kau sangat menyayanginya kan, Oppa?"

Sungmin mengangguk, namun tanpa sadar dia menggeleng lemah diakhir. "Mungkin dimatamu aku sama seperti Kyuhyun. Maksudku, kami sama-sama terlihat saling menyayangi dan kau bisa menyebut kami seperti pasangan." Kyura tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat datar, tangannya memegang cake dengan kaku, dan matanya menatap Sungmin dengan intes. "Jujur saja aku nyaman dengan Kyuhyun, seolah-olah kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan jelas aku bahagia dengannya."

"Kau nyaman karena memang sejak dulu kalian sudah saling menyayangi, Oppa." Ada nada tidak terima yang tanpa sadar Kyura layangkan, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku tahu." Sungmin mendesah, matanya yang bening ikut menatap Kyura yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit tajam, jelas ada raut tidak nyaman yang Kyura layangkan padanya. "Dulu yang kau sebutkan sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayanganku Kyura, aku seolah terlahir dengan kemampuan orang dewasa namun memiliki memori layaknya anak yang baru dilahirkan. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, semuanya membuatku bingung."

Kyura ikut mendesah, matanya melembut secara tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan dan ada rasa takut dalam hatimu oppa." Tangan Kyura menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut, wajah cantiknya tanpa sadar berubah sendu. "Mungkin aku salah jika berfikir seperti ini, Tapi, apa kau merasa takut karena kau nyaman dengan Kyuhyun oppa namun kau merasa bahwa dirimu normal?"

Sungmin mengerjap tertahan, tangannya bergetar dalam genggaman Kyura. "Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun juga merasakannya?"

Kyura mendesah, tanpa sadar dirinya mengangguk. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya oppa, namun Kyuhyun benar-benar terikat padamu, aku memahami Kyuhyun lebih baik dari siapapun, dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Bahwa dia mencoba sabar dengan ketakutanmu saat ini."

Sungmin menunduk, sebelah tangannya melepas tangan Kyura yang menggenggamnya. Wajah tampannya yang mendekati cantik mendongak, menatap Kyura yang masih bertahan menatapnya. "Apa aku menyakiti Kyuhyun?"

"Kau menyakitinya, itu jelas." Sungmin terdiam, matanya mengerjap menatap Kyura yang masih tersenyum lembut disana. "Namun rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak berbekas dihati Kyuhyun, dia terlalu mengharapkanmu oppa, hingga semuanya seolah tidak berarti sama sekali."

Sungmin terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat. "Apa menurutmu aku normal?"

Kyura tahu bahwa Sungmin butuh banyak keberanian untuk bertanya seperti itu, mungkin Kyura tidak tahu masalalu Sungmin, tapi entah kenapa Kyura tahu bahwa Sungmin merasa takut untuk memulai.

Dia takut, karena dia sama sekali tidak memiliki pelajaran untuk menghadapi masa depannya dari masalalunya yang hilang.

Semuanya seolah menuntut Sungmin untuk menghadapi masa depan, namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak memiliki pegangan.

Dan Sungmin terjebak disana.

"Kau normal." Kyura menghela nafas, mencoba memahami Sungmin lebih baik. "Tapi Kyuhyun juga normal, Oppa." Ada raut bingung yang Kyura tangkap diwajah cantik Sungmin. "Sederhananya, Kyuhyun menjadi tidak normal hanya untukmu dan kau menjadi tidak normal juga hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Kau hanya nyaman dengannya oppa, kau hanya nyaman untuk satu laki-laki, dan itu Kyuhyun. Tidak akan ada yang lain."

Dan, Kyura berharap seperti itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan ketakutanku?" Sungmin berujar lemah, mencoba memahami sudut pandang Kyura dengan baik.

Kyura mengangguk, wajah cantiknya tersenyum puas dan tangannya bergerak memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Kau memang sudah dewasa oppa, kau memang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Namun aku disini lebih tahu darimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu karena ini semua hanya kecelakaan."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, matanya mengerjap dan mencoba untuk fokus, menatap sebuah figura besar yang terpasang dengan anggun diatas sebuah meja didekat dinding.

Ada foto keluarga Kyuhyun disana, namun Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum, matanya menyorot tajam, seolah mampu menggetarkan Sungmin walau hanya sebuah figura yang Sungmin lihat.

Sungmin terdiam, mungkin dia takut seperti yang Kyura katakan.

Namun Sungmin memahami satu hal.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun menderita karena ketakutannya terus menerus.

Kyuhyun terlalu sabar.

Kyuhyun terlalu menyayanginya.

Masalalu bukan alasan,

Karena Sungmin harus menghadapinya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak dan melepas pelukan Kyura. Tangannya secara perlahan terulur dan mengacak rambut Kyura dengan lembut. "Terima kasih atas semuanya calon adik ipar."

Kyura merona, matanya mengerjap lembut sebelum mengangguk. "Oppa akan menerima Kyuhyun?" Ada nada berharap disana.

"Belum, tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan yakin, jawaban yang entah kenapa membuat Kyura merasa merinding.

"Aku akan menunggu." Ada senyuman sederhana disana. "Dan aku yakin, Kyuhyun juga akan menunggu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengannya sekarang, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Namun Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan itu semua berkaitan dengan hilangnya Sungmin. Kakak tirinya.

Matanya yang sipit terpejam, tangannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya dengan erat. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat tiba-tiba ingatannya terlintas tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ada seseorang laki-laki yang menemuinya tadi, dengan tubuh jangkung dan pakaian yang terlalu resmi untuk menemui Baekhyun yang hanya pemuda biasa, dia tampan dan juga memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa laki-laki tadi memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat, Changmin dengan marga Shim. Orang Korea, sama sepertinya.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengabaikannya seperti biasa dia mengabaikan Siwon jika perkataan singkat itu tidak mengubah semua fikirannya, dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Di sebuah pesawat mewah dan duduk dikelas utama, pakaian yang dikenakannya masih pakaian yang dia kenakan tadi untuk ujian sarjana, tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian saat laki-laki yang bernama Changmin tadi menyebut nama Sungmin. Hyung-nya.

Yang ada dalam fikiran Baekhyun saat itu hanya satu, menemui Sungmin secepatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah, matanya melirik jendela pesawat yang memperlihatkan lapangan udara milik Korea yang besar. Banyak pesawat yang mendarat dan terbang disana, namun mata beningnya seolah tidak fokus. Sesekali menoleh dan terhenti ke layar ponselnya.

Ada sebuah pesan singkat disana.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _ **Changmin, Shim.**_

 _ **Jika kau sudah mendarat di Korea kau hanya perlu mengikuti seseorang yang akan menjemputmu, dia yang akan membawamu menemui seseorang yang merawat Sungmin sekarang.**_

 _ **Semoga beruntung dan jangan panik Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak dalam bahaya.**_

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa dia gila atau tidak waras, dia baru mengenal sosok yang mengaku bernama Changmin namun dia sudah mempercayai pria itu seperti dia mempercayai Sungmin hyung-nya.

Kepercayaan yang dianggapnya gila dan membawanya meninggalkan Beijing, sekarang dia sudah mendarat di Korea. Tanah kelahirannya yang sudah terlalu lama dia tinggalkan.

Baekhyun ikut melangkah keluar seperti yang dilakukan penumpang lainnya, tangannya hanya menggenggam ponsel tanpa ada sebuah ransel ataupun pegangan lainnya yang setidaknya bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun jika dirinya sebenarnya tertipu.

Namun entahlah, Baekhyun seolah mempercayai orang asing bernama Changmin itu sepenuhnya. Perasaannya seolah mengatakan, bahwa dia benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin jika mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

Baekhyun mengerjap gelisah, tubuhnya hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting, dia tidak ingat apa dia pernah menginjak bandara Internasional Incheon selama ini. Dia benar-benar merasa asing, kakinya yang terbaluti Converse Nike berwarna putih terlihat melangkah secara perlahan, matanya mengikuti para penumpang yang melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan banyak barang ditangan mereka.

Baekhyun merasa kosong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa takut. Banyak orang didepan sana dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan banyak nama, orang-orang yang entah kenapa seolah meliriknya dan terkadang terang-terangan melihatnya.

Sebenarnya itu hal yang biasa, namun Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, seolah-olah dirinya sedang diamati.

Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai itu.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencoba menikmati kemewahan yang disajikan bandara Incheon untuk penglihatannya, namun entah kenapa semuanya terasa kabur, seolah-olah dirinya hanya berada didalam kotak kosong dengan banyak coretan dinding yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sendiri,

Dan dia butuh pelukan Sungmin hyung-nya sekarang.

"Hai."

Tubuh Baekhyun berhenti secara mendadak, mata sipitnya yang dihiasi eyerliner menunduk, menatap sepasang kaki yang terbaluti sepatu Nike model terbaru. Matanya mengerjap bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum mendongak, dan mendapati sebuah namja jangkung tengah berdiri disana.

Dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan yang tertutupi sebuah topi berwarna hitam.

Sebuah ponsel dengan tulisan namanya ada disana.

Dan senyuman lebar diwajah yang ternyata tampan.

"Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Suara bassnya kembali terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun, wajahnya yang kekanakan terkadang tidak cocok dengan suara bassnya yang berat. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lembut sebelum matanya memicing, tangannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat.

"Siapa kau?" dan suaranya terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol mendesah, tangannya bergerak memperbaiki posisi topi yang dikenakannya, matanya masih menatap lembut kearah Baekhyun, dan ada binaran bahagia yang luput dari penglihatan Baekhyun disana.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, orang yang bertugas untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu menemui Kyuhyun Hyung."

"Kyuhyun?" Baekhyun membeo, wajah menggemaskan miliknya yang tadi datar kini terlihat begitu polos. "Apa dia yang merawat Sungmin Hyung?"

"Mungkin saja." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur secara perlahan. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan kau Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun menatap tangan yang terulur dan wajah Chanyeol bergantian, wajah menggemaskan miliknya yang kebingungan membuat Chanyeol menahan rasa gemasnya sejak tadi.

"Iya." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, tangannya sama sekali tidak membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tersinggung. Wajahnya tetap sebahagia seperti pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri. Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang terlipat rapi berwarna merah bergaris putih, ada celana jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki mungilnya dengan Converse Nike berwarna putih dikakinya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan miliknya acak-acakan. Namun dimata Chanyeol, pemuda itu terlihat begitu cantik.

Seolah-olah hanya Baekhyun yang ada disana, menjadi pusat perhatiannya sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun kebingungan, dia melangkah ragu dengan mata beningnya yang menatap sekeliling dengan raut kebingungan, ada rasa tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol melihatnya seperti itu, seolah-olah ketika Baekhyun terganggu, Chanyeol juga merasa terganggu.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa izin dan membawanya untuk bergerak, mengabaikan beberapa lirikan dari penumpang lainnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku harus membawamu menemui Kyuhyun Hyung sekarang." Ada senyuman kecil disana, mata tajam Chanyeol melirik tangan mungil Baekhyun yang digenggamnya dengan senyuman puas, mengabaikan raut kebingungan diwajah Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya menyenangkan menikmati wajahmu yang kebingungan, namun aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, terlalu riskan dan itu berbahaya untukmu."

Baekhyun itu seorang pemuda yang begitu jenius, namun terlalu polos untuk tahu apa itu yang namanya cinta. Dia tidak pernah digenggam oleh orang lain dengan lembut selain Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Dan sekarang,

Baekhyun mendesah tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya yang putih, merona tanpa seizinnya. Langkahnya bergerak tanpa intruksi dari otaknya, dan mulutnya yang biasa cerewet kini bungkam.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak mengerti yang namanya getaran mendebarkan.

Yang ada dalam fikirannya saat itu hanya menemui Sungmin secepatnya.

Mungkin,

Karena Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa terkadang sebuah genggaman bisa membuat seseorang merasa nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali melihat Sungmin, yang ada dalam benak Eunhyuk dulu bahwa pemuda itu terlihat begitu cantik, ada aura berbeda yang entah kenapa langsung membuat orang akan menyukainya saat pertama kali melihat Sungmin.

Baik dulu dan sekarang, Eunhyuk masih merasakan itu semua dengan baik.

"Hai Sungmin-ah."

Eunhyuk melihatnya, Sungmin kebingungan dan beranjak dari kegiatannya memotong beberapa daging segar didapur minimalis apartemen Kyuhyun, tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan tubuh Eunhyuk, dan ada sebuah apron putih disana.

Dan dimata Eunhyuk,

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hai." Sungmin menjawab ragu, matanya mengerjap menatap dua sosok tampan dihadapannya. "Dokter Lee, Kan?"

Donghae tersenyum manis disamping Eunhyuk, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tas kerja dan sebelah tangannya lagi terlihat memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Hai Sungmin-ah, kau terlihat begitu sehat."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum manis, melangkah ragu dan memposisikan dirinya dihadapan Donghae dan mungkin kekasihnya, menurut Sungmin. "Dia kekasihmu, Dokter?"

Eunhyuk mengerjap pelan, matanya melirik Donghae yang juga tengah meliriknya, ada senyum lembut Donghae disana. "Cho Eunhyuk, calon tunangan Donghae."

Sungmin terpana, matanya menatap tangan Eunhyuk yang terulur dan tangan Donghae yang masih merangkul Eunhyuk. Sederhana memang, namun entah kenapa tindakan manis itu seolah mencubit Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menyambutnya, balas menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Seorang Cho?" Ada nada ragu yang Sungmin layangkan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, ada bayangan lembut dimata beningnya. "Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu sehat Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku fikir aku melupakan salah satu keluarga Kyuhyun lagi, kau kakak laki-lakinya kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, kedua tangannya kini menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, itu bukan masalah besar."

Sungmin mengangguk, bibirnya menampilkan senyum kecil yang menggemaskan. "Aku fikir wanita seperti apa yang pantas berdampingan dengan seorang dokter yang tampan seperti anda Dokter, tapi ternyata anda lebih pantas berada disamping Eunhyuk. Kalian sangat serasi."

Wajah cantik Eunhyuk merona tanpa disadarinya, tangannya yang menggenggam Sungmin terlepas dan terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku fikir juga begitu, terima kasih."

Sungmin ikut terkekeh kecil. "Mencari Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Kedua pasangan itu sontak menggeleng. "Eunhyuk ingin bertemu denganmu, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu."

Perasaan bahagia itu sederhana, saat ada seseorang yang peduli denganmu, saat itu kau sudah merasakan salah satu dari rasa yang namanya bahagia.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin berujar lirih, matanya menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian. "Aku benar-benar baik, tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat menggangguku."

Donghae mengangguk. "Syukurlah." Ada senyum disana, dan tangan Donghae semakin memeluk Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Kyuhyun merawatmu dengan baik kan?"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya menatap Eunhyuk yang menanti jawabannya.

Apa Kyuhyun merawatnya dengan baik?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa Kyuhyun merawatnya dengan sangat baik, hal sederhana yang lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin merasa tersindir.

Sudah berapa banyak dia menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan sifatnya yang sama sekali dia tidak sadari.

"Kyuhyun merawatku dengan sangat baik." Sungmin tidak tahu jika suaranya hampir bergetar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, diam-diam tangannya menggenggam tangan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Kyuhyun beruntung memilikimu, kau benar-benar sangat berarti untuknya."

"Aku yang beruntung memiliki Kyuhyun." Sungmin menjawab cepat, kedua matanya mendongak dan menatap pasangan dihadapannya bergantian. "Karena dia benar-benar menjagaku dengan baik."

Eunhyuk tersentuh, matanya menatap Donghae dengan raut bahagia. "Dimana Kyuhyun? Aku dia belum pulang?"

Sungmin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil dan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae untuk duduk. "Aku fikir ada urusan kantor yang sangat penting, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi." Sungmin bergerak cepat kearah dapur, mempersiapkan dua buah cake dan dua buah minuman, lalu kembali bergerak menemui Eunhyuk dan Donghae. "Silahkan dinikmati."

Eunhyuk mengangguk tersenyum kecil disana.

Bukan urusan kantor yang penting yang Kyuhyun kerjakan sekarang, Eunhyuk yakin itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Semuanya lebih baik Dokter, dan Kyuhyun berjanji akan membawaku kerumah sakit besok."

"Kau sakit?" Eunhyuk sontak bertanya, ada nada panik disana.

"Tidak," Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada masalah denganku."

"Perlu aku temani?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Eunhyuk mendesah, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil segelas minuman dan meminumnya. "Tidak merasa kesepian jika Kyuhyun pergi?"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya mengerjap polos tanpa disadarinya. Tidak merasa kesepian jika Kyuhyun pergi?

Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?

Apa karena sejak dia membuka mata, Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya dan menjaganya?

"Mungkin." Sungmin mendesah, mengabaikan tatapan intens Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tertuju untuknya. "Tapi Kyura terkadang mampir untuk bermain, jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian."

Eunhyuk terdiam kaku selama beberapa saat, hanya genggaman dari tangan Donghae lah yang membuatnya tidak berteriak. "Kyura mengunjungimu?" Ada nada tidak terima disana.

Sungmin mengangguk, tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Dia menggemaskan, dan aku fikir kalian benar-benar keluarga yang menyenangkan."

"Menggemaskan?" Eunhyuk merasa begitu bingung disini, bukankah Kyura tidak menerima Sungmin. "Dia sering menemuimu?"

"Tidak, dia baru menemuiku dua kali. Kemarin dan sebelum kalian mengunjungiku." Sungmin menjawab dengan sabar. "Ada apa dengan Kyura?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat, mencoba kembali tersenyum. "Aku dan Donghae tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, bisakah kau berjanji untuk datang menemui keluargaku?"

"Keluargamu?" Sungmin tanpa sadar membeo.

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat, terlalu cepat malah. "Ayah dan Ibuku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, kekasihmu yang bernama Kyuhyun itu terlalu takut membawamu menemui kami."

"Takut?" Sungmin tidak tahu jika suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak rela. "Aku merepotkan Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat, tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk tanda penolakan. "Bukan takut seperti yang kau fikirkan Sungmin. Maksudku, Kyuhyun terlalu takut jika kau bertemu kami, dia tidak ada waktu untuk bermain denganmu lagi."

Sungmin tidak tahu jika kata 'bermain' bisa membuatnya merona. Matanya mengerjap lembut. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, tubuhnya bergerak cepat dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Aku bersyukur kau sudah sadar, aku bersyukur kau sehat, dan aku bersyukur kau bisa bersama Kyuhyun lagi."

Sungmin terdiam, dirinya mengangguk kaku dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. "Aku fikir," Ada desahan yang luput dari pendengaran Eunhyuk. "Aku juga bersyukur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mendesah bosan, matanya menatap malas ruangan besar Eunhyuk yang sekarang dia tempati. Wajahnya mungkin sedatar biasanya, namun ada helaan nafas bosan yang sesekali terdengar.

"Aku merindukan Sungmin." Kyuhyun mendengus, matanya menatap jam dinding besar yang ada dihadapannya. "Delapan jam tidak bertemu dengannya benar-benar membuatku gila."

Ada raut frustasi yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain, tangan Kyuhyun mengepal disisi kursi, tubuhnya menyandar malas dan matanya menatap Kursi Eunhyuk yang kosong. Tadi Donghae datang menjemputnya, dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin merana.

"Aku ingin pulang dan memeluk Sungmin." Ada getaran disana, Kyuhyun mendesah. Mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Rasa frustasi nya membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang melangkah mendekatinya, dengan langkah ragu namun dengan tatapan mata memicing. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan mata didepan sana dengan tatapan menelisik.

Baekhyun semakin mendekat, tangannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya yang mungil berdiri kaku tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. "Kau yang merawat, Hyungku?"

Mungkin jika itu bukan Kyuhyun, orang itu akan tersentak kaget dan mengumpat. Namun Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan itu, ada rasa kaget jelas, namun Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkannya dan mengerjapkan matanya sesekali sebagai pengalih.

Kyuhyun mendesah lirih, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens sosok mungil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ada sepasang mata bening yang tidak takut untuk menatap balik kedua matanya.

"Iya." Kyuhyun menjawab datar, dan sosok didepan sana menghela nafas lega tanpa disadarinya, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau merasa bersalah. "Sungmin baik-baik saja, dia aman bersamaku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkomentar bagaimana, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan lega diwaktu bersamaan. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menawarkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Ada getaran disuaranya. "Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut, wajahnya yang terlalu dingin tanpa sadar melembut menatap Baekhyun. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir selama ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan berani. "Apa uang yang masuk direkeningku berasal darimu?"

Kyuhyun lupa, bahwa Baekhyun memiliki sifat tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?"

Baekhyun mendesah, tangannya yang mungil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak akan menggunakannya, kau bisa mengambilnya lagi." Ada desahan lega disana. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan Sungmin Hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens. "Sungmin kekasihku sekarang, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang begitu rupawan bisa memiliki suara yang membuatnya merinding. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Apa kau harus membawa Sungmin Hyung pergi jauh untuk meletakkan hak kepemilikanmu atas namanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tersenyum lembut kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja bersamaku, dan maaf jika itu artinya kau harus berpisah sesaat dengannya."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin Hyung, Aku tahu hilangnya Sungmin hyung juga bukan hal yang sederhana. Tapi aku tidak berfikir bahwa Sungmin akan terikat dengan orang sepertimu."

Jika Kyuhyun bisa bertingkah konyol, maka sekarang Kyuhyun akan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah benar-benar kebingungan.

"Ada apa denganku?" Namun Kyuhyun mampu menutupi semuanya dengan baik.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa, kau adalah orang terakhir yang datang ke restoran malam itu dan menatap Sungmin Hyung dengan intens. Aku benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut datarnya lagi, bibir tebalnya yang digilai semua wanita kini menampilkan seringain manis. "Aku fikir kau benar-benar berbeda, kau mengingat semuanya dengan baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajah cantiknya terlihat datar. "Semestinya kau tahu, bahwa Sungmin Hyung yang lupa ingatan harus hidup berdua denganku saja sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, kekurangan Sungmin Hyung harus memaksaku untuk mengingat semua yang tidak bisa diingat Sungmin Hyung dengan baik."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, bahwa selain Sungmin. Pemuda manis dihadapannya juga harus hidup sekeras dari yang bisa dibayangkannya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa tangannya terulur dan mengusap pundak mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Kau memiliki keluarga baru sekarang Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tidak tahu, bahwa tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas dan kedua matanya memaksa untuk menangis, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar tanpa dia sadari.

"Hiks, aku benar-benar takut ketika aku berfikir Sungmin hyung meninggalkanku."

Kyuhyun yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dari Kyuhyun yang dulu, pemuda tampan dengan kelebihan yang terlalu lebih itu kini tersenyum lembut, beranjak bangun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang, kau dan Sungmin." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, mengusap pundak Baekhyun secara perlahan. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian berdua."

Baekhyun terisak hebat, air matanya menetes deras tanpa disadarinya.

"Apa Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mendesah, melepas pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut. Matanya menatap intens kedua mata Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Mungkin Sungmin melupakanmu." Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas raut terpukul diwajah cantik milik Baekhyun. "Tapi aku yakin Sungmin bisa menyayangimu seperti dulu, Sungmin tetap akan bersamamu sampai kapanpun mulai dari sekarang. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajah cantiknya yang masih terhiasi air mata menatap intens ke arah Kyuhyun. "Bisa aku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Sungmin hyung bisa ada di Korea?"

Kyuhyun terdiam selama beberapa saat, tangannya yang berada diatas pundak Baekhyun tanpa sadar meremasnya dengan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin."

Baekhyun terbata, suaranya tercekat. "Ada yang ingin menyakiti Sungmin hyung, Lagi?"

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga mengetahui sesuatu, wajahnya tampannya bergerak dan membentuk anggukan. "Kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama mulai sekarang."

Ada raut terluka diwajah cantik Baekhyun, dirinya mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin Hyung sekarang?"

"Dia tetap secantik biasanya." Kyuhyun tidak tahu dia bisa melawak, namun Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum saat Baekhyun tersenyum menatapnya. "Dia juga sehat dan semenggemaskan biasanya, tapi mungkin dia tidak mengingat siapapun yang seharusnya dia ingat."

Baekhyun tahu dan dia tidak perlu menanyakan itu, matanya mengerjap lembut dan tangannya bergerak menghapus sisa air mata dikedua pipinya, matanya menghujam intens menatap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan Hyungku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun melepas kedua remasannya dipundak Baekhyun, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Yah," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya."

Dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa semuanya seolah berjalan baik sekarang, matanya yang bening menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu bahwa Sungmin hyung seharusnya bertemu denganmu sejak dulu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Siap memulai kehidupan barumu disini?"

Dan seperti Changmin, Baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia juga mempercayai Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"Aku tahu semuanya akan berbeda mulai dari sekarang." Baekhyun ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menatap laki-laki yang terlalu rupawan itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Tapi aku siap menjalaninya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyura melangkah cepat, mengabaikan lirikan beberapa pengunjung restoran yag tertuju untuknya. Mata beningnya menatap sekeliling restoran dengan mata memicing. Dan akhirnya tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekati seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu serius dengan laptop ditangannya, duduk disudut dekat jendela.

"Jangan menduduki tempat yang susah aku temukan Kibummie."

Kibum mengabaikan rutukan gadis cantik dihadapannya, tubuhnya beranjak bangun dan balas memeluk gadis cantik dihadapannya, mengabaikan tatapan iri hampir separuh pengunjung direstoran itu.

"Sudah dari tadi?" Kyura mendesah tertahan, melangkah duduk dan menarik gelas Kibum, meminum Chappucino itu tanpa izin.

"Jangan minum sembarangan, Cho." Ada delikan dari suara datar milik Kibum, matanya memicing menatap Kyura yang tampak tidak peduli. "Kau terlihat bahagia?"

Kyura tersenyum kecil, menatap Kibum dengan mata menggemaskan miliknya. "Apa terlalu jelas?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, menutup laptop dihadapannya dan ikut menatap Kyura. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Senyum semakin menghias wajah cantik Kyura. "Aku baru saja bertemu kekasih Kyuhyun, dan dia sangat menggemaskan."

Kibum merasa aneh, dan tanpa sadar matanya menatap intens kearah Kyura. "Kau menyukai kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Kyura terkekeh, mengabaikan raut tidak wajar dari Kibum. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau fikirkan Choi, tapi yang pasti aku bahagia sekarang."

Kibum ingin bertanya, namun sifatnya yang acuh membuatnya urung kemudian. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengulurkan sebuah berkas, ada sebuah pulpen diatas sana. "Tanda tangani disini, kita akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Toyota di Jepang."

Kyura mengangguk, menatap sekilas kertas dihadapannya sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Kibum menghela nafas, benar-benar merasa heran melihat tingkah Kyura yang terlalu berlebihan, namun satu hal.

Gadis cantik itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan, tidak ada raut dinginnya yang biasa.

"Keluargaku akan mengadakan _Open_ _House_ , kau akan hadir bukan?"

Kyura mengerjap pelan, menatap fokus kearah Kibum. "Apa saudaramu yang di China akan hadir?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengannya?" Kibum tidak tahu bahwa suaranya terdengar begitu tidak nyaman.

"Aku hanya penasaran ingin melihatnya, itu saja." Ada rujukan tidak terima. "Presiden Choi selalu mengadakan acara, namun sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat kehadirannya. Apa jarak Beijing dan Seoul terlalu jauh?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kibum menjawab dingin, matanya menatap intens ke arah Kyura. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?"

Kyura terdiam, menghela nafas dan akhirnya ikut menatap intens kearah Kibum. "Kau yang sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kalian itu bersaudara, tapi kenapa kau membencinya. Apa yang dia lakukan hingga kau tidak suka dengannya?"

Kibum seharusnya ingat bahwa Kyura itu bermarga Cho, dan tidak ada satupun seorang Cho yang tidak jenius.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menjawabnya." Kyura tanpa sadar mendengus, wajah cantiknya mendekat dan menatap tajam kearah Kibum. "Mungkin aku salah, tapi menurutku, kau menyukai saudaramu sendiri."

Dan jika Kyura tidak salah lihat, wajah datar Kibum terlihat pias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa cemburu itu tidak menyenangkan, karena artis besar sepertinya tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dinamakan cemburu. Namun melihat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bersama Baekhyun membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Mungkin itu berlebihan, namun Chanyeol tidak rela melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun yang bukan karenanya.

"Dimana apartemenmu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, menatap Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum kecil disamping Kyuhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa rasa segannya terhadap Kyuhyun bisa hilang karena rasa tidak sukanya melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis disamping Kyuhyun.

Oh, Cinta itu buta sayang.

"Galleria Forest dikawasan Seoul dekat Sungai Ganggang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dirinya menjauh dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

"Kau terlihat bahagia?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa suara Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar dingin.

"Aku bahagia karena Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja." Senyum cantik semakin terlihat disana, mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol semakin mendesah frustasi.

"Siapa Sungmin, dari tadi kau selalu menyebut namanya."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, matanya memicing mentap Chanyeol. "Kalau aku tidak salah, kau terlihat marah. Ada apa denganmu?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, mengacak rambut coklatnya yang sudah acak-acakan. "Hanya jawab siapa Sungmin."

Baekhyun mendelik malas, senyum bahagianya hilang. "Dia kakak tiriku dan kekasih Kyuhyun Hyung. Kau puas?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan nada kesal yang Baekhyun lontarkan padanya, dirinya mengerjap polos selama beberapa saat. "Kyuhyun hyung punya kekasih?"

Baekhyun merasa itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar. Tentu saja orang rupawan seperti Kyuhyun memiliki seorang kekasih, siapa yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Yah karena Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja dia punya." Baekhyun mendelik gusar, menatap pemuda jangkung dihadapanya dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sudah mengantarku menemui Kyuhyun hyung. Kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

Oh, Patah hati itu sederhana.

"Kau mengusirku?" Itu kalimat paling merana yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku fikir, kau punya urusan yang lebih penting selain mengikutiku."

Chanyeol mendesah, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara berlebihan.

Jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita itu memang sulit.

Namun jatuh cinta dengan pria yang secantik wanita jauh lebih jauh dari kata sulit.

Dan Chanyeol harus memahaminya dengan baik.

"Baekhyun tinggal disebelah apartemenmu sekarang, kalian bisa pulang bersama kan?"

Chanyeol terpaku, menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah mendekat dengan aura rupawannya yang terlalu berebihan. Chanyeol tidak salah dengar bukan?

"Sebelah apartemenku, Hyung?" Chanyeol membeo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah memesannya tadi, semua keperluannya akan diurus ketika kalian tiba disana."

Chanyeol mengerjap tanpa disadarinya. "Kenapa dia tidak tinggal satu apartemen denganku saja Hyung?"

Eh?

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap wajah polos Chanyeol dan wajah pucat Baekhyun bergantian, dan tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum kecil.

Sepertinya pesona keluarga Sungmin benar-benar menghancurkan pesona keluarga Cho.

"Yak. Dasar manusia jangkung mesum."

Chanyeol merutuk kasar saat tangan mungil Baekhyun mencubitnya, membuat lengan putihnya yang mulus kini memerah indah.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ini sudah malam, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Park."

Chanyeol mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tanpa izin lagi dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Selama tinggal, Hyung."

Dan hanya itu yang Kyuhyun dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ooo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menguap lelah, entah kenapa dirinya merasa benar-benar bekerja hari ini. Kedua lengan kemejanya sudah terlipat, memperlihatkan lengan putihnya yang mendekati pucat. Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki lift di gedung apartemen mewahnya, menekan tombol 37 dan membiarkan pintu lift tertutup.

Matanya mengerjap pelan sesekali, tangannya yang terhiaskan sebuah jam bermerk terangkat dan memijit tengkuknya yang terasa kaku. Namun wajahnya tidak sedatar yang biasanya, ada raut puas yang terlihat jelas disana.

Seolah-olah Kyuhyun baru saja memecahkan sebuah tender besar bernilai jutaan dollar.

Ada senyum tipis di bibir seksinya, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin rupawan. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar saat pintu lift perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan lorong sepi menuju apartemennya.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun sadari hari ini, meninggalkan Sungmin hampir sepuluh jam entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gila, seolah-olah ada rasa tidak nyaman yang selalu menuntutnya untuk pulang, hal sederhana yang bisa Kyuhyun maklumi dengan baik sekarang.

Dia merindukan Sungmin meski dia baru berpisah dalam waktu yang singkat.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat, menekan kata sandi apartemennya dan melangkah masuk. Apartemennya sepi, hanya ada suara televisi yang terdengar diruang tengah, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, mengenakan sendal rumahan berwarna putih dan melangkah masuk. Menatap sekeliling apartemen mewahnya.

Mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas jam dinding didepan sana yang bergerak teratur, menunjukkan angka 11 lewat beberapa menit.

Hampir mendekati tengah malam.

Kyuhyun hendak melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sungmin sebelum langkahnya terhenti, matanya mengerjap pelan dan mendapati Sungmin ada diruang tengah, berbaring tidak nyaman diatas sofa dengan mata terpejam, hanya ada televisi yang menonton Sungmin yang terlelap.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas kerjanya dan jas yang digunakannya keatas meja, tubuhnya berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan memposisikan dirinya berjongkok dihadapan Sungmin, menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap.

Dan tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum begitu manis.

"Kau menungguku, sayang?" Suara Kyuhyun serak, matanya menggelap. Tangannya perlahan terulur dan merapikan rambut Sungmin yang terjatuh, membawa rambut lembut itu kebelakang telinga Sungmin.

Wajah seseorang akan terlihat berbeda saat dia tertidur. Dan wajah Sungmin yang tertidur ibarat seorang malaikat yang terlelap, walau tertidur, namun auranya seolah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak mampu menahan senyum.

Seolah memberikan rasa bahagia yang sederhana.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, matanya hanya menatap lembut wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap, tangannya bergerak dengan sabar disekitar alis Sungmin, merabanya dengan getaran yang sama dengan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, membawa kedua tangannya berada dipunggung dan sela lutut Sungmin, memposisikannya dengan baik sebelum mengangkatnya secara perlahan, menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala pengantin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang terarah dibawah dagunya, Sungmin masih terlelap meski ada kernyitan tidak suka disana tadi, kyuhyun merunduk, mendaratkan bibirnya dengan lembut dikening Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar cantik." Ada senyum rupawan diwajah tampannya, Kyuhyun melangkah secara perlahan, bergerak menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Sungmin berada, namun matanya masih menghujam wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlelap. Merekam betapa cantiknya namja itu saat terlelap.

Ini kamar Kyura, namun saat Sungmin menempatinya entah kenapa seolah-olah kamar ini memang seharusnya untuk Sungmin, rapi, manis, indah dan menarik. Seolah-olah semua yang ada diruangan ini benar-benar atas nama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah secara perlahan, mendekati sebuah tempat tidur Queen Size dengan warna putih berhiaskan merah muda. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, memposisikan tubuh Sungmin berbaring dengan nyaman disana.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa semakin dia melihat Sungmin, semakin Sungmin terlihat begitu menawan dimatanya. Wajahnya yang terlalu datar kini menatap terpesona kearah Sungmin, matanya yang tajam hanya menatap lembut kearah Sungmin, bibirnya yang terlalu kaku kini menampilkan senyum yang begitu lembut, dan tangannya ada disana.

Di pipi chubby milik Sungmin yang terlelap, tangannya bergerak pelan. Menikmati kelembutan pipi milik Sungmin, kelembutan yang terkadang mengherankan untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu indah bahkan dibandingkan dengan wanita manapun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dan menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh mungil Sungmin, memposisikan selimut tebal itu dengan nyaman diatas tubuh Sungmin. Matanya mengerjap lembut, dan wajahnya perlahan mendekat.

Menikmati helaan nafas Sungmin yang terlelap damai.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin lagi, dengan lembut. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kening Sungmin yang lembut.

Bahagia itu sederhana,

Namun terkadang kesederhanaan itu yang paling berbekas didalam ingatan seseorang.

Kyuhyun terpaku, mengerjapkan matanya saat sebuah tangan dengan lembut menyentuh kedua sisi lehernya, deru nafas Sungmin terdengar beraturan, dan mata bening itu menatap intens kedua matanya.

Sungmin terbangun, dan kini tengah menatap dalam kearahnya, seolah mengundang Kyuhyun untuk saling menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing.

"Kau terlambat." Ada rutukan disana, rutukan yang menggetarkan bulu romanya, suara Sungmin terlalu seksi ditelinganya, apalagi dengan jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Kau menungguku?" Kyuhyun menjawab lirih, mengerjapkan matanya dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, melingkarkan kedua tangannya disisi leher Kyuhyun dan menghujam mata tajam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak perlahan memegang kedua pundak Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin secara perlahan untuk bangun.

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu."

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengusap alis mata Kyuhyun yang tebal, mengelusnya dengan begitu lembut. "Aku seperti pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Sungmin ditubuhnya. "Kau memang pernah mengatakannya."

Sungmin menunduk, mengerjap lalu menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini? Kau pergi bahkan sebelum menyapaku dengan benar."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. "Selamat malam, sayang."

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya bergetar saat suara serak Kyuhyun seolah menerpa wajahnya, ada seringai tampan disana.

"Malam." Sungmin balas berbisik, kembali menyatukan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun, sedang tangan Kyuhyun sudah memeluk nyaman kedua sisi pinggang mungilnya.

Tidak ada lontaran pertanyaan lagi, hanya kedua wajah indah mereka yang saling bertatapan. Seolah menikmati waktu yang juga berjalan cepat bersama mereka.

Terkadang kita baru menyadari, bahwa ketika kita mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan, kita seolah ditinggal begitu cepat. Namun kita tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu tidak benar, karena kita terlalu menikmatinya.

Hingga setiap detik, seolah hanya sekedar menyapa.

Namun kenangan manis itu, sudah terekam manis dalam ingatan.

Kenangan, kata sederhana yang membuat Sungmin takut untuk memulai. Namun Sungmin tidak begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan waktu berlalu cepat tanpa ada kenangan yang bisa dia simpan kemudian.

"Kyu."

"Hm." Kyuhyun bergumam, masih menatap lembut kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan,

Ada senyum kecil dibibir pinkishnya yang perlahan mendekati bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Terlalu dekat dan terhenti disana,

"Aku pernah bilang," Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nafas Sungmin terhirup masuk dalam tarikan nafasnya. "Ketika aku mengaku bahwa aku berbelok, maka aku yang akan menciummu untuk pertama kalinya."

Kalimat itu sederhana, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun terpaku mendengarnya, matanya yang menatap Sungmin begitu intens terlihat mengerjap polos.

Mata Sungmin seolah tertawa, dan dengan lembut Sungmin membawa bibir merahnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan perlahan.

Siapa bilang sabar itu menyebalkan?

Hanya jalani dan nikmati hasilnya diakhir, bukankah kesabaran seseorang akan selalu berakhir manis?

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, tangannya terangkat dan mendekati kedua sisi leher Sungmin.

Mengelusnya dengan lembut,

Dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka semakin dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

 **#HappyKibumDay .** the Prince Icenya ELF, Dika harap cepat Comeback dan semua kebaikan selalu menyertaimu. I miss youuuuu..

Hai, Dika bingung sebenarnya mesti ngomong apa sekarang. Banyak diantara kalian yang meminta Sungmin untuk segera berbelok, dan seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin pada Kyura. Walau Sungmin tidak mengatakan semuanya, sebenarnya dia takut untuk memulai. Entahlah tiba-tiba Dika merasa mellow (?) disana. Tapi di ending, Sungmin sudah melepas ketakutannya bukan XD

Sudah ada beberapa pencerahan kah yang kalian temukan? *senyum manis

Satu hal yang Dika lupa, terima kasih buat semua ucapan dan do'a dari review kemarin, Dika mungkin gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi dika benar-benar ngucapin terima kasih. Semoga dijabah yang di Atas ya :')

Review kalian selalu bikin dika senyum, seolah-olah mengetik ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Dika ingin buat tantangan buat diri Dika sendiri sebenarnya, jika Reviewnya mendekati angka 700 dalam dua atau mungkin tiga hari setelah chapter ini terbit, Dika akan update Chapter Tujuh saat itu juga. Karena sekarang bukan lagi waktu kosong, ada kegiatan anak baru dikampus, dan awal semester lima sudah mendekati Dika diakhir agustus. *mulai setrez, Jadi jika tercapai, membuat chapter tujuh akan jadi tantangan buat Dika, dan akan Dika update saat Weekend XD

Kenapa ini update cepat? Anggap saja karena ada seorang 'Eonni' yang meminta dari kemarin, mungkin juga bisa ucapan terima kasih dika *eh

Buat Joyers yang sudah ngasih semangat dari awal sampai sekarang, buat Siders yang juga belum berkenan menunjukkan diri (?) dan buat reader baru yang terkadang mereview dari awal. Dika gak tahu mesti bilang apa, tapi **terima kasih banyak :')**

Itu sederhana, tapi membahagiakan buat Dika. **Graciasssss** ~

Berminat tinggalkan jejak lagi, kan Joy? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**06-November-2004**

Salju semakin menebal, sisi jalanan kota Seoul terlihat memutih oleh tumpukan salju yang turun sejak kemarin malam. Jalanan sepadat yang biasanya, meski para pengendara melajukan mobil mereka dalam kecepatan yang relatif rendah. Menghindari berbagai hal yang mungkin tidak mereka inginkan.

Sebuah mobil BMW Silver melaju memecah sepi jalan Gwanghamyun, salah satu jalan dengan dua jalur besar yang sering dilalui truk-truk besar bermuatan bahan-bahan industri. Saat itu hujan salju tidak jatuh terlalu lebat, mungkin karena musim salju baru memasuki daerah Korea Selatan selama beberapa hari.

Seorang laki-laki cantik tersenyum kecil, menatap sosok tampan yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama puluhan tahun tengah memeluknya dengan manja, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dengan marga Choi dibelakang namanya dan merupakan kandidat besar calon Presiden Korea Selatan untuk periode yang akan datang. Wajah tegasnya terlihat begitu lembut ketika mengelus perut istrinya yang mulai membesar, ada calon Little Choi mereka disana.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat putri kecil kita hadir didunia Leeteuk-ah."

Sosok cantik yang dipanggil Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum manis, menatap sosok yang begitu dicintainya kini tengah mencium perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan mata terpejam, gerakan sederhana yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu damai.

"Mungkin dia juga tidak sabar untuk menyapa ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang tampan."

Kangin tersenyum kecil, wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan tegas kini tengah terseyum lembut. Melirik putra pertamannya yang terlihat begitu serius dengan buku ditangannya, ada lesung pipi kecil yang sesekali terlihat saat pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 17 tahun itu mengernyit, menatap tidak mengerti buku berisi angka-angka dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau tidak mengerti, Nak?" Siwon sontak menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya, mata tajamnya yang terhiasi sebuah alis yang tebal terlihat sedikit terangkat, matanya tertuju pada sang ayah.

"Ada tugas Akuntansi yang membuatku kebingungan Appa."

Kangin menggeleng kecil, wajah tampannya menatap sang anak dengan senyum kebapakannya yang lembut, senyum yang selalu Siwon kagumi, dan senyum yang selalu membuat Leeteuk terpesona.

Kangin sosok yang terlalu tegas, namun rasa sayangnya untuk keluarga merupakan prioritas utama dalam kamusnya.

"Perlihatkan padaku." Siwon mengangguk, membalikkan tubuhnya yang mulai berbentuk layaknya remaja yang seusia dengannya pada umumnya, wajahnya mulai memperlihatkan wajah tegas seorang Choi. Namun kedua lesung pipinya disana membuatnya terlihat tampan dan lembut diwaktu bersamaan. Matanya mengerjap bahagia saat sang ayah terlihat serius membaca buku paket Akuntansinya, Seung Hoo yang saat ini mengemudikan mobil keluarga Choi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dibalik kemudinya, menikmati betapa harmonisnya salah satu keluarga terkaya dikorea Selatan itu.

"Itu bukan masalah sulit." Kangin tersenyum kecil, mengusap rambut rapi Siwon dengan usapan lembut seorang ayah. "Kau hanya perlu membandingkan antara Tabel dikurva pertama dengan tabel yang ada dikurva kedua, sesuaikan dengan rumus yang tersedia, namun kalau bisa gunakan rumus yang sederhana agar data yang dihasilkan lebih Valid namun mudah untuk dimengerti. Paham?"

Siwon mengangguk, mata tajamnya dengan bola matanya yang hitam menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan seorang anak yang kagum, ada senyum kecil yang menghias wajah tampannya. "Aku mengerti." Kepalanya membentuk sebuah anggukan semangat, ada senyum manis yang ditujukan untuk ayah dan Ibunya yang terlihat begitu serasi dikursi belakang. "Nanti kau akan mengajariku jika kita tiba dirumah kan, Appa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil, menjulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut putra pertamanya itu dengan lembut, ada kilatan pandangan bangga yang dia tujukan untuk Siwon. "Umma bisa menjamin appamu akan membantu untuk menyelesaikannya."

Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat Siwon terlonjak girang, tangannya terulur dan mencoba memeluk Leeteuk yang ada dikursi belakang, istri yang sudah dinikahinya hampir dua puluh tahun. "Pelan-Pelan Siwonnie, kau bisa mengejutkan adik kecilmu."

Siwon terkekeh, mengecup pipi Leeteuk sebelum kembali duduk dengan rapi disamping kemudi. "Aku bahagia karena Umma akan memberikan aku seorang adik perempuan sebentar lagi, aku sudah lama menginginkannya."

Wajah tampan yang mendekati cantik milik Leeteuk sedari tadi terlihat begitu bahagia, ada senyum yang selalu membuat Kangin terpesona disana, matanya yang bening menatap keluarga kecilnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Umma juga bahagia bisa memberikan Jiwon kecil untuk anak Umma yang paling tampan, Bukan begitu kangin-aa?"

Kangin mengangguk, membawa tubuh mungil Leeteuk yang tengah mengandung dalam pelukan lembutnya. "Namanya Choi Jiwon, kau suka?"

Siwon tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa, tubuhnya hanya bergerak-gerak semangat mengeluarkan rasa bahagianya dari kursi depan, mata tajamnya menatap ayah dan ibunya dari kaca yang tersedia. "Aku suka, namanya cantik. Pasti secantik orangnya nanti."

Leeteuk terkekeh, menyamankan posisi tubuhnya yang berada dalam kungkungan lembut suaminya. "Dia pasti cantik, bukankah ibumu juga cantik."

Siwon terkekeh saat lontaran lembut ayahnya berhasil membuat wajah cantik ibunya memerah. "Appa benar." Siwon mengangguk semangat, kembali ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya menatap dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. "Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan aku seorang Ibu yang paling cantik dan mempesona untuk aku dan Appa."

Leeteuk semakin merona, wajah cantiknya sudah tersembunyi dalam pelukan suaminya. "Berhenti menggoda Umma, dan jangan menganggu paman Seung Hoo yang sedang menyetir."

Siwon terkekeh, menganggukkan wajah tampannya dan kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya, matanya menatap kedepan. Ke jalan simpang empat dengan sebuah tiang yang menunjukkan lampu berwarna merah, menandakan mobil yang dikendarai keluarganya harus terhenti.

"Berapa menit lagi kita akan sampai Seung Hoo? Kita harus menemui dokter kandungan Leeteuk sebelum jam pulang kantor." Seung Hoo, sopir keluarga Choi yang sudah mengabdi selama puluhan tahun sontak mengangguk, menatap jam di dasbore mobil yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore lebih beberapa menit.

"Kita akan segera sampai tuan, hanya lewati lampu merah dan memasuki jalan tol sebelum berbelok memasuki kawasan rumah sakit."

"Baik." Kangin menjawab singkat, tangannya yang besar bergerak mengusap rambut istrinya yang agak panjang, mencoba membuat Leeteuk yang hampir tertidur dalam pelukannya agar lebih nyaman.

Remaja tampan bermarga Choi yang merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga Choi itu hanya tersenyum kecil disamping Seung Hoo, matanya menatap interaksi kedua orang tuanya dari balik kaca dengan tatapan lembut, menikmati betapa harmonis dan manisnya interaksi antara ayah dan Ibunya. Dua sosok, yang paling penting dalam proses pertumbuhan hidupnya.

Choi Kangin, salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Korea Selatan yang sebentar lagi akan mencalonkan dirinya sebagai Presiden dan pemimpin nomor satu di negeri Gingseng yang dicintainya, merupakan sosok ayah yang tegas, membimbingnya tanpa takut, dan selalu menuntutnya untuk berani, namun sosoknya selalu melembut jika ada Leeteuk. Laki-laki cantik yang telah melahirkan Siwon kedunia tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, laki-laki yang mendidiknya dengan begitu baik hingga Siwon bisa tumbuh menjadi seperti sekarang, salah satu pemuda yang nyaris sempurna.

Siwon mencintai kedua orang tuanya, dua orang yang terlalu sempurna dimatanya.

Siwon menguap kecil, mencoba menahan kantuknya saat lampu merah masih dalam hitungan lambat, jalanan yang licin karena salju memaksa pengemudi kendaraan untuk lebih berhati-hati. Kedua matanya nyaris terpejam saat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Seung Hoo mulai bergerak saat lampu jalanan mulai berwarna hijau, menandakan bahwa kendaraan yang ditempati keluarganya boleh bergerak dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Semuanya berjalan cepat, Seung Hoo yang mengemudi dengan lambat juga tidak menyadari saat dari arah samping melaju sebuah mobil hitam metalik dengan gerakan cepat, menyerempet mobil yang dikendarainya dari arah samping ke belakang. Siwon yang nyaris terlelap sontak tersentak bangun, merasa bingung saat mobil keluarganya berputar-putar sangat cepat dijalanan yang licin, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu pucat saat Seung Hoo kesulitan mengendalikan mobil.

"Siwon-aa berlindung, Nak."

Siwon nyaris berteriak ketakutan saat suara lemah Ibunya terlihat bergetar, matanya menatap ayahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan kaca jendela yang sudah pecah, ibunya masih berada dalam pelukan ayahnya yang terlihat mencoba untuk melindungi perut ibunya, dengan tangan yang sudah terkoyak karena serpihan kaca jendela yang menggoresnya disana, menciptakan luka yang membuat kedua mata Siwon terasa mengabur karena air mata.

"Um-ma~"

Suara Siwon nyaris tidak terdengar saat Seung Hoo terlihat membanting kemudi, mobil mewah keluarganya bergerak tidak terkendali dan akhirnya berhenti saat mobil itu membentur mobil yang juga berhenti karena menunggu antrian lampu merah dari arah berlawanan. Mobil dengan warna yang hampir sama dengan mobil yang keluarga Siwon kendarai terlihat membentur mobil keluarga Siwon yang berada dihadapannya hingga mundur bersamaan. Mobil Siwon terhenti dengan bagian samping mobil sudah hancur, Siwon terdiam dengan wajah pucat saat serpihan kaca mengenai tangannya yang mencoba melindungi wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap takut dengan air mata yang menghias disana, bibirnya bergetar mencoba memanggil Ibu dan Ayahnya yang tidak lagi bersuara.

"App-a~" Siwon kecil ketakutan, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena sisi mobil yang dia tempati bersama Leeteuklah yang menabrak mobil yang sewarna dengan mobilnya, mobil yang sontak berguling saat benturan keras itu terjadi. Matanya mengerjap lemah, mencoba menatap Ibunya yang tidak berada lagi dalam pelukan ayahnya, suara teriakan dan raungan terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya, Sirene mobil ambulance dan mobil polisi terdengar sahut-sahutan, wajah tampannya yang terluka terlihat ketakutan, darah yang merembes dari keningnya yang terkoyak membuat matanya terasa perih untuk mengerjap, fikirannya hanya tertuju pada Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Suara ledakan keras terdengar, dan Siwon merasa dunianya perlahan gelap.

Dan ketidaksadaran itu perlahan menyelimutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi ini pagi terindah dalam kamus hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Matanya sedari tadi hanya tertuju kewajah cantik Sungmin yang masih terlelap, tangannya yang pucat berada dalam posisi yang nyaman, memeluk pinggang kecil Sungmin dalam sebuah dekapan lembut.

Sungmin masih terlelap, matanya terpejam dengan nafasnya yang tertarik secara normal. Hembusan nafas Sungmin yang begitu lembut terlihat seperti sapuan kerinduan yang menyapa kulit Kyuhyun dengan lembut, meninggalkan sensasi dan getaran yang membahagiakan, sedang matanya hanya terpusat pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang masih terlelap.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur, sedang sebelahnya lagi menjadi bantalan kepala Sungmin yang terlelap, sisi wajahnya yang cantik bersentuhan langsung dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang terlapisi baju kaos berlengan pendek. Sentuhan sederhana yang mengantarkan getaran nyaman dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, apalagi ketika tanpa sadar wajah cantik Sungmin bergeser mencari posisi nyaman, akan ada gesekan sederhana yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun akan bergetar tanpa sadar.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang."

Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan bibir merahnya yang terkatup mendekati kening Sungmin yang tertutupi helaian rambut hitam Sungmin yang mulai memanjang, menutupi kening Sungmin secara asal.

Bibir Kyuhyun menyapanya, menciptakan dua gesekan kulit lembut yang mendebarkan. Ada hembusan disana sebelum Kyuhyun menyatukan keduanya. Menikmati momen saat bibirya menyentuh kening Sungmin.

Sungmin.

Laki-laki yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun masih terpejam, dan tangannya secara perlahan kembali memeluk Sungmin, membawa tangan itu berada dalam sentuhan Pinggang ramping Sungmin yang masih terlelap, tubuh Sungmin sedikit miring, membuat posisi tubuh mereka semakin intim.

"Aku akan tidur lagi kalau begitu." Sungmin tidak akan menjawab, karena Kyuhyun berbicara nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan yang mengundang, mata tajam Kyuhyun perlahan menutup dengan damai, tangan Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin secara perlahan untuk semakin menempel. Bibir merahnya masih berada diantara rambut dan kening Sungmin, dan nafasnya perlahan normal.

Mengantarkan Kyuhyun kembali menyusul Sungmin dalam tidur romantis mereka, mengabaikan sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari jendela kamar Kyura- kamar yang Sungmin tempati sekarang. Gorden jendela yang berwarna merah muda memberikan biasan sinar matahari dengan warna lembut, membuat Kyuhyun semakin memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Menikmati keintiman sederhana mereka.

Dan membiarkan mimpi indahnya menyusul mimpi indah Sungmin yang tidak terganggu sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghae menghela nafas, tangannya terasa kaku disisi tubuhnya, wajahnya yang tampannya terlihat melempar senyum kebingungan, matanya tertuju pada sosok tampan yang kini tengah menatapnya begitu intens, ada pandangan seorang Cho yang tidak terbaca disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suaranya terdengar lembut, namun Donghae sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap arti dari nada yang digunakan, tubuhnya terlanjur kaku karena gugup.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ahjussi." Donghae memaksakan sebuah senyum, senyum yang tidak tersampaikan dengan baik.

Hangeng mengangguk, melipat koran yang ada digenggamannya dan menatap fokus kearah Donghae, pemuda tampan dengan stelan rapinya yang tengah duduk dengan posisi begitu kaku.

"Apa kau gugup karena tiba-tiba aku menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku?"

Donghae nyaris mengangguk frustasi, namun wajah tampannya sontak menggeleng, tangannya sudah basah karena keringat sejak tadi. "A-aku sedikit terkejut Ahjussi, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, matanya yang sipit masih menatap fokus kearah Donghae. Meneliti sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan begitu serius. "Aku fikir, kita harus memikirkan kelangsungan hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk dengan lebih serius."

Donghae mengerjap polos, menarik nafasnya dan balas menatap tatapan Hangeng yang tidak tertebak. "Jika anda bertanya apa aku serius dengan putramu, maka jawabannya aku sangat-sangat serius, Ahjussi."

Hangeng mengangguk, mempersilahkan dua orang maid melangkah dan meletakkan dua gelas minuman dihadapan mereka, tangannya bergerak kecil mempersilahkan Donghae untuk mencicipi minuman yang disajikan.

Donghae mengangguk, tangannya terulur menggenggam gelas ditangannya dan menikmati saat sisi hangat dari gelas yang dipegangnya sedikit membuatnya lebih rileks, Donghae membungkuk sopan, meminum teh Camomile ditangannya dengan mata terpejam, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang tidak terkontrol. "Terima kasih, Ini enak."

Hangeng mengangguk, menatap setiap gerakan kecil Donghae saat pemuda bermarga Lee itu meletakkan gelas minumannya dan kembali menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu gugup, namun Hangeng tidak meresponya secara lebih.

"Eunhyuk itu putra pertamaku."

Donghae mengangguk, ingin menjawab lalu urung.

"Dia itu ingin terlihat tegar dan tegas seperti Cho lainnya, tapi kau tahu dia sedikit berbeda."

Donghae lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, tatapannya kini terfokus pada Hangeng, calon mertuanya yang secara tiba-tiba mengundangnya untuk bertamu. Donghae nyaris serangan jantung saat tiba-tiba Hangeng menelponnya tadi pagi, memintanya untuk menjemput Eunhyuk setelah sebelumnya berbicara dengannya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, dengan tubuh gemetar layaknya pemuda kebanyakan saat harus berhadapan dengan ayah dari kekasih mereka.

Apalagi dihadapannya adalah Cho Hangeng, salah satu pengusaha tersukses didunia. Ingat, Dunia.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Eunhyuk karena menyukai seorang laki-laki sepertimu, karena kau tahu, bahwa aku juga terjerat dengan pesona seorang laki-laki." Donghae mengangguk, tanpa sadar ada senyum kecil diwajah tampannya. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan, ehem, calon mertuanya.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius sekarang, antara ayah dan kekasih putranya."

Donghae nyaris bisu, kepalanya hanya mengangguk merespon setiap ucapan yang Hangeng sampaikan.

Berbeda dengan Heechul yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi dari tatapan dan gerak tubuh, Hangeng mengintimidasi seseorang dengan cara yang lebih menakutkan, wajah tampan dan gerak tubuhnya yang begitu tenang justru terlihat seperti arus tenang yang tiba-tiba saja bisa menjadi ombak yang mampu menenggelamkan sebuah pulau.

"Kau siap menanggung semua konsekuensi karena menikahi seorang laki-laki?"

Donghae menghela nafas, tubuhnya terasa tegang. Namun matanya kini terfokus pada Hangeng. "Mungkin aku tidak lebih baik dari Eunhyuk, mungkin aku tidak mampu melindungi Eunhyuk sebaik anda melindunginya. Namun sebagai laki-laki, aku bisa menjanjikan bahwa sekali aku memilih Eunhyuk, aku akan menjaganya dan melindunginya sampai akhir, dan berharap aku bisa melindunginya sebaik anda melindunginya."

Donghae tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa menjawab selancar itu, bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang, namun wajah Hangeng yang belum menunjukkan ekspresi apapun membuatnya sadar, bahwa ayah dari kekasihnya itu belum melepas Eunhyuk secara penuh untuknya.

"Korea bukan negara yang membebaskan pernikahan sesama jenis, Nak." Donghae mengangguk kecil saat sorot mata itu seolah menyindirnya. Menggodanya bahwa dia tidak mampu untuk menghadapi semua hal yang menunggu mereka semudah yang dia bayangkan selama ini. "Aku tahu bahwa kau salah satu dokter berbakat di Rumah sakit istriku, tapi apa kau siap kehilangan pekerjaan yang kau cintai jika keputusanmu untuk menikahi Eunhyuk akan menciptakan bom besar untuk karirmu."

Donghae terdiam, tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. "Aku tahu bahwa itu tidak semudah yang aku harapkan Ahjussi, Aku tahu bahwa ada saat dimana aku benar-benar akan menyerah." Mata tajamnya terpejam, hanya beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya kini membalas tatapan Hangeng, ada kesan kekanakan yang menatap lembut kearah Hangeng. "Aku hanya berharap bahwa anda dan Heechul Sajangnim merestui kami, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk kedepannya, namun aku yakin bahwa aku bisa melindungi Eunhyuk sebaik anda melindunginya."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan menepuk punggung kokoh pemuda dihadapannya dengan lembut, mata tajamnya yang sipit menatap Donghae dengan sorot kebapakan yang hangat. "Kau harus mendampingi Eunhyuk untuk acara 'Open House' yang diadakan bapak Presiden _Weekend_ depan."

Donghae mengerjap bingung. "Anda merestuiku?"

Tidak ada raut berlebihan diwajah tampan Hangeng, senyum kecil yang jarang terlihat menghias diwajah tampannya yang mulai menua. Memperlihatkan bahwa waktu juga mulai memakan usia orang nomor satu dikeluarga Cho, kekasihnya. "Kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai calon suami Eunhyuk disana, kau harus mampu menghadapi semuanya disana."

Donghae terdiam kaku, matanya menatap bingung sosok Hangeng yang masih sulit terbaca. "Disana banyak orang penting, Ahjussi. Apa anda yakin?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin menikahi putra pertamaku?"

Donghae terdiam kaku, sorotan tanpa arti yang dilayangkan Hangeng padanya membuatnya merasa tertampar, baru seperti ini, dan dia sudah ingin menyerah.

Yang benar saja,

"Baik, aku akan mendampingi Eunhyuk." Tubuhnya tegapnya berdiri, membungkuk sopan kearah calon mertuanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan anakmu untuk pemuda sepertiku. Terima kasih."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, ikut beranjak bangun. "Aku hanya berharap bahwa kepercayaanku bisa kau jaga dengan baik."

Eunhyuk melangkah secara perlahan, wajah tampannya yang mendekati cantik sudah memerah dengan bekas air mata yang menghias disana, tubuh jangkungnya yang terlapisi sebuah setelan kantor melangkah mendekati sosok paruh baya yang sudah melindunginya sejak lama, tangannya bergetar untuk memeluk sosok paruh baya didepannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Appa."

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, memperbaiki posisinya dan membawa tubuh jangkung Eunhyuk dalam pelukannya, memberikan ciuman lembut dikening putranya. "Appa bahagia bisa melepasmu untuk orang yang kau sayangi."

Eunhyuk terisak, wajah cantiknya tersembunyi dalam pelukan hangat ayahnya. "Terima kasih." Bibirnya bergetar, matanya terpejam lembut, dan perasaan hangat kembali membuatnya merinding.

Donghae melamarnya,

Dan ayahnya memberi restu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak ada kesedihan yang mampu menghapus kebahagiaannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

.

Baekhyun benci saat orang menatapnya dengan tatapan menilai, Baekhyun benci saat orang menatapnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan Baekhyun sangat benci saat orang-orang jelas-jelas menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Hey, dia saja tidak mengenal mereka.

Tapi tatapan itu jelas-jelas membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia pasti bermimpi, dia pasti sedang menghayal saat pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada sekelilingnya, menatap ruangan mewah dengan banyak cermin menempel disana, memperlihatkan keseluruhan ruangan besar dihadapannya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan memicing. "Iya."

Pemuda yang berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun itu tersenyum kecil, membuat wajah tampannya yang dingin terlihat sedikit melembut. "Aku juga seorang Trainee disini, kau trainee baru yang dipilih oleh Sajangnim sendiri kan, aku tidak sabar ingin berkenalan secara langsung denganmu."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, matanya menatap sekeliling dan semakin tidak nyaman saat orang-orang semakin menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan, apalagi tatapan para gadis. Baekhyun tanpa sadar bergidik. "Apa berita itu sudah tersebar?"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum kecil, menikmati raut tidak nyaman dan kebingungan diwajah cantik Baehyun yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya, matanya yang terhiasi eyerliner terlihat menyipit, menatap menyelidik kearahnya. "Kau ini calon artis, berita seperti itu akan mudah menyebar." Ada senyum lembut diwajah tampannya, dan tangannya terulur. "Taeyong, Lee Taeyong."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan, namun tangan putihnya perlahan terulur, balas menggenggam tangan pemuda yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Taeyong. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya. Menuntun pemuda menggemaskan dihadapannya untuk duduk. "Pelatih akan datang, lebih baik kita bergabung dengan mereka."

Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka, melepas genggaman tangan Taeyong pada tangannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya berada dipinggir, menghindari tatapan peserta Trainee lain yang benar-benar menganggunya. "Aku fikir aku lebih tua darimu. Tahun berapa kau lahir?"

Taeyong mengerjap tidak mengerti. "95, jangan bilang kau berada diatasku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Aku lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan, Hyung."

"Kau bohong, wajahmu terlihat kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa kau lebih tua dariku?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas, mengabaikan protesan yang Taeyong berikan dan menatap kedepan. Ikut membungkuk saat beberapa orang yang menurut Baekhyun orang penting memasuki ruang latihan mereka, ada dua orang pemuda dengan tiga orang gadis mengikuti mereka. Dan Baekhyun nyaris melotot saat matanya menangkap kerlingan nakal dari pemuda jangkung yang menganggunya sejak semalam.

Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka kini bertetangga.

"Mereka para pelatih yang akan melatih dan memberikan penilaian terhadap penampilan kita, sedang dua pemuda yang berdiri bersama mereka adalah Senior kita yang kini sudah sangat terkenal." Baekhyun menatap Taeyong yang menjelaskan tanpa diminta. "Mereka biasanya memberikan pelatihan atau sekedar saran, tapi aku sedikit heran kenapa Chanyeol sunbae juga ikut, biasanya dia tidak pernah mau ikut campur."

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Taeyong dan menatap Chanyeol, pemuda yang kini tengah menatap tidak suka kearahnya. "Pemuda seperti Vampire sepertinya terkenal? Jangan bercanda."

Taeyong nyaris terkikik, wajahnya mendekat dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Baekhyun. "Dia salah satu anak emas diperusahaan ini, kalau menurut orang dia terlalu bersinar dan sangat berbakat. Semua orang menghormati dan mengaguminya."

Baekhyun nyaris terpana, matanya balas menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatap sinis kearahnya, atau orang disebelahnya. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing. "Dia sehebat itu?"

Taeyong mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Itu yang mereka katakan, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku fikir kita bisa lebih baik dari mereka."

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol, pemuda yang selalu menganggunya dan menempelinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia juga tidak suka saat pemuda disampingnya seolah merendahkan Chanyeol.

Seolah-olah tidak ada yang boleh menghina Chanyeol selain dirinya.

"Aku fikir kita harus mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan."

Taeyong mendesah, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma lemon yang memabukkan, jelas Baekhyun tidak mudah untuk didekati. Matanya menyorot tajam, balas menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi melempar tatapan permusuhan kearahnya.

"Sepertinya ini semua berkaitan dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menyadari, bahwa pemuda tampan disampingnya sedang melempar tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya, matanya lantas tertuju pada Sungmin. "Apa?"

Sungmin mendelik, tangannya menggenggam ponsel canggih ditangannya dengan sedikit bergetar. Matanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun, yang kini terlihat sangat mempesona.

Sial.

"Kyura baru saja menitip salam untuk Ibumu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa rumah sakit ini milik Ibumu, Cho?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, matanya menatap setiap gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Sungmin. Mata yang sedikit melotot, bibir yang mendelik, dan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

Oh, Sungmin-nya menggemaskan.

"Kita hanya akan memeriksamu Ming, apa hubungannya jika rumah sakit ini milik Umma?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya gemas, matanya menatap gelisah kearah Kyuhyun. "Kita akan bertemu ibumu, Ibumu Kyu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya jika dia melihatku nanti?"

"Cantik."

"Apanya yang cantik?" Sungmin mendelik gemas.

"Umma akan menyebutmu Cantik, Lee Sungmin. Jadi apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Sungmin benci jika wajahnya merona tanpa disadarinya, matanya melotot gemas menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku laki-laki, aku tampan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau tampan ataupun cantik, dimataku kau tetap membuatku terpesona."

Oh.

Sungmin sudah bilang kan, jika dia benci wajahnya merona tanpa dia sadari, matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Bagaimana jika Ibumu tidak merestuiku?"

Hanya tatapan lembut yang bisa Sungmin lihat diwajah tampan Kyuhyun yang minim ekspresi. "Percaya padaku, Umma akan menyukaimu."

Sungmin mendesah pasrah, mengerjapkan matanya saat Kyuhyun melangkah turun dari mobil mewah yang mereka kendarai, memutar kedepan dan berjalan mendekati sisi mobil, membuka pintu mobil milik Sungmin.

"Ayo."

Sungmin terdiam, wajahnya merona parah. Tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bergetar, dan sebentar saja semua orang yang berada didepan rumah sakit menatap mereka dengan tatapan beragam.

"Aku benar-benar malu, Cho pabo."

Tidak ada ekspresi diwajah tampan Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan lembut menggandeng Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu mobil, wajah tampannya yang dingin hanya tertuju pada Sungmin, menatap sosok manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat Kyuhyun menggandengnya, sebelah tangannya berada dipinggang mungil Sungmin dan membimbing mereka untuk memasuki rumah sakit mewah keluarga Cho, Sungmin benci jadi pusat perhatian, namun sosok tampan disampingnya harus membuatnya sadar.

Bahwa ada pangeran tampan yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Dengan setelan lengkap yang rapi, rambutnya tersisir rapi, dengan poni yang menutupi alis tebalnya yang Sungmin sukai. Bibirnya merah tanpa ada senyum disana, dan mata tajamnya hanya tertuju kedepan, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang jelas tertuju pada mereka.

Sungmin benci jadi pusat perhatian.

Namun disamping Kyuhyun, semuanya terasa berbeda. Seolah-olah memang disana seharusnya Sungmin berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar pemeriksaan, menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang menunggu didepan pintu, bibirnya tersenyum kecil, menikmati tubuhnya mungilnya yang berada dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan memberikan hasilnya dalam beberapa hari, tapi Sungmin-ssi baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebelah tangannya membalas jabatan tangan dari dokter didepannya. "Terima kasih Kangta-ssi."

Kangta mengangguk, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menjauhi pasangan dihadapannya, jelas ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun yang dihadapinya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan cara aman dan terbaik adalah diam.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, melepas pelukannya dan memegang wajah mungil Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah cantik Sungmin yang mulai merona. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kesehatanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan balas memegang wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya lamat-lamat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menurunkan tangannya dan kembali menggandeng Sungmin, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Umma?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, melepas tangannya yang berada dipipi Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan tatapannya, dan matanya membulat lucu.

"Berniat kabur lagi tanpa mengenalkan calon menantu Umma pada Umma, hum?"

Sungmin terdiam kaku, wajahnya merona lagi tanpa disadarinya. Matanya mengerjap lucu menatap sosok yang begitu cantik yang kini melangkah mendekati mereka, dengan celana ketat berwarna coklat, dan baju panjang besar berwarna putih hingga selutut, membungkus tubuh tingginya yang berbentuk.

Hey, dihadapannya bukan laki-laki.

Tapi seorang wanita yang begitu cantik, apalagi rambut coklat sebahunya yang tersanggul manis dibelakang.

"Dia Sungmin, Umma."

Sungmin masih diam saat Heechul kini berdiri dihadapannya, bibirnya merah dan terlihat segar, wajahnya begitu cantik dan Sungmin lagi-lagi sangsi bahwa dihadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Calon menantu Umma sangat cantik, aduh gemasnya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan saat Heechul menangkap tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya, memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya dengan sebuah dekapan erat. Wajah cantik heechul terlihat bahagia, bibirnya yang biasanya tersenyum sinis kini menciumi rambut hitam Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Umma merindukanmu, Nak."

Sungmin terdiam kaku, matanya tanpa sadar melembut saat Heechul berbisik lembut ditelinganya, kedua tangan jenjang -ehem- calon mertuanya memerangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Heechul tersenyum lembut, melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah polos Sungmin dengan tatapan gemas. "Panggil aku, Umma. Mengerti?"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum kecil menatap dua sosok cantik dihadapannya. "Aku mengerti, Umma."

"Kyaaa." Heechul berteriak gemas, kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat. "Nikahi dia secepatnya Kyu."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa merona saat dua orang Cho dihadapannya saling menyeringai dengan tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

'Aku merindukanmu.'

Changmin berbisik lembut, menatap sosok cantik yang terlihat memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dari layar laptop dihadapannya.

'Jika kau hanya menghubungiku untuk itu, matikan panggilannya Shim.'

Changmin mendesah, menatap wajah cantik Kyura yang begitu dingin didepan sana. 'Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggap serius perasaanku?'

'Karena kau tidak pernah serius.'

'Bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa aku serius denganmu? Aku sudah menembakmu ratusan kali, tapi kau tidak pernah menerimanya.'

Kyura terkekeh didalam layar, tangannya yang menggengam pensil terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan santai. 'Kau terlihat bermain-main dimataku Shim, dan aku juga tidak pernah menyukaimu.'

Changmin mendelik, mendekatkan wajah tampannya seolah menatap intens laptop dihadapannya. 'Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu menyukaiku.'

Kyura menghela nafas, matanya menatap malas layar dihadapannya. 'Lakukan sesukamu.'

'Jika akhirnya kau menyukaiku.' Ada delikan tidak terima yang Changmin layangkan. 'Kau harus mau berlibur ke Miami bersamaku, hanya berdua denganku.'

Kyura mencibir. 'Lakukan sesukamu, dan Miami bukan masalah.'

Changmin menyeringai tampan, tangannya terulur mengelus laptop dihadapannya. 'Kau harus berhati-hati Kyura sayang, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menyukaiku.'

Kyura hanya mengangguk malas. 'Bisa aku offline sekarang? Pekerjaanku masih banyak.'

'Baiklah, selamat bekerja calon Ibu dari anak-anakku.'

Kyura nyaris melempar pulpen ditangannya, matanya melotot horor sebelum line panggilan terputus secara sepihak. Menyisakan Changmin dengan wajah gelap didepan laptop.

"Gara-gara mengurus keperluan Kyuhyun, keperluan hubunganku dan Kyura jadi terlantar. Aku benar-benar akan menyiksa Kyuhyun jika Kyura tidak menjadi Ibu dari calon anak-anakku nantinya."

Wajah tampannya merengut, tubuhnya yang jangkung bersandar malas dikursi kerjanya yang empuk, matanya menatap kantor besar yang ditempatinya.

Changmin mengerjap pelan, menatap berkas yang baru saja diterimanya tadi pagi. Berkas kerja sama antara perusahaan Kyuhyun dengan perusahaan Siwon, berkas yang diurus Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea karena membawa Sungmin.

Sungmin?

Nama itu tanpa sadar membuat Changmin terpejam, matanya terbuka malas dan menatap satu laptopnya yang sedikit terpinggir, laptop canggih yang dia gunakan untuk menyusup masuk kesegala jaringan yang dia inginkan.

Baik itu secara Legal, ataupun tidak.

Berkas itu ada didepannya, dengan tanda tangan Siwon dan Juga Liu Wen sudah ada disana, yang menandakan bahwa dua pengusaha muda itu menyetujui untuk bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin belum memberitahukan Kyuhyun mengenai masalah ini.

Lampu laptopnya berkedip-kedip, dan matanya kembali terbuka tanpa disadarinya. Membawa laptop canggih itu kedepannya, dan kembali terfokus disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti, matanya yang hitam hanya tertuju pada Sungmin yang sejak tadi terisak disampingnya, wajah Kyuhyun yang datar sedikit khawatir saat mendapati Sungmin masih betah dengan tangisnya yang tidak wajar.

Sungmin menangis, terisak, namun ada senyum dibibir merahnya.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh, namun wajah tampannya tetap sedatar papan seluncuran.

"Oke, kenapa kau menangis Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggeleng bingung, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar. Matanya yang terhiasi air mata menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kebingungan yang menggemaskan. "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, Hiks aku hanya ingin menangis Kyu."

Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan, mobilnya hidup sejak tadi. Namun tidak ada pergerakan yang menandakan bahwa mobil itu akan bergerak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak suka melihat matamu mengeluarkan air mata, Ming."

Sungmin semakin terisak, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis." Hidungnya yang memerah, dengan mata beningnya yang masih meneteskan air mata membuat tatapan Kyuhyun menatap bingung kearahnya. "Aku hanya tersentuh melihat Umma, aku hanya-"

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut, melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin ditangannya dan membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang tidak Sungmin lihat. "Umma juga bahagia sepertimu."

Sungmin mengangguk, masih terdengar isakan yang teredam karena hangatnya pelukan Kyuhyun. "Hiks, Aku suka Heechul Umma, Aku suka Kyura, Aku suka Eunhyuk. Aku suka."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, melepas pelukannya dan lagi-lagi memegang kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan menatap intens wajah cantik Sungmin. "Bagaimana denganku?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, sisa air mata dimata beningnya menetes dengan lembut. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan intens, wajahnya perlahan mendekat dan mencium bibir merah Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak dengan kecupan manis.

Niatnya sederhana, hanya ingin berbagi rasa betapa Kyuhyun bahagia karena Sungmin. Namun disaat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang selembut permen kapas, niat itu langsung terlupakan. Bibir Sungmin seolah menggodanya untuk berbagi manis lebih lama lagi.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya dengan intens, membuat tubuhnya serasa bergetar dengan getaran yang membuatnya merinding. Bibirnya melumat bibir Sungmin dengan rasa rindu yang tidak bisa lagi Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lembut, mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah karena air mata dengan lembut, sama sekali tidak memisahkan jarak diantara bibir mereka yang semakin tertaut.

Sungmin mengerang pelan saat tubuh kokoh Kyuhyun terasa mendorongnya, membuat tubuhnya terjebak oleh sandaran kursi dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin menempel. Sungmin melenguh pelan, dan hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sungmin pasrah, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeplorasi bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum malu dalam ciumannya, tangannya yang tadi terdiam perlahan terangkat dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun, menuruti instingnya untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Kyuhyun.

Seakan tunduk dengan penerimaan Sungmin, secara naluriah Kyuhyun memperlembut ciumannya, memanjakan Sungmin dengan jilatan-jilatannya yang menggetarkan. Menciptakan getaran hebat yang seakan mengguncang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menikmatinya,

Seperti Kyuhyun yang juga menikmatinya dengan baik.

"Sungmin.." kyuhyun berbisik pelan, menarik nafas secara brutal sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, matanya terpejam lembut, menikmati bagaimana bibirnya menerima bibir Sungmin dengan baik, seolah-olah bibir itu memang seharusnya bersatu dalam ciuman manis.

Tubuh Sungmin seolah melayang saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka, Sungmin sontak menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona parah.

"Percayalah Ming, aku tidak ingin berhenti."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur dan memukul tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir menindihnya dengan pukulan lembut, bibirnya yang membengkak digigitinya dengan ekspresi malu.

"Kau mesum." Ada senyuman manis yang terlukis disana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, tangannya terulur dan mengusap bibir Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak dengan lembut. "Kau selalu membuatku terpesona."

"Kau juga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Sungmin dengan lembut, tangannya bergerak cepat, merapikan Sabuk pengaman juga ditubuhnya. Matanya menoleh sekilas menatap Sungmin yang masih menatapnya.

"Ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sungmin dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai dirumah."

Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, ciuman tadi terlalu menggairahkan untuk dihentikan secara mendadak. Namun Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin dia tahu.

"Selamat menyetir wahai laki-laki mesum."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menatap Sungmin yang terlihat memejamkan mata. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tadi bergetar disaku jasnya.

 **1 New Message.**

 **3 Missed Call.**

Mobil mewahnya bergerak secara perlahan, meninggalkan lapangan parkir rumah sakit yang untung saja dalam keadaan sepi, tangannya dengan lihai mengemudikan mobilnya untuk keluar dari area rumah sakit.

.

 _ **1 New Message.**_

 _ **Changmin, Shim.**_

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku Cho?**_

 _ **Aish, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan aku fikir, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya melalui pesan.**_

 _ **Garis besarnya aku sudah tahu siapa yang mencelakai Sungmin, aku tidak tahu apa ini benar, tapi menurut analisaku kemungkinan yang aku simpulkan merupakan kebenarannya.**_

 _ **Dan satu hal lagi yang mungkin harus kau tahu, Siwon sudah menerima tawaran kontrak kerja sama yang kau layangkan sebelum Sungmin kecelakaan, aku tidak tahu apa maksud kontrak ini, tapi aku yakin ini juga berkaitan dengan Sungmin bukan?**_

 _ **Nb : balas pesanku secepatnya.**_

 _ **.**_

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun sulit terbaca, tangannya bergetar memegang kemudi. Matanya sesekali bergerak untuk menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang lagi-lagi terlelap dengan wajah mempesona.

 **Temui aku besok di Korea, kau terbang dengan penerbangan malam ini juga, bawa semua analisamu sekalian.**

 **Jelas kontrak itu ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin, bawa sekalian untuk aku lihat.**

 **Send Message.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tatapan matanya begitu datar menatap jalanan dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam Siwon beranjak bangun, mengabaikan selimut putih yang merosot dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang hampir membuat iri semua manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, dan membuat semua manusia yang berjenis kelamin wanita terpesona dan rela melemparkan tubuh mereka tanpa malu hanya untuk menyentuh tubuh kekarnya yang kini berkeringat.

Nafasnya memburu, wajah tampannya terlihat basah karena keringat yang keluar begitu deras saat dirinya terlelap, sepertinya ada mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya dan memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Haah." Tarikan nafasnya terdengar frustasi, mata tajamnya mengerjap lemah dan tanpa sadar terhenti pada satu titik, pada wajah tampannya yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang tepat berada didepan tempat tidurnya, begitu besar hingga mampu memperlihatkan keseluruhan tempat tidur king sizenya dengan tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan tengah terduduk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Tengah menatap tajam pantulan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hilangnya Sungmin membuat mimpi buruk itu datang lagi." Tangannya terangkat, mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan kasar, sorot matanya yang tajam kosong, tanpa ada sorot kehidupan seseorang disana.

Siwon, pemuda tampan bermarga Choi yang sontak terbangun karena mimpi buruk menghantuinya, meremas selimut yang dikenakannya dengan erat, pandangan matanya terlihat liar, tidak terfokus kepada satu titik.

"Apa usahaku untuk melindungi Sungmin selama ini sia-sia?"

Wajah tampannya menunduk, menekuk kedua kakinya yang berotot dan menyembunyikan wajah tampannya disana, dengan tangan terlipat, dan helaan nafas kasarnya yang teredam. Matanya mengerjap lemah dalam kegelapan yang dia ciptakan sendiri, ada bayang-bayang liquid air mata disana, namun tertahan seolah Siwon enggan menangis, membuatnya terlihat rapuh dan kalut diwaktu bersamaan.

Kenyataan bahwa Sungmin menghilang tanpa kabar membuatnya frustasi, kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun membencinya dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya membuatnya frustasi, dan kenyataan bahwa dia harus menikahi Liu Wen secepatnya semakin membuat namja tampan dengan dua buah lesung pipi dikedua sisi pipinya itu semakin frustasi. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, namun wajah tampannya tetap saja terlihat mempesona.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

Wajah tampannya terangkat, matanya yang kosong lagi-lagi bergerak liar, mencoba mencari satu titik yang mampu membuatnya merasa hidup, ditengah kamar mewahnya yang kosong dalam pandangannya.

Siwon memberanikan diri untuk membawa tubuhnya bergerak, meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dengan separuh tubuhnya yang toples, hanya ada celana tidur berbahan katun berwarna putih yang ada ditubuhnya, menutupi dari pinggang hingga mata kakinya.

Matanya tertuju pada cermin besar dihadapannya, cermin besar yang kini memperlihatkan tampilan tubuhnya secara utuh, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu datar, tubuh atasnya berkeringat dengan otot-ototnya yang sempurna, dan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang berdiri kaku.

Tampan, namun terlihat kelam.

Seolah tidak ada pesona kehidupan disana.

Benarkah dia tidak punya pilihan?

Benarkah semuanya sudah diatur oleh Tuhan?

Benarkah dia harus hidup dalam aturannya sendiri?

Benarkah itu semua?

Meski tidak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum begitu tulus, senyum terakhir yang diberikan sebelum kecelakaan besar itu terjadi.

Kedua kakinya terasa kaku, tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergetar, dan Siwon tidak menyadari jika tubuhnya sudah jatuh terduduk dengan kaki terlipat, matanya yang kosong tetap tertuju pada cermin, sebuah benda yang memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya dia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin merasakan usapan dari Appa lagi, Umma." Suaranya bergetar, matanya semakin berbayang-bayang karena air mata, namun tatapan fokusnya kini tertuju pada dua potret besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, dua potret besar yang dia letakkan tepat diatas tempat tidurnya.

Satu gambar berisi dia dan keluarga besarnya, ada ayahnya tengah tersenyum kecil menatap perut ibunya yang tidak terlalu besar, ada Ibunya yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan sebelah tangannya tengah mengusap kepala Siwon yang berjongkok disamping Ibunya.

Siwon melihatnya, dan tanpa sadarnya bibirnya bergetar menahan isak tangis. Dia merindukan senyum-senyum tulus yang ada di gambar pertama, gambar yang diambil saat Siwon kembali menjadi siswa teladan, beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian besar itu mengambil Ibu dan calon adiknya.

Hampir sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Gambar kedua tidak semanis gambar pertama, ayahnya duduk dengan angkuh disebuah sofa dengan sesosok wanita cantik duduk tidak jauh darinya, ada dua buah lesung pipi kecil disana, senyum yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan senyum ibunya, namun wajah tampan ayahnya sama sekali tidak mengumbar senyum, hanya wajah tampan yang begitu dingin. Siwon ada disana, berdiri kaku disamping seorang pemuda yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, namun Siwon bisa melihat bahwa tatapan pemuda yang merupakan saudara tirinya itu begitu dingin. Tanpa senyum, namun terlihat mempesona.

Tubuhnya terduduk begitu kaku, matanya bergerak liar menatap kedua foto itu bergantian, dua foto yang jelas memperlihatkan romansa yang berbeda.

Siwon tidak mau mengakuinya, Siwon tidak ingin mengingatnya. Namun Siwon menyadarinya, hidupnya sudah berbeda sejak dia mengambil keputusan, hidupnya berbeda sejak dia menentang keputusan ayahnya.

Hidup Siwon sudah berubah,

Sejak dia memutuskan untuk melindungi Sungmin.

Menjauhkan Sungmin dari kemurkaan ayahnya.

Karena mobil Sungminlah yang menyebabkan ibunya terlempar keluar dari mobil,

Karena mobil Sungminlah,

Siwon memejamkan matanya, air mata itu menetes perlahan disana.

Karena mobil Sungminlah ayahnya kehilangan Istri dan calon anak perempuannya. Dan karena mobil Sungmin pula, Siwon kehilangan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

Well, dika gak tahu mau ngomong apaan, updatenya ngaret kan ya? Maaf karena quota memaksa dika buat ngaret begini lama *ini ngeles sebenarnya. Dan selamat datang buat masa-masa sibuk bagi mereka yang harus setrez lagi karena tugas, mulai dari chapter ini dika gak bisa janji buat update, karena ya kalian tahu sendiri.

Dika hanya berharap bahwa ini FF bisa menjadi hiburan buat kita semua, dika gak tahu apa ini sudah memasuki konflik apa belum? *senyum manis, dan well buat **BB137,** tebakanmu hampir benar say, yah kamu bisa lihat sosok Siwon yang sebenarnya disini, hanya flashback sederhana sih *apa coba.

Dika gak mau bikin kalian setrez, dika Cuma mau bilang terima kasih buat yang selalu memberi saran, komentar manis ataupun pahit *eh, semangat, atau hanya kata 'lanjut' dikolom review, mungkin gak semuanya terbalaskan (?), namun percayalah dika membaca semuanya, seperti asupan gizi yang tiba-tiba membuat dika tersenyum lagi *eyaaaa

Mampir juga di FF oneshoot dika yang lain ya, and buat siders, ayo ramaikan kolom review *muka polos

Berniat meninggalkan jejak lagi kan Joy? XD


	8. Chapter 8

Bising langkah kaki membuatnya tersadar, matanya yang terlihat membengkak menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan tanpa arti, nafasnya menderu tidak teratur, tangannya terhiasi sebuah infus dengan sebuah perban yang melengket disana.

Ada helaan nafas yang terdengar, tubuhnya bergetar, dan wajah tampannya masih minim akan ekspresi. Bulu matanya panjang, namun tidak berlengkung dengan indah. Bibir merahnya yang tipis terlihat pucat, terkatup rapat dan membuat wajah tampannya terlihat datar.

Terlalu dingin untuk anak seusianya.

Matanya mengerjap lelah, menatap ruangan putih besar yang ditempatinya dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi minim akan ekspresi. Tangannya yang bebas perlahan terangkat, menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berdenyut. Ada kerutan di kening putihnya saat tangannya yang bebas menyentuh sebuah perban yang ternyata ada disana tanpa dia sadari.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Suaranya terdengar parau, wajah tampannya yang pucat terlihat kebingungan. Matanya bergerak liar, mengabaikan rasa sakit di keningnya yang terperban, matanya mengerjap takut saat mendapati bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring disebuah kamar mewah disebuah rumah sakit.

Tangannya yang bebas bergerak cepat, mencabut infus di tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba dan mengabaikan darah yang juga merembes tiba-tiba. Selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya tersingkap, kaki kirinya tertutupi piyama yang terlipat hingga lutut, memperlihatkan sebuah perban putih yang membungkus kaki kirinya dari lutut hingga tumit.

Bibir merahnya yang pucat digigit, mencegah ringisan memilukan yang menghinggapinya saat kakinya yang telanjang menginjak lantai rumah sakit. Tangannya bergetar, menggenggam erat ujung tempat tidur dan menahan beban tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemah, kakinya bergetar seolah tidak mampu menahan beban.

Matanya memicing, tangannya bergerak liar mencari pegangan, kakinya bergerak kaku dengan jalan yang tidak seimbang, dengan tumpuan kaki kanan dari kaki kirinya yang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, keringat perlahan menetes, menghias wajah tampannya yang semakin pucat.

Pintu kamarnya perlahan tertutup, matanya memicing menatap lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Tubuhnya perlahan melangkah, dengan kedua tangannya yang bergerak liar menahan beban tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"Aku mau dia dihukum Hangeng-ah."

Tubuhnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba, matanya mengerjap gelisah, kakinya yang bergetar perlahan bergerak, menyembunyikan dirinya disebuah tembok.

"Hukuman seperti apa maksudmu Choi Kangin?"

Siwon terdiam kaku, tubuhnya yang terbungkus piyama rumah sakit semakin bergerak kepinggir, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari ayah dan sahabat ayahnya yang tengah bertengkar didepan sebuah ruangan VVIV seperti ruangan yang ditinggalkannya.

"Hukuman yang setimpal, nyawa dibalas nyawa."

Nafasnya tertarik secara asal, bibirnya memerah hebat saat gigitan semakin menguat. Tangannya bergetar memegang dinding, menahan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar, bukan lagi kaki kirinya yang menjadi tumpuan.

"Berfikirlah yang rasional Kangin-ah." Suara Hangeng terdengar lembut, laki-laki dewasa dengan setelan lengkap kantoran miliknya terlihat memegang bahu Kangin yang mengenakan piyama rumah sakit dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Dia menyebabkan istri dan calon anakku meninggal, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berfikir secara rasional Cho Hangeng?"

Matanya mengerjap gelisah, setetes air mata menetes diwajah tampannya tanpa Siwon sadari. Tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya limblung dan terjatuh dibalik dinding, mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan ayahnya yang tengah bertengkar dibalik dinding yang melindunginya.

Ibunya meninggal?

Calon adiknya pergi tanpa sempat melihat dunia?

Tanpa sempat Siwon menyapanya?

Tubuhnya meremang, bergetar hebat dengan kaki kanannya yang terlipat. Menjadi tumpuan kedua bahunya yang juga bergetar, wajah tampannya yang pucat berada disana, dengan air mata yang meluncur dengan deras.

"Bukan salah mereka, bukan salah mereka Leeteuk meninggal Kangin-ah."

Siwon mendengarnya dengan jelas, suara lembut Hangeng, sahabat ayahnya yang berbisik dengan lembut. Ada helaan nafas kasar yang terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya, dan Siwon yakin itu suara ayahnya.

"Mobil mereka yang menyerempet mobil kami, karena mobil mereka Leeteuk terlempar, karena mobil mereka Leeteuk pergi. Aku mau mereka membalasnya. Aku mau mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku bahkan sudah merindukan Leeteuk, Hangeng-ah."

Siwon terdiam, matanya terpejam dan air mata menetes dengan deras, mengaliri pipinya yang pucat dengan beberapa goresan kecil yang mulai memudar. Bibirnya ikut bergetar, dan helaan nafas kasar seolah berbaur diudara yang terasa menyesakkan.

Ingatannya seolah terulang kembali, saat mobil yang dikendarai keluarganya bergerak liar dan menyerempet sebuah mobil yang sedang menunggu lampu merah, sisi mobil yang ditempati olehnya dan sang Ibulah yang menabrak sisi depan mobil yang mereka tabrak, ingatannya mengabur saat darah kental mengaburkan pandangannya, Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suara ayah dan ibunya, hanya suara ledakan yang terakhir didengarnya, seolah pengiringnya menuju kegelapan.

Ibunya meninggal?

Hari itu hari terakhir dia bisa memeluk ibunya?

Hari itu hari terakhir dia bisa mengusap perut dimana calon adiknya berada?

Hari terakhir?

Tubuh Siwon bergetar, tangannya bergetar, dan kakinya yang terhiasi sebuah perban jatuh tak berdaya dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

"Bukan mobil keluarga Lee yang menabrak mobilmu Choi Kangin, mobil yang kalian kendarailah yang menabrak mobil mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersalah." Ada getaran disuara lembut Hangeng yang Siwon dengar, mungkin Hangeng tengah memeluk tubuh ayahnya yang juga bergetar hebat seperti dirinya. "Aku tidak membela mereka, aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar, mereka juga korban sama sepertimu. Sadarlah Kangin-ah."

Siwon serasa mati suri saat suara ayahnya yang selalu berwibawa bergetar di indra pendengarannya, sosok tegar yang selalu dia banggakan kini terlihat rapuh, matanya yang terhiasi air mata mengintip dengan takut, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan erat, menahan getaran tubuhnya yang begitu hebat saat matanya melihat dengan jelas tubuh tegap ayahnya yang terbungkus piyama kini bergetar dalam pelukan Hangeng.

"Aku bahkan belum menyapa Jiwon, A-aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi mereka dengan baik, aku butuh Leeteuk."

Siwon terisak, air mata semakin menetes deras diwajah tampannya. Tangannya yang pucat memegang dinding rumah sakit dengan erat hingga kuku tangannya memutih, kakinya terseok-seok saat melangkah, mencoba menjauhi suara ayahnya yang membuat dadanya terasa ngilu.

Ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah berakhir mulai sekarang.

Sekuat apapun Siwon menyangkalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kasihan sekali dia." Seorang suster berbisik kepada suster lainnya, matanya yang sipit mengerjap cepat menunjuk sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan tulisan ruang ICU berada didepan sebagai papan nama, tangannya bergerak gelisah seolah mempertegas apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Aku tahu." Suster lainnya merespon. "Ayah dan adik laki-lakinya meninggal saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi meledak, tubuh mungilnya terlempar dari mobil dan kepalanya membentur sisi beton jalanan. Aduh wajah cantiknya bahkan terluka parah."

"Ini sudah satu minggu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan respon akan sadar. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya."

Mereka berbisik lirih, dengan mata sipitnya mereka mencoba melihat sisi ruangan dari pasien yang mereka perbincangkan. Salah satu suster kembali berbisik. "Ibunya masih koma, menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya ketika sadar dan harus menerima itu semua, bahwa kehidupannya berubah dalam satu hari."

Salah satu suster tampak menghela nafas, mengusap matanya yang terasa panas dengan liquid air mata yang menghias disana. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin bangun jika jadi dia, dia masih terlalu muda untuk menerima itu semua."

"Mobilnya tertabrak, dia dan ibunya terlempar keluar karena tidak terhalang oleh sabuk pengaman, namun ayah dan adiknya harus tewas karena ledakan." Suaranya terdengar parau, tangannya yang bebas mengusap kedua lengannya yang terasa merinding. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat polisi lalu lintas menjelaskan kejadiannya tadi pagi, bayangkan tubuh semungil itu terlempar sepuluh meter dan membentur jalan."

"Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya." Suster bertubuh mungil menggeleng cepat. "Dia sudah terluka, dan aku dengar banyak yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, bahkan ada seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengandung juga meninggal karena terlempar keluar."

"Itu juga mengejutkanku." Suaranya semakin terdengar lirih. "Suaminya, Presdir Choi bahkan ingin menuntut semua orang karena istrinya yang sulit mengandung meninggal dengan calon anaknya, aku mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Presdir Choi, tapi aku fikir keluarga Lee juga sama terlukanya."

"Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton dalam diam saat melihat ini semua terjadi dirumah sakit kita." Matanya merngerjap lelah, tangannya mengusap sisi jendela dengan tangan bergetar. "Tapi aku masih terluka melihat Sungmin-ssi, aku tidak sanggup jika harus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi dia ketika sadar nanti."

"Aku selalu ingin menangis saat memasuki ruangannya." Bibir suster yang pertama kali berbicara terdengar parau, tangannya terpaut erat didepan dadanya. "Wajahnya menggemaskan meski dia seorang laki-laki, aku tidak bisa berfikir entah bagaimana dia harus menghadapi kenyataan saat dia tersadar nanti, Ibunya bahkan terancam menyusul ayah dan adik laki-lakinya."

"Aku berharap Tuhan memberinya keajaiban." Salah satu suster menjawab, matanya mengerjap lembut dari luar ruangan, menatap jendela dengan gorden yang sedikit tersingkap. "Mungkin akan ada kehidupan yang lebih baik yang menunggunya."

Siwon melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya, matanya menatap kepergian tiga suster yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa menyadari bahwa dia mendengar semuanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, kakinya yang masih terpeban melangkah dengan langkah yang terseok, mendekati sebuah jendela dengan gorden yang sedikit tersingkap.

Dan jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan secara tiba-tiba, matanya yang tajam kembali terasa panas, nafasnya memburu.

Didalam sana, didalam ruangan yang begitu terlindungi, seorang pemuda tengah terbaring dengan perban yang hampir membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam dengan rapat, jantungnya berdetak lemah dengan suara mesin pendeteksi jantung yang seolah membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku, ada selang pernafasan yang terhubung dengan sebuah tabung oksigen besar disisi tempat tidurnya, banyak kabel-kabel menganggu yang dihubungkan kedada putihya yang terperban, rambutnya yang hitam nyaris tertutupi secara sempurna oleh perban yang membungkus disana.

Dan Siwon merasa bahwa tubuhnya nyaris tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ada orang yang lebih menderita karena kecelakaan itu.

Ada orang yang mungkin sama terlukanya seperti dia dan Ayahnya.

Ada orang yang dibenci ayahnya meski Siwon rasa itu semua bukan kesalahannya.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, tangannya terangkat secara perlahan menyentuh jendela rumah sakit, tangannya bergetar mencoba menyentuh kaca bening yang menghalanginya melihat secara jelas sosok lemah yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

Sosok bernama Sungmin, salah satu dari bagian kecelakaan besar yang menjungkir balikan dunianya secara tiba-tiba.

Sungmin tidak bersalah, karena mobil keluarganya yang tidak terkendalilah yang menabrak keluarga Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bersalah,

Namun ayahnya tidak akan peduli, di mata Kangin mobil keluarga Sungmin lah yang menyebabkan Leeteuk terlempar keluar dari mobil sejauh 20 meter, karena menabrak mobil Sungmin lah, Leeteuk terlempar dan lantas pendarahan hebat.

Sungmin tidak bersalah,

Dan Siwon merasa harus melindunginya.

Karena dia dan Sungmin sama,

Sama-sama terluka dan sama-sama kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Suara lembut Bruno Mars terdengar memenuhi ruangan mewah bergaya klasik, dengan desain ruangan yang keseluruhannya bisa dikatakan lembut dengan sentuhan coklat caramel di dinding mewahnya yang tertutupi banyak foto dengan beragam gambar. Kebanyakan lukisan mewah disana memperlihatkan padang pasir yang gersang, beberapa pohon mati yang berdiri kokoh, atau kumpulan hewan yang siap menerkam.

Terekam cantik dalam sebuah gambar berbingkai indah.

Changmin menguap bosan, menatap jam dinding besar yang berdiri tegak dipojok ruangan dengan jarum panjang dan pendek menunjukkan angka yang sama, jam 12 malam lewat beberapa menit.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu."

Suaranya terdengar malas, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kasar, matanya lagi-lagi memicing menatap jam dinding dipojok ruangan yang tidak bersalah. Semakin cepat waktu bergerak, semakin Changmin merasa ingin membunuh orang yang ditunggunya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dengan cara yang sadis.

Tapi changmin tidak akan pernah melakukannya, karena bagaimanapun bencinya dia dengan Kyuhyun yang sesuka hati memerintahnya, Kyuhyun tetaplah sahabat yang paling peduli dengannya. Meski sifat setannya masih membuatnya kesal setiap saat.

Lengan kemejanya tergulung, memperlihatkan lengan kokohnya yang mulai berotot, dengan beberapa urat yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik kulit putihnya yang mulai berwarna coklat. Ada banyak berkas diatas meja, dengan beberapa kliping Koran yang berserakan menghias meja dengan banyak piring makanan yang sudah kosong, terhiasi beberapa noda sisa makanan dan minuman yang mungkin sudah berpindah tempat ke perut Changmin yang masih terlihat datar dibalik kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan dunianya, kepalanya lantas mendongak, menatap sosok tampan Kyuhyun yang melangkah masuk dengan baju yang terbilang santai, dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, ada baju kaos berwarna biru langit yang tertutupi mantel hangat berwarna hitam, rambut ikal coklatnya tertata acak diatas kepala, membuat wajah tampannya yang pucat terlihat seperti vampire tampan yang menggoda.

Tidak ada raut bersalah, tidak ada raut menyesal karena telah membuat Changmin menunggu lama, itulah Kyuhyun. Pewaris tunggal **ICBC** yang terkenal.

"Tidak ingin meminta maaf, Cho?"

Changmin nyaris berteriak saat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, tubuh jangkungnya bergerak santai dan melangkah duduk didepannya, melepas mantel hangat yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya dengan anggun disisi sofa yang mereka duduki. Kepalanya mendongak, dan balas menatap Changmin dengan tatapan super datar yang biasa.

"Langsung ke inti Changmin-ah."

"Kau benar-benar iblis." Changmin mendelik, mengeluarkan tas hitam yang ada dibawah meja dan mengangkatnya, mengeluarkan sebuah laptop berwarna putih dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya, tangan Changmin bergerak lincah diatas keyboard computer. "Perhatikan file pertama dan kedua, ada kesenjangan yang sangat kontras disana."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tangannya bergerak normal menerima uluran laptop dari tangan Changmin, mata tajamnya yang terhiasi bulu mata panjang tidak berlengkung menatap laptop dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tangannya bergerak kearah kursor dan lantas terfokus disana.

Changmin fikir Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan namun sebenarnya iya, Changmin fikir Kyuhyun itu tidak normal namun sebenarnya iya, Changmin fikir Kyuhyun itu tidak tampan, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Changmin tidak tahu bahwa orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama bisa terlihat berbeda sekarang, mata tajamnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat focus menatap benda elektronik dihadapannya, bibir merahnya terkatup rapat, hidung mancungnya seolah mempertegas raut dinginnya yang tidak tersentuh.

Changmin tidak mau mengakuinya, namun sahabatnya itu memang pantas digilai oleh jutaan wanita. Sifat dinginnya yang menyebalkan justru menjadi poin istimewa yang membuat wanita dan mungkin beberapa pria tergila-gila.

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

Suaranya datar, wajah tampannya datar, dan tatapannya yang tertuju padanya juga datar. Oh, sepertinya Changmin harus berfikir ulang jika ingin menyebut seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang minim ekspresi dengan sebutan tampan.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menggeser laptop dihadapannya dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan intens. "Dua berita yang sama dengan tanggal yang sama, tapi kenapa memiliki korban yang berbeda?"

"Kau benar-benar jenius yang menyebalkan." Changmin merutuk, tangannya bergerak cepat memisahkan beberapa keliping dengan beberapa gambar yang berbeda, tangannya terulur dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Ini hasil print out dari beberapa instansi yang berhasil aku susupi, dan semuanya semakin berseberangan."

Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa banyak komentar, matanya lagi-lagi terfokus pada kertas yang ada ditangannya, tangannya terlihat bergetar saat sebuah keliping memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum manis, dengan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah nametag yang menghias dada kanannya.

Lee sungmin.

Tercetak jelas disana.

"Itu kecelakaan pertama Sungmin, terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hampir sebelas tahun aku rasa." Changmin mendesah, menatap selidik kewajah tampan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Kecelakaan besar itu terjadi dengan korban yang cukup banyak, ayah dan adik laki-laki sungmin meninggal ditempat, dan banyak korban lainnya yang juga sama menyedihkannya seperti Sungmin."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar, keliping lusuh yang menyimpan gambar Sungmin terlihat bergerak, seolah getaran Kyuhyun tersalir disana.

"Dari hasil yang aku temukan, keluarga Sungmin terlibat kecelakaan besar bersama keluarga Siwon. Korbannya tidak hanya mereka, namun yang paling disorot adalah mereka."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, matanya terangkat dan lagi-lagi menatap intens kearah Changmin tanpa ekspresi. "Apa ini sebabnya File pertama dan File kedua berbeda? Berkaitan siapa korban yang sebenarnya?"

Changmin mendesah, menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerahkan ponsel canggihnya kearah Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya tanpa suara.

Dan Kyuhyun nyaris terdiam kaku saat melihat sebuah berita lama dengan sebuah foto terpajang disana, ada foto ayahnya yang terlihat datar dengan sudut pandang yang tidak terarah.

"Apa hubungan ini semua dengan ayahku?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan gugup, tangannya mengambil ponsel ditangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, matanya yang tidak sesipit mata orang Korea pada umumnya mengerjap pelan. "Ayahmu tidak melakukan apapun yang dapat menyakiti Sungmin dan keluarganya, namun ayahmu mengetahui kronologi kecelakaan itu secara pasti, dia yang ada dibelakan Presiden Choi saat kecelakaan hebat itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, wajah tampannya yang datar terlihat menyedihkan. "Siapa korban yang sebenarnya?"

Changmin mendesah, merasa khawatir saat mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun terlihat pucat, tubuh tegap sahabatnya terlihat bergetar walau tidak kentara. "Mungkin aku salah, namun aku sudah memastikan semuanya." Changmin tersenyum lembut, menyerahkan selembar kertas yang agak terpinggir. "Baik keluarga Choi dan Keluarga Sungmin, semua hanya korban, ada mobil yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang menabrak mobil keluarga Choi, mobil mereka tidak terkendali dan menabrak mobil keluarga Sungmin yang berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajam. "Lalu kau ingin mengatakan bahwa semua gangguan yang Sungmin terima selama ini perbuatan Kangin Ahjussi?"

Changmin nyaris takut untuk mengangguk, tangannya mengibas dengan cepat. "Ini hanya salah paham, percayalah."

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam, tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya. "Apa Appa tahu bahwa selama ini Kangin Ahjussi masih mengganggu Sungmin?"

Nafas Changmin tertarik dengan kasar, mata tajamnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan tuan muda dari Keluarga Cho itu dengan sabar. "Ayahmu mencoba melindungi Sungmin, Kyu. Dari data yang aku temukan, sampai sekarang Kangin tidak tahu wajah sungmin yang sebenarnya, ayahmu mencoba melindungi Sungmin dari awal."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir bahwa ini semua kenyataan. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, dan ketika dia terikat dengan Sungmin, semua masalah seolah terbongkar secara perlahan.

Apa memecahkan masalalu sungmin merupakan pilihan yang benar?

"Kenapa Kangin ahjussi sama sekali tidak tahu wajah orang yang ingin dicelakainya?"

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, tangannya menyerahkan sebuah map. Ada lembaran perjanjian kerjasama yang sudah Siwon tanda tangani didalam sana.

"Jangan pernah bunuh diri, Kyu." Changmin nyaris berbicara secara asal, tatapannya terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang kini diam tanpa kata didepannya. "Siwon yang melindungi Sungmin selama ini, dia melindungi Sungmin dan Ibunya sejak Sungmin sadar dari koma dan keluar dari rumah sakit, Siwon memantau Sungmin dan Ibunya secara diam-diam tanpa Sungmin dan ayahnya tahu, Siwon bahkan rela meninggalkan Presdir Choi demi menyusul Sungmin yang lupa ingatan ke China."

Tubuh Kyuhyun merinding, wajah tampannya pucat dan terlihat begitu dingin, tangannya bergetar memegang map yang sudah lama dia inginkan, map yang bisa memisahkan Sungmin dari Siwon selamanya.

Siwon?

Nama itu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun terasa panas, tangannya mengepal erat, namun sorot matanya justru terlihat kosong, dan Changmin benar-benar merasa panic.

"Siwon hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin dari ayahnya karena Sungmin dan keluarganya sama sekali tidak bersalah, kau juga akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika berada didalam posisi Siwon, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Changmin tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau yang menginginkan masalalu Sungmin terbongkar, kau yang menginginkan Sungmin hidup normal dengan ingatannya. Kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang, jadi jangan pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau menyesal mengetahuinya, Kyu."

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tidak bersuara.

"Itu maumu Kyu, jangan pernah menyesalinya."

Kyuhyun merasa tubuh dan raganya tidak berada didimensi yang seharusnya. Lembaran kertas yang menghias meja didepannya justru membuat tubuhnya terasa lemah, seolah nyawanya diangkat secara kasar dari tubuhnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan sekarang?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya baru terungkap?

Changmin merasa panic, tubuh Kyuhyun begitu kaku dihadapannya. "Ini bukan akhir, Kyuhyun-ah."

Ini bukan akhir,

Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ini semua sudah selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum tersentak bangun, matanya yang sipit menatap kamar mewahnya yang tersusun rapi dengan tatapan super dinginnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat, mengibas selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar.

Merenggangkan tubuh berototnya yang terasa kaku, rambutnya acak-acakan namun justru membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit menggemaskan.

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, melintasi kamar mewahnya dan bergerak kearah kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan kamar mewahnya kemudian.

Rumah mewahnya nyaris sehening kuburan, tidak ada suara yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa rumah mewah yang sekarang ditinggalinya merupakan kediaman seorang Presiden Korea Selatan.

Matanya memicing, menatap kelantai bawah dimana sesosok wanita cantik tengah duduk diatas meja makan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah focus dengan Koran ditangannya, banyak butler yang berdiri berjejer dibelakang, dengan wajah sangar dan minim ekspresi.

Dunianya sama, terasa membosankan setiap waktunya. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa lari, seolah memang seharusnya Kibum berada disana, dalam sebuah sangkar yang dipantau oleh orang banyak.

"Pagi Eomma, Aboeji."

"Pagi, Nak." Ibunya, seorang wanita cantik dengan dua buah lesung pipi kecil yang menghias disetiap sudut bibirnya terlihat, matanya mengerjap lembut menatap putra satu-satunya yang telah dia lahirkan.

Kibum mengerjap lembut, mencoba tersenyum walau wajah datarnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan, tangannya terulur dan menerima sepiring nasi putih dengan beragam laut khas sarapan pagi orang Korea tersaji disana, seharusnya mengundang selera banyak orang yang melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Wajah tampannya malah mendongak, menatap Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, terfokus dengan Koran ditangannya.

Ruang makan itu terasa hening, sudah biasa. Tapi entah kenapa Kibum masih merasa tidak biasa, seolah keheningan itu selalu mencubit relung kecil dihatinya tanpa dia sadari, hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan semuanya tetap terasa menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu?"

Kibum berhenti mengunyah, menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Ada yang salah disini, kesalahan yang selalu menyakiti Kibum sampai sekarang.

Ayahnya, tidak. Orang yang sudah Kibum anggap sebagai Ayah selalu tersenyum didepan kamera, selalu memperlihatkan raut tegas dan berwibawa seorang Presiden, namun dihadapannya.

Kibum nyaris frustasi, wajah tampan ayahnya sama dinginnya dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Baik."

Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin Kibum berikan, namun lidahnya terbiasa menjawab itu semua sejak dulu. Dan Kibum menolak untuk mendongak, melihat wajah cantik ibunya yang sendu, dan wajah tidak peduli ayah tirinya.

"Kau bisa mengundang rekan bisnismu untuk hadir di Open House minggu depan."

Tangan Kibum menggenggam erat sumpit ditangannya, mata tajamnya yang sipit menatap ayahnya yang kini terfokus dengan sarapan dihadapannya, seolah mereka makan ditempat yang berbeda.

Nyaris sepuluh tahun berlalu, namun Kangin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap bahwa mereka sebuah keluarga, hanya didepan kamera, hanya didepan public, Kibum merasa bahwa Kangin adalah ayahnya.

"Aku tidak berjanji."

Suaranya terdengar begitu dingin, wajah tampannya mendongak dan menatap Ibunya, wanita lembut yang begitu sabar, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu sama sejak dulu.

Tatapan pasrah seorang wanita yang mencintai seorang pria meski sang pria sama sekali tidak pernah meliriknya.

Ada suara deheman, sumpit yang diletakkan, dan sebuah perasaan ketika seseorang menatapmu. Kibum menghela nafas, meletakkan kedua sumpitnya dan menatap sosok paruh baya yang kini tengah menatapnya, dua tangannya yang mulai menunjukkan usia yang tidak lagi muda berada diatas meja.

"Siwon akan hadir."

Kibum terhenyak, wajah tampannya tetap datar, namun tangannya yang berada dibawah meja bergetar tanpa dia sadari.

Siwon, saudara tirinya yang sama sekali tidak pernah benar-benar dia temui sebagai keluarga. Seorang laki-laki yang menghilang setelah melihat pernikahan ayahnya, pergi berjuang di Negara lain tanpa pernah benar-benar kembali ke Korea.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Kibum bersyukur suaranya tidak bergetar seperti tubuhnya.

"Dia akan mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Liu Wen."

Dan semuanya terasa jelas, bahwa tidak ada kata 'keluarga' dalam 'Keluarga'nya. Semuanya berkaitan dengan uang, ekonomi, bisnis, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya yang membuat Kibum sadar. Keluarga mereka terikat karena bisnis.

"Itu mengejutkan." Kibum menghela nafas, beranjak bangun dan membungkuk sopan. Menatap sosok yang sangat dihormatinya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, matanya terpejam sebelum berbalik pergi, meninggalkan meja makan dengan tubuh tegapnya yang bergetar hebat.

Ini salahya dari awal, salahnya yang menyukai Siwon ketika pertama kali melihat wajah tampannya yang minim ekspresi, ini salahnya dari awal karena terpesona pada pandangan pertama saat ayah dan Ibunya mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kali, ini salahnya dari awal, menyukai seorang laki-laki yang jelas-jelas akan menjadi saudara tirinya. Ini salahnya dari awal,

Kibum mendesah, melirik sekilas foto keluarganya yang terpajang megah di dinding besar ruang keluarga yang dilewatinya.

Ini salahnya dari awal, membiarkan perasaan ikut bermain dalam ikatan keluarganya yang tidak masuk akal.

Semuanya sudah salah dari awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

kyuhyun menatap pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin dengan wajah minim ekspresi yang biasa, tatapan matanya kosong menatap cermin, tangannya mengepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar, dari pantulan cermin yang besar Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin melangkah masuk dengan senyuman manis, kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tertutupi sebuah tuxedo berwarna abu-abu, ada kemeja merah hati yang lembut yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya yang mungil. Rambut hitamnya terpotong rapi, dengan poninya yang jatuh dengan manis membingkai wajah mungilnya yang menggemaskan, matanya berbinar dan menatap lembut kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap baik dari pantulan cermin.

"Selamat pagi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, menatap setiap pergerakan Sungmin yang melangkah dengan lembut sebelum melemparkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun, ada senyum lembut yang Kyuhyun sukai yang Sungmin layangkan untuknya.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Sungmin mendongak dari sisi pelukan Kyuhyun, mata beningnya mengerjap lembut menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ada raut datar yang biasanya, namun Sungmin merasa aneh saat Kyuhyun menatap terlalu dalam kematanya.

Seolah Sungmin bisa melihat poros kegelapan yang begitu dalam disana, tidak memiliki ujung.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membimbing wajah cantik Sungmin untuk tenggelam dalam pelukannya, tangannya bermain dengan lembut dihelai rambut Sungmin yang berwarna hitam.

Kyuhyun kalut, meski dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Sungmin menggeleng kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tangannya yang bebas melingkari tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, aroma maskulin Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut di indra penciumannya membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Pelukan Kyuhyun adalah pelukan yang membahagiakan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas secara diam-diam, matanya mengerjap takut menatap puncak kepala Sungmin yang ada didalam pelukannya, dia nyaris tidak bisa tidur saat pulang dini hari tadi.

"Kau sakit?"

Sungmin berbisik lembut, mencoba mendekap Kyuhyun lebih erat saat mendapati bahwa tubuh kekasihnya terlihat bergetar.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, merenggangkan pelukan mereka saat Sungmin bersikeras, mendongakkan wajah cantiknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menilai, tangan mungilnya terulur dan menggenggam pipi pucat Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tubuhmu terasa hangat, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lembut, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil selembar dasi yang sebelumnya sudah dia siapkan, tangannya terulur dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Kalau kau sakit kita tidak perlu ke kantor."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tangannya yang bebas melingkari pinggang mungil Sungmin, masih memberi jarak dengan tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur dan menggapai kerah Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak lembut memakaikan dasi berwarna abu-abu dengan gradasi silver cantik ke leher Kyuhyun. Matanya terfokus pada leher dan dasi Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya begitu intens.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang menyedihkan.

"Kau tampan, Kyu-"

Sungmin terdiam, matanya mengerjap bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya. Helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang terdengar kasar justru membuat Sungmin semakin sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun-nya tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin berbisik lirih, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh lembut kedua sisi pipi Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang terdengar kasar di indra pendengarannya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, tangannya mengerat memeluk Sungmin, menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin secara perlahan untuk mendekat, menipiskan jarak udara diantara mereka.

"Kau indah."

Sungmin mengerjap lembut, mencoba tersenyum saat mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun kian mendekat, menipiskan jarak dengan kedua kening mereka yang tertutupi poni kini bersentuhan.

Mata Kyuhyun tajam, seolah terfokus menatapnya, namun Sungmin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh disana, ada linangan air mata yang membuat mata tajamnya seolah berbayang, memberikan sedikit getaran pada tubuhnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Suara Kyuhyun parau, dan Sungmin hanya terdiam saat mendapati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memeluknya, dalam dekapan erat yang posesif.

Namun Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu menjadi sorotan jika berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, selalu ada cahaya yang seolah melingkupi salah satu pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Cho. Auranya yang mengintimidasi justru membuat wanita merasakan sebuah getaran yang mendebarkan. Getaran yang mengikat, membuat mereka tertarik dan terjebak meski ada kegelapan pekat yang menanti.

Seperti undangan manis yang berbahaya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pasti, dia tidak menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Namun langkah mereka yang bersisian dengan jarak yang tipis membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa tanpa genggaman, Kyuhyun tetap membuatnya merasa hangat.

Memasuki lobi utama semua orang sontak membungkuk, berbaris rapi dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk lewat. Pegawai wanita berkerumun, berbisik lirih dengan gerakan mata mereka yang mengikuti setiap langkah Sungmin yang juga berjalan dengan wajah datar disamping Kyuhyun, tidak ada senyum manis dan menggemaskan yang biasanya menghias wajah cantiknya, hanya ada raut datar yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, seolah memberikan feromon menggoda yang tidak kalah besar dari sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan dindingnya yang terlapisi kaca yang transparan. Susunan kota Seoul yang megah seolah menjadi latar, menambah kesan mewah dari kantor cabang Kyuhyun yang bertingkat 54.

Tombol 52 tertekan, salah satu gedung tertinggi yang mendekati puncak. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin yang menatap pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Poninya bergerak pelan saat bibir Sungmin sontak mengerucut, menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cantiknya yang menggemaskan.

"Mereka semua menatap kita."

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut, mengulurkan tangannya dan memperbaiki tatanan poni Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak bermasalah. "Biasakan dirimu, Ming."

Sungmin mendesah, menghilangkan raut datar yang sedari tadi dipertahankannya. Matanya mengerjap lembut dan mendongak, ikut menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

"Sebelum aku lupa ingatan apa mereka bersikap seperti itu juga? Tatapan mereka mengintimidasi, dan aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul Sungmin dengan lembut. "Ikuti aturan waktu, jangan berhenti bahkan untuk menoleh. Kejar yang ada didepan Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti, lidanya terasa kelu. Dan mata beningnya hanya menatap polos saat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka, dengan sebelah tangan terulur masuk kedalam lift.

"Ayo."

Ribuan pertanyaan menghias wajah cantiknya, matanya masih mengerjap polos, namun kesabaran tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur membuatnya sadar, tangannya bergerak lembut menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Menikmati bagaimana tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungilnya, memberikan rasa hangat hingga ke relung sanubarinya.

Dan seperti dilantai dasar, mereka menunduk dengan sopan dan membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah. Melintasi lorong mewah dengan banyak lukisan abstrak yang menghias dinding.

Tidak terlalu banyak yang menatap mereka, karena hanya orang dengan posisi tinggi yang bisa satu lantai dengan ruangan utama milik Kyuhyun.

Namun setiap langkah mereka yang pasti, Sungmin bisa mendengar bisikan lirih yang penuh ketidak percayaan.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin,

Melintasi lorong panjang,

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang lain sama sekali.

Dan Sungmin merasa bahwa dia sangat amat berharga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyura melangkah angkuh, tidak tersenyum dan memasuki kantor mewah milik kakak tertuanya. Rambutnya tergerai indah, jatuh mulus ke punggung tegapnya yang kini mengenakan sebuah gaun sedikit diatas lutut berwarna soft pink yang lembut.

Kakinya melangkah pasti, menggenggam dompet kecil ditangannya dan bergerak cepat melewati lobi utama. Beberapa orang menunduk sopan, dan hanya bungkukan kecil yang Kyura layangkan sebagai balasan.

"Noona."

Kyura menghentikan langkahnya, tubuhnya berbalik secara perlahan dan mengerjapkan matanya mendapati dua orang pemuda tengah melangkah beriringan ke arahnya, sosok dengan tubuh jangkung yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil.

Kyura menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya yang cantik.

"Kau juga berbelok?"

Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh, matanya mengerjap tidak mengerti menatap gadis cantik dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatap ke arahnya dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana bisa wajahnya yang dingin dan minim ekspresi justru terlihat mempesona.

"Sepertinya iya." Chanyeol terkekeh, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan mengulurkannya ke arah Kyura, meminta mereka bersalaman. "Dia trainee baru disini Noona, dan Baekhyunie, dia Kyura Noona, saudara kembar Kyuhyun hyung."

Baekhyun dan Kyura saling berpandangan, kedua mata indah mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun menyerah, menggenggam tangan Kyura dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun." Suaranya terdengar lembut, matanya mengerjap polos. "Salam kenal, Kyura Noona."

Kyura masih mengerjap pelan, menatap dua sosok dihadapannya bergantian. "Cho Kyura."

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, tangannya melepas tautan tangan mereka dan membungkuk sopan sekali lagi, Kyura dan Kyuhyun sama dimatanya, mereka sama-sama memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Noona?"

Kyura mengerjap pelan, menatap Chanyeol kemudian. "Aku ingin bertemu Eunhyuk oppa sebelum kau berteriak dan menghentikan langkahku."

Chanyeol mendesis, dirinya melangkah menyusul Kyura yang kembali melangkah menuju lift yang terbuka. Beberapa pegawai sontak melangkah mundur, mengurungkan niat mereka untuk naik.

"Auramu tidak menyenangkan Noona, ayolah."

Kyura mencibir, wajah cantiknya kembali menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun lagi. Wajah kekanakannya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aneh, seolah ada aura Baekhyun yang terasa tidak asing untuknya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam lantas menggeleng, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang kebingungan. "Aku rasa ini baru pertama kali, Noona."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu." Pundaknya reflex terangkat, wajah cantiknya kembali terfokus kedepan.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemui Eunhyuk Hyung, Noona?"

Kyura mendesah malas, wajah cantiknya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata beningnya yang mengerjap sesekali. "Aku ditugaskan Umma untuk menyeret Eunhyuk Oppa dan Donghae Oppa ke butik. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Mereka akan menikah?"

Kyura mendengus, menggerakkan tangannya dan sebuah pukulan manis mendarat tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol. "Kau fikir Ummaku akan merestui mereka secepat itu."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mendengus tidak rela, mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Kyura itu cantik dan berotak, namun ototnya juga tidak main-main.

"Mereka harus menyiapkan stelan yang akan mereka kenakan untuk acara Open House minggu depan."

"Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae Hyung akan pergi berdampingan diacara itu?"

Kyura mengangguk pelan, melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendelik kesal dibelakangnya, langkahnya pasti dan bergerak cepat menuju sebuah ruangan dengan seorang wanita yang sudah siap berdiri disana, membukakan pintu masuk untuknya.

"Jika kau serius ingin menikah maka siapkan hal sederhananya juga, Oppa. Kalian harus-"

Kyura mematung, ucapannya terhenti dan matanya melotot tanpa disadarinya, menghilangkan raut datar diwajah cantiknya.

Didepan sana, dua orang pemuda dengan stelan lengkap yang seharusnya rapi kini tengah bergerumul, seolah saling memangsa bibir pasangan masing-masing.

"Seharusnya mereka dinikahkan minggu depan sebelum Eunhyuk oppa hamil diluar nikah."

Kakinya menghentak kesal, tangannya bergerak mencari ponsel yang ada ditas genggamnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat, merekam kejadian nista dihadapannya dengan mata menyipit tajam.

"Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakanku."

Suaranya terdengar kesal, dan matanya semakin menatap intens layar ponsel canggih didepannya, dimana Eunhyuk dan Donghae tengah bermesraan didunia pribadi milik mereka, sama sekali tidak menyadari aura suram yang menguar dari tubuh Kyura didepan sana.

Dengan ponsel canggih miliknya yang masih mereka ciuman panas yang sampai sekarang belum terpisah.

Ternyata Eunhyuk dan Donghae memiliki cadangan oksigen berlebih di paru-paru mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon membungkuk sopan, kembali duduk saat orang dihadapannya melangkah duduk.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya Ahjussi?"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, merapikan jas mewah yang dikenakannya. "Cukup melelahkan, kau menunggu lama Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menggeleng lembut, sedikit mendorong dua gelas CofeeLate yang tersaji diatas meja. "Aku lagi tidak sibuk, jadi bukan masalah Ahjussi."

Tangan Hangeng terulur, menikmati rasa pahit coffe dan susu yang memanjakan lidahnya, wajah tampannya yang semakin matang mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang kini terhiasi beberapa rambut kecil yang perlahan tumbuh, membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat tegas.

Dengan sisi kemaskulinan yang tereskpos.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk hadir diacara Open House yang diadakan oleh ayahmu?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan, tidak ada senyum dibibirnya yang tipis. "Sungmin menghilang dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apapun, Kyuhyun meminta aku dan Liu Wen menikah atas nama kontrak, aku fikir ini semua sudah akhirnya ahjussi."

Hangeng menghela nafas, kedua tangannya berada dengan anggun diatas meja, matanya yang sipit tertuju pada Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau masih berurusan dengan Sungmin sampai sekarang?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Dia belum benar-benar terlindungi meski sampai sekarang Appa sama sekali tidak mengetahui raut Sungmin yang sebenarnya, dan itu semua berkatmu Ahjussi."

Hangeng mengerjap pelan, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pundak kokoh Siwon dengan lembut. "Seharusnya kau benar-benar menyukai Sungmin bukan hanya untuk melindunginya. Keputus asaan Ayahmu memang menyakiti semua orang, tapi dia juga menderita selama ini."

Siwon mengangguk lemah, mata tajamnya menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan bergetar. "Keputus asaan Appa membuatku membencinya, Ahjussi. Dia seolah hidup dalam dunia yang dipercayainya. Aku terpaksa terjebak disini karena dunia yang dibuatnya."

Hangeng menghela nafas, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berkata apa-apa. Tangannya yang bebas bermain asal di cangkir coffelate yang ada dihadapannya. "Ahjussi bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk membebaskanmu dari tuntutan menikahi Liu Wen, apa ini bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu?"

Siwon menggeleng lembut, ada senyum getir diwajah tampannya. "Aku berterima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu berada dibelakangku diam-diam Ahjussi, kau berupaya melindungi identitas Sungmin sampai sekarang. Bantuanmu sudah cukup, tinggal aku yang harus menghadapi sisanya Ahjussi."

"Pilih orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi Siwon-ah, mungkin kau hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin. Tapi Ahjussi yakin kau menyukai seseorang."

Siwon mengangguk, tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Hangeng dengan erat, menghilangkan getaran yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Ada istilah cinta terlarang, Ahjussi." Ada candaan yang mengandung nada getir.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, semuanya akan lebih mudah."

"Tapi perasaan yang tidak mudah Ahjussi." Siwon terkekeh, matanya mengerjap lembut. "Ada banyak hal yang sampai sekarang membuatku semakin iri dengan Kyuhyun."

"Banyak hal?" Sebelah alis Hangeng terangkat.

"Kyuhyun bisa memilih hidupnya dengan kalian yang mendukungnya dari belakang." Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Kyuhyun memiliki Ahjussi yang selalu melindunginya dari belakang."

Hangeng diam tanpa bisa komentar.

"Kyuhyun berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri dan tidak ragu akan apa yang ingin dicapai." Siwon memejamkan matanya lirih. "Dan Kyuhyun bisa dekat dengan orang yang membuatku nyaman untuk pertama kalinya, orang yang ingin aku miliki, namun ada larangan besar yang menghadang."

Hangeng terdiam, dan entah kenapa semuanya terasa jelas.

Siwon menyukai Kibum sejak dulu,

Itu sebabnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa masuk kedalam perasaannya.

Siwon menyukai Kibum,

Seorang laki-laki dan saudara tirinya dalam waktu bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

POJOK ff :

Sebelumnya Dika mau minta maaf karena update diwaktu yang sangat terlambat, seharusnya dika bisa update diwkatu senggang karena asap yang memenuhi Pekanbaru memaksa dosen untuk member libur kepada mahasiswa yang bahagia seperti dika *eh. Tapi sebenarnya dika gak pingin ngeles atau bagaimana, tapi Dika merasa gemetar untuk melanjutkan Pathos.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang diantara kalian yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Dika sama sekali tidak tahu anggota EXO, dika gak terlalu memperhatikan salah satu adik dari Super Junior itu, namun kenapa ada Chanbaek di Pathos? Itu karena sahabat dika yang bernama *Mar*, dika memanggilnya begitu, dia menyukai Chanbaek meski dia bukan seorang EXOL yang terlalu fanatik, kami hanya berkomunikasi lewat ponsel, namun karena pernah tumbuh kecil sama-samalah yang buat dia sama dika deket banget. Hari ini hari sabtu, dan sudah dua minggu dia pergi, dia pergi bahkan dika sama sekali gak tahu kalau dia sakit, dan rasanya itu kayak mimpi.

Dika gak mau banyak komen, dika Cuma mau bilang, dika bakal usahain chanbaek bersatu di FF ini, maaf gak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang memuaskan buat dia. Dika hanya berharap dia berada diposisi terindah disamping-NYA :*

Mungkin besok atau lusa dika bakal update FF baru dengan judul 'CANDY', dika gak bakal ngabaiin pathos, tapi mengetik pathos rasanya membuat dika merasa nyesek sendiri *mian

Makasih review sebelumnya :")

Berminat meninggalkan jejak lagi kan ya?


	9. Chapter 9

**Setahun setelah kecelakaan besar terjadi. 12 Desember 2005**

Pintu mobil terbuka, Hangeng melangkah turun dengan beberapa butler yang langsung mengikutinya. Mengantar sang jutawan memasuki perusahaan mewah milik Kangin yang bergerak dibidang Pendidikan. Kangin merupakan salah satu kandidat besar calon presiden Korea 2006, keaktifisannya yang bergerak dibidang pendidikan menunjang karirnya sebagai pemimpin Korea masa depan dengan amat sangat baik.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Hangeng melangkah masuk seorang diri. Tangannya yang bergerak lembut diudara menyiratkan para butlernya untuk berhenti mengikuti Hangeng, mereka berdiri patuh dengan tubuh membungkuk didepan pintu lift.

Hangeng terlihat menghela nafas, matanya yang sipit dan wajah tampannya yang lembut menatap pintu lift yang nyaris tertutup, seseorang pemuda bertubuh subur berlari masuk tepat sebelum pintu lift tertutup sempurna. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman sesal dan berdiri dengan sopan disamping Hangeng, tangannya memegang sebuah map besar yang tebal.

Tangan sang pemuda terulur, menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di dinding lift dengan angka dua dan delapan ter pampang disana, Hangeng hanya diam, matanya sesekali melirik tubuh yang cukup subur disampingnya.

Perjalanan mereka dilalui dengan diam, pintu lift terbuka dan kedua orang itu melangkah keluar bersamaan, dengan gerakan yang sama dan tujuan yang hampir sama. Hangeng mengangguk kecil, tangannya terulur dengan cepat dan menarik amplop besar itu begitu cepat.

Isinya terburai diatas lantai, beragam foto yang diambil secara diam-diam terlihat berserakan disana.

"Anda tidak sopan, Tuan." Suaranya berat, dengan nada kontrol kesal yang teredam dengan sangat baik, tubuh suburnya membungkuk dan kedua jarinya dengan begitu lihai memasukkan foto-foto beragam yang diambil secara diam-diam kembali masuk kedalam amplop.

Hangeng mengerjap tak percaya, tangannya kembali terulur begitu cepat dan memegang pergelangan tangan sang pemuda dengan erat, suara lembutnya yang dingin perlahan terdengar.

"Lebih tidak sopan aku, atau pekerjaan yang kau lakukan?"

Tubuhnya mematung, tangannya disentak cepat dan matanya memicing menatap Hangeng, berkas yang ada ditangannya tergenggam begitu erat. "Ini pekerjaanku."

Hangeng tersenyum tipis, membalikkan tubuh tingginya yang terbaluti tuxedo berwarna hitam dan disiap melangkah. "Ikuti aku jika kau ingin pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Tubuhnya kaku, matanya mengerjap tidak mengerti menatap tubuh Hangeng yang melangkah menjauh dengan yakin.

Siapa dia hingga dia harus diikuti?

Ada dengusan malas yang terdengar, pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah berseberangan dari langkah Hangeng yang menjauh, tangannya semakin memegang map dengan erat dan matanya menatap pintu mewah ruangan Kangin didepannya dengan mata yang kini berbinar ragu.

Tangannya nyaris terulur untuk membuka pintu, "Sialan." Sebelum suara desisannya terdengar dan tubuhnya bergerak cepat untuk mengejar Hangeng yang bergerak masuk kedalam lift, angka 30 terlihat, angka tertinggi digedung besar ini.

Matanya memicing saat angin segar menghembus keras diatas gedung, kakinya melangkah mendekat dan menatap tajam sosok Hangeng yang kini tersenyum kecil menunggu didepannya, dengan tangan terlipat, dan ekspresi santai yang tercetak begitu tampan diwajahnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyusulku."

Sosok itu mendengus, tangannya memegang map dengan erat dan matanya memicing tajam menatap Hangeng. "Kau menganggu pekerjaanku, Tuan. Apa sebenarnya urusanmu disini?"

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya begitu santai. "Sejak kapan Kangin menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

Dia terkesiap, matanya yang sipit semakin terlihat sipit, wajah tampannya yang Chubby justru kini terlihat menggemaskan. "Ini baru pertama kali." Jawabnya kemudian. "Namun apa urusannya denganmu? Kau bisa menghancurkan omset pemasukanku, Tuan."

Hangeng menggeleng, tangannya yang terabaikan kini terlipat dengan lembut ditubuhnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Shindong, Shin Dong Hee." Dia mendengus, hendak berbalik sebelum kembali menatap Hangeng. "Siapapun kau, jangan ganggu pekerjaanku."

Hangeng mengangguk kecil, membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan menatap papan iklan besar yang ada didepan jalan perusahaan milik Kangin, sebuah poster dengan wajah tampan Kangin yang minim senyum terlihat jelas, dibawah sana tertulis dengan tinta merah 'Calon pemimpin masa depan.'

"Jangan ganggu keluarga Jaejoong-ssi dan anaknya Sungmin, Shindong-ssi."

Suara lirih Hangeng terdengar begitu tajam ditelinganya, langkah Shindong terhenti begitu tiba-tiba, dan mata sipitnya menatap punggung Hangeng dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu mereka tidak bersalah, kau juga pasti tahu bahwa ini semua murni kecelakaan dan mereka semua adalah korban." Suara Hangeng terdengar kecil, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Kangin atas dendam butanya pada Keluarga Lee Yunho. Tapi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana, mereka seharusnya bisa hidup dengan tenang di China sana tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan gangguan dari Kangin."

Suara Shindong terasa sulit untuk terdengar, kakinya yang terbaluti sebuah pantofel model lama melangkah ragu mendekati punggung Hangeng yang masih membelakanginya. "Kau tahu?" Suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Hangeng mengangguk, wajah tampannya menoleh dan menatap Shindong kemudian. "Aku juga memantau keluarga Sungmin selama ini, kenapa Jaejoong-ssi bisa menikah dengan Byun Myung Soo itu semua karena campur tanganku."

Shindong nyaris tergagap. "Anda mengkhianati Kangin-ssi?"

Hangeng menggeleng, wajah tampannya kembali mengabaikan Shindong dan menatap wajah tampan Kangin yang tercetak besar didepan sana. "Aku juga memiliki putra seperti Sungmin, dan sebagai seorang ayah aku tidak akan pernah rela jika ada yang menyakiti putraku meski aku sudah meninggal terlebih dulu. Kau pasti tahu dengan baik bahwa apa yang dilakukan Kangin adalah kesalahan."

"Aku hanya bekerja dan aku tidak akan ikut campur." Shindong menggeleng cepat, kembali berbalik untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum langkahnya kembali terpaku.

"Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat jika Kangin tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Sungmin yang sebenarnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Shindong tergugu, bertanya tanpa berbalik, membiarkan dua punggung mereka berseberangan oleh angin.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, tetap lakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Kangin, tapi aku hanya minta padamu agar Kangin tidak pernah melihat wajah Sungmin."

"Kangin mungkin saja memerintahkan aku untuk membunuh mereka, tidak ada gunanya permintaanmu."

Hangeng menggeleng, tubuhnya berbalik dan senyum kecil tercetak begitu indah diwajah tampannya. "Percaya atau tidak, Akan ada yang melindungi Sungmin darimu nantinya."

Shindong mengerjap, tubuhnya terasa meremang secara tiba-tiba. "Siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya seorang ayah yang jika diberi kesempatan akan selalu melindungi putranya jika aku bisa." Wajah tampan Shindong semakin terlihat kebingungan. "Pada intinya, Aku hanya ingin melindungi Sungmin seperti aku melindungi anak-anakku. Dia tidak bersalah, keluarganya tidak bersalah, dia juga seorang korban, dan itu alasan yang cukup untukku melakukannya."

Shindong mendesah tak mengerti. "Aku belum setuju dengan permintaanmu."

Hangeng mengangguk, tangannya terulur menjabat tangan kaku Shindong disisi tubuhnya. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu Shindong-ssi, aku hanya berharap bahwa Kangin tidak akan pernah menyesal suatu saat nanti karena apa yang dia lakukan sekarang."

Shindong kembali mematung untuk yang kesekian kalinya, matanya yang sipit menatap punggung Hangeng yang melangkah dengan begitu santai.

"Alasannya sederhana." Hangeng berbisik dalam diam. "Sungmin itu indah, dan keindahannya selalu mengingatkan aku akan Heechul. Mungkin suatu saat nanti anakku akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki cantik seperti Sungmin."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, wajah puas tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

Tidak akan ada yang pernah tahu bahwa bisikan lirih Hangeng akan terkabul bukan?

Takdir sesederhana itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PATHOS**

 **.**

 **Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.**

 **Saya percaya itu.**

 **.**

 **YAOI, BxB, M!warning, M-Preg, Typo(s), Bahasa yang tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan, membingungkan, dan berantakan.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan tentu saja diri mereka sendiri. Namun saya percaya, cerita ini milik saya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berani baca, Berani komentar bukan? XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ruangan itu begitu megah, disulap menjadi sebuah lantai dansa dengan pencahayaan lembut yang tersorot dari berbagai sudut. Ruangan besar itu penuh, mereka berjas rapi dan bertuxedo mewah, dengan para wanita bergaun glamour karya desainer terkenal, mereka berkumpul dan membentuk aliansi, mencari partner bisnis baru sebagai niat terselubung.

Disudut, dekat jendela besar yang megah berdiri tiga pemuda dengan stelan jas mahal mereka yang mencetak tubuh tegap mereka dengan begitu indah, salah satu dari mereka berdiri santai dengan sebuah pakaian besar yang megah yang menutupi tubuh langsingnya yang begitu putih, ada celana denim tanggung berwarna hitam bercorak emas yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya yang dielukan semua wanita normal.

Dia Cho Heechul, Nyonya besar keluarga Cho yang berdiri angkuh disamping sang suami dengan tangan kekar Hangeng melingkari pinggang mungil istrinya dengan lembut, wajah tampan Hangeng yang terpahat dengan sempurna terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyum kecil yang tersungging manis dibibir tipisnya.

Ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang bergabung bersama mereka, dengan tuxedo mewah karya desainer terkenal yang jauh-jauh hari sudah dipersiapkan oleh Heechul, laki-laki cantik yang tampak anggun berdiri disamping Hangeng malam ini.

"Kangin Ahjussi cukup terlambat."

Heechul mengangguk membenarkan, wajah tampannya yang nyaris mendekati cantik menoleh dan menatap Hangeng yang masih menatap keluarga kecilnya dengan lembut. "Kita menikah sudah sangat lama, tapi kenapa mereka masih menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aish." Ada geraman yang terdengar, tangan Heechul yang bebas terlipat, dan mata sipitnya dengan bulu mata yang berlengkung indah melempar tatapan sinis ke beberapa kelompok yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan beragam.

Wajah mereka memerah, dan sontak menunduk dengan wajah takut.

"Kau harus tegas menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka jika kalian jadi menikah Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, menolehkan wajah tampannya dan menatap beberapa kelompok yang mengelilingi sebuah hidangan kini tengah menatap mereka secara diam-diam, jelas pilihan 'Special' mereka dalam menjalin hubungan merupakan sebuah tantangan besar, kepedulian orang-orang yang tidak penting hanya satu dari beragam alasan yang akan menganggu mereka suatu saat nanti.

"Aku anakmu, Umma."

Heechul tersenyum puas, wajah cantiknya mengangguk membenarkan dan tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Hangeng yang sedari tadi mengusap lengannya yang mengenakan atasan berlengan pendek, memperlihatkan tangan putihnya yang mulus meski usia sudah tidak lagi muda.

"Seandainya Kyuhyun juga hadir bersama calon menantuku, aku yakin para wanita akan iri dengan kecantikannya."

Eunhyuk terkekeh kecil, melempar senyum menenangkan kearah Donghae yang masih berdiri begitu gugup disampingnya, wajah polosnya kini begitu tampan. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapi keatas tanpa poni.

Hanya satu hal yang menganggu Eunhyuk, Donghaenya terlalu bersinar malam ini.

"Katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada Appa."

Heechul mengerjap, wajah cantiknya menatap Hangeng yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Astaga, aku lupa mengatakannya." Heechul terkekeh kecil, memeluk pinggang ramping Hangeng dari samping. "Kau akan menyukainya jika kau melihatnya sayang, Kita akan menemuinya ketika ada waktu luang."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan memeluk lengan Donghae dengan lembut, wajahnya yang kelewat tampan mendekat kearah Donghae. "Aku bahagia melihat mereka," Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap tangan Eunhyuk yang ada dilengannya. "Kita akan seperti mereka suatu saat nanti, Aku berjanji."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, tidak ada suara, namun wajah tampannya merona secara perlahan.

"Kalian tertawa tanpa menungguku?"

Suara bass Kangin terdengar, sang tuan rumah melangkah begitu santai dan bergabung bersama mereka, disisinya ada seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun mahal yang menghias tubuh mungilnya.

Wajah cantiknya yang seperti malaikat tersenyum lembut menatap keluarga kecil dari sahabat suaminya.

"Kau sangat terlambat sebagai tuan rumah Kangin-ah." Heehcul menyindir sinis, tangannya terulur dan memeluk tubuh mungil Soo Jung dengan lembut. "Kau semakin cantik, Noona."

Soo Jung tersenyum kecil, menggandeng lengan Kangin dengan lembut. "Kecantikanmu bahkan membuatku iri, Heenim-ah."

Heechul terkekeh kecil, tangannya lagi melingkari lengan Hangeng dengan lembut. "Aku tahu, Noona."

Kangin tersenyum kecil, tangannya menjabat tangan pemuda-pemuda tampan yang terulur kearahnya, matanya yang begitu tajam menatap sepasang pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

"Kau menemukan calon menantu yang tampan, Hangeng-ah."

Hangeng mengangguk kecil, menatap pasangan putranya yang kini membungkuk begitu sopan dengan senyum yang begitu tampan disana. "Tentu karena Eunhyuk-ku juga tampan."

Kangin terkekeh, kekehan yang terpancar lembut dimata hitamnya. Tangannya memegang lengan Soo Jung dengan lembut, membiarkan istrinya menyapa Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan kearah mereka.

"Garis keturunan memang sangat berpengaruh, bahkan 'keanehan' anaknya tidak berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya."

Percakapan yang terhenti, dan bisikan sinis yang terdengar sukses membuat Heechul meradang, tangannya yang berada disisi tubuh Hangeng bergetar hebat.

"Bisa anda mengatakannya secara langsung dihadapanku Nyonya bergaun merah yang ada disana."

Suasana pesta tampak hening, musik lembut yang sedari tadi mengiring kini terdengar begitu horor, tatapan tajam yang Heechul layangkan sukses membungkam seluruh pengunjung pesta.

"Ada apa, Heechul-Ssi?"

Heechul tersenyum teramat tipis, tangannya bergerak lembut melepas pelukan Hangeng yang mencoba menahannya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah tanpa ragu dan berdiri angkuh tepat dihadapan wanita jangkung yang kini sedikit menatap takut kearahnya.

"Bisa anda katakan apa yang ingin anda katakan secara langsung nyonya? Aku ada dihadapanmu sekarang, dan aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas."

Wanita itu mengeram, tangannya memutih. "Apa yang aku katakan benar bukan?"

Heechul terkekeh, kekehan yang entah kenapa seperi backsound horor ditengah suasana pesta, Kangin hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap Hangeng yang juga tidak berkomentar disampingnya.

"Itu heechul yang aku kenal."

Hangeng menoleh, menatap Kangin yang terkekeh pelan.

"Anda benar, sangat benar." Heechul mengangguk, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh gaun mahal yang wanita tanpa nama itu kenakan. "Kim Sa eun-ssi, aku fikir putraku jauh lebih baik dari putramu. Dia menikahi pria yang memang dia cintai, sedangkan putramu menikahi seorang wanita yang anda gunakan hanya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanmu yang terancam bangkrut."

Sa Eun terlihat pucat, tangannya mengepal hebat. "Kau keterlaluan Cho Heechul-ssi."

Heechul membungkuk kecil, matanya yang sedikit bulat menatap sinis. "Aku fikir anda jauh lebih keterlaluan disini, aku tahu pilihan keluargaku sangat aneh dimata kalian, namun apakah pilihan itu mengganggu kalian?"

Suara lirih Heechul terdengar begitu dingin, matanya memicing menatap sekeliling, dimana pengunjung pesta berdiri kaku tanpa suara.

"Kami sudah hidup cukup sulit selama beberapa tahun, apa kalian juga akan mempersulit keputusan anak-anakku?" Heechul tersenyum tipis, melangkah mendekat dan menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak ingin bermain kotor dan melakukan suatu hal yang rendah, tapi aku fikir perusahaanmu masih merangkak naik Kim Sa Eun-ssi. Bukankah bijak jika kau harus menjaga mulutmu demi anak-anakmu kelak."

Heechul berbalik, tersenyum manis menatap keluarga kecilnya yang melempar senyum bangga kearahnya. Tangannya terulur dan memeluk tubuh jangkung Eunhyuk yang bergetar dengan lembut.

"Aku sama seperti kalian." Heechul tersenyum kecil, menatap sekeliling dimana semua orang masih menatapnya. "Aku juga seperti kalian karena aku melahirkan anakku sendiri." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis. "Jadi seperti orang tua lainnya, aku tidak akan pernah diam jika ada yang menganggu anak-anakku."

Kangin terdiam, wajah tampannya sedikit pucat.

Sosok Heechul yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya seolah membuatnya merasa tertampar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu fokus, kaki mungilnya yang mulus terlipat dibawah meja, tangannya memegang laptop, dan mata beningnya yang Kyuhyun suka tertutupi kacamata baca yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun mendesah dalam diam, langkah kakinya yang hendak mendekati Sungmin yang ada didepan televisi terhenti, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu datar menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang tampak fokus mengerjakan sebuah laporan baru. Sesekali keningnya yang tidak tertutupi poni mengernyit, bibir merahnya digigit, dan mata beningnya melotot gemas.

Kyuhyun rasa dia ingin menangis dan tertawa diwaktu bersamaan.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika Sungmin mengingat masalalunya?"

Suaranya terdengar parau, tubuh jangkungnya tersembunyi di balik dinding yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang santai, tubuhnya yang memakai pakaian santai berdiri kaku dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku jatuh begitu dalam karena Sungmin." Matanya mengerjap pelan, matanya menyipit menatap Sungmin yang masih tidak menyadari akan keberadaannya. "Aku takut jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melepas Sungmin, Tuhan."

Nafasnya tertarik secara kasar, tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit berkeringat, keringat dingin yang menetes lembut bahkan tidak Kyuhyun sadari.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu seberapa lama dia menatap Sungmin dalam diam dibalik dinding, Kyuhyun tidak tahu sebarapa lama dia memperhatikan raut Sungmin yang terus berganti, terkadang ada senyum manis diwajah cantiknya dan terkadang ada kerutan kening dan ekspresi kesal yang tetap saja terlihat cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

Sederhananya, Kyuhyun benar jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah, menarik nafas secara perlahan dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin, wajah tampannya tetap datar, namun tatapan mata yang tertuju pada Sungmin mampu membuat salju meleleh karena terlalu panas.

Tatapan posesif seorang pria yang jatuh cinta.

"Kyu." Sungmin berteriak kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya. "Ada beberapa laporan yang membuatku kebingungan, berkali-kali aku memeriksanya aku tetap kebingungan, bagaimana caranya Kyu? Kyu-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mencuri ciuman manis dibibir merah Sungmin yang refleks terkatup rapat. Pipi chubbynya yang mulus sontak merona merah secara perlahan.

"Mesum." Sungmin terkekeh, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Masih enggan bercerita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng manja meski wajah tampannya masih sedatar papan seluncuran. Tangannya yang yang berlengan pendek terulur, memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk, sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengusap lengan Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menghinggapi tangan mungilnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, memegang sisi pundak Sungmin dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Apa?"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan lembut, senyum cantik masih terhias disana, "Iya, Apa? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Anything?"

Sungmin mengangguk, memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap Kyuhyun, membiarkan kedua kakinya yang terlipat bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun. "Um." Disusul dengan sebuah anggukan manis.

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta sesuatu hal yang mesum, Ming?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, aku yakin itu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap pelan, melepas elusan lembut menggetarkan yang Sungmin lakukan pada tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, membawa tangan mungil itu mendekati bibir tebalnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Percayalah aku ingin melakukannya, Ming." Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu dalam, intens, membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan getaran yang sama. "Namun seperti katamu, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang membuatmu tersakiti."

Sungmin mengangguk, wajah cantiknya menatap Kyuhyun begitu lembut, tatapan sederhana, tatapan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk tidak membalas senyuman manis yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya.

"Peluk Aku." Sungmin berbisik lembut, bisikan yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa perlu menjawabnya, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin bergerak, menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan lembut kearahnya.

Memerangkap tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta masih berlanjut, Para undangan semakin memadati ballroom mewah dikediaman Kangin yang disulap menjadi lantai dansa, pusat utama berlangsungnya acara pesta. Walaupun pesta sempat terhenti karena kejadian tadi, namun kemeriahan dan kemegahannya tetap berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Kyura dan Kibum muncul bersamaan, kedatangan mereka berdua berhasil mengusik pesta selama beberapa saat, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan menilai, tatapan ingin tahu yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Kyura dan Kibum dengan baik.

Kedua nya melangkah dengan anggun, bergandengan tangan dan berbaur bersama Heechul yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh dimana ada Hangeng yang masih memeluknya dari samping dengan lembut, ada pasangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae serta Kangin dan istrinya yang ikut bergabung setelah sebelumnya menyapa para tamu undangan, sekedar basa-basi.

"Kalian terlambat." Heechul mendengus, membuka kedua tangannya dan membiarkan Kyura memeluknya, satu-satunya wanita cantik yang ada dikeluarga besarnya yang dipenuhi laki-laki tampan.

"Aku harus menyeret Kibum untuk hadir, Umma." Kyura berbisik, melepas pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Heechul, tubuhnya bergerak cepat dan memeluk Hangeng yang ada disamping Ibunya dengan pelukan tak kalah lembut, tersenyum kecil saat puncak kepalanya merasakan ciuman sayang dari ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kibum membungkuk sopan, wajah tampannya yang dingin menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan sedikit lembut, meski orang lain tidak akan menemukan adanya perbedaan.

"Baik, Ahjussi. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

Hangeng tersenyum lirih, sekilas melirik Kangin yang masih minim akan ekspresi, tangannya yang bebas terulur, mengusap lengan Kibum dengan lembut. "Baik, tentu saja."

Kibum mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum meski wajahnya tetap saja terasa kaku. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, mendekati Ibunya yang sedari tadi menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Umma."

Soo Jung megangguk. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan Kibum kedunia itu tersenyum kecil, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Kibum dengan lembut.

"Kau tampan, Nak."

Ada senyum tipis disana, wajah tampannya yang minim ekspresi menatap serba salah ke arah ibunya.

Aula yang tadi dipenuhi oleh suara tawa sontak hening saat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis lagi-lagi melangkah masuk, bergandengan tangan, dan melangkah dengan pasti.

Bisik-bisik hebat sontak terdengar, suara pengunjung seolah berdengung menjadi satu, wajah tampan Kangin dan Kibum sontak kaku secara bersamaan, kaku namun tetap saja mereka tampan.

Tubuh tegapnya dibaluti Tuxedo berwarna abu-abu, disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun hijau toska diatas lutut, langkah kakinya pasti bak model profesional, tangannya yang indah menggandeng Siwon dengan lembut, ada keposesifan yang tersembunyi disana.

Hangeng menghela nafas, tangannya terasa kaku tanpa disadarinya, matanya yang sipit menatap bergantian kearah Kangin, Kibum, dan Siwon yang sama-sama menyembunyikan emosi mereka dengan baik.

Kyura mengerjap, merasakan aura tidak nyaman dan kaku yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi mereka, matanya yang dihiasi riasan sederhana bergerak cepat, merekam wajah pucat Kangin, Siwon, Ibunya dan Kibum diwaktu bersamaan, ada kerjapan lembut yang Kyura layangkan saat tubuh Kibum yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya bergetar.

"Kau baik?" Bisikan Kyura saat dia mendekati Kibum secara diam-diam terdengar begitu lirih, tangannya yang terhiasi sebuah gelang perak menyentuh lengan Kibum dengan lembut, tubuh Kibum yang kaku membuat Kyura tahu bahwa Kibum tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Siwon membungkuk sopan, dengan Liu Wen yang ikut membungkuk disampingnya. Para pengunjung berbisik-bisik, menatap lapar kearah Siwon yang menggandeng Liu Wen dengan angkuh, untuk pertama kalinya dimana putra kandung Kangin ada dihadapan mereka. Dengan aura mengintimidasi, dan wajah tampannya yang seksi.

"Selamat datang, Nak."

Siwon tersenyum kecil, senyuman tulus yang memperlihatkan dua buah lesung pipitya yang dalam, tangannya yang sudah dilepas oleh Liu Wen terulur dan memeluk Ibu tirinya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam, menikmati rasa hangat yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya.

"Aku pulang, Appa." Suara Siwon lirih, matanya yang tajam tertuju pada Kangin yang masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Siwon membungkuk sekali lagi, menahan kedua tangannya yang gatal ingin memeluk Kangin, sosok paruh baya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Nafasnya tertarik secara perlahan, matanya menatap sekeliling dan terhenti pada satu titik, pada mata tajam yang sedang menatap sinis kearahnya, bibir merahnya terkatup begitu rapat, pipinya masih semulus yang Siwon ingat, dan wajah tampannya masih semempesona yang Siwon suka.

"Apa kabar?" Siwon mencoba bersuara, melangkah mendekati Kibum. Sosok tampan yang masih berdiri kaku disamping Kyura, gadis cantik yang menatap dua sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan tatapan memicing, mencari penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Baik." Suara Kibum terdengar amat sangat dingin, namun Kyura tahu bahwa ada getaran kecil yang berhasil didengarnya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam lengan Kibum bergerak, mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut.

Siwon melihat semuanya, wajah tampannya mencoba tersenyum, menahan senyum menyedihkan yang memaksa ingin keluar, mata tajamnya mengerjap beberapa kali, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali melempar senyum sopan kearah Heechul, Hangeng, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih diam sedari tadi.

Para undangan masih menatap dalam diam, bisikan lirih sesekali terdengar, mereka seperti pelengkap yang menatap dalam diam, tidak di anggap, namun mereka mencari tahu, drama apakah yang sedang terjadi didepan mereka secara live.

Kangin tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya, bibirnya yang kaku tertarik tipis, tangannya yang terasa dingin bergerak, mencoba merangkul Siwon yang juga berdiam kaku dengan senyum 'Profesionalnya'

"Dia putra pertamaku." Suaranya dingin, tangannya menepuk punggung Siwon dengan lembut, tepukan yang membuat Siwon nyaris ingin menumpahkan air mata, sederhananya Siwon tahu bahwa itu bukan tepukan tulus yang dulu sering dia dapatkan. "Dia ingin membuktikan dirinya bahwa dia bisa sukses tanpa bantuanku, dan sekarang dia sudah membuktikanya dengan baik."

Tepukan meriah terdengar, para pengunjung semakin berbisik-bisik, tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasaran mereka.

"Dia tumbuh semakin tampan, bahkan aku yakin kalian para gadis pasti menginginkannya." Suara teriakan terdengar, teriakan yang tentu saja berasal dari mereka yang merasa seorang gadis. "Tapi kalian terlambat, wanita cantik yang ada disampingnya adalah calon menantuku."

Aula berdengung, semua berbicara keras dan berbaur menjadi satu. Seolah menguapkan rasa ingin tahu mereka yang akhirnya terbayar. Semua mata tertuju pada Presiden mereka, semua mata tertuju pada Siwon, dan semua mata juga tertuju pada gadis cantik yang masih tersenyum manis disisi Siwon.

Hangeng menghela nafas, sedari tadi tatapannya tertuju pada Siwon dan Kangin, namun ketika menatap Liu Wen, entahlah, ada tatapan yang sarat akan ketidak sukaan, luput dari pandangan.

"Mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat, bukankah begitu?" Suara Kangin dingin, matanya yang tajam menatap tanpa arti kearah Siwon yang hanya mengangguk kecil disisinya. "Kalian akan diberikan undangan secepatnya." Ada kekehan yang santar terdengar, tangannya yang bebas menepuk punggung Siwon sekali lagi. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan pestanya sekarang." Dan Kangin langsung berbalik, meninggalkan mereka semua dengan langkah cepatnya yang kaku.

Kyura mengerjap gelisah, mengabaikan tubuh Kangin yang jauh dan menoleh takut mendapati Kibum yang kini melangkah mundur dalam diam, seperti bayangan yang menghilang dalam sekejap.

Semuanya seolah meninggalkan tanda tanya dalam euforia pesta yang berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak ada sayur lagi, Ming."

Sungmin menggeleng keras kepala, matanya memicing dengan tangannya yang bergerak lincah memasukkan bahan makanan berwarna hijau yang Kyuhyun sebut bernamakan sayur.

s-a-y-u-r

"Aku tidak akan memakannya." Suara Kyuhyun datar, tangannya bergerak mendorong troli meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakang sana.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengeram, menghentikan dorongannya pada troli dan berdiri diam ditengah-tengah, matanya yang tajam menyipit geram menatap beberapa makanan yang lagi berwarna hijau kini menghias manis isi trolinya.

"Kau membelakangiku, Kyu."

Suara Sungmin kembali terdengar, dan Kyuhyun mengeram gemas karena kakinya tiba-tiba saja melangkah mundur, dengan troli yang ikut tertarik dan kembali berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang kini menyunggingkan seringaian manis.

Sungmin belajar dengan cepat untuk menaklukkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bukan?

"Satu ikat Selada ini, Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak peduli, wajahnya yang tampan hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, layaknya Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau." Bibirnya memberengut, selada yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini kembali diletakkan ditempatnya semula, Sungmin melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertinggal dengan troli yang berisi banyak bahan makanan.

Bukankah Kyuhyun terlihat seperti calon suami idaman?

Mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung wanita yang jelas-jelas menatapnya terang-terangan, Kyuhyun mendengus dan melangkah cepat, mencari tubuh mungil Sungmin yang kini menghilang ditengah labirin rak makanan.

Kyuhyun itu dingin dari lahirnya, wajahnya sudah minim ekspresi sejak kecil, bibirnya terlalu sulit untuk tersenyum, dan tatapan matanya sudah tajam sejak dalam kandungan. Namun satu yang patut disesalkan,

Bagaimanapun datarnya wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tetaplah begitu tampan, tetaplah menjadi sorotan, bahkan untuk anak kecil yang kini berdiri terpaku menatap Kyuhyun.

Matanya bulat dan bening, mata yang jarang dimiliki oleh anak Korea pada umumnya, hidungnya mancung kedalam persis seperti teman sebayanya yang biasa, bibirnya merah dan sipit, serta giginya yang berbaris kecil.

"Oppa." Suaranya merdu, tangannya terulur mencoba menggapai Kyuhyun yang tampan dan bersinar dimatanya. "Oppa lihat Hyemi." Suara jernihnya lagi-lagi terdengar, berhasil mengusik Kyuhyun dari dunianya mencari Sungmin, matanya yang tajam menatap sekeliling.

"Oppa." Kali ini suara rengekan, dan Kyuhyun kebingungan saat mendapati seorang anak kecil kini tengah melotot gemas kearahnya.

"Aku?"

Kyuhyun itu manusia tampan menyebalkan yang bahkan menjawab sapaan seorang anak kecil saja tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan benar.

"Iya." Ada senyum yang menghias wajah menggemaskannya, lagi-lagi tangannya terulur meminta Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti, trolinya ia lepaskan dan tubuhnya perlahan duduk, melipat kedua lututnya dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis yang menyebut dirinya bernama Hyemi.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sesungguhnya mencoba untuk bersikap lembut, namun jawaban dan realitanya sungguh tidak sesuai dengan ekspestasi yang ia harapkan.

"Jadi pacal Hyemi, ya?"

Eh,

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa lorong yang kini dilewatinya dalam keadaan sepi, dimana semua orang?

Dan dimana ibu dari bocah yang baru saja menembaknya.

"Pacar?" Kyuhyun membeo.

Hyemi mengangguk, rambutnya yang terkuncir kuda bergerak berima, matanya yang bulat menyipit saat senyum bulan sabitnya terlihat. "Oppa tampan." Dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendapati wajah cantik Hyemi merona, persis seperti Sungmin jika Kyuhyun berhasil menggodanya.

"Kau masih kecil, bocah."

Sudah dikatakan bahwa Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"Kalau begitu nikahi Hyemi kalau Hyemi cudah becal, ya?"

Suara cadelnya pada huruf 's' yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun semakin membuat Kyuhyun terpana, anak kecil dihadapannya benar-benar ajaib.

Jika Sungmin yang minta dilamar Kyuhyun tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyeret Sungmin ke altar.

Tapi ini,

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Hyemi. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap manja.

Pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ayo, kita cari Ibumu."

Hyemi terkikik saat Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh mungilnya diatas belanjaan Kyuhyun yang menggunung, tangannya yang mungil memegang terali, dan mata beningnya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Nama Oppa ciapa?"

Kyuhyun mendorong troli dengan lembut, menghindari bentrokan yang mungkin saja akan menerpanya, mata yang tajam menatap mata bening Hyemi yang masih menatapnya.

Anak didepannya menggemaskan, terlihat seperti anaknya dan Sungmin suatu saat nanti.

Mungkin,

"Kyuhyun." Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis membayangkannya.

"Kyuhyun oppa tampan."

Dan Hyemi kembali terkikik, mata beningnya masih betah menatap Kyuhyun, seolah ada Pangeran diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeram, memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam sosok Sungmin yang kini tampak berbincang dengan seorang pemuda, tubuhnya tinggi dan setara dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun merasa kesal, kakinya melangkah cepat dengan Hyemi yang sedikit kebingungan mendapati pangeran tampannya kini mengeluarkan aura seorang penyihir jahat yang sering ditontonnya difilm cinderella.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sayang." Suara Kyuhyun mendayu-dayu, matanya yang tajam menatap intimidasi kearah pemuda yang juga kini tengah menatapnya balik.

Oh, sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin-nya meski Kyuhyun baru meninggalkannya sebentar saja.

"Dia meminta pendapatku tentang daging kualitas mana yang baik untuk digunakan sebagai Steak, Kyu." Sungmin menjawab lembut, sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dua pemuda dihadapannya masih saling berhadapan.

"Oh." Kyuhyun bergumam datar, tangannya terulur dan merangkul Sungmin posesif. "Hyemi mengantuk Ming, tidak baik jika anak kita tidur larut malam."

Anak kita?

Wajah cantik Sungmin kebingungan, dan wajah tampan yang kalah tampan dari Kyuhyun kini terlihat pucat, matanya memicing horor menatap seorang bocah yang masih menatap Kyuhyun dari atas troli.

"Hyemi?" Sungmin membeo, baru menyadari ada seorang bocah yang kini tengah menatapnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai manis, mengusap rambut kuncir kuda Hyemi dengan lembut. "Hyemi ngantuk?" Suara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdengar aneh untuk siapa saja yang mendengarnya, tangannya yang biasanya kaku kini mengusap rambut Hyemi dengan lembut. "Kita pulang setelah Umma membayar belanjaannya ya sayang."

Seolah terpesona dengan ucapan asal Kyuhyun, Hyemi mengangguk dengan mata yang masih berbinar. Mata beningnya menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Sungmin-ssi, aku pergi dulu."

Dan Kyuhyun menyeringai puas, menatap sosok tampan yang tidak diketahui namanya itu kini pergi dengan cepat tanpa mengambil satu dagingpun.

Modus tetap saja modus.

"Dia siapa Kyu?"

Sungmin terpana, mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap gadis mungil didepannya dengan senyuman lembut. "Siapa namamu gadis cantik?"

Hyemi merona lagi, mata beningnya menatap terpesona kearah Sungmin. "Hyemi oppa cute."

Sungmin terkekeh, tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi menggemaskan Hyemi dengan lembut. "Hyemi cantik sekali."

Hyemi terkekeh, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang menatap mereka, tangan mungilnya terulur, menyentuh tangan Sungmin dengan wajah merona parah. "Jadi pacal Hyemi yah Oppa?"

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung dibelakang sana.

Calon istrinya ditembak oleh anak kecil yang baru saja menembaknya?

Pesonanya kalah karena Sungmin?

Kyuhyun terpaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyura mengeram, menahan tangan Kibum yang kembali ingin meneguk minuman beralkohol tinggi yang ada ditangannya, matanya yang biasanya menatap tajam kini tampak tidak fokus, bergerak liar mencari titik yang tidak pasti.

"Kau sudah mabuk Kibum-ah."

Kibum mendengus, wajah putihnya terlihat merona karena suhu, matanya lagi-lagi bergerak liar menatap pemandangan cantik yang terlihat dari balkon kamarnya.

"Aku menyedihkan, Bukan?"

Suaranya parau, suara yang bahkan terdengar sangat asing ditelinga Kyura. Gadis cantik itu mendesah, pasrah dan membiarkan Kibum meneguk kembali cairan pekat memabukkan yang ada ditangannya.

"Yah. Kau menyedihkan." Kyura mendesah lelah, mengambil alih gelas Kibum dan meminumnya sekali teguk, mata beningnya sontak terpejam saat sensasi yang jarang ditemuinya kini menghinggapinya, matanya menyipit saat rasa pahit mengaliri tenggorokannya dengan rasa panas yang seolah menjadi bonus.

Kibum mendesah lelah, matanya yang tidak fokus menatap wajah cantik Kyura yang kini mengerjap berkali-kali.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang raja Wine, Kyura sebaliknya, dia paling tidak bisa meneguk Wine.

"Kau berputar Kibum-ah." Kyura terkekeh, tangannya bergerak liar menyentuh wajah Kibum yang masih merona, sebelah tangannya yang bebas lagi-lagi terulur menuangkan cairan pekat memabukkan itu kedalam bibirnya.

Dengan decakan lidah menikmati sensasi panas yang membuat candu.

"Kau juga mabuk." Kibum meracau, mata tajamnya mengerjap lemah menatap Kyura yang mengerjap berat dihadapannya, walau hanya beberapa gelas, namun wajah cantik Kyura justru lebih parah dari Kibum.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menyedihkan." Suara Kyura bergetar, tangannya yang memegang gelas juga bergetar. Bibirnya yang merah digigitnya secara asal. "Kau masih beruntung Kibum Kim." Kyura terkekeh, matanya mengerjap tidak fokus menatap Kibum yang juga tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. "Hik, kau beruntung karena kau tahu kau menyukai siapa, tidak seperti aku."

Kibum mengangguk, tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Kyura yang bebas diatas meja. "Kau cantik Cho Kyura, hehe."

Kyura ikut terkekeh, balas menggenggam tangan Kibum. "Aku memang cantik." Kyura mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Tapi aku tidak tahu aku menyukai siapa, aku merasa sendiri."

Kibum menarik nafasnya dengan kasar, matanya memicing mencoba fokus menatap Kyura. "Daripada sesakit ini," Suaranya terdengar amat parau. "Aku berharap aku menyukaimu Kyura-ya, kau cantik dan mengerti aku dengan baik." Senyumnya terukir lirih, senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajah tampannya. "Tapi aku terlanjur menyukai Siwon bodoh yang tidak peka itu."

Kyura ikut mendesah, mata beningnya juga terlihat terluka. "Kau tetap harus kuat Kibum Kim. Aku sahabatmu loh." Dan diakhiri dengan suara cekikikan yang menyedihkan.

Kibum mendesah, memejamkan matanya saat meja Balkon yang dingin menyentuh pipinya yang merona merah sejak tadi. "Sa-sakit hati tidak enak, tidak."

Kyura hanya mengangguk, matanya terpejam secara perlahan saat rasa dingin menyentuh kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Aku harus melupakannya." Kibum mendesah lelah dan membiarkan kedua matanya perlahan terlelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia manis sekali." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, menatap tubuh mungil Hyemi dalam pelukan ibunya yang kini menghilang masuk kedalam mobil. Masih ada senyum yang menghias wajah cantik menggemaskan miliknya.

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, tangannya bergerak cepat memasukkan belanjaan dari troli ke bagasi mobil. Wajahnya teramat datar dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, menatap kepergian mobil Hyemi dengan lambaian tangan sekali lagi. Matanya mengerjap lembut mendekati Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih mengabaikannya.

"Aku berbuat salah lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya, matanya tertuju pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya.

Siapa yang bisa marah dengan Sungmin jika wajahnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Banyak yang mengejarmu, Ming."

Kyuhyun mendengus, menutup pintu bagasi dan melangkah memasuki mobil mewahnya, memasang sabuk pengaman dengan wajah datar, dan bersiap menghidupkan mobil.

"Tidak ada yang mengejarku, Kyu." Sungmin menjawab dengan lembut, menutup pintu mobil setelah memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, matanya yang bening menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku baru meninggalkanmu sebentar dan kau sudah dikejar laki-laki lain."

Kyuhyun cemburu itu menggemaskan.

Percayalah.

"Apa aku peduli?"

Matanya tajam, menatap mata bening Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun terbiasa jadi sorotan dan dikejar-kejar, tapi dia tidak terbiasa jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang menjadi sorotan berbeda dengannya.

Karena cemburu dan posisif itu satu kesatuan penting yang mengikat suatu hubungan.

"Aku cemburu, Ming." Kyuhyun mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mematikan mesin mobil dan menatap intens kearah Sungmin. "Aku tidak pernah seposesif ini dengan orang lain, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Sungmin terdiam, mata beningnya mengerjap tidak percaya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang terlihat frustasi didepannya. "Kau pernah bilang jika kau berbelok hanya untukku." Elusan lembut yang Sungmin layangkan di pipi Kyuhyun. "Dan jika ini mampu membuatmu tenang dan percaya padaku."

Ada senyum manis diwajah cantik Sungmin yang bersinar terang dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga satu-satunya laki-laki didunia ini yang mampu membuatku untuk berbelok."

Dan kebahagiaan itu sederhana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mengerjap tidak mengerti, tangannya merangkul Kyura yang nyaris tertidur disampingnya. Tubuhnya sedikit linglung membopong tubuh Kyura melitasi kamar mewahnya yang remang-remang dan minim pencahayaan.

"Mabuk memang menyebalkan."

Kibum mendengus malas, menahan tubuh Kyura yang hampir terjatuh dengan sebuah pelukan lembut, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan titik fokus. Kakinya yang tidak lagi memakai alas kaki terseok melintasi kamar mewahnya menuju pintu kamarnya yang kini terasa jauh.

Nyaris tengah malam dan pesta sudah akan berakhir.

"Hyung, jemput Kyura dikamarku."

Ponselnya terlempar jatuh tepat setelah Kibum memutuskan sambungan telepon, matanya hanya mengernyit sedikit melihat ponselnya yang terlempar ke sudut karena kibasan tangan Kyura, ada helaan nafas yang terdengar saat pintu kamar akhirnya terlihat.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kalian?"

Eunhyuk nyaris menjerit, menangkap tubuh Kyura yang begitu linglung dan membawa tubuh tinggi gadis cantik itu ke punggungnya, menggendong satu-satunya adik perempuan yang dimilikinya dengan gerakan cepat.

Kibum mengerjap lemah, melepas jas yang dikenakannya dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya. "Maaf, Hyung." Kibum membeo datar, tubuhnya bergerak linglung mendekati Kyura dan menyampirkan jas mewahnya ketubuh Kyura yang sedikit terekspos di punggung Eunhyuk.

"Kau membuatku tidak jadi marah." Eunhyuk mendengus, memperbaiki posisi Kyura dipunggungnya dan sekali lagi melirik Kibum yang jauh berbeda dari yang biasanya, tanpa sadar wajah tampannya berubah sendu. "Beristirahatlah."

Kibum mengangguk, membungkukkan tubuhnya nyaris 90 derajat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dengan raut kebingungan, matanya mengerjap bingung menatap kamar mewahnya yang kembali minim cahaya saat pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan Eunhyuk yang menggendong Kyura melangkah keluar.

Tubuhnya bergerak lelah mendekati sebuah sofa, menjatuhkan tubuhnya secara asal, tangannya yang terasa kebas bergerak liar melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan, melemparnya tanpa arah dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya toples begitu saja.

Suara nafasnya tidak teratur, matanya terpejam lemah dengan keringat dingin yang meluncur secara perlahan dari pori-pori kulitnya. Membuat wajah tampannya yang bersemu merah sedikit bercahaya karena pantulan cahaya bulan dari pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca terbuka.

"Jangan berisik." Kibum mendengus, menguap malas saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan langkah kaki seseorang yang perlahan mendekat.

Mata Kibum nyaris terpejam erat saat tubuhnya lagi-lagi merespon sebuah sentuhan, ada elusan lembut yang berhasil menggetarkan tubuhnya yang setengah sadar, elusan halus seringan beludru dari kedua pipi mulusnya dan jatuh menuruni lehernya, seolah menjajahi kulit putih mulus Kibum yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Nghhh~." Kibum mengerang, menggerakkan tangannya secara asal saat sensasi menggetarkan seolah kembali melingkupinya, memberikan getaran sensasional diantara relung sadarnya yang mengambang.

Ada kecupan ringan dibibirnya yang terbuka, pergerakannya yang hendak menarik nafas terganggu saat kecupan itu kini berubah, menjadi sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendamba.

Kibum mengeram didalam bawah sadar, matanya mengerjap dalam kegelapan saat mendapati tubuh polosnya berada dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, dekapan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

Mungkin ini mimpi indah yang terasa begitu nyata karena dia patah hati.

Kibum mengeram, tidak pernah didalam mimpinya yang paling erotis sekalipun dia dikecup begitu intens, dengan sarat akan dambaan yang menggetarkan, dan kecupan posesif yang terselimuti kerinduan.

Kibum merasa bahwa dunianya tiba-tiba berputar karena gairah.

Ketika kecupan itu semakin menuntut dan menyusuri bibirnya dengan jilatan basah yang menggetarkan, Kibum menolak. Matanya mengerjap liar diantara kesadarannya, dan matanya memicing mendapati bahwa wajah tampan Siwon berada begitu dengannya, berbagi nafas yang sama.

"Kibum-Ah." Suara Siwon parau, tangannya yang tadi diam kini kembali bergeriliya, menyentuh titik sensifitinya dengan begitu lembut. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Tidak." Ratap Kibum, mata beningnya terhiasi air mata yang tiba-tiba saja mengenang disana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku jatuh semakin dalam, tidak Brengsek."

"Ya." Siwon menjawab pasti, tangannya yang bebas mengusap air mata yang meluncur mulus dipipi Kibum dengan lembut, raut sendu Kibum mampu membuatnya merasa sakit. "Ya aku menyakitimu Kibum-ah, Aku memang brengsek, tapi Si brengsek ini juga menyukaimu sejak lama."

Kibum menggeleng, mendorong tubuh Siwon yang ada diatasnya dan beranjak bangun dengan sensasi pusing yang kembali menderanya, kakinya yang telanjang berjalan sempoyongan tidak tentu arah.

"Kau satu-satunya laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah aku kenal, kau brengsek Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengangguk, menangkap tubuh Kibum yang linglung dan nyaris terjatuh dalam sebuah pelukan lembut, tangannya menangkap tubuh mungil Kibum dengan lembut, menikmati sensasi dingin ketika kulitnya menyentuh tubuh Mungil Kibum yang toples. Bibirnya mendesah, dan Siwon kembali maju, menciumi Kibum dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Penolakan marah yang justru membangkitkan semangat Siwon, beradu lidah dalam gua hangat milik Kibum yang menyisakan aroma mint dan alkohol yang kuat. Punggung Kibum melengkung, menyerah pada kepemimpinan Siwon dan merapatkan tubuhnya yang dingin dalam pelukan hangat Siwon, memperdalam ciuman mereka tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali.

Dengan lembut Siwon menaklukkan kekeras kepalaan Kibum yang luar biasa, lidahnya bergerak lembut membelai sudut bibir Kibum, menggelitik bibir merah Kibum yang kini bergetar hebat. Ciuman Siwon tidak lagi terasa bagaikan paksaan, kepasrahan Kibum justru menjadi penyuntik keerotisan mereka menuju puncak, Siwon membelai bibir Kibum dengan lembut, meluluh lantahkan pertahanan Kibum dengan ciuman lembut yang menggelora.

Lebih dari sekedar ciuman, mereka berpagut bagaikan ungkapan kerinduan.

Siwon mendesah, pasokan udara yang menipis memaksanya melepas bibir Kibum yang terasa begitu manis dibibirnya, wajah menggemaskan Kibum yang merona dengan bayang kabut dimata tajamnya membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus pipi merona Kibum dengan lembut.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengingat ini saat membuka mata," Siwon mendesah, mengusap kepala Kibum yang ada didalam pelukannya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kita sudah salah sejak awal." Ada suara getir yang terdengar, tangannya yang bebas mengusap punggung telanjang Kibum yang memeluknya nyaman dengan lembut. "Tapi satu hal, aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kibum mengerang, melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap liar ke wajah tampan Siwon yang masih menatap intens kearahnya. Wajah tampannya merona parah.

"Persetan dengan mimpi." Kibum mendengus kasar, mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak kokoh karena mabuk dan menyentuh kedua pipi Siwon dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu meski kau sekarang tidak nyata."

Siwon hendak menjawab, namun terdiam saat bibir Kibum terlebih dulu menciumnya.

Meredamnya begitu dalam dan meninggalkan kewarasannya disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojok FF :**

Ciyee Dika update Weekend, ciyeee. Aduh dika lagi stres karena tugas, suer deh, dika gak bisa komentar apa-apa tapi dika bersyukur karena bisa menyelesaikan chap ini.

Well, dari review yang kemarin ada beberapa pembaca baru, selamat datang dan terima kasih udah review *senyum cantik ala Hyemi. Buat yang kemarin nanya Dika orang Pekanbaru? Well, dika emang lagi kuliah Di Pekanbaru, disalah satu Universitas negri lah pokoknya *maksa. Dan dika juga gak tau kalau ternyata di Pekanbaru ada Joyers kecuali Eonni Rena, sedih kan ya *eh

Pokoknya terima kasih buat yang sudah review, jika ada yang mau ditanya silahkan, terserah mau dijawabnya disini atau lewat inbox juga bisa. And buat LivelikeKyumin (?) mian dika lupa nama lengkapnya, maaf inboxnya gak kebaca, kehapus masa *mian~

Sekali lagi Graciassssss~

Review lagi? *eh


	10. Chapter 10

**Kediaman keluarga Choi, beberapa bulan setelah kecelakaan. 15 Juli 2005**

Takdir tidak semudah yang dibayangkan oleh manusia, takdir tidak semulus yang di inginkan oleh manusia. Takdir itu permainan, tidak berujung, namun percaya saja akan ada akhir kemudian.

Sosoknya terbaluti sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, tergulung rapi memperlihatkan lengan kurusnya yang putih pucat. Rambutnya hitam, pendek dan terbentuk indah diatas mahkotanya. Bulu matanya pendek, tidak berlengkung, dengan dua bola mata tajam yang berwarna hitam.

Hidungnya mancung terpahat sempurna, bibirnya merah dengan bentuknya yang tipis. Pipinya mulus, tanpa ada helaian noda yang mengganggu penglihatan disana. Dengan alis yang tebal, membuat seseorang terpesona dalam sekali lirik.

Matanya menyorot tanpa arti menatap ruangan mewah yang tengah dia tempati. Didepannya terdapat grand piano hitam yang tidak tersentuh, jam dinding besar berdetak detik demi detik, mengurangi rasa hening yang menyelimuti sang pemuda.

Siwon melangkah masuk, dengan tas sekolah menggantung dipundaknya yang mulai terbentuk. Langkahnya pasti memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan seseorang yang terlihat tampan didekat jendela. Matanya yang sipit menatap fokus, mencoba merekam siluet didepan sana secara sempurna.

Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat dari samping, dengan hidung mancungnya yang terlihat mempesona. Tangannya yang mungil terulur, seolah ingin menyentuh pigura besar yang menempel di dinding.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan warna merahnya yang sedikit pucat. Angin sesekali berhembus dari jendela, menyapu lembut pipi putihnya yang mulus. Mungkin Siwon berpikir bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang wanita, namun celana yang dia kenakan senada dengan yang Siwon kenakan, sebuah kesimpulan bahwa sosok dihadapannya juga berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya.

Namun apakah benar ada seorang pria dengan wajah seputih porselen?

Benarkah ada seorang pria dengan wajah minim tanpa ekspresi namun tetap terlihat begitu mempesona?

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa. Kakinya melangkah secara perlahan, mendekati sosok Kibum yang sama sekali tidak terusik sejak tadi.

"Hai." Siwon berujar kemudian, dengan tangan terulur dan wajah tampannya yang menatap intens kearah Kibum, kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam sudah terlihat sejak tadi, memperlihatkan senyum tampannya yang mempesona.

Kibum tidak berkomentar, ada kerjapan kecil yang terlihat beberapa saat. Tubuhnya yang tidak setinggi Siwon berbalik, menjauhkan fokusnya pada figura besar yang ada di dinding dan menatap fokus kearah Siwon.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari jika tautan mata mereka sontak terhubung, dengan keindahan mata berbeda, dengan pesona yang berbeda.

Mereka seolah terjebak dalam tatapan yang mereka ciptakan tanpa sadar.

"Hai." Kibum menjawab kaku, tangannya yang mungil terulur dan membiarkan Siwon menyentuhnya, menikmati bagaimana tangan besar Siwon seolah menggenggam tangannya begitu mudah. Memberikan kehangatan sederhana walau hanya sekejap mata.

Siwon menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, melepas tautan tangan mereka dan melirik sosok Kibum dari bawah hingga keatas, mengamati bagaimana tubuh mungil Kibum terbentuk secara sempurna, dengan beberapa otot kecil perlahan terlihat dari kemeja yang dia kenakan.

Siwon masih normal, Siwon masih menyukai seorang wanita cantik yang bersifat lembut seperti mendiang ibunya. Namun sosok dihadapannya berbeda, dengan wajahnya yang datar, namun entah kenapa Siwon seolah dilingkupi oleh kehangatan ketika melihat tatapan Kibum yang datar.

Seolah ada kabut yang menyembunyikan kehangatan itu secara menyeluruh. Tersembunyi dbalik wajah yang datar, senyum yang tidak terukir, dan tatapan yang seolah terusik.

Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata dan memulai pembicaraan seperti apa, sosok yang Siwon yakini seusia dengannya itu tidak bersuara dan nyaris bisu, matanya yang hitam dan mempesona menatap Siwon tanpa takut, seolah membiarkan Siwon menikmati sebuah tatapan yang membuatnya terpesona.

Siwon mendesah pelan, melangkah secara perlahan mendekati figura besar dengan keluarga kecilnya ada disana. Ada dia dengan seragam yang sama tengah terduduk didekat Ibunya, ada ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum manis menatap Ibunya, dan ada sosok Ibunya yang tengah tersenyum begitu mempesona dengan perutnya yang membesar, ada calon adiknya yang belum sempat Siwon lihat didunia digambar itu.

Secara sederhana Siwon merasa bahwa dia merindukan Ibunya tiba-tiba. Sosok yang meninggakannya begitu cepat, seolah terpejam, ketika membuka mata mimpi buruk itu seolah menghampirinya.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, mengalihkan tatapannya dari figura yang berkesan didepannya dan menatap Kibum yang masih diam tanpa suara disampingnya. Matanya mengerjap lembut, bibirnya tertarik secara perlahan dan memberikan Kibum senyuman manis.

Senyuman tulus,

Yang entah kenapa membuat Kibum tersenyum tanpa sadar untuk membalasnya.

Dan Siwon jatuh cinta pada senyum seseorang untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang makan terasa kaku, dengan keheningan yang seolah melingkupi pasangan yang tengah menikmati hidangan yang tersaji dimeja makan besar keluarga Choi. Choi Kangin dengan wajahnya yang tidak terbaca baru saja meletakkan segelas air putih yang tinggal separuh, tangannya yang terkepal secara perlahan terangkat dari atas meja.

"Ada yang ingin aku umumkan hari ini."

Suara Kangin yang dingin memecah keheningan yang begitu mencekam, Siwon menghela nafas dengan kasar. Menjauhkan tatapannya yang selalu ingin melihat sosok Kibum yang ada dihdapannya dan menatap Kangin yang kini menatap mereka bergantian.

Ada duduk disisi kanan seorang diri, didepannya ada seorang wanita cantik yang begitu mempesona, wanita yang sekali lihat mengingatkan Siwon akan Ibunya.

Dan disebelahnya ada sosok Kibum, wajahnya yang tampan hanya diam dengan ekspresi kaku, seolah membuat Siwon ragu bahwa dia pernah melihat senyum begitu indah diwajah Kibum yang tampan.

"Aku akan mencalonkan diri menjadi Presiden tahun depan." Siwon tidak berkomentar, entah kenapa dia sudah menduga ayahnya tidak akan pernah membatalkan rencananya untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai orang nomor satu di Republik Korea walaupun Ibunya baru meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Alasan kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini adalah-"

Siwon dan seluruh yang ada dimeja makan sontak mendongak untuk menatap Kangin, seolah tanpa sadar terfokus untuk mendengarkan ucapan Kangin dari wajah tampannya yang seminim wajah tampan Kibum yang sejak tadi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku akan menikahi Kim Soo Jung dalam waktu dekat dan kemudian mencalonkan diri sebagai Presiden Korea Selatan tahun depan."

Siwon terpaku, matanya mengerjap datar tanpa Siwon sadari. Tatapannya terkunci pada Kibum yang menatap Kangin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Soo Jung-ssi sejak lama." Siwon merasa bahwa tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku, perkataan ayahnya yang dingin terasa mengguncang indra pendengarannya.

"Kami akan menikah secepatnya." Seolah tidak peduli, Kangin melanjutan dengan wajah tampannya yang datar. "Jadi sebelum kita menjadi sebuah keluarga besar, aku harap kau bisa dekat dengan calon adik tirimu Siwon-ah."

Dan semuanya seolah sudah dipermainkan oleh takdir, Siwon bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kangin dan menatap matanya yang sejak tadi menatap mata Kibum.

Mungkin Siwon salah jika berpikir seperti ini,

Namun dimatanya Kibum juga terlihat kecewa,

Seolah sayap mereka patah terlebih dulu tanpa sempat mengepak untuk terbang.

 **o00o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

 **Romance & Drama. **

**Rate : Masih T+**

 **YAOI, BxB dan sebangsanya, M-preg, TYPO(s), Ejaan Tidak Sempurna**

 **©Lingkaran cerita KYUMIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menghela nafas, menatap sosok tampan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangannya dalam diam. Matanya yang bening menyisiri kamar rumah sakit, mengkerutkan keningnya saat rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin yang semakin mengerat, wajah tampannya yang dingin menatap Sungmin dengan datar, namun sorot mata yang berbeda dapat Sungmin lihat dengan jelas diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas, menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba merileksasikan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu kaku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, menikmati genggaman hangat yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak dalam keadaan baik? Bgaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, menarik kursi Sungmin mendekati kursi yang tengah Kyuhyun duduki. Tangannya sama sekali tidak melepas tangan mungil Sungmin, matanya yang tajam menyorot Sungmin dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama Ming, seperti ini-" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, aku akan tetap menggenggam tanganmu meski kau memaksa aku untuk melepasnya."

Sungmin terdiam, wajah cantiknya merona lembut dengan kedua bola matanya yang mengerjap lembut.

Perkataan sederhana Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh perasaannya yang paling sensitif. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar laki-laki ter istemewa dimatanya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Seolah tidak melihat kedua tangan mereka yang terpaut, Kangta berdehem pelan dan melangkah duduk di singasananya, berdehem beberapa kali saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang teramat datar.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Kangta menghela nafas kasar tanpa dia sadari, tangannya terangkat secara perlahan dan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja dia terima dari laboratorium, hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Seperti yang aku khawatirkan sebelumnya-" Kangta hanya diam saat dua orang berparas rupawan dihadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tak berdasar. "Hasil pemeriksaan yang kita lakukan kemarin menunjukkan data bahwa Sungmin-ssi benar-benar terkena amnesia secara permanen."

Sungmin mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggammnya dengan sebuah remasan erat. Tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya terasa meremang secara tiba-tiba.

"Amnesia adalah kondisi dimana sesorang kehilangan ingatan seperti informasi, pengalaman dan kenyataan. Amnesia sendiri terdiri dari dua jenis yaitu anterograde amnesia dan retrograde amnesia. Anterograde amnesia adalah lemahnya kemampuan untuk mempelajari informasi baru, sedangkan Retrograde amnesia adalah hilangnya kemampuan manusia untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang lalu dan informasi yang telah mereka terima sebelumnya."

Kangta tersenyum lembut, menatap dua sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan menenangkan. "Seperti yang telah saya jabarkan sebelumnya, Sungmin 99,09 % mengalami Retrograde amnesia. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang benar-benar harus dikhawatirkan. Sungmin-ssi akan baik-baik saja walaupun sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuknya mengingat masalalunya yang terlewat."

Jika seseorang bisa meninggal karena tatapan, mungkin Kangta saat ini sudah tewas dengan tidak elit. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin seolah menguliti Kangta dengan sadis.

"Hilang ingatan tidak berpengaruh pada kecerdasan seseorang, pengetahuan umum, kesadaran, perhatian, penilaian, kepribadian atau identitas. Mereka yang mengalami Retrograde amnesia biasanya dapat mengerti cara menulis atau berbicara dan dapat belajar kemampuan seperti bersepeda atau bermain piano. Mereka juga dapat mengerti bahwa mereka mengalami gangguan ingatan."

Kangta mengangguk kaku, mengulurkan berkas-berkas bertuliskan nama Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dalam diam, dengan tatapan yang masih tidak menyenangkan.

"Memori manusia itu misterius Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi." Kangta menghela nafas, merileks sasikan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini dan hari esok. Mungkin saya bisa mengatakan bahwa Sungmin amnesia hari ini."

Kangta mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum saat mata bening Sungmin menatapnya penuh harap."Memori manusia berkaitan dengan sistem kerja otak, dan sistem kerja otak juga dipengaruhi oleh keadaan fisik dan psikis manusia. Saya hanya bisa menyarankan bahwa Sungmin-ssi tetap harus mencoba mengingat semuanya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian bukan?"

"Maksud anda?" Kyuhyun sontak bertanya, menahan rasa harunya saat Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangannya begitu erat dibawah meja.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini Kyuhyun-ssi." Tangan Kangta terulur, menyerahkan beberapa resep yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangannya yang tidak terbaca. "Pastikan Sungmin-ssi tidak menglami setres, pastikan Sungmin-ssi mengkonsumsi makanan yang mampu menambah daya ingat. Dan satu lagi-" Kangta mengangguk, mengindahkan tatapan datar Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah sama sekali. "Yang paling Sungmin-ssi butuhkan adalah pegangan, penyuplai ingatan, dan kontributor baru dalam membuat sebuah memori."

Sungmin mengangguk, menahan senyumnya dan manatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Bisakah Sungmin sedikit lega saat ini?

Saat dimana Kyuhyun masih menggenggam kedua tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin mengangguk, merapikan dasi yang dia kenakan dan melangkah masuk, menikmati bagaimana sensasi mendebarkan saat memasuki rumah calon mertua.

Matanya menyusuri rumah mewah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, mencari sosok Kyura yang sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel dengan tatapan fokus, sesekali melirik lantai dua dimana kamar Kyura berada.

 _ **Kyura-ya~**_

 _ **Kau dimana sayang? Haha**_

 _ **Aku mengunjungimu, bisa kau temui aku dibawah?**_

 **Send Message succes.**

Changmin menghela nafas, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa rumah besar Kyuhyun dalam keadaan sepi. Jam dinding yang berdetak lembut disudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi hari. Waktu dimana seorang tamu tidak pantas untuk berkunjung.

Seseorang melangkah mendekat, membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum kecil. "Tuan Changmin sedang mencari siapa?"

Changmin mendesah lelah, memasang wajah nelangsanya. "Dimana Kyura ahjumma? Dia ada dirumah kan?"

Wanita yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun bersama keluarga Cho itu hanya mengangguk, menunjuk lantai atas dengan tangannya yang mulai menua. "Nona Kyura belum terlihat sejak semalam, Tuan. Anda ingin saya memanggilkannya?"

Changmin menggeleng, tersenyum kecil dan kembali memasukkan ponsel canggihnya kesaku jas yang dia kenakan. Matanya sesekali melirik lantai dua sebelum akhirnya mendesah berat. "Aku akan menghubunginya nanti Ahjumma. Terima kasih."

Bibi Kwon hanya mengangguk, menatap punggung tegap Changmin yang mulai menjauh. Menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menyadari jika Hangeng sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Changmin-ssi mencari siapa, ahjumma?"

"Astaga." Bibi Kwon nyaris berteriak, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap takut kearah Hangeng yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf tuan, tuan Changmin mencari nona Kyura."

Hangeng mengangguk, melangkah mendekat dan memanggil Changmin yang sontak terpaku. "Hanya ingin menemui Kyura saja Changmin-ah?"

Changmin mengerjap gugup, membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan terkejut luar biasa saat mendapati Hangeng tengah menatapnya dari posisi yang sedikit jauh.

"Ah, tidak begitu Sajangnim." Tubuhnya refleks membungkuk, melangkah mendekat dengan langkah yang teramat kaku. "Saya tidak tahu anda ada dirumah, Sajangnim. Maafkan saya."

Hangeng mengangguk, menahan senyum kecilnya dan menatap Changmin yang masih terlihat begitu gugup. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Kyuhyun?"

Changmin terkekeh kecil, mengutuk respon tubuhnya yang begitu kaku.

Bagaimana bisa dia menikahi Kyura jika bertemu dengan Hangeng saja Changmin merasa ingin lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Saya dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja Sajangnim. Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Hangeng tersenyum kecil, mengibaskan kedua tangannya memerintahkan Changmin yang kaku untuk mengikutinya. "Bagaimana urusanmu dengan Kyuhyun? Berjalan sesuai rencana?"

Changmin terpaku, langkahnya terhenti dan menatap punggung Hangeng yang masih melangkah dengan langkah kecil.

"Urusan?" Changmin merutuk suaranya yang bergetar.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik." Hangeng tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekati Changmin yang masih terpaku dan menepuk punggung tegapnya dengan lembut. "Kau mencari gadis nakal itu bukan?"

Changmin tersenyum kaku, membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu sopan menatap tangan Hangeng yang terulur, menunjuk Kyura yang melangkah dengan mata setengah terpejam. Kaos longgar berwarna putih yang dikenakannya hanya mampu menutupi celana kainnya yang pendek dan berwarna merah jambu.

"Sajangnim-" Changmin merona, menatap Kyura yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka dan melangkah kearah dapur.

"Ayo makan bersama."

Changmin menelan ludahnya gugup, mengikuti langkah Hangeng yang terlebih dulu memasuki ruang makan dimana Kyura telah menghilang dengan rambutnya yang tergerai indah, wajahnya bersih tanpa polesan make up, dan wangi strawberry lembut yang menguar diudara.

Apapun yang dikatakan Hangeng kini tidak lagi berarti, dihadapannya Kyura sang pujaan hati tengah melotot garang menatapnya.

Ah~ menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menguap tertahan, memasuki apartemen mewahnya dengan tas kantornya masih ada dalam genggaman.

Matanya mengernyit bingung meski wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan,. menatap apartemennya yang temaram dan minim cahaya. Matanya menyusuri ruangan tengah dan mendapati bahwa sama sekali tidak ada lampu yang menerangi ruangan.

"Sungmin."

Kyuhyun berteriak, menaiki lantai atas dan mendekati kamar Sungmin yang tidak terkunci. Matanya menyisiri ruangan dan mendapati bahwa lagi-lagi ruangan yang dimasukinya sama gelapnya dengan ruangan yang dibawah.

Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok Sungmin dengan penerangan seadanya. Nafasnya memburu tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, bergerak cepat menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa sama sekali tidak ada sosok Sungmin disana.

Tubuhnya kaku, langkahnya terburu-buru tanpa menyadari jika tas yang digenggamnya terlempar diatas kasur mewah milik Sungmin. Kakinya bergerak cepat, menyusuri setiap ruangan dikamar mewahnya dan mendapati bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Ming." Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara parau, mencari sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa Sungmin tidak ada dimana-mana. Nafasnya memburu menghubungi nomor ponsel Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak bisa terhubung.

Matanya mengerjap takut, menyisiri ruangan apartemennya yang minim cahaya. Langkahnya terasa kaku menuju ruang televisi, dimana televisi hidup dengan cahaya yang temaram, matanya lagi-lagi menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa Sungmin tengah terisak disudut sofa, terlindungi dari dinding dan cahaya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, batinya berontak memarahi dirinya yang meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Kakinya terasa kaku mendekati Sungmin yang terisak dengan suara lemah.

Apapun yang Sungmin pikirkan? Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin amat terluka.

"Aku mencarimu."

Suara Kyuhyun seperti lullabi, tangannya yang kekar perlahan terulur. Menyentuh pundak Sungmin yang bergetar dengan lembut.

Lagi-lagi merutuk saat mendapati bahwa wajah cantik Sungmin basah karena air mata.

Matanya yang bening mendongak, menatapnya dengan bibir yang tergigit, mencegah isakan yang Kyuhyun yakin tidak ingin Sungmin pendengarkan.

"Ssst." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, menggeserkan tubuh tegapnya mendekati tubuh mungil Sungmin, membawa bahu yang tengah bergetar itu dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah kau selalu ingin berbagi denganku?"

Sungmin hanya diam, tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat perlahan bergerak dengan kaku. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan mendapati bahwa air mata itu sontak terjatuh luruh menghias pipi chubbynya yang masih menyisakan banyak air mata yang mengering.

"Baru pulang, Kyuh?"

Suara Sungmin parau, terlihat bahwa Sungmin terisak sejak tadi.

Penyesalan yang perlahan kembali menggrogoti Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan Aku."

Kyuhyun berujar parau, menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin secara sempurna kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung mungil yang sontak terisak hebat dalam pelukannya dengan sebuah elusan menenangkan.

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." Sungmin mengerjap, menahan isakannya yang teredam dalam pelukan hangat milik Kyuhyun. "Apapun itu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Ming."

Sungmin semakin terisak, menahan perasaan sesalnya mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun langsung terluka karenanya. Nafasnya memburu, bibirnya bahkan terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata maaf.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengingatmu dalam masalaluku, Kyu."

Bisakah Kyuhyun berteriak bahwa itu yang Kyuhyun harapkan?

Bisakah Kyuhyun berteriak bahwa Kyuhyun selama ini teramat takut. Takut jika Sungmin ingat lalu meninggalkannya.

Bisakah Kyuhyun jujur tanpa harus takut bahwa Sungmin akan langsung pergi karena kecewa.

"Aku membutuhkanmu yang sekarang, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi selama kau ada dalam pandanganku, Ming."

Sungmin terisak, mengerjapkan matanya dan merasa heran saat air mata seolah tidak berhenti untuk menetes. Seolah beban yang selama ini dia takutkan terlepas begitu saja bersamaan dengan air matanya yang meluncur deras.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, Kyu."

Kyuhyun bergumam tidak jelas, mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang bergetar menciumi helaian rambut Sungmin dengan posesif.

Dia ingin menjadi jahat.

Dia igin Sungmin tidak mengingat apapun.

Karena semakin hari, Kyuhyun semakin menginginkan Sungmin.

"Hanya ingat Aku, hanya ingat aku, Ming."

Sungmin hanya diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluknya posesif, dan membiarkan kesadarannya perlahan mengabur.

Mungkin dia memang butuh tidur saat ini.

Dan tidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun adalah obat yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalanya berdenyut, pandangannya mengabur saat retina matanya tertembus oleh cahaya silau yang bersumber dari jendela. Matanya yang sipit mengerjap, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya.

"Auch." Ringisan terdengar dari bibir merahnya yang kini pucat, matanya lagi-lagi bergerak menyisiri ruangan, mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendapati dia tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Helaan nafas perlahan terdengar. Tangannya yang kekar terangkat dan memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, efek alkohol yang dia minum semalam benar-benar menyebalkan, wajahnya datar meski terlihat begitu tampan.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati kamarnya yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan. Ada bekas botol minuman dibalkon kamarnya yang tidak tertutup, bajunya berserakan diatas sofa, dan beberapa benda yang biasanya tersusun rapi kini bertebar tidak berbentuk.

Seolah-olah kamar yang tengah dia tempati bukanlah kamarnya yang biasa.

Tangannya gemetar saat ingatannya yang semalam terlintas dalam benaknya, matanya memicing menatap tubuhnya yang tidak terbaluti apapun, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar dengan beberapa otot yang terbentuk indah.

Sebuah selimut besar membungkus tubuhnya yang tegap, menghalau tubuhnya yang tidak terbaluti apapun dari rasa dingin AC yang ada dikamarnya. Kibum menghela nafas, menyibak selimut dan mendapati bahwa dia tertidur dengan celana tuxedonya yang belum terlepas.

Wajahnya pucat, seolah efek alkohol belum hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang hitam bagai mahkota di atas wajahnya yang tampan, tertata acak menambah kesan menggemaskan diwajahnya yang terlalu minim akan ekspresi.

Bibirnya dia gigit, matanya mengerjap datar menatap pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin besar yang ada disudut. Didepannya terpampang sesosok pria dewasa, dengan celana tuxedo warna hitam tanpa atasan apapun, tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat, menambah kesan seksi diwajahnya yang dingin.

"Hal gila apa yang aku lakukan semalam?"

Suaranya bergetar, tangannya yang pucat terangkat dan menyentuh bibir merahnya yang sedikit membengkak. Bukti bahwa semalam dia tidak benar-benar bermimpi.

Rasa hangat dan gelenyar panas semalam bukan hanya fatamorgana keinginannya belaka.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kibum." Matanya yang sekelam malam menyorot dingin, menatap wajah tampannya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Seolah-olah mimpi buruk semalam menyisakan sensasi yang menyakitkan.

Tangannya lagi-lagi terangkat. Mengusap paksa bibirnya yang membengkak, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang seolah mencubit perasaannya tak kasat mata. Matanya terasa panas, nafasnya memburu, seolah ada yang ingin terlepas dalam kungkungan perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau harus datang lagi brengsek."

Kibum tertunduk, mengabaikan tetesan air matanya yang terjatuh begitu mudahnya menuruni lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Matanya mengabur, menatap kakinya yang pucat tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"Aku benci seperti ini, Tuhan."

Wajahnya yang tampan mendongak, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Tetesan air mata mengering dengan sendirinya, bibirnya merah dan membengkak, memperlihatkan sisi Kibum yang berbeda.

Rasa itu tidak boleh tersimpan, karena semakin banyak yang tersimpan, rasa sakitnya akan semakin menyakitkan bila tiba akhirnya. Dan Kibum merasakan itu semua sekarang. Seolah-olah titik kemampuannya untuk bertahan menyimpan perasaannya kini sudah habis.

Seolah Siwon yang memilih bertunangan menjawab pertanyaannya selama ini.

Bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti yang Kibum harapkan, Kibum tahu dia hanya sosok pria menyedihkan yang menyembunyikan semuanya dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

Kibum itu pemanipulasi yang baik.

Yang pada akhirnya akan terluka hanya karena cubitan tak kasat mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin akui Kyuhyun mencoba menghiburnya sampai sejauh ini, meski tidak ada komentar atau ekspresi yang dapat menggambarkan bagaimana usaha Kyuhyun selama ini untuk melidunginya. Tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berusaha sejauh yang Kyuhyun bisa.

Laki-laki tampannya yang berwajah dingin.

Sungmin ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menenangkannya semalam, membiarkan Sungmin terlelap semalaman dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tidak memikirkan mungkin saja tubuh Kyuhyun akan terasa sakit keesokan harinya karena memeluk Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya, yang Sungmin tahu dia terbangun diatas tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang ikut berbaring disampingnya dengan lembut. Dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang mungkin membuat Sungmin terlelap begitu nyaman malam itu.

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara, Kyuhyun juga tidak menenangkannya dengan kata-kata yang sering orang lakukan, Kyuhyun itu berbeda. Kyuhyun punya cara tersendiri untuk menenangkan Sungmin, dengan genggaman tangan atau bahkan hanya sebatas pelukan.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa aman, seolah-olah masalah itu akan pergi untuk sementara.

Yah. Meski hanya sementara.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Wajah cantiknya yang sedikit pucat mengangguk, memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman yang Sungmin harap dapat membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,

Yah. Sungmin tahu bahwa dia tidak dalam keadaan baik, Sungmin tahu bahwa kata-kata yang terlalu sering Kyuhyun ucapkan itu hanya kata penenang yang biasa. Namun karena Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu bahwa bagaimanapun sakitnya itu, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot bertanya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Matanya masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menjinjitkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dan bergerak miring.

Mendekatkan wajah cantiknya dan menicum pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi menggetarkan ketika kedua belah bibirnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi Kyuhyun yang lembut dan dingin, matanya terpejam menikmati.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Suara Sungmin parau tepat saat bibirnya yang merah menjauh, meninggalkan rasa hangat dipipi pucat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpana, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada dipundaknya. Matanya tanpa sadar menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan berharap, menikmati bagaimana mata kelinci Sungmin menatapnya dengan pipi yang perlahan merona secara alami.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak secara perlahan, menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya. Menghalau rasa dingin dari suhu Basemant apartemen mewah milik mereka. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menyatukan kedua hidung mancung mereka tanpa melepas tautan mata mereka yang saling menatap.

Sungmin terenyum kecil, menikmati gesekan kedua ujung hidung mereka saat Kyuhyun bergerak dengan lembut, menciptakan sensasi geli tanpa sadar dikulit putih Sungmin yang sensitif.

"Kau sulit ditebak, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, giginya yang berbetuk kelinci terlihat, melukiskan senyuman cantik diwajahnya yang teramat tampan.

"Aku tidak tahu itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas ke tengkuk leher Sungmin yang putih, menyentuh sisi kulit itu dengan lembut dan menikmati bagaimana Sungmin reflek berucap dengan lirih.

Sungmin mendesah tertahan, memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya dengan lembut, tubuhnya terasa meremang, bulu-bulu romanya terasa merinding karena sengatan gairah.

Rasa geli itu seolah menggelitiknya secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, menjauhkan hidung mereka yang bergesekan dan sedikit menunduk, mencium ujung hidung Sungmin yang sedikit berkeringat dengan lembut, menikmati bagaimana tubuh Sungmin lagi-lagi bergetar secara perlahan.

Sungmin mengerang, mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang bebas dan melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam lembut, menikmati bagaimana lembutnya Kyuhyun dalam bergerak. Dari ujung hidung mancungnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan.

Memberikan rasa hangat pada pipi Sungmin yang merona.

"I Wanna kiss you~"

Sebuah ucapan lirih yang tersambuti oleh sebuah ciuman yang menggemaskan. Hanya dua belah bibir seksi yang saling menyatu. Saling mengemut dan menikmati sensasi dingin dan manis dari bibir masing-masing.

Sungmin merona, menggenggam erat jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Tangannya bergetar saat Kyuhyun menjilati sudut bibirnya dengan jilatan yang seduktif.

Seolah-olah lidah Kyuhyun adalah mata pisau penghantar gairah.

Sungmin emngerjap lembut, menikmati kabut gairah saat retina matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnmya dengan jarak begitu dekat. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengerlip manja meliriknya.

Sebuah kesempatan sederhana yang Kyuhyun gunakan dengan cepat, dengan jilatan yang memaksa sebelum Sungmin melenguh keras, menikmati bagaimana lidah Kyuhyun mencari celah dan menerobos masuk dalam gua hangat milik Sungmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin terkekeh dengan wajah merona, tangannya bergerak memukul pundak Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berbisik lembut menggodanya, mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung yang sesekali melirik mereka.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan itu dirumah, Ming."

Sungmin mendengus, mengabaikan wajahnya yang merona parah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan tawa kecil yang begitu menenangkan di indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar." Cibirnya seraya berjalan lebih cepat, memasuki lift yang lantas tertutup tepat setelah Kyuhyun melangkah masuk.

"Aku lebih lapar ingin memakanmu."

Sungmin mencibir, mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun yang terlapisi tuxedo mewah.

"Manusia mesum."

"Kau menyukai aku yang mesum ini kan?"

Sungmin terpana, menahan tawanya saat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu abstrak dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur dan menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, menicum bibir Kyuhyun kilat tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

Kekehannya terdengar begitu indah, dengan langkahnya yang cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis dibelakang Sungmin.

Mungkin Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak menyadarinya, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang senang bercanda, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk tertawa.

Namun untuk Sungmin,

Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berusaha dengan baik.

"Ming."

Sungmin mencibir, mengulurkan tangannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya. Melangkah bersama memasuki restoran mewah kalangan para pengusaha. Dengan dekorasi ruangan tersendiri dan musik romantis yang mengalun lembut sejak pintu lift perlahan terbuka.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan lembut, mengabaikan bungkukan sopan seorang pelayan yang refkles membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah masuk.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, menikmati bagaimana Kyuhyun menyentuh pingganya dengan lembut, mengiringi mereka memasukji sebuah rstoran mewah tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang terkadang melirik untuk menatap mereka.

Dua laki-laki tampan bergandengan bersamaan. Dengan begitu romantis, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para pengunjung lain.

Mungkin ini salah, tapi bukankah itu indah.

Sungmin merona, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun untuk mendekati meja yang ada didekat balkon tanpa menyadari jika ada satu pasangan yang mengikuti mereka dengan langkah cepat.

Sungmin nyaris berteriak saat seseorang terasa menggenggam tangannya begitu kasar, matanya mengerjap kaget mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan dengan tubuh yang atletis menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

Seolah melihat Sungmin seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak mungkin ada didunia.

"Sungmin-aa."

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sosok tampan dengan jas abu-abu yang melekat ditubuhnya baru saja menyebut namanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung saat mendapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersenyum kini terlihat begitu dingin. Tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada dipinggannya terasa memeluknya dengan begitu posesif.

"Ini Aku. Siwon, Sungmin-aa."

Siwon?

Sungmin mengenalnya?

Sungmin menggeleng tidak mengerti, menggerakkan tangannya melepas tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggamnya. Mengabaikan wajah pucat Siwon yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Suara Siwon tercekat. Matanya menatap tidak percaya saat Sungmin menatapnya dengan tatapan asing, seolah Siwon benar-benar tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Sungmin.

Laki-laki dihadapannya benar-benar Sungmin.

Kekasihnya bukan?

"Aku mencarimu sejak lama, Ming." Suara Siwon parau, kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin meski Sungmin berontak. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau menghilang nyaris dua bulan lamanya."

Dua bulan?

Menghilang?

Sungmin menggeleng bingung, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih diam disampingnya. Namun wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu datar membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terganggung dengan sosok yang mengaku bernama Siwon.

"Kau menghilang dan membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Sungguh aku merindukanmu, Ming."

Sungmin terdiam, menatap tubuh tegap Kyuhyun yang sontak bergerak menahan Siwon yang ingin memeluk Sungmin, matanya menyipit, membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin berlindung dengan tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang dingin menatap Siwon yang tengah menggandeng Li Yu Wen dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Dia kekasihku, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon terdiam, matanya melotot menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin dengan posesif. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan sosok Li Yu Wen yang pias menatap Sungmin sejak tadi. Tubuhnya yang langsing begitu kaku disisi Siwon.

"Kekasih?" Siwon mendesis horror, menatap sosok Sungmin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pelukan Kyuhyun ditubuhnya. "Ini aku Sungmin-aa." Siwon kembali menggeleng, berusaha menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang tampak menjauhinya, tangan Sungmin yang mungil terlihat menggenggam jas yang Kyuhyun kenakan dengan erat.

"Aku pikir Li Yu Wen-ssi tampak tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan kita yang seperti ini, Siwon-ssi."

Li Yu Wen tergugu, menatap tiga sosok tampan yang sontak menatapnya. Tangannya yang kurus terangkat dan mencoba menggenggam lengan Siwon, menghilangkan getaran yang terlihat samar ditubuhnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Suara Siwon terdengar berbahaya. matanya yang sipit menyorot tajam menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu santai, memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu lembut.

"Apa yang tidak kau genggam akan terlepas, Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun mengeram, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut, kakinya perlahan mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon dengan tatapan memicing. Menjulurkan wajah tampannya dan berbisik begitu lirih.

"Dia Sungmin-ku sekarang. Tidak ada lagi Sungmin untukmu Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengerjap tertahan, menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis menatap Sungmin. Menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku, urung untuk melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka.

Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun?

Jadi selama ini Sungmin tidak menghilang?

Tapi Sungmin berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?

Siwon merasa bahwa takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sontak menghilang keluar restoran.

Bukan, bukan karena Siwon menginginkan Sungmin.

Tapi lebih karena Siwon benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

Siwon menyarah, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit karena banyaknya hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tubuhnya begitu kaku mendekati sebuah meja. Sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Li Yu Wen sedari tadi tidak berkomentar disisinya.

Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengingatnya?

Satu hal yang Siwon lupakan saat itu. Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa kenapa Sungmin berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sebatas kebetulan belaka.

Bukan hanya tentang takdir yang ikut bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Weekend

Dan jangan lupa mampir ke FF Kyumin yang lain ya~


	11. Chapter 11

**Februari, 2006 Setahun lebih setelah kecelakaan besar terjadi.**

Siwon pikir ketika waktu berlalu maka ayahnya akan melupakan semuanya. Pada awalnya dia berharap, namun dia tahu bahwa ayahnya telah berubah. Apa yang dia harapkan, tidak akan pernah ayahnya penuhi seperti dulu. Dulu yang kini terasa asing untuknya.

Kakinya ragu untuk melangkah, menatap sekeliling rumah megahnya yang semakin hari semakin terasa asing. Ijazah kelulusan berada ditangannya, dan lagi-lagi predikat siswa teladan diberikan untuknya.

"Dimana, Appa?"

Seseorang membungkuk dengan sopan, menunjuk pintu kamar kerja ayahnya yang tertutup. Siwon mengangguk, berjalan cepat kearah pintu yang tertutup. Menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu secara perlahan, menikmati bagaimana rasa sakit itu muncul saat suara ayahnya yang dingin terdengar asing dari belakang pintu.

Mata mereka bertemu, mata yang sangat Siwon rindukan. Mata yang Siwon harapkan menatapnya dengan lembut. Mata ayahnya yang dulu.

"Aku selesai."

Kangin mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil berkas ijazah yang Siwon berikan. Wajah tampannya mendongak, menatap datar ke arah Siwon yang menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Ada lagi?"

Tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Bibirnya bergetar, namun wajah tampannya sontak menggeleng. Membungkuk sopan, lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menatap wajah tampan ayahnya yang menatap sendu ke arahnya tanpa Siwon ketahui.

Mereka sama-sama tersakiti, namun sifat kekeras kepalaan mereka mengukung dan menciptakan dinding baja tak kasat mata diantara mereka. Siwon ingin menghancurkannya, namun ayahnya memaksanya untuk diam. Seolah itu yang dia percayai, seolah itu yang harus dihadapi.

"Aku tidak berharap dia memujiku seperti dulu." Tangannya bergetar menutup pintu megah ruangan kerja milik ayahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan menyandar lemah pada dinding ruangan ayahnya yang dingin. "Setidaknya beri aku tatapan banggamu seperti dulu, Appa."

Dan Siwon menolak air mata yang menetes tanpa dia sadari. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya lebih lemah dari yang ia harapkan. Tangannya bergetar bahkan untuk mengusap air mata diwajah tampannya.

Mimpi apa sampai keluarganya harus jadi seperti ini. Mimpi apa yang dapat menghancurkan kebahagiaannya begitu cepat. Apa yang salah? Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Siwon ingin berteriak dan memaki, Siwon ingin bersuara dan bertanya apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga ini semua harus menimpa keluarga yang dia cintai. Keluarga yang dulu memeluknya dengan hangat, tidak meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian dan kebekuan yang dalam.

"Kuatlah."

Suara dingin itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan mendapati bahwa wajah tampan Kibum berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya yang sipit dan dingin kini tengah menatap lembut kearahnya, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang dibutuhkannya.

"Ini semua belum berakhir, bukan?"

Siwon ingin mengangguk, setidaknya untuk membuat Kibum percaya bahwa dia tetap kuat, dia tetap mampu berdiri meski kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. Siwon ingin melakukannya untuk seseorang yang kini diam-diam menjadi alasan untuk Siwon tetap hidup. Seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menemaninya dalam kebisuan yang semu.

"Asing."

Kibum mengangguk tanpa banyak komentar, tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam lengan Siwon yang masih menyandar kaku ke dinding. Bibir tipisnya tertarik, membentuk senyum kecil yang sangat sederhana.

Hatinya terasa hangat meski lubang hitam besar masih berada disana. Tangan lembut yang membimbingnya untuk pergi menjauh seolah memaksanya untuk pergi dari rasa sakit. Menghindari kepahitan yang semakin menggrogoti asa.

Kibum mendesah, melirik sosok tampan yang ada disampingnya yang kini tengah diam dengan dunia yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Kibum tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin melihat Siwon seperti ini. Kibum ingin Siwon sadar bahwa dia harus bangun dan menghadapi kisah baru yang telah Tuhan ukir untuknya. Kisah baru yang Kibum harapkan ada namanya disana.

Karena bagaimanapun menderitanya Siwon, Kibum berharap dia bisa berada disisi Siwon, berbagi rasa sakit bersama-sama.

Namun Kibum tidak ingin memaksa, setidaknya dengan berdiri diam disamping Siwon. Kibum merasa sudah melakukan hal yang membuatnya begitu bahagia. Hanya diam, dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat. Dan Kibum berharap dia tidak akan pernah melepas genggaman itu.

"Kuatlah."

Suara Kibum terasa serak, namun wajah tampan disampingnya menoleh dan menatap langsung kearahnya. Tatapan lembutnya yang kini terasa kosong seolah-olah tengah mencari cahaya yang terasa abstrak. Namun Kibum hanya diam, menggenggam lengan Siwon begitu lembut.

"Aku ingin tetap bersamamu seperti ini, Hanya seperti ini."

Siwon mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum, dan merekam bagaimana Kibum terlihat begitu mempesona dimatanya. Dengan baju kaos berlengan pendek dan celana hitam tanggung yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang putih.

Siwon bersyukur dia jatuh hati pada seseorang yang sangat mempesona, seseorang yang hanya bisa dia genggam.

Namun tidak untuk dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tamparan terdengar keras, dengan pipi memerah dan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku hanya meminta Appa untuk berhenti."

Tubuh Kangin bergetar hebat, tangan yang baru saja mendarat di pipi putra tunggalnya terasa panas. Bahkan panas itu seolah menyakiti dan membakar hatinya begitu saja.

Dia menyakiti putra tunggalnya.

Dia menyakiti Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau yang berhenti, Choi Siwon."

Siwon menggeleng, rasa panas yang mendera pipi kirinya membuat hatinya terasa ngilu. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Kangin memberinya tamparan hebat.

"Apa Appa harus menjadi seorang pembunuh?"

Kangin terdiam, matanya yang sipit melotot hebat menatap wajah tampan anaknya yang menatap datar kearahnya. Kata-kata Siwon yang begitu lirih membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Siwon terdiam, matanya terasa panas dan dia menolak untuk menangis. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menangis didepan ayahnya. Didepan sosok yang kini benar-benar terasa asing untuknya.

"Aku mohon berhentilah, Appa." Kakinya terasa lemah dan jatuh terduduk, menunduk didepan Kangin yang masih berdiri bagai patung. "Ibu Sungmin sudah meninggal, Appa. Dan kau bahkan menyebabkan orang lain yang tidak bersalah juga meninggal bersamanya. Sampai kapan?"

Siwon pasrah saat air matanya menolak untuk ditahan, Siwon pasrah saat air matanya menetes begitu deras.

Hatinya terasa sakit, bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari ayahnya yang menamparnya dengan keras. Hatinya terasa sakit saat dia tahu Ibu Sungmin dan Ayah tirinya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hatinya terasa sakit, saat dia tahu bahwa ayahnyalah yang menjadi dalang dari kecelakaan hebat yang membunuh keluarga Sungmin.

Hatinya sakit dan menolak, dan dia tidak ingin diam lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia menolak, rasa bersalah yang membuatnya terpuruk setiap harinya.

"Masuk kekamarmu, Choi Siwon."

Siwon menggeleng, mendongak dan menatap tanpa takut kemata ayahnya yang kosong. "Berhentilah, Appa. Bukankah kita bisa hidup lebih baik bersama Soo Jung Eomma dan Kibum. Itu yang Appa harapkan bukan? Iyakan?"

"Kau semakin lancang ya!"

Siwon diam, memejamkan matanya saat tangan dingin ayahnya memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Siswon diam saat kedua tangan ayahnya memegang kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan keras.

Dihadapannya bukan lagi Kangin yang dulu selalu memeluknya dengan bangga. Dihadapannya bukan lagi Kangin yang dulu mengajarkannya menjadi seorang pebisnis hebat. Dihadapannya bukan lagi Kangin yang selalu memeluk Ibunya dan mencium Ibunya dengan sayang.

Dihadapannya hanya berdiri seorang pendendam yang begitu mengerikan.

"Aku hanya meminta Appa untuk berhenti."

Siwon bersuara lirih, memejamkan matanya dan pasrah atas apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Siwon benar-benar lelah untuk bersikap kuat dan tegar dihadapan ayahnya. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk bersikap baik-baik saja.

Dia hanya ingin hidup jauh dari ayahnya yang menakutkan.

"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang."

Tubuhnya terhempas saat kedua tangan ayahnya melepas kerah kemeja yang digenggamnya. Tubuhnya membentur lantai dengan keras.

Yah, semuanya berakhir.

Semua yang ingin dia perbaiki harus berakhir.

"Terima kasih." Bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya bergetar saat harus menjauh dan membelakangi tubuh ayahnya. Air matanya menetes deras bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang tertatih untuk menjauh. Hidupnya akan berubah sesuai dengan langkah kakinya sekarang.

Hidup yang mungkin dibuat Tuhan untuknya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, Bukan?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah tangan yang begitu lembut memaksa Siwon untuk berhenti. Hatinya tidak bisa menolak dengan keras jika sosok yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearahnya menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu."

Siwon menangis dalam diam, tetap melangkah dengan langkah terseok menjauhi ruangan ayahnya yang memberinya kenangan begitu menyakitkan.

"Jangan pergi."

Langkah Siwon terhenti, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk berbalik dan mendapati wajah dingin Kibum berdiri beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Bibir tipisnya terihat pucat, tangannya terkepal erat, dan Siwon bisa mellihat betapa tatapan itu kini terluka.

Siwon mendesah, hatinya sudah teramat sakit bahkan untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Namun sosok yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakinya tanpa dia sadari.

"Ikutlah bersamaku."

Mata kibum mengerjap, menatap tangan pucat Siwon yang terulur begitu lemah. Kibum tahu bagaimana sosok rapuh dihadapannya kini sangat terluka.

Kibum ingin mengangguk tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibunya untuk orang gila yang kini menjadi ayah tirinya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibunya yang kini juga sama terlukanya seperti Siwon.

"Lebih baik kita pergi."

Kibum menggeleng, melangkah mundur tanpa dia sadari.

Siwon diam, bibirnya hanya tertarik tipis dan membentuk senyuman yang teramat menyakitkan. Wajah tampannya mengangguk dengan sinar matanya yang kini benar-benar kosong.

Tubuhnya berbalik, dan lagi-lagi langkahnya terasa begitu limblung. Seolah dengan satu senggolan Siwon akan ambruk.

"Kita tidak mungkin bersama." Tatapan mata yang biasanya dingin itu kini berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menatap sosok Siwon yang menjauh. "Tapi aku mohon jangan pergi, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk tetap bersamamu."

Dan seperti angin, dia hanya berlalu begitu saja setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan rasa dingin yang semu.

 **o—o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : Masih T+ untuk sementara**

 **Yaoi, BxB dan sebangsanya, M-Preg, TYPOs dan Ejaan tidak sempurna**

 **L:ingkaran Cerita Kyumin**

 **Yang baca wajib Review X_X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menatap tangan yang tengah menggamnya dengan wajah kebingungan, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun begitu erat, kini bahkan terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Matanya mengerjap sendu, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang melangkah begitu dingin.

Sungmin tahu ada yang salah dengan pertemuan mereka dengan seseorang yang bernama Siwon tadi. Sungmin tahu ada yang tidak beres, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa terganggu.

Apa yang salah?

Siapa sosok tadi hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Kyu."

Bahkan teriakan Sungmin tidak berhasil mengusik langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang teramat cepat, tangannya bergerak, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menatap sosok tampan yang sontak berbalik dengan tatapan lembut miliknya.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Apa yang mengganggumu Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun masih diam dengan tangannya yang mengenggam tangan sungmin dengan erat, Kyuhyun benar-benar takut, dia takut jika sungmin pergi dari sisinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Katakan jika kau menganggapku kekasihmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, baru kali ini dia merasa takut dan tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya. Seberapa panikpun dia, Kyuhyun tidak pernah gagal menunjukkan sikap datarnya yang menakutkan. Namun karena Sungmin, Kyuhyun bahkan sanggup berteriak dan bertingkah tidak masuk diakal. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sungmin tetap ada disampingnya.

"Kyu,"

Sungmin kembali memanggil dengan lembut, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan sabar.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya, Ming." Suara Kyuhyun serak, kedua bola matanya yang hitam menatap langsung kearah Sungmin, merekam wajah cantik Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu miliknya. "Jangan pernah, Ming. Aku mohon."

Kyuhyun memohon untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, permohonan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sungmin.

Siapa yang seharusnya tidak Sungmin temui, siapa yang berhasil membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu ketakutan. Siapa? Bahkan pertanyaan sederhana membuatnya kebingungan.

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya, tidak akan, Kyu."

Dan Sungmin hanya diam saat kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat. Memerangkap tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan yang menyakitkan.

Apapun yang menganggu Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin hanya akan diam dan tetap berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, sampai kapanpun, sampai Kyuhyun siap terbuka untuknya. Kesiapan yang membuat Sungmin sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau lelah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menerima uluran air mineral dengan tutup yang telah terbuka. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, memposisikan tubuh jangkungnya berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Matanya yang tajam menatap sekeliling, mengamati cermin-cermin besar yang memantulkan tubuh mereka yang berdampingan. Tubuh yang terlihat begitu pas meski hanya pantulan cermin yang ia perhatikan.

"Terima kasih karena menemaniku berlatih hingga larut malam."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang terlebih dulu menatapnya, wajah cantiknya yang berkeringat dihiasi senyuman kecil yang teramat manis.

"Aku bahkan berharap bisa menemanimu terus sampai kau debut, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau peluk saat kau berhasil karena kerja kerasmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerjap pelan dan mengalihkan wajah cantiknya. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menatap cermin besar dihadapannya dan terdiam saat mendapati Chanyeol masih menatapnya intens dari samping. Pipi putihnya merona tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau harus tampil besok, seharusnya kau pulang sekarang Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali terdiam mendapati Chanyeol masih menatapnya sejak tadi, mata tajamnya menatapnya dengan lembut, dengan bibir merahnya yang sejak tadi menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Kau juga harus pulang."

"Apa ini paksaan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya terulur dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang kini berwarna hitam dengan lembut. "Kita datang bersama, jadi kita harus pulang bersama."

"Masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap tinggal."

"Tapi kau harus tampil besok pagi, kau harus beristirahat."

"Kau khawatir padaku?"

Baekhyun mendengus, mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tentu saja."

Senyum lebar terhias diwajah tampannya, tangannya terulur dan menarik Baekhyun untuk bangun."Aku juga khawatir padamu, jadi aku tidak akan pulang jika kau tidak pulang. Ini sudah larut malam Baek-kie."

Baekhyun mendengus, menolak senyum yang terhias diwajah cantiknya. "Kau duluan, ada beberapa benda yang harus aku ambil diloker."

"Itu bukan alasan agar kau tidak jalan bersamaku bukan?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan huh?" Baekhyun mendengus.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Makan diluar atau dirumah?"

"Aku tidak makan, ini sudah larut malam."

"Kau takut gemuk? Ayolah, badanmu bahkan terlalu kurus Baek."

"Kau bahkan lebih cerewet dari Sungmin hyung-" Dan Baekhyun terdiam, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat nama Sungmin meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya. Sudah hampir 1 bulan dia pindah ke Seoul, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dan merindukan Sungmin.

"Hei, kau diam lagi." Tangan Chanyeol terulur, mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang pucat. Matanya mengerjap lembut, menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat sendu jika nama Sungmin meluncur dari bibir yang selalu Chanyeol impikan setiap malam. "Nanti aku akan meminta Kyuhyun hyung untuk mempertemukanmu dengan Sungmin hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Kau berjanji?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tersenyum saat tangan mungil Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku berjanji."

"Tunggu aku akan pergi secepatnya." Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun melepas pelukan singkatnya, matanya yang bening menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya terulur dan lagi-lagi mengacak rambut hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan lama-lama." Bisiknya sebelum berlalu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi merona tanpa disadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengus saat Chanyeol tetap saja menggodanya sepanjang jalan, pelataran restoran yang sepi semakin memberi Chanyeol ruang untuk bereaksi. Bibir merahnya sejak tadi terus saja mengeluarkan kata-kata manis, kata-kata sederhana yang terus saja memaksa pipi putih Baekhyun untuk merona.

"Berhentilah Park Chanyeol."

"Jika aku berhenti kau tidak akan bisa berjalan."

"Siapa bilang?" baekhyun mencibir dan berjalan cepat, menatap sekeliling mencari mobil Audy putih milik Chanyeol. "Aku tetap bisa berjalan, dan aku akan meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini."

"Kau tidak akan sanggup."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan sanggup meninggalkanku Byun Baekhyun, aku benar bukan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, merutuk bibirnya yang tidak mampu untuk berbohong. Entah sejak kapan, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia terbiasa hidup dengan Chanyeol ada disampingnya. Tertawa bersamanya, dan berbagi keheningan bersamanya.

"Baek-"

Langkah Baekhyun sontak terhenti, menatap sekeliling dan mengikuti arah tangan Chanyeol yang menunjuk sepasang manusia yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri saat ini. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, dengan tangan salah seorang dari mereka menggenggam tangan sosok dihadapannya dengan begitu erat.

"Itu Kyuhyun hyung, bukan?"

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa dia tidak bermimpi. Tangannya yang mungil terulur, menggenggam erat kaus hitam yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Itu Sungmin hyung," Dan air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata bening milik Baekhyun. Tangannya bahkan bergetar memegang kaos hitam milik Chanyeol. "Itu Sungmin hyung," Isaknya lemah.

Chanyeol terdiam gugup, tangannya yang menggenggam kantung makan malam milik mereka bahkan terjatuh tanpa dia sadari. Tangannya terulur dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan lembut. "Ssst, tidak ada yang harus kau tangisi Baekhyun."

"Sungmin hyung masih hidup, bahkan dia baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mendesah tidak mengerti, tangannya masih mengusap tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan lembut. "Iya, Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun terisak, tubuhnya terasa lemah begitu saja. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, sosok yang membuatnya begitu khawatir, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki ternyata baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang,

Semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?

"Dia cantik kan?" Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, matanya yang terhiasi air mata mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih."

Dan Chanyeol terdiam saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun lagi-lagi memeluknya begitu erat, menangis dalam diam disana, dengan tangannya yang tanpa sadar memberikan elusan menenangkan.

Chanyeol bahagia, bisa berada disisi Baekhyun dan memberikan apapun yang dibutuhkan sosok mungilnya. Sosok mungil menggemaskan yang memberinya warna baru dalam hidup.

"Kau lebih cantik." Chanyeol berbisik lirih, menatap sosok yang diyakini bernama Sungmin dan kini tengah dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"Terima kasih, Hyung." Chanyeol menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berada dikejauhan. "Terima kasih telah membawa Baekhyun dihidupku dan membiarkanku menjaganya. Terima Kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tahu aku salah dari awal, Ming." Matanya terpejam lemah, "Aku tahu aku yang paling bersalah disini."

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa menolak bukan? Kau tahu bahwa terkadang kita tidak bisa mengontrol keegoisan yang kita miliki bukan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan Kyuhyun hanya diam disisi Sungmin yang terlelap.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi jahat untukmu, Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena keegoisanku. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi Ming, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

Kyuhyun terpaku, tangannya bahkan bergetar menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terlelap dengan damai.

Sama sekali tidak terusik oleh kekalutan yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disampingku Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, wajah tampannya terlihat pucat oleh biasan cahaya bulan yang terlihat dari gorden jendela yang tersingkap.

"Apa sekarang aku menyakitimu?"

Kyuhyun bertanya pada angin, angin yang bahkan tidak peduli.

"Apa sekarang aku harus hidup dalam ketakutan?"

Tangannya bergetar, wajah tampannya tertunduk dan bersandar pada lengan Sungmin yang terlelap, mata tajamnya terpejam, dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika air mata frustasi menetes dengan deras disana. Membasahi piyama yang Sungmin kenakan.

Malam ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya yang lemah perlahan terlihat, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sifat datar yang selama ini ia gunakan perlahan hancur karena ketakutan yang ia miliki.

Kyuhyun terkungkung dengan rasa takut yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Kyuhyun takut dengan rasa sayangnya yang semakin membesar pada Sungmin, secara perlahan, Kyuhyun menjadi lebih manusiawi.

Tentang bagaimana masalah dalam hidup, menempanya secara perlahan.

Tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun harus hidup dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar salah didalam hidup ini, dan tidak ada yang benar-benar benar didalam hidup ini.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, bergerak lemah mendakati Sungmin yang terusik dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Tubuhnya bergerak secara perlahan, membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya menciumi helaian rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Mungkin aku harus menjalani ini semua dengan berbeda sekarang. Namun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Ming."

Matanya terpejam, tangannya memeluk Sungmin yang terlelap dengan erat. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar kasar meski tangannya mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

Malam ini Kyuhyun akan melepaskan kekalutannya dengan memeluk Sungmin, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi hari esok. Tentang bagaimana menjaga Sungmin agar tetap disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menatap sekeliling dan terdiam, matanya mengerjap pelan sembari tangan mungilnya menahan bibirnya yang ingin menguap. Dia baru saja terbangun dan mendapati sinar matahari mengintip malu-malu dari gorden jendela yang sedikit tersibak.

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi atau perasaan rindunya yang begitu besar pada Kyuhyun. Namun entah kenapa Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun memeluknya semalaman suntuk, mengantarkan tidurnya dalam tidur damai yang sederhana. Sederhana namun sangat bermakna untuknya. Bahwa ada seseorang, yang selalu ada disampingmu dan tidak membiarkanmu seorang diri.

Sungmin menggeleng tidak percaya, semalam dia tidur seorang diri dan pintu kamarnya masih terkunci. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun membukanya semalam. Berjalan mendekatinya, dan menumpahkan semua kekalutan yang dia miliki pada raga Sungmin yang terlelap.

Tentang bagaimana cinta itu semakin besar dengan rasa takut yang datang mengikutinya.

Kaki Sungmin melangkah turun, membiarkan kaki telanjangnya meninggalkan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Matanya menatap sekeliling apartemen dan mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat.

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pergi kerja sepagi ini kan?" Suaranya terdengar ragu, kakinya melangkah turun dan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai bawah. Pintu kamar Kyuhyun sontak terbuka saat Sungmin mendorongnya secara perlahan, menatap sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi, bahkan saat jam di dinding belum bergerak ke angka tujuh.

"Apa dia menghindariku?"

Wajah Sungmin berubah sendu, kakinya melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Matanya bergerak menatap sekeliling apartemen mewah milik Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sepi. Dia benar-benar sendiri sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka begini." Tolaknya entah kepada siapa, berjalan mendekati pigura besar dimana wajah tampan Kyuhyun dan keluarganya terlihat. Tangannya terulur, dan menyentuh wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tanpa ekspresi. Hanya berdiri kaku disisi Kyura, dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Tampan dan menciptakan sensasi ngilu saat Sungmin pertama kali melihatnya, namun entah kenapa Sungmin sadar sekarang. Bahwa tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam terlihat kosong disana, seolah-olah sorotan tajam Kyuhyun hanya untuk menipu, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih besar. Tentang penyesalan, rindu, dan kecewa yang menjadi satu.

Apa sebenarnya Sungmin tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik seperti yang selama ini dia harapkan?

"Oppa-"

Kyura melangkah mendekat, menyentuh pundak Sungmin yang masih membisu dengan tangan terulur menyentuh wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang berada didalam figura. Tangannya bergerak lembut, memanggil Sungmin yang tenggelam dalam lamunan yang dia ciptakan.

"Sungmin oppa,"

Sungmin menoleh, menurunkan tangannya dan menatap tidak mengerti pada Kyura yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Dengan kaos sederhana berwarna hitam yang menggantung sebatas paha, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus.

"Dari tadi?"

Kyura mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya menjauh dari figura keluarganya. Entah kenapa Kyura takut jika Sungmin menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin tidak benar-benar mengenal sosok yang ada didalam figura keluarganya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau sakit?"

Sungmin menggeleng, melepas tangan Kyura yang masih menggandeng lengannya dan mempersilahkan Kyura untuk duduk. Mencoba tersenyum dan menatap wajah cantik Kyura dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

"Ada apa?"

Kyura menggeleng pelan, menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang terlihat begitu polos. Ada yang aneh, seolah Sungmin menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik wajah polosnya yang kini terlihat.

"Katakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Oppa."

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng, beranjak bangun secara perlahan. "Oppa mandi dulu ya, kau tidak apa menunggu disini kan?"

Kyura hanya mengangguk, menatap tidak mengerti punggung Sungmin yang menjauh. Ada yang salah, dan Kyura yakin Sungmin menghindarinya. Apa ada sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi? Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ingatan Sungmin?

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbalik.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau menghindariku, oppa." Kyura nyaris mendesis, menatap punggung Sungmin dengan tajam. "Apa kau juga menghindari Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Tapi kau menghindariku. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sungmin mendesah, merasa aneh pada situasi yang kini menimpanya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati bahwa Kyura menatapnya dengan tajam. Seolah memaksa Sungmin untuk jujur.

"Kyuhyun menghindariku."

Kyura mengerjap tidak mengerti, menatap wajah pucat Sungmin yang tidak terbaca.

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sanggup menghindarimu."

"Tapi dia menghindariku sejak kemarin." Sungmin tidak berharap bahwa suaranya akan meninggi pada akhirnya, Sungmin terganggu, Sungmin benar-benar terganggung jika Kyuhyun menghindarinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, jika aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tahu jika dia menghindariku."

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menghindarimu, Oppa." Kyura membeo, menatap mata Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kalut.

Kyuhyun menghindari Sungmin adalah hal mustahil yang bisa Kyura percayai saat ini. Saudara kembarnya yang tergila-gila pada Sungmin tidak mungkin sanggup menghindari Sungmin. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyura yakin Sungmin terlihat sangat kalut didepan sana.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyura tidak mengerti, apa ingatannya yang hilang bisa menganggu Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"Mungkin ada pekerjaan yang mengganggunya."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyura adalah jawaban sebenarnya tentang mengapa Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu, Oppa." Kyura berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sungmin yang benar-benar terlihat bingung didepan sana.

"Dan aku juga sangat menyanginya," Sungmin membalas dengan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, sosok yang kini tengah menyesap espresso hitam ditangannya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak ada yang aku lupakan."

Dan mereka hanya diam dan saling melempar tatapan datar. Pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja benar-benar terlihat canggung.

"Kau tidak terlihat lebih baik dari 12 tahun lalu."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lalu menjawab datar. "Kau juga tidak terlihat lebih baik dari 12 tahun yang lalu."

Dan mereka lagi-lagi terdiam bersamaan. Diam yang terlihat asing namun mereka mengerti dengan baik. Bahwa persahabatan mereka tercipta karena rasa nyaman mereka dengan kediaman mereka yang tidak wajar.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Kibum yang masih bermain dengan gelas espresso dihadapannya. Menolak untuk menatap balik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap intens kearahnya.

"Kau tahu?"

Kibum mengangguk, menatap Kyuhyun kemudian. "Kau bisa melupakan Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk teramat kaku, membiarkan Kibum membaca garis wajahnya yang terlihat datar. "Aku bisa melupakannya."

Kibum mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum teramat tipis. "Kau benar-benar bisa melupakannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku pada sofa empuk yang didudukinya. Kyuhyun bersyukur restoran yang mereka pilih memiliki privasi yang teramat baik. Meski Kyuhyun yakin para gadis sesekali mengintip dan terkikik tidak jelas setelah membicarakan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang duduk berhadapan.

Dua malaikat berwajah dingin dalam satu tempat, mereka seperti melihat oase dipadang pasir yang gersang.

"Kau masih terjebak?"

Kibum meringis dengan suara kecil, menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang terlihat menyedihkan dimata Kyuhyun. "Aku terjebak." Balasnya seraya tertawa, seolah menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lupakan dia Kibummie."

Kibum mengangguk dengan wajah datar, mata sipitnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Semuanya gagal saat dia muncul tiba-tiba. Seolah memaksaku untuk terjebak lebih dalam diatas kebahagiaannya."

"Kau bisa."

Kibum menggeleng, lagi-lagi menyesap espresso ditangannya sekaligus. Mengabaikan rasa pahit yang mengganggu indra perasanya. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertanggung jawab. Akan melanjutkan, atau menyerah sampai disitu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, teramat sinis. "Seolah rasa itu akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu?"

"Mungkin aku bisa menyimpannya untuk waktu yang lama."

"Berhentilah."

"Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa." Kibum mendesis, menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tanpa takut. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan bajingan itu meski hanya rasa sakit yang dia berikan padaku."

"Kita pecundang?"

"Tidak, hanya aku." Kibum menjawab cepat. "Kau menemukan kebahagiaan dengan keputusan yang berani kau tanggung."

"Aku lebih pecundang darimu."

Kibum mengerjap, menatap tidak mengerti wajah Kyuhyun yang teramat datar. "Kau menyukai orang yang ada disampingmu. Apa yang kau takuti?"

"Dia pergi dan membenciku."

Dan mereka lagi-lagi terdiam. Seolah lemparan kata-kata sinis tersebut berhasil menumpahkan kekalutan mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri. Berbagi rasa sakit dengan cara yang lebih sederhana.

"Kau bisa menggenggamnya dengan erat, _loser_."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin aku menggenggamnya?"

Kibum tertawa, matanya yang sipit menatap sinis kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. "Lepaskan dia."

"Aku tidak bisa." Kyuhyun membalas cepat, seolah memaksa Kibum untuk memakinya lebih sadis.

"Saat kita terlalu menginginkan seseorang, maka tidak ada kata salah untuk mendapatkannya." Kibum menggeleng, menjawab dengan suara teramat datar.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya."

"Aku tahu." Kibum mengangguk, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki. "Kita teramat tahu, tapi kita tidak pernah bisa menolak. Karena kita yang kalah disini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap sendu sosok Kibum yang kini menunduk menatap lantai. Wajah tampannya menatap lantai dengan tatapan dingin, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat arti lain dari tatapan yang Kibum keluarkan. Tatapan seorang pecundang yang menyerah karena rasa sayang mereka yang teramat besar. Tatapan terluka yang Kyuhyun lihat 12 tahun lalu. Saat mereka bertemu dirumah sakit. Dan tatapan itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kita benar-benar tidak berubah."

Kibum mendesah, mengangkat wajah tampannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.

"Dan kita benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Menikmati bagaimana keheningan itu kembali menyelimutinya, menghantarkan rasa hangat yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau akan bahagia bersamanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau benar-benar mencintainya. Kau bahkan terlihat berbeda saat membicarakannya." Kibum tersenyum kecil, teramat kecil. "Kau bisa memperjuangankannya, dan berhenti menjadi seorang pecundang."

Kyuhyun diam. "Bukankah kau juga bisa berjuang?"

Kibum menggeleng. Beranjak bangun dengan wajah datar. "Dia menolak untuk berjuang bersamaku."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh dengan wajah dinginnya yang kembali terpasang dengan sempurna. Mempesona banyak gadis tanpa mereka sadari.

Persahabatan itu ikatan yang tidak terlihat, dimana keheningan bahkan memberikan rasa hangat yang membuat nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin bergumam tanpa arti, menatap kegelapan dihadapannya dengan mata yang sesekali mengerjap dengan lembut. Wajah cantiknya tidak terlihat, tersembunyi oleh kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan. Tangannya bergerak kaku, mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa dingin diterpa suhu ruangan yang Sungmin biarkan terasa dingin.

Kegelapan memenuhi ruangan, hanya sesekali cahaya menerobos masuk saat jendela yang Sungmin biarkan terbuka tersibak oleh angin. Menghantarkan rasa dingin yang berlebih pada tubuh Sungmin yang hanya terbaluti kaos putih longgar berlengan pendek.

Bibirnya memerah karena ia gigit, matanya menatap sekeliling sebelum kembali menatap objek yang sama sejak tadi. Pintu apartemen dimana Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dari sana.

Jam berdentang dengan lembut, menjauhi detik demi detik dan melangkah menuju menit. Meninggalkan Sungmin dalam kekalutannya menunggu Kyuhyun. Entah berapa lama dia hanya berdiri dengan sabar, sesekali mengusap tubuhnya yang terasa dingin dengan tatapan mata yang tidak terlepas dari pintu besar dihadapannya.

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun dalam kegelapan, berharap sosok tampan yang dia rindukan akan melangkah masuk dari sana. Mengabaikan jam dindingnya yang berdentang dua belas kali.

Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas, menunduk dan menatap kaki putihnya yang tanpa alas kaki. Matanya mengerjap lelah sebelum mendongak dengan cepat. Menatap sosok tampan yang malangkah dalam kegelapan. Dengan langkah pelan dan desahan nafas kasar yang terdengar jelas dalam telingan Sungmin.

"Kyu`"

Sungmin berujar teramat lirih, sukses menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang terpaku didepan pintu dengan wajah tampannya menatap sekeliling, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya yang terasa lelah dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Kyuhyun bergumam tertahan, mengerjap sendu mendapati Sungmin melangkah dengan pelan menuju kearahnya. Kakinya yang putih memijaki lantai marmaer tanpa memperdulikan sensasi dingin yang mungkin meliputinya. Matanya yang being hanya terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga terfokus menatapnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, hatinya teramat sakit menatap sosok Sungmin yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan wajah pucat dan bibir yang memerah karena membengkak. Tangan Sungmin yang pucat terulur, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Kyu-"

Kyuhyun membisu, jantungnya tersa sakit saat Sungmin terisak dalam pelukannya. Meredam isakan lirihnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang teramat Kuat.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu."

Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tangannya yang mati rasa terangkat, bergetar takut sebelum memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata ketakutan terjatuh bersamaan dengan isakan Sungmin yang semakin teredam dalam pelukannya.

"Sssst…" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, mencium rambut Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan air matanya yang menetes dengan kalut.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau tidak akan pernah pergi kan?"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Sikap bodoh apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Sungmin sebenarnya? Apa yang dia takuti? Kyuhyun menggeleng kalut. Semakin memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan erat.

Dia ketakutan jika Sungmin meninggalkannya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Sungminlah yang membutuhkan pegangannya saat ini. Sungminlah yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan meski Kyuhyun yang ketakutan saat ini.

Kyuhyun melupakannya, dan Kyuhyun merasa begitu bodoh.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Kyuhyun berjanji. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bagaimana rasa takut itu mempermainkannya.

Membuatnya sadar bahwa dia terperangkap sangat dalam.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi."

Seakan Sungmin mengungkapkan kekalutannya, hati Kyuhyun semakin terasa sakit. Tangannya bergerak cepat, melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap air mata yang merembes dengan deras diwajah cantik Sungmin, wajah yang kini terlihat begitu lelah.

"Bahkan ketika kau memintaku untuk melepas tanganmu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terisak, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kyuhyun mencium bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Menahan isakannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memberikan pijatan lembut dibibirnya yang terasa beku. Menikmati bagaimana Kyuhyun ikut terisak didalamnya.

"Maafkan Aku." Kyuhyun berbisik disela pagutannya, menciumi setiap sudut bibir Sungmin. Menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menghinggap disana dengan perasaan menyesal.

Sungmin menggeleng, menarik nafas secara kasar dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam, menerima semua pijatan bibir Kyuhyun dengan wajah pasrah.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ikut memejamkan matanya dan menciumi Sungmin lebih dalam. Mengusap pipi pucat itu sesekali. Menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terasa nyata dikedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap, menjauhkan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam keremangan malam. Bibir tipisnya masih membengkak dan kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku juga."

Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus, menjinjit dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga menabrak pintu apartemen. Matanya mengerjap lembut sebelum mencari bibir Kyuhyun, mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka dan terhenti untuk sejenak.

"Bibirku beku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik leher Sungmin untuk mendekat. Mencium Sungmin dengan dalam kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo! Hehe dika gak tahu harus ngomong apa. Merasa bersalah? Pasti, jadi terlebih dulu dika minta maaf karena gak bisa melanjutkan pathos sama sekali. Buat yang masih nanyain secara langsung, buat yang nanyain diam-diam, atau yang gak nanyain sama sekali. Hehe maaf ya .

Dika bakalan tetap lanjut kok, serius! Tapi maklumin yak, tugas dan kewajiban buat KKN dan Proposal sudah menunggu didepan mata. Jujur ada niat buat berhenti daripada mengabaikan sekian lama. Tapi makin dipikir dika rindu komentar kalian *eh, yang marah-marah minta mereka NC-an, yang marah-marah minta siwon sama Kibum, dika rindu masa :D

Jadi gak bakalan panjang lebar deh, dika bakalan tetap lanjut kok, Insya Allah. Kalau yang ngerespon ternyata emang berharap buat dika tetap lanjut. Mungkin dalam bulan ini dika bakalan update lagi. Doaiiiiin yaaaaa~

Terakhir, Kibarkan bendera Joyer! Tetap cintai Kyumin! Dan jangan lupa review yaaa *ModusModeOn


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Tahun lalu, Rumah sakit Seoul.**

Saat yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Tuhan harus memisahkan umat yang disayangi-Nya, memberikan batas terakhir bagi manusia untuk bersama. Menerima atau tidak, pada akhirnya masa itu akan tiba. Tentang bagaimana kematian menjadi pemisah bagi yang hidup dan tidak.

Kematian itu misteri tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Atau apa yang akan melukai yang ditinggalkan. Semuanya diatur oleh Tuhan, dengan sebuah cerita bernama takdir. Apakah memisahkan yang pantas berpisah, atau menyatukan yang pantas bersatu karena kematian. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan malaikat-malaikat yang hanya bisa menonton dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

Senja bergerak hadir, memberikan cahaya keemasan yang mempesona diufuk barat. Mengabarkan manusia tentang akhir dari satu hari.

Matanya mengerjap tak percaya, mengabaikan sinar keemasan yang memantul indah dari kedua bola mata coklatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar tanpa suara, dan tetesan air mata menetes sama cepatnya dengan tangan pucatnya yang bergerak untuk menghapus. Menolak orang lain melihat tatapan rapuhnya.

Wajahnya yang tampan tertunduk, membiarkan air mata kesedihan meluncur dalam diam. Membasahi lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, memantulkan tubuh mungilnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Kibum-aa." Ibunya memanggil dengan suara lirih, mendekati tubuh anak tunggalnya yang masih berdiri dengan kaku disisi ranjang rumah sakit. Mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh punggung mungil Kibum yang menggigil ketakutan. "Masih ada Umma, Nak."

Bahkan Soo Jung merutuk suaranya yang bergetar. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba membersihkan air mata yang enggan untuk dibersihkan, melangkah secara perlahan dan memeluk tubuh mungil putranya. Mengusap punggung Kibum dengan sayang, memberikan kekuatan terakhir yang dia miliki.

"App-a." Lidah Kibum kelu, matanya terpejam. Mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya begitu tiba-tiba. Tentang bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum kini terbaring kaku didepannya. Dengan mata tertutup, dan sinar kehidupan yang menghilang dari sana. Dari tubuh tegap ayahnya yang kini mengurus.

"App-a."

Soo Jung terisak dalam diam, menyembunyikan air matanya yang membanjir ditubuh mungil Kibum yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak sama kakunya dengan tubuh Kibum yang menggigil.

"Ssst… Kibum-aa."

Kibum hanya diam tanpa suara, sama sekali tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang menggigil hebat. Tatapan yang biasanya terlihat begitu mempesona kini terlihat mati, dengan pancaran dingin yang membekukan tulang. Seolah menolak apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola matanya.

Menolak kenyataan dengan dinding tak kasat mata yang dia bangun secara perlahan.

"Umma akan tetap bersamamu, Sayang. Umma masih disini."

Kibum tersenyum, teramat menyakitkan. Wajah tampannya mendongak, menatap wajah cantik ibunya yang dipenuhi air mata. Bibirnya memerah dan membengkak, mengukir senyum teramat menyedihkan, dengan mata memerah meski air mata tidak terlihat disana.

"Akhirnya Appa tidak merasakan sakit lagi kan?" Suaranya dingin, suara yang bahkan terasa asing untuk Soo Jung. "Appa tidak menanggung sakit lagi, Umma. Appa melepas semua rasa sakitnya dengan menutup mata."

Soo Jung menggeleng, memegang tangan Kibum yang menjauh darinya. Ada yang berbeda dengan Kibum, ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kibum.

"Appa memilih bahagia tanpaku kan, Appa memilih jalannya sendiri tanpa memikirkanku."

Soo Jung menggapai angin, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap tubuh Kibum yang semakin melangkah mundur. "Kim Kibum." Soo Jung nyaris berteriak, menatap takut tubuh mungil Kibum yang menghilang. Berlari begitu cepat meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit, berlari meninggalkan kenyataan seolah itu semua hanya mimpi buruk semata. Mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah berakhir karena Tuhan telah mengukir sebuah takdir baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kibum mendongak, menatap tidak fokus sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah dingin. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, terlihat mempesona karena cahaya bulan yang bersinar sempurna diatas mereka. Dengan tatapan mata datar dan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus, melangkah menunju tempat dimana Kibum berdiri. Memegang pagar rumah sakit dan menatap kedepan, menikmati bagaimana angin malam yang berhembus dingin menyejukkan wajahnya yang teramat tampan.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mati."

Kibum mendecih tak kalah sinis, menoleh dan menatap sosok yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan yang tidak berbeda. "Apa kau pantas berkomentar seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng santai, mendongak menatap bulan yang bersinar cerah. Seolah menertawakan kepahitan yang terlihat jauh didasar tatapan mata mereka berdua.

"Mati bukan satu-satunya cara." Kyuhyun tidak berpikir suaranya yang parau akan terdengar oleh orang asing yang berdiri disampingnya, orang yang sekali lihat mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan dirinya sendiri. Seorang yang mencoba tegar dengan cara menutupi diri.

"Tapi dia pergi."

Kibum berteriak pada Kyuhyun, pada orang asing yang mendekatinya dengan cara yang benar untuk pertama kalinya. Cara yang Kibum butuhkan, bukan sebuah elusan dipunggung atau tatapan mengasihani yang justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Kekasihku juga pergi."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, seolah menjawab Kibum bahwa bukan hanya dia yang kehilangan saat ini. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakan sakit saat ini. Ada orang lain sepertinya, yang mencoba menutupi diri mereka dengan cara yang mereka percayai.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan suara yang termyata menyedihkan. "Aku tidak akan bertanya jika Tuhan memberiku jawaban."

"Kenapa orang yang berjanji akan berdiri bersamaku sampai akhir malah terlebih dulu meninggalkanku. Kenapa? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bersamanya, Tuhan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Menolak emosi yang entah kenapa kini melingkupinya.

"Dia berjanji akan sehat dan tidak pergi. Dia yang berjanji, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh menagihnya? Dia yang berhutang padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling, menolak menatap Kibum yang kini terduduk dengan kaku dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Menolak kenyataan, bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun lebih menyedihkan dari Kibum.

"A-aku belum siap, A-aku belum siap untuk menjaga Umma seorang diri. Dia belum mengajariku dengan benar. Be-belum."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menulikan telinganya dari suara isakan Kibum yang terdengar teramat lirih. Isakan yang membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Kibum terbiasa menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, membuat dirinya seolah melihat cermin dengan pantulan yang sama. Bahwa dia mungkin akan terlihat seperti Kibum suatu saat nanti.

"Dia pergi dan aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu. Aku tidak ingin menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi meski hanya ada senyum kesakitan yang dia berikan padaku. Setidaknya aku masih ingin menggenggam tangannya, menjadi kekuatan yang berarti untuknya."

"Mereka salah, Mereka yang bersalah."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, sosok yang hanya diam disampingnya. "Mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menekuk kedua lututnya mencari rasa hangat yang semu. "Mereka yang salah karena meninggalkan kita, mereka yang membuat kita terlihat seperti ini. Semua karena mereka."

Kibum diam, menatap Kyuhyun yang balik menatapnya. "Bukan karena mereka membenci kita?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan." Jawabnya tanpa berpikir sama sekali. "Mereka yang egois dengan pilihan mereka sendiri, bukan kita."

 _Bukan_ ,

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, menertawai rasionalitas yang menghampirinya. Menertawai ketakutan yang melingkupinya. Dia dan Kibum hanya akan mempercayai apa yang mereka percayai. Karena orang yang tersakiti, akan melihat dengan cara yang berbeda. Cara yang hanya mereka anggap benar.

Kyuhyun sadar, namun dia menolak untuk sadar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan yakin, tatapan yang sama-sama menutupi kenyataan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Melanjutkan hidup?"

Kibum tertawa, ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya seperti Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. "Hidup? apa kau memiliki alasan untuk hidup?"

"Tidak." Kyuhyun menjawab teramat santai. "Hanya saja aku tidak siap mati dan menyusulnya. Apa dia sangat pantas untuk aku susul? Dia yang terlebih dulu meninggalkanku tanpa berpikir."

"Kau picik."

"Itu yang membuatku masih berpikir rasional saat ini. Itu yang membuatku bisa menghentikanmu yang akan meloncat tadi."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tanpa suara.

"Jika hidupmu membosankan. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu lagi."

Kibum hanya diam, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati rasa dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama. "Senang mengenalmu." Suaranya terdengar amat lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa memperdulikan Kibum sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Setidaknya kau memiliki orang yang sama menyedihkannya sepertimu. Kau tidak sendiri."

"Yah, kita tidak benar-benar sendiri."

Dan dua orang pecundang, bertemu pertama kali saat itu. Diatap rumah sakit saat matahari sudah bergerak kembali menuju peraduannya. Mengganti hari menyedihkan menuju hari yang mungkin lebih baik. Mungkin~

 **o—o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Rate : Mendekati M**

 **Yaoi, BxB dan sebangsanya, M-Preg, TYPOs dan Ejaan tidak sempurna**

 **©Lingkaran Cerita Kyumin**

 **Yang baca wajib Review X_X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Kyuhyun berjanji. Memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bagaimana rasa takut itu mempermainkannya.

Membuatnya sadar bahwa dia terperangkap sangat dalam.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi."

Seakan Sungmin mengungkapkan kekalutannya, hati Kyuhyun semakin terasa sakit. Tangannya bergerak cepat, melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap air mata yang merembes dengan deras diwajah cantik Sungmin, wajah yang kini terlihat begitu lelah.

"Bahkan ketika kau memintaku untuk melepas tanganmu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin terisak, memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kyuhyun mencium bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Menahan isakannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memberikan pijatan lembut dibibirnya yang terasa beku. Menikmati bagaimana Kyuhyun ikut terisak didalamnya.

"Maafkan Aku." Kyuhyun berbisik disela pagutannya, menciumi setiap sudut bibir Sungmin. Menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menghinggap disana dengan perasaan menyesal.

Sungmin menggeleng, menarik nafas secara kasar dan memejamkan matanya. Menarik Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya semakin dalam. Matanya terpejam, menerima semua pijatan bibir Kyuhyun dengan wajah pasrah.

Kyuhyun mendesah, ikut memejamkan matanya dan menciumi Sungmin lebih dalam. Mengusap pipi pucat itu sesekali. Menghilangkan rasa dingin yang terasa nyata dikedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap, menjauhkan ciuman mereka dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam keremangan malam. Bibir tipisnya masih membengkak dan kini menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Aku juga."

Sungmin tersenyum begitu tulus, menjinjit dan mendorong Kyuhyun hingga menabrak pintu apartemen. Matanya mengerjap lembut sebelum mencari bibir Kyuhyun, mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka dan terhenti untuk sejenak.

"Bibirku beku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik leher Sungmin untuk mendekat. Mencium Sungmin dengan dalam kemudian.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati tangan Sungmin yang membelai rambutnya. Menikmati sentuhan manis Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, seolah sentuhan itu mampu menghantarkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara seraknya, mengusap pipi Sungmin yang mendingin dengan lembut. Hanya sentuhan ringan, lebih lembut dari bisikan, tapi dibubuhi aroma yang menggoda.

Sentuhan sederhana yang menghantarkan getaran dalam diri Sungmin, membuatnya terlonjak yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis disela pagutan mereka. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menciumnya lebih lama, kyuhyun tidak memeluknya, namun Sungmin merasakan kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya setiap saat. Bibir Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan hangat, tekanannya lembut dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir atasnya bergerak pelan, seolah mengundang Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mata tajam Kyuhyun sudah terpejam, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil, membuka kedua bibirnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari cela disana. Mengajaknya bermain, dan membuat matanya terpejam erat.

Kenikmatan ciuman itu membuat Sungmin bingung, mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Namun Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya sesuci sang perawan, membuatnya selalu kebingungan, dengan gairahnya yang seolah meledak tanpa Sungmin sadari.

"Ada apa?"

Sungmin tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sedikit menjauh dari bibirnya, namun kedua hidung mereka yang bersentuhan membuat Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri lagi, Ming."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya semkin dekat pada tubuh Kyuhyun, mengabaikan tubuh mereka yang kini melekat sempurna dipintu apartemen. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman kecil yang teramat manis. "Aku tidak masalah."

Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar, namun gerakannya lebih cepat. Dan lagi bibirnya menemukan bibir Sungmin, lidahnya menyelinap dengan lembut kedalam bibir Sungmin, tidak menembus dalam tapi jelas mengundang Sungmin untuk menicicipi gairah yang sama yang kini menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ragu, dan lidahnya menyambut undangan Kyuhyun dengan baik, lidahnya bergerak lembut dan mengisap lidah Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Hal sederhana yang mengantarkan getaran hebat kedalam diri Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman panjang milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap wajah cantik Sungmin yang merona hebat didepannya. Matanya menggelap, seolah ada gairah yang menyelimutinya disana. Matanya memicing, menyelami mata bening Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut, sebuah tatapan sayu yang mengundang.

"Kyuh~" Tangan Sungmin bergetar, bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang hangat dengan tangannya yang dingin, memejamkan matanya saat getaran lembut itu menggoda tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menikmati wajah cantik Sungmin yang terpejam, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat dalam sentuhan Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka. Tersenyum kecil sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun, menggoda bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil yang menggetarkan tubuhnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas rambut hitam setengah berantakan milik Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mempertahankan posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan begitu santai, menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif, masih membiarkan Sungmin bermain dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa Sungmin bisa semenggoda ini jika terlihat begitu pasrah.

Sungmin terengah, melepas ciumannya dan menyatukan kedua keningnya dengan Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan lembut disana, tapi jelas Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih ragu dan tidak ingin melanjutkan apa yang baru mereka mulai. Kakinya melingkar erat dipinggang Kyuhyun. Seperti bertahan dengan posisi yang begitu erotis.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun masih bertanya, dengan bibir mereka yang begitu dekat, nafas yang menerpa wajahnya dengan begitu lembut, mata tajamnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut, dan tangan pucatnya yang bergetar memegang pinggang Sungmin yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak membutuhkan jawabanku untuk saat ini, Kyu." Sungmin ragu dia bisa menjawab dengan benar, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik jika tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipingganya masih memeluknya dengan lembut. Hanya pelukan, namun entah kenapa Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Semuanya terasa mengabur secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mendaratkan ciumannya dan kini mencium Sungmin dengan lebih intensif. lidahnya mendesak masuk, mengelola gua hangat milik Sungmin dengan begitu posesif, percampuran saliva menjadi satu. Entah siapa yang menelan diantara siapa, Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, mencari sofa besar ditengah keremangan malam, kakinya melangkah secara perlahan, dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin yang ada dalam gendongannya dan bibir yang masih mengeksplor bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Menikmati bagaimana tautan panas mereka sama sekali tidak terpisah.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, seolah benar-benar pasrah apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kakinya kian mengerat, bergelantungan dengan nyaman ditubuh Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri kokoh disisi sofa ruang tamu.

"Kita tidak harus melakukannya, Ming."

Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti, menatap bibir merah Kyuhyun yang bercahaya karena saliva mereka masih menghias disana. Otaknya masih mengabur, dan Sungmin masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa?" Matanya mengerjap begitu polos, dengan tangan yang bermain-main dengan asal dirambut Kyuhyun yang teramat berantakan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu sekarang."

Sungmin sedikit mendongak, menjauhkan tatapannya yang masih ingin menatap bibir merah Kyuhyun dan menatap mata hitam Kyhyun yang menatapnya dengan lembut sejak tadi. Gorden jendela yang terbuka sesekali tersibak angin, membuat Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" suaranya terdengar lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan menyatukan kening mereka yang tertutupi poni yang berkeringat. Menatap intens mata bening Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah polos. Nafas mereka yang berhembus lembut membuat Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tarikan nafas Sungmin yang belum terkontrol, seolah Kyuhyun hampir membuat Sungmin kesulitan bernafas karena ciuman panjang mereka yang tiada akhir.

Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya sampai dia benar-benar siap. Sampai dia sanggup melupakan ketakutan yang selalu tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Atau setidaknya sampai Sungmin tahu yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dia yang tidak siap saat itu, namun setidaknya dia ingin melakukannya disaat Sungmin benar-benar terbuka untuknya. Disaat tidak ada kebohongan yang Kyuhyun tutupi.

"Baiklah." Sungmin menjawab dengan lirih. "Tapi biarkan aku mencium bibirmu sekali lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum teramat kecil, mendekatkan wajah tampannya dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dengan cepat. Mengabaikan pekikan kaget Sungmin dan memperdalam ciumannya begitu saja. Meredam teriakan Sungmin dengan ciuman yang entah kenapa tidak membosankan sama sekali. Seolah mengemut permen yang disukainya dan tidak ingin ada sisa disana.

Sungmin mengerjap lembut dalam pagutannya, menikmati bagaimana kyuhyun memanjakan bibirnya dengan begitu lihai. Satu hal yang Sungmin syukuri, Kyuhyunnya kembali seperti dulu. Dulu yang dia ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulu matanya panjang, bergelombang diujung memberikan kesan manis jika dia mengerjap. Alisnya tebal, dan Sungmin sangat menyukainya, menurutnya Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan jika rambutnya ditata formal, memperlihatkan alis tebal Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terpesona.

Hidungnya mancung, bibir merahnya yang tebal terlihat membengkak. Dan wajahnya merona tanpa Sungmin sadari, menggeleng pelan saat ingatan tentang ciuman panas mereka menghampiri ingatan Sungmin. Semalam Sungmin benar-benar berbeda, bahkan dia tidak mengenali dirinya sama sekali semalam.

Hell, dia mengajak Kyuhyun bercinta. Bahkan seolah memasrakan dirinya pada apapun yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Tanpa sadar Aku selalu suka ketika dia menciumku." Sungmin berbisik lirih, tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang pucat, mengusapnya dengan gerakan teramat lembut. "Dia seksi ketika menciumku."

Sungmin lagi-lagi terkekeh, matanya mengerjap lembut menatap Kyuhyun yang terlelap. Seperti seorang malaikat yang terekam dalam sebuah gambar, damai dalam segala pesonanya. Sungmin tidak berniat membangunkannya, karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur adalah momen manis tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Hal yang jarang dinikmatinya karena entah kenapa Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaganya. Kyuhyun tidak akan tidur berdampingan dengannya jika tidak ada alasan yang mengharuskan Kyuhyun tidur disampingnya.

Sungmin mendesah, membawa sisi wajahnya menyandar didada Kyuhyun yang polos. Membiarkan pipinya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan dada Kyuhyun yang berdetak teratur, mengantarkan getaran lembut ketubuhnya.

"Kau mulai sibuk sekarang, sangat-sangat sibuk."

Bibir mungil Sungmin terpaut, membentuk wajah kekanakan yang menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur dan bermain-main diperut polos milik Kyuhyun, membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran abstrak disana. Nafasnya bergerak teratur, sama teraturnya dengan tarikan nafas Kyuhyun.

Membuat Sungmin nyaman dalam satu tarikan nafas yang sama.

Ada gerakan kecil disana, dan Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun bangun karena tingkahnya yang bermain diperut Kyuhyun yang sensitif, apalagi area pusar yang ditumbuhi beberapa bulu-bulu halus. Bulu-bulu yang membuat Sungmin terpesona, membuatnya malu sendiri tanpa Sungmin sadari.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara Kyuhyun serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Dan itu terdengar berjuta-juta kali lebih seksi ditelinga Sungmin.

Entahlah, Sungmin merasa berbeda sekarang. Seolah-olah tidak ada lagi jarak yang menghalangi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa bahwa dia benar-benar luluh pada Kyuhun.

"Um." Sungmin bergumam manis, membawa kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan dan menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya begitu lembut. Wajahnya menunduk dan mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi disana. "Selamat pagi Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget, menatap tak percaya wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ada senyum kecil yang teramat manis yang Sungmin berikan untuknya. "Pagi." Balasnya masih dengan wajah bingung.

Ketika dia bangun dan mendapati Sungmin didekatnya dengan senyum manis entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia masih bermimpi. Mimpi yang dia harapkan tidak akan pergi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tanpa sadar, matanya mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau melamun?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun sontak menggeleng, tangannya yang bebas merangkul pinggang mungil Sungmin dengan lembut, semakin mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. "Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau sekarang terlihat begitu berbeda." Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapannya yang berbeda. "Kau sangat menggoda, Ming."

Sungmin merutuk wajahnya yang lagi-lagi merona, matanya mengerjap lembut dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam. "Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa disadarinya dengan suara yang ikut bergetar, Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya gugup pagi ini.

"Aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun tersenyum teramat manis, Wajahnya kian mendekat, memberi sedikit jarak untuk menyelami keindahan mata Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil, bergerak bangun secara perlahan. "Itu adil."

Kyuhyun mengerjap lembut, menatap Sungmin dengan wajah bertanya.

"Karena tidak hanya aku yang selalu jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan Kyuhyun menyukai bagaimana wajah Sungmin merona secara perlahan, dengan lembut dan memberikan warna berbeda diwajah cantiknya yang alami.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayangnya secara gamblang, tanpa perlu kata-kata yang menyertai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang waktu." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir sama sekali.

Sungmin menunduk, mendekati wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring. "Kau tidak bisa asal berjanji Kyu, karena aku benar-benar akan menagihnya sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas, mengusap rambut coklat Sungmin yang tertata acak. "Aku akan senang jika kau melakukan itu."

Sungmin mendesah, sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati elusan lembut Kyuhyun pada rambutnya. "Terkadang aku takut jika hal manis seperti ini akan berakhir."

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara, menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mendekat secara perlahan. Bergerak maju dan kembali menciumi Sungmin. Mencegah apapun yang Sungmin pikirkan saat ini. Pagi ini terlalu indah untuk diganggu dengan ketakutan mereka yang selalu hadir secara tiba-tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei."

Seseorang memanggil dengan nada sinis, menatap sosok bertubuh mungil yang hanya berlalu melewatinya tanpa meliriknya sama sekali. Dan itu membuatnya teramat kesal.

"Hei."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sebuah tangan yang menahannya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya sontak berbalik dan menatap datar sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Bisakah kau bertingkah lebih sopan saat seseorang memanggilmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus tak kalah sinis, menyingkirkan sendiri tangan putih yang menggenggam lengannya. Mengabaikan rasa perih yang menghinggap disana. "Namaku bukan 'Hei', jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau sedang memanggilku."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau pikir aku peduli padamu."

Dia mendesis, menatap tajam sosok mungil Baekhyun yang harus mendongak menatapnya. "Bersikap sopan pada seniormu, Byun Baekhyun."

Kata Senior adalah kata yang paling Baekhyun benci. Kata yang membuat orang tidak bersalah harus terlihat bersalah. Kata yang membuat orang kecil yang menyebut diri mereka Junior harus selalu membungkuk pada orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Senior'.

"Apa aku menganggumu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terbelalak, menatap tidak percaya sosok mungil Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak terintimidasi. "Kau mengenalku dan masih bersikap seperti itu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggumu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah muncul dihadapanmu. Jadi apa alasanmu untuk tiba-tiba muncul dan bertingkah menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun nyaris berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Berhenti menganggu Chanyeol hyung."

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti. Mengganggu Chanyeol katanya? Siapa yang mengganggu siapa disini.

"Aku? Menganggu Chanyeol?"

Sehun mendesis sinis. Membungkuk dan mensejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bersih tanpa polesan make up sama sekali. Terlihat begitu kekanakan dan polos diwaktu bersamaan.

"Berhenti membuat Chanyeol hyung selalu mengikutimu. Berhenti membuat Chanyeol hyung seolah melupakan bahwa dia adalah Publik figur besar di Korea hanya demi orang sepertimu."

Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Matanya mengerjap tidak suka menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah teramat dekat. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa wajah Sehun benar-benar putih dan bersih. Sama sekali tidak ada noda yang bisa dia lihat.

"Katakan pada Chanyeol, bukan padaku Oh Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau yang harus menjauhinya."

"Kenapa aku?" Baekhyun menjawab datar, membiarkan Sehun menatap langsung kedua bola matanya.

Kenapa Baekhyun? Karena Chanyeol tidak akan mendengarkan Sehun sama sekali. Karena Chanyeol sudah dibutakan oleh orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Orang yang kini membuat Sehun lupa untuk bertingkah menyebalkan.

"Karena memang harus kau." Sehun nyaris berteriak.

Baekhyun mendelik, bergerak cepat dan menyundul jidat mulus Sehun dengan keras. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang juga menghinggapi jidatnya yang tertutupi poni.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Albino."

Dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam saat Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan sosok tampannya yang hanya bisa mematung menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

Dia baru saja ditinggalkan? Seorang Byun Baekhyun baru saja meninggalkan Oh Sehun magnae dari Boyband EXO yang terkenal?

Heol.

Sehun mendelik tidak percaya, mengusap jidatnya yang memerah. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang teramat putih.

Sesuatu baru saja terjadi, Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin tersenyum teramat manis, menatap Kyuhyun yang menyandar malas disofa dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin sejak tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin seharian suntuk tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya bersantai dan menonton siaran televisi secara acak.

Dan semuanya mereka lakukan berdua, seolah tidak ada hari esok.

"Sungmin-aaa."

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, beranjak bangun dan urung saat Kyuhyun masih menggengam tangannya, menahannya untuk bangun.

"Sungmin kau dimana?" Eunhyuk nyaris menelan suaranya, menatap sinis sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya dengan tangan yang masih menahan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari sisinya.

"Selamat sore."

Sungmin menyapa lembut, melotot menatap kyuhyun yang masih bergeming disisinya.

"Aku tidak heran kau terlihat kurus, Ming. Dia pasti menyiksamu kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum manis, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalami Eunhyuk yang melangkah mendekat dengan Donghae yang tersenyum dalam diam disisinya. Menatap mereka bertiga dengan wajah tenang.

"Apa kabar, Hyung?" Kyuhyun sontak bersuara, menyapa Donghae yang hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yanag masih menghias wajah tampannya.

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap Donghae yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan Eunhyuk disofa kosong yang ada disamping mereka. "Kami juga baik."

"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pada Sungmin kan, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mendelik kearahnya dengan wajah datar. Menarik Sungmin untuk lebih mendekat padanya. "Menurutmu?"

Eunhyuk mendesis, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tersenyum sejak tadi. "Dia tidak menganggumu kan, Ming?" Tanyanya lagi karena tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang sama yang Eunhyuk tanyakan. "Dia sangat melindungiku. Jangan khawatir."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah, kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bersikap seenaknya. "Umma memintamu untuk membawa Sungmin kerumah. Jangan memonopolinya seorang diri."

"Aku tidak-"

Sungmin mendelik, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Baik." Kyuhyun mendesah kalah. Mengabaikan senyum kemenangan yang menghias wajah tampan Eunhyuk. "Aku akan membawanya dalam waktu dekat."

Donghae terkekeh kecil, mengusap lengan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tertawa bangga. "Kami ingin memberikan sesuatu pada kalian."

Sungmin bergerak bangun meski Kyuhyun belum melepas genggaman tangannya sama sekali. Tangannya terulur dan menerima sebuah amplop berwarna biru shapire dengan pita berwarna silver menghias diatas.

Matanya mengerjap tak percaya, menatap tinta perak yang terukir dengan indah disana.

"2 Juni?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya, mengabaikan ekspresi kagetnya dan menatap pasangan yang masih tersenyum manis didepannya.

"Kalian?" Sungmin membeo, tangannya menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

Donghae mengangguk, mengambil tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya. "Orang tuamu sudah merestui, Kyu." Ada senyum yang teramat puas yang bisa Kyuhyun lihat diwajah tampan Donghae. "Kami akan menikah di Hawai beberapa minggu lagi. Tidak ada alasanku untuk menunda-nunda waktu kebahagiaan kami."

Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya, menatap pasangan dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum teramat manis, tangannya bergerak lembut melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun dan beranjak bangun. Mendekati eunhyuk yang juga berdiri dengan wajah bahagia yang terpancar jelas. "Selamat." Sungmin berbisik tulus, memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya."

Eunhyuk mendesah, mencegah matanya yang berkaca-kaca untuk menangis. Balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. "Terima kasih karena mendukung kami."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku benar-benar bahagia untuk kalian."

"Dan aku juga berharap kau cepat menyusul kebahagiaan kami."

Sungmin mengangguk dan melepas pelukannya, "Aku juga sangat berharap." Ada senyum teramat manis diwajah Sungmin, dirinya bergerak mendekati Donghae, dan memeluk Donghae juga dengan lembut. "Selamat, Dokter Lee."

Donghae tersenyum manis, mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, melangkah mendekat dan menatap anak tertua dikeluarga Cho. "Kau tidak akan menangis lagi kan, Hyung." Eunhyuk menggeleng, namun mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahagia untukmu, Hyung."

Eunhyuk terisak pelan, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang erat. "Aku tidak tahu saat seperti ini akan datang, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menenangkan Eunhyuk yang menangis dalam pelukannya. "Semuanya terbayar dengan kesabaranmu selama ini. Tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan sekarang."

Eunhyuk tertawa meski air mata masih menetes dengaan lembut diwajah tampannya. Tangannya bergerak melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kau juga harus menikahi Sungmin sesegera mungkin."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku akan melakukannya secepat mungkin."

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis, kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku hanya mau dia sebagai adik iparku."

"Aku juga hanya mau dia sebagai pasanganku, Hyung."

Eunhyuk tertawa, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang juga tersenyum manis menatapnya disisi Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku butuh penjelasan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa komentar, melangkah duduk disofa empuk berwarna merah marun yang ada dihadapan Siwon. Matanya mengerjap datar, menatap Siwon yang menatap tajam kearahnya sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak akan mengakui apapun."

Siwon mendesis, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. "Jika kau ingin bermain-main, dengan siapapun itu aku tidak akan memperdulikannya. Tapi jangan dengan Sungmin."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada lembut. Teramat lembut.

"Apa kau butuh alasan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Karena kau ingin melindungi Sungmin?"

Siwon terdiam, mata tajamnya menatap tidak mengerti kearah Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah." Kyuhyun mengulang dengan nada yang masih sama. "Berhentilah menjadi sosok pelindung Sungmin, aku akan yang melindunginya mulai saat ini."

"Kau yang berhenti bermain-main Kyuhyun-ssi. Sungmin bukan lahan permainan baru untukmu."

Kyuhyun mendesah, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyesap wine berwarna ungu ditangannya dengan gerakan pelan. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku bermain-main dengannya?"

"Karena dari awal kau tidak berniat padanya. Kau belum bisa melupakan masalalumu. Kau masih terkungkung disana."

"Itu aku atau kau, Siwon-ssi?"

Siwon mendesis. "Aku masih ingin menghormatimu. Jadi bersikaplah sebagai Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu."

"Baiklah dan mari berhenti bermain-main." Kyuhyun mengerjap datar, memegang gelas wine ditangannya dengan erat. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap langsung kearah Siwon yang juga menatap tajam kearahnya. "Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan Sungmin seperti apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini," Tangan Kyuhyun mengibas dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu hal yang akan menyakiti Sungmin seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini."

"Kau yang berhenti Siwon-ssi. Berhentilah menghantui hidup Sungmin dan hapus rasa bersalah yang mengukungmu sejak dulu. Kau tidak pernah mencintainya, kau menjalin hubungan dengannya karena rasa tanggung jawab dan bersalahmu yang berlebihan. Apa kau pikir Sungmin bahagia selama ini?" Kyuhyun mendesis, mengabaikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau berpikir menjadi orang paling menderita disini. Kau berpikir dengan kau ada disisi Sungmin kau mampu menebus rasa bersalahmu dan membuatnya bahagia. Tapi sadarkah, kau memberinya kebahagiaan semu yang lebih menyakitkan. Kau memberinya harapan, yang kau tau tidak akan pernah bisa kau wujudkan. Karena dari awal-" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Kau menjalin hubungan karena rasa bersalah. Tidak ada rasa sayang sedikitpun disana."

"Kau tahu apa?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Aku tahu apa?" Kyuhyun mendesis. "Aku tahu semuanya, Siwon-ssi. Aku tahu Kangin ahjussilah yang mendalangi kematian yang menimpa Ibu Sungmin dan Ayah Baekhyun. Kau terkejut sekarang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum teramat sinis, mengabaikan senyum pias yang ada diwajah tampan Siwon. "Berhentilah bermain-main, kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa selamanya melindungi Sungmin dari ayahmu. Kenapa kau tidak menyerah sekarang? Kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih aman bagi Sungmin selain bersamaku. Aku bisa melindunginya lebih baik darimu"

"Kua tahu itu tidak sesederhana itu bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak sesederhana dengan nyawaku juga sebagai ancaman bukan?"

"Aku yang memulai." Siwon menyahut dengan nada lemah. "Sudah seharusnya aku yang mengakhiri ini semua."

"Ini semua berkaitan dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyela dengan nada teramat datar. Mengabaikan tatapan asing yang Siwon layangkan untuknya. "Kau bisa menertawai aku sekarang Siwon-ssi. Karena aku terjerat kepada Sungmin sekarang. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika Sungmin tidak ada disampingku. Aku terperangkap dengannya."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan Siwon-ssi." Kyuhyun beranjak bangun. "Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk tidak mengharapkan Sungmin lagi, aku tidak meminta kau menjauhi Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin kau membiarkan Sungmin hidup dengan baik bersamaku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin sekarang, aku hanya ingin kau melepas tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalahmu pada Sungmin, dan membiarkan Sungmin menjalani hidupnya yang baru bersamaku."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap mata Siwon yang menatapnya dengan linglung. Tatapan yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum dulu.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya." Kyuhyun tertawa, seolah menertawai hidupnya yang kini berubah total. "Aku ingin melindunginya karena aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak melindunginya hanya karena rasa bersalah."

"Kau mencintainya sesingkat ini?" Siwon membeo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tatapan matanya beralih pada ponsel canggih milik Siwon yang bergetar. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk disana.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang membutakan matamu hingga kau sama sekali tidak terpesona pada Sungmin." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola matanya."Tapi aku bersyukur, itu artinya aku tidak melukaimu terlalu dalam."

"Jadi ini semua berakhir?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membungkuk dengan sopan pada akhirnya. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Sungmin selama ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Siwon mematung, lidahnya kelu dan pikirannya terasa buntu. Dia tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi saat Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, namun entah kenapa ada yang berbeda. Seolah ada beban yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Hilang begitu saja tanpa Siwon duga sama sekali.

"Apa dunia begitu sempit?" Kyuhyun tertawa begitu miris. Membelakangi Siwon dan melangkah menjauh. Pikirannya penuh dan entah kenapa dia ingin menertawai takdir menyedihkan yang menimpa mereka.

" _Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan kepada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta, tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertanggung jawab. Akan melanjutkan, atau menyerah sampai disitu."_

 _Kyuhyun terkekeh, teramat sinis. "Seolah rasa itu akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu?"_

" _Mungkin aku bisa menyimpannya untuk waktu yang lama."_

" _Berhentilah."_

" _Aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa." Kibum mendesis, menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tanpa takut. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan bajingan itu meski hanya rasa sakit yang dia berikan padaku."_

"Kalian saling mencintai namun bertingkah saling menyakiti." Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, membanting pintu mobil dan terdiam didalam mobil. Pikirannya kembali teringat ucapan yang Kibum layangkan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Apa dengan Sungmin bersamaku kalian bisa bersatu?"

Kyuhyun bergumam entah pada siapa. Menatap cermin yang menampilkan wajah tampannya yang pucat.

Dia pikir takdir itu tidak ada, Kyuhyun pikir takdir hanya perumpamaan bagi orang-orang yang pasrah akan nasib yang Tuhan gariskan untuk mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya masih tidak percaya saat mendapati wajah tampan sahabatnya ada didalam ponsel canggih milik Siwon, menjadi wallpaper ponsel canggih milik Siwon dengan senyum yang menghias wajah tampan Kibum disana. Sebuah gambar yang sekali lihat membuat Kyuhyun tahu bahwa gambar tersebut diambil secara diam-diam.

"Hah."

Kyuhyun menyerah, merasa pusing dan yakin bahwa ini belum berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0—0**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyu, kau datang?"

Kyuhyun mematung, langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja didepan ruang keluarga apartemen mewah miliknya. Matanya menatap tidak yakin senyum tipis yang ayahnya lemparkan untuknya dari sudut sofa yang berdampingan dengan Sungmin.

"Appa-a?"

Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa suaranya yang bergetar adalah suara seksinya selama ini.

"Mendekatlah." Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis, melambaikan tangannya meminta Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

" _Apa ini_?" Kyuhyun bergumam tidak percaya, melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari tatapan ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca miliknya.

"Beri salam pada ayahmu, Kyu." Sungmin berbisik lembut, tersenyum kecil pada Hangeng dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disisinya.

"Selamat malam, Appa." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, sama sekali tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang kebingungan.

Kenapa ayahnya bisa datang dan berbicara dengan Sungmin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Apa ayahnya menerima Sungmin?

"Kau baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan, mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih tersenyum disampingnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Appa?"

Sungmin mendesah, menatap interaksi canggung dihadapannya dengan wajah menggeleng.

"Aku akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menghindar lagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terdiam, wajah tampannya sontak menunduk. Ini pertama kali ayahnya mengeluh tentang keputusannya yang ingin hidup jauh dari keluarga. Seolah-olah lari dari kenyataan ada pailihan yang paling baik untuknya.

"Maafkan aku."

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, beranjak bangun dan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Tidak bisakah Appa menginap disini untuk malam ini?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap bingung wajah cantik Sungmin yang tersenyum manis pada Hangeng. Berapa lama Sungmin berbicara dengan Hangeng hingga Sungmin bisa memanggil Hangeng dengan sebutan begitu akrab?

Apa yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui disini?

"Kalian yang harus mengunjungi kami. Berkunjunglah ke Mansion, Ming."

Sungmin mengangguk, membungkuk sopan dengan senyum manis menghias wajah cantiknya. "Aku pasti akan mengajak Kyuhyun kesana. Terima kasih telah mengunjungi kami."

Hangeng mengangguk, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut, "Kemarilah."

Sungmin mengangguk, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan melangkah mendekati Hangeng, Memeluk sosok paruh baya dihadapannya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih karena menerimaku." Sungmin berbisik dengan sendu, menolak matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah." Hangeng mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, melemparkan tatapan yang sulit Kyuhyun pahami. "Antarkan Appa kedepan, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengikuti langkah hangeng yang menjauh setelah sebelumnya mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut sekali lagi. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Hangeng dengan banyak pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau terkejut?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Hangeng yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Semuanya menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang, Kyu." Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap tidak mengerti kepada ayahnya yang kini tersenyum begitu lembut, senyum yang selalu mampu menenangkan Kyuhyun sejak dulu. "Apapun keputusan dan langkahmu, kau tahu Appa akan selalu mendukungmu."

Matanya mengerjap tidak mengerti, tubuhnya kaku saat Hangeng melangkah mendekat dan memeluknya dengan pelukannya yang kokoh. "Selamat datang kembali, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mematung menatap punggung ayahnya yang menjauh.

Selamat datang kembali?

Apa selama ini Kyuhyun menyakiti keluarganya? Apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan selama ini? Apa dia benar-benar menjaga jarak dari orang-orang yang snagat menyayanginya?

Rasa bahagia dan sesal bercampur menjadi satu. Memenuhi rasa kosong yang selama ini menemaninya. Hanya pelukan, namun Kyuhyun tahu ayahnya memaafkannya dan siap memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Menangislah."

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Menunggu Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Lepaskan semua masalahmu dan menangislah."

Kyuhyun terdiam, melangkah dengan kaki yang terasa lemah dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Membiarkan air mata asing meluncur bebas dari wajah tampannya.

Hanya pelukan, dan Kyuhyun merasa begitu tenang. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengenang pelukan hangat yang selalu siap Sungmin berikan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai ! Selamat mengulang hari senin yang menyibukkan XD

 **PurpleLittleCho** **+NurindaKyumin** Maaf karena kelamaan update sampai jalan ceritanya dilupaiin, tapi jangan lupain Kyumin yaa XD and terima kasih udah tetap review sampai saat ini.

 **DinaLee96** Kecerewetanmu belum berubah juga saeng, haha eonni jadi tersipu (?) bacanya. Aduh gimana ya, kisah cinta Sibum itu mengingatkan Eonni pada Goowon couple. Belum bisa move on buk XD tetap baca terus and review yaa. Salam sun dan sayang *eh

 **Orangegirls** Aduh Kangin itu jalan pikirannya susah ditebak, dika aja sampai bingung apa yang harus dika lakukan padanya *apa-apaan ini. Haha intinya mah tetap pada sama yaa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jangan berpisah dan Sibum kalau bisa juga disatuin. Itu juga mau dika kok, jadi tetap baca dan review yaa. Terime kasih XD

 **Prisna+Gyuminever** Apa dipikiran kalian hanya ada mereka EnCian? Astaga, dika tidak tahu bahwa para joyer begitu mesum *ditabok massa. Ada kok, ada. Tapi sabaar yaa, adegan diatas cukup menghibur kan ya? *tutupmuka

 **Calum'sNoona** Insya Allah gak bakal discountinued kok. Hehe tapi terkadang entahlah yaa XD doaiin dikaa biar sadar, pikirannya jangan ngambang mulu.

 **Lusiwonest** Makasih udah Fav *malu. Ini juga dibuat panjang, panjang bangeeeeet malah. Iya kan ya?

 **Choco137** Welcome back! Serasa lagi nyanyiin lagu Ikon *eh. Terima kasih atas sambutannya, terima kasih cerita panjang lebarnya. Itu bibir Ming udah gak beku lagi, cukup kan ya? Iyakan? Haha terima kasih udah review *kecupsayaaang

Buat semuanya yang gak bisa Dika sebutin satu persatu. **Terima kasih banyaaaak.** Chapter depan kalu bisa pasti bakal dika jawab lagi kok bagi yang nanya. Pokoknya terima kasih. **Tetap semangatin dika yaaa *ini ngarep loooh. Hehe XD**

 **PS :** Buat Chanbaek shipper yang nanya nasib Chabaek gimana, dika pinginnya buat Pathos tapi dari sudut pandang Chabaeknya sendiri. Artinya disana kisah yang diangkat kisah Chanyeol sebagai anggota EXO dengan 4 member (Chanyeol, Suho (leader), Kai, dan Sehun(Magnae). Lalu tentang Baekhyun yang jadi Trainee dan berusaha untuk debut dengan kisah Kyumin sebagai pengiring. Kalau emang ada EXO-L yang berminat, mungkin **Pathos versi Chabaek** judulnya bakalan jadi **ATHANASIA** dan bakalan dika update kisaran minggu ini juga. Jadi dika liat respon dulu yaa :)

" _Tidak ada penulis yang tidak bahagia jika tulisan milik mereka dihargai"_ Ini curhaaaaat .


End file.
